


For He Was My Destiny

by MisakiSena



Series: Cayde Saga [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 108,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiSena/pseuds/MisakiSena
Summary: Story told from the POV of "The" Guardian, The Traveler's Chosen and the end all and be all of the Last City of Earth. Follow Amelia Scott as she goes through life as the Guardian all the while she's falling not so helplessly in love with the Hunter Vanguard we all know as Cayde-6.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Cayde Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Hunter's First Light

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my very first fanfic, what started as a joke, ended up spawning three books that are completed. But, they will be going through some rigorous editing and corrections, so it's going to be brand new to me as it's to you. I can only hope everyone who get's on this roller coaster with me, will hold on tight and stay with me till the end. The ending may not be what you think it is or it might be exactly what you think it is. so...
> 
> Onwards!

The last thing I remember was a blinding light and then everything faded to black. I could hear a voice calling out to me incessantly. He was trying to wake me up, but I didn't want to. This felt good but it also felt a little empty. Finally giving in, I opened my eyes to the voice, and I was really shocked to see it was not a person that called out to me but a little floating square thing that seemed really excited and really energetic. Both things I currently was not, he kept talking about things I didn't understand, as he fluttered about in a frenzy, but I started to focus better and actually listened to him. 

“Guardian? Hello? Wakey, wakey. We have got to get out of here you are in fallen territory we have got to move!” he was talking but he wasn’t making any sense. I couldn’t help but frown, “I know you must be very confused.” He said, with some sympathy. “You've ... You've well ... Been dead along time, but I've got you now.” He said with sudden confidence. “You must be wondering who or what am I? I am a ghost well I'm your ghost now” he fluttered close to me, before he could say anymore, we heard rumbling in the distance and I finally took in my surroundings. I was on a side of some mountain/factory, there were cars all around us, rusted and falling apart. The factory side was just as desolate now that I saw it was standing in a distance. My head was buzzing with thoughts and questions I had no answers to. How long have I been dead for? Where is this place? How did I die? Who am I? Dread started to fill me I didn't know anything, anybody or any place. My thoughts were interrupted by the “ghost’s” chattering again.“We need to get to the city Guardian; we are not safe out here!” he said even more frantically as I hear the rumbling getting closer not wanting to see what was out there yet, I merely nod to the ghost and he disappears into a puff of particles. I was startled by his disappearance and stopped dead in my tracks when I realize I was now alone, I whipped around frantically as I looked for him. “Fear not Guardian I'm still with you, just conveniently placed so you can move around freely. I'll still guide you through the wall”. came his voice in my ears. More questions piled on top of the others, but with the ever-present rumbling getting closer, I decided I’ll have time to figure all this out later. 

Once I got to the factory wall, everything after that was pretty much a blur, I remember little things like we went inside the wall found an old beat up gun, it still worked shockingly, found some armor if you can call it that, it was completely in tatters. But just as we barely made it out, we got attacked by tall, weird looking, four armed creatures with guns! What is going on here! I take in my surroundings and my logic is to kill the biggest one first with hopes the rest will run away and I for some reason could actually defend myself, my body was moving fluidly by itself like a well-trained soldier. After quite a bit back and forth, unable to follow through on my initial idea, I somehow managed to take down the little squadron that attacked me along with the big dude. 

Ghost tells me there's a ship nearby and it will help us get to the city he keeps mentioning. I followed him to the ship, that is not a ship it's an airplane, a very beat up airplane but an airplane! This was all a very new and very confusing period, but without much notice, Ghost rushes me into the “ship” and powers it on. I’m actually surprised it works, just as we start to take off, we were fired at but, all attempts to stop us failed and we actually made it out safely. 

The journey to the city was already very long and exhausting, it took about two days due to a heavy storm messing with our radar systems and the ship was pretty broken down, not wanting to push it, I took it slow. But the ghost just wouldn't shut up as long as I was awake, he kept talking about the “Vanguard”, how the city is the last city of earth and it is the city this “Traveler” thing protects on and on. None of this makes sense I just want this nightmare over with.

“Guardian? Hello Guardian” he said as he floated around my head, I groaned at him. I've had enough of this 

“My name is not Guardian!” I yell at the ghost; he is unfazed by my outburst he just replies with awe.

“Oh! It speaks!” I returned the comment with the grunt, as I roll my eyes at him “well, what is your name?” I took a deep breath trying not to lose it as my jangled nerves are still high.

“My name is Amelia Scott.” I said, haughtily, but I then I went silent. Was that really my name? how is it I can remember just that much about myself? 

“Amelia! I like that” The ghost exclaimed happily, pulling me away from my own thoughts.

“And you are?” I asked him as I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I already told you who I am. I'm a ghost ... your ghost." he said all patriotically.

I rolled my eyes at him, “Yes that's great and all but do you have a name what do I call you?” 

“I don't have a name I am just ghost” He said plainly as he made a slight shrugging motion. 

“Do you want a name?” I asked carefully. I had new questions what are ghosts? why don't they have names? where do they come from? 

“If you want me to have one, I don't mind it either way” he said with another shrug, I don’t know if it was a human thing but I still wanted to name him. I watched him for a while as he fluttered around in a frenzy. He looked like a worry wart and a geek but in a good way. He had personality for the little thing he was. It was hard to describe what he looked like, the ghost was a round ball with the blue glowing eye and various triangle type parts around him that looked like it made up an outer shell. But that's about all you can describe him as other than his personality. He was a complex design and yet he knew just about everything. Right when I had found him the perfect name, he pulled me away from my thoughts again.

“Amelia look there it is The Last City…” He said with the same awe I felt as I turned my eyes to the city. There was a morbid beauty to it, even with all the skyscrapers it was very calming to look at. It felt like a place I belonged to, it felt like I was home and I was safe. “And that is the tower.” He said floating closer the glass, “that is where we are headed, it is also where all the guardians and you are going to live from now on” said the little ghost excitedly. 

The tower was formidable, intimidating and well tall. Our ship came to a halt over a railing in what looked like a garden it had grass all around it with few paths that lead to the inside of the building. Once the ship stopped, we got out well more like materialized out of thin air. That was going to unsettle me for a long time. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked again as he turned to the City “The Last City it took a long time to build but we don't know how long it'll last now, it really is the last place that the Traveler protects” He said heavily, I followed his gaze and I saw this humongous orb floating in the middle of the city referred to as the traveler . Who and what the traveler is, I don't know but for what it's worth he did save me and gave me a second chance at life. The idea of being dead and the idea of being brought back to life scared me. As I stared up at the Traveler, I noticed someone was watching me, I turned around and scanned the area, but the gaze I encountered felt different. The gaze I felt didn’t feel hostile or anything, it was in fact the opposite. It felt warm, safe, like I was being watched over instead of watched, but it also did feel sharp like a Hawk… Pushing my thoughts away, I looked at my ghost, who seemed extremely excited. 

“We need to go get you introduced to the Guardian Vanguard; I'll show you the way!” he said as he floated all around my head, making me dizzy. I giggled and held out my arm. 

“After you, you know I've thought of a name for you” I called after the little ghost as he fluttered ahead of me. 

“A name? Let's hear it!” he spun around in an exclamation.

“Hmm, Reaper, how you brought me back from the dead and all” I teased him as I shrugged. 

“Um, Guardian …I think you've misplaced the meaning of Reaper.” He said nervously. “I give you life, not take it away!” He sounded like he was pouting, and it made me laugh for the first time. 

“You don't have to decide right now but for the record I like it” I egged his frantic behavior on even more. He sighed and then shrugged a little.

“Well if you like it then I like it.” He declared all loyally making me laugh more. “If Reaper is what you want then Reaper it is” He nodded thoughtfully, as if he was trying to get accustomed to the name. He was a character a funny, goofy, worrywart but an amazing and entertaining character. While Reaper wasn’t the best fit, I had already found a perfect name for him. 

Turning away from me, he guided me into the building that was directly ahead of us, it was a tall, pointy building. I noticed by this time, the gaze I felt earlier was gone. We went down a flight of stairs, I was startled a bit when I heard a woman talking to herself, I turned the corner slowly, there she was holding a green glowing stone in her hand. She looked human but had three green glowing eyes she kept under a cloth. I was in no position to judge but she made a chill run down my spine. She looked other worldly, she glanced in my direction making me jump but then turned away muttering to herself. 

My ghost nudged me to follow him through a long corridor, there were other people and humanoid machines walking about in it. Everyone looked at me and whispered something to each other, not wanting to deal with any of it I ignored them, and I walked on. We finally entered a large, bright room, took my eyes some adjusting as I blinked to focus. The room was surrounded by machines and people working in a frenzy on said machines. Down a few steps was a large table dead in the center of the room, on top of it was a map, books, among other things. As I softly stepped down the steps, I felt that gaze again on the back of my neck, but by then I had the attention of the three people at the table. 

“Ah! Welcome Guardian!” said a very tall blue man in some real heavy armor and no hair, I had to squint my eyes to see if his face was glowing cause his eyes definitely were, they were blue, bright and could burn a hole through you. I believe he is from the Awoken race according to my ghost, “I’m glad to see you made it safely Guardian, I am Commander Zavala, I am the Vanguard of the Titans, I safeguard the city from within the tower” He said as he leaned on his palms. I liked him; he seems a bit uptight but when charged with the lives of everyone I would think you would be. The other one next to him, however, I had my doubts on him being a Vanguard. I think his name was Cayde-6 from what my ghost told me, and he was an Exo, full or partial I couldn’t tell. Only thing I mused on was he was a good-looking Exo, blue glowy eyes and all. 

“Good speech Zavala, hey there sport! Like Zavala said good to see you made it and all, especially with that broken-down thing on your back too!” he said gesturing to the gun I picked up. “I’m both impressed and surprised” He added sarcastically, and he ruined his good looks by talking. Every word he spoke has sarcasm dripping from it. I immediately found myself frowning as I just stared at him. 

“Don’t mind him, Cayde doesn’t like the attention taken from him.” Said the female in purple robes from next to him, making me lose the frown. “Even with him being the Hunter Vanguard, he can’t take his job seriously enough to focus.” She added shaking her head. So, he really was a vanguard, imagine being responsible for people but act so nonchalant, cocky and disinterested at it. I had to remind myself not to become a Hunter. “But Guardian it’s good to see you, I am Ikora Rey, Vanguard to the Warlocks” She said as she smiled up at me. If there was one word to describe Ikora it was badass, she held an air of dignity, from her form to her purple flowy robes. Her I liked a lot and I liked that her hair was buzzed down to her scalp. I wondered if I could pull that off… I didn’t even know what I looked like… shaking my head I returned to the task at hand. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you all from my ghost.” I replied as I gestured to him. “he’s told me mostly everything about the tower and the city. I still have a ton of questions though.” I added softly unsure if I was going to find them. 

“Well good luck with that, kiddo we all do” Cayde piped up with that hint of sarcasm again, as he stood up and crossed his arms, Ikora rolled her eyes at him.

“Enough Cayde, this isn’t about you.” she warned him not so gently. “I really am sorry; he just doesn’t like everything we’ve been hearing about you” she added sympathetically. 

“Heard about me? From who?” I asked as I looked between them. 

“The speaker… he just wouldn’t shut up about you… new guardian this, the chosen one that” Cayde chimed in sounding rather upset with all the news, flailing his arms about dramatically.

“Cayde, that’s enough…” Warned Ikora one last time as she took a measured step towards him. 

“That’s ok, Lady Ikora…” I interjected “you can’t judge me based on something someone who doesn’t even know me said.” I turned to Cayde as looked him square in the face. “but that’s ok too I didn’t intend to make you like me anyway, you’re a Vanguard I’ll respect you as such but like you? well that’s left to be seen” I said as I shrugged, he squinted at me clearly seething, his blue eyes turning into slits.

“She’s got spirit! I like her” called out Zavala, seemingly Cayde has never been knocked down from his high horse.

“Some people would call it arrogance” replied Cayde trying to be nonchalant about it, but insult was clear in his voice. 

“Seems like you would know, Vanguard” I retorted. 

“Not your Vanguard” Cayde returned the jab, I noticed his hand was balled into a fist.

“Wouldn’t think of it, so help me” I replied with the same tension through gritted teeth. 

“Alright, alright that’s enough!” Ikora stepped in being the peacemaker, “Guardian you must be exhausted. Why don’t you go take a rest and we’ll reconvene in a few hours?” she offered standing in between both of us with her arms held up. 

“As you say, Lady Ikora” I give her a slight bow, a nod to Zavala and a scoff to Cayde as I turned around to leave. I heard him mutter to the others that I wouldn’t last a day out there in a real situation. Ugh I hate him wholeheartedly. 

Stepping out into the open air, helped cool me down a bit. “Now where to my little friend?” 

“Well I’m getting a message from the Hanger let’s go see what they have for us?” replied the Ghost as he came to float closer to my shoulder, as if to comfort me. 

“Alrighty, lead the way---actually let me see your settings” I said as I grabbed him with both hands.

“My what?!” he protested as he wriggled around trying to break free. 

“Your settings, I know you have to have a settings thing on you” I giggled as I tried to hold onto him, without hurting him. 

“I do but why?” he protested some more but he reluctantly opened a holographic menu for me. 

“Aha! Perfect, I knew it had to exist” I exclaimed and then skimmed through till I found what I was looking for, his name box. “I’m going to type your name in myself” I added excitedly. 

“Now why would you do that? Can’t you just tell me?” he grunted; I was still holding on to him with one hand as I typed in his name. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” I shrugged “it’s going to be a surprise, think of it as a birthday present just that it’s for me and you bear the consequences” I giggled.  
“I don’t like the sound of that” He groaned in worry.

“Trust me you’ll love it!” I giggled even more as I quickly typed in his name and saved it to his files. If he could, he would be sweating buckets right now.

“Oh my goodness, let me see, what have you done, better not be noodles or something” he said frantically, he was doing that worrywart thing again. “oh, thank the Traveler… Radar…I like Radar. Yes, Radar is definitely nice” he said calming down with each word, I was dying of laughter. 

“See? I told you, now come on “Radar” let’s go to the hanger” I giggled as I rolled my eyes at him and bounded ahead. 

“Of course, Amelia” he called out as he floated over to me, I smiled up at him and headed towards the ship hanger. It was quite a walk, through the building, a literal maze, up and down different flights of stairs, until I finally found it. 

When I got to the hanger, a woman called out to me. “Hey there, Guardian, I’m Amanda Holliday, I repair, service and replace almost all your vehicles” she said as she swung out her arms, she was holding a wrench in her right arm, I was afraid she would send it vaulting in the air. She was about my height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a tattoo on her right upper arm all the way to her shoulder. There seemed to be various spots of grease splattered all over her. I found her really pretty…

“Amelia Scott, I guess I’m the new guardian on the tower” I replied as I stepped closer to her workstation. 

“Modest I like that, after the way you escaped the fallen, that too on a ship without a warp drive, I’m shocked it actually flew and didn’t blow up!” She said with genuine surprise. 

“I did nothing, it was all Radar here who did anything and everything” I said as I jerked my head towards him. 

“Is that so? Good job there, little buddy.” She called out to him and he hid behind me, making both of us giggle. “but your ship is fixed for the most part it won’t be able to warp outside of earth without a warp drive but it’s definitely able fly without blowing up.” she said as she sat back down. 

“Thank you, Amanda” I smiled as I sat down on the edge of her workstation. 

“Of course, Guardian” she replied as she eyed me for a second. I shook my head all this guardian business was getting to me. 

“Amelia” I said as I turned to look right at her, startling her for a bit. 

“Well then, you’re welcome Amelia” she replied taken aback first but she smiled after a moment. 

“Amelia! Amelia! Let’s go choose your career!” called out Radar excitedly all of a sudden. 

“My career?” I asked confused again. 

“There’s only three choices as a guardian and all of them involve fighting so I don’t envy you.” Amanda pointed out as she patted my right shoulder. 

“Amanda is right unfortunately in regards to the fighting, but there are Titans, Hunters and Warlocks and as a guardian you can choose to be anyone of them. You’ll be trained by the Vanguards and mentors in their skills and later on you can learn to wield the light how you need.” Radar said in a spell bending aura. 

“What’s the difference between them?” I asked, his enthusiasm was great, but all that mambo jumbo was making things worse. 

“Well Titans stay within the tower and protect it and the people obviously.” Amanda said as she moved to sit next to me. “Warlocks research, gather information and working mostly on aerial defense of the tower. Hunters are mostly in the field fighting, recon, scouting and well for the most part exploring” she added as she shrugged.

“I do like the sound of being a Hunter but that Vanguard of theirs is just infuriating” I said as clenched my fists.

“Cayde is an acquired taste for most people at first, but he grows on you” Amanda chimed in. 

“Yea like mold grows…” I muttered, making Amanda giggled “I don’t like him very much” I admitted poutily. 

“Hey, the feeling is apparently mutual, news travels fast around the tower and word on the grape vine is he doesn’t bet on you winning. Ever.” Amanda pointed out, as she tapped me with her shoulder. 

“What is his problem exactly?!” I shouted startling myself and Amanda. I was mad… really mad… but why was I mad exactly?

“Hey, take it up with him not me.” Amanda replied quickly as she held up her hands to me, “After the speaker apparently told the vanguard of your rebirth, Shaxx, you’ll meet him later, overheard and it kind of spread like wildfire after that along with Cayde’s clear disbelief that you’ll amount to anything other than just a Guardian” Amanda replied carefully. All I could was shake my head. I wanted no part of it or him.

“Well, I’m going to go figure this out and cool my head by taking a walk.” I said as I stood up, “Thank you for my ship, Amanda.” I said as smiled at her. 

“Not a problem, need anything, anytime you know where to find me.” she said as she grinned at me. 

After saying bye to Amanda, I started to walk back up to where the vanguards were. My mind was swimming with all these confused thoughts, who was the speaker? And who gave him the right to “speak” for me? Rumors, whispers and weird stares it’s too much for the short welcome I’ve had. 

I spent a while wandering the tower trying to wrap my head around this whole thing, I was in. I gave it a little thought and decided even though the Vanguard maybe annoying I liked the prospects of being a hunter, it fit my personality better and with a laid-back Vanguard I might get away with quite a bit. Making my decision I turned to Radar.  
“So, Radar how do people go about registering to be whichever post after they’ve decided? Do you go to machine and type it in or is there a designated person?” I asked not thinking of it in the moment. 

“That is a good question Guardian, and it is rather simple.” Radar said as he floated ahead of me. “You just walk up to the Vanguard you wish to join, and you tell them you want in. For example, you could walk up to Ikora and say to her, “I want to be a warlock” see simple? Guardian? where are you?” he stopped short as turned around. 

“Down here” I called out from the squatting position I was in, the information winded me, I could not believe the embarrassment I was about to feel by walking in there. I looked up at Radar, “Radar is that the only way? There is no other?” I pleaded with him. 

“No, sadly that is the only way, why?” Radar asked as he floated in front of my face. 

“Well… I’ve decided I want to be a Hunter…” I said in a small voice, wishing the ground would swallow me up whole now. 

“Oh…OH!!” Radar exclaimed and started flying around in a frenzy, secondhand embarrassment seemed to show on ghosts apparently. “What are you going to do Guardian?” he said in a frenzy. 

“I don’t know!” I replied just as frantically. “but I don’t think I can stall this any longer. If I chicken out and pick another class, I may not be able to commit fully, and nobody is going to benefit from that.” I said defeatedly and sighed. “Radar, you’re about to witness my walk of shame” 

“Don’t worry, Guardian I’m right there with you” he responded and moved next to me. I giggled a little, Radar and this situation was really strange, but he was definitely growing on me. 

I spent maybe an hour just pacing outside of the Vanguard building, trying to work up the courage to go inside to face my ultimate embarrassment and a possible altercation. The sun was starting to set, and I was running out of time, with the fatigue hitting me again. Finally taking a deep breath I near stomped into the building. This time people were whispering about me but for a whole new reason. I probably looked like a child about to be scolded by her parents. I might have fast walked into the command room because when I reached those steps I was out of breath, beads of sweat forming on my brows and rolling down my back. Commander Zavala was the first to spot me, followed by Ikora who turned in my direction and Cayde well he stood up straight, crossed his arms and just watched me. 

“Guardian, what brings you back so soon?” Ikora asked beckoning me to come down the steps, I closed my eyes and swallowed before walking down the steps slowly. I took a deep breath, interlaced my fingers in front me and placed my hands on my stomach. 

“I have decided which Vanguard I want to serve under” my voice shook a little at the start, as the nervousness coursed through my body. 

“That’s good news, Guardian. You have the making of a Titan I can tell you that much” Zavala admitted nodding his head. I thought I heard Cayde mutter something but decided to pay it no mind right now, I needed to focus. I took another deep breath and looked them straight in the face 

“Actually, Commander Zavala as much as I respect you and love the idea of being a titan and in the same spirit Lady Ikora as much as I think you are a complete badass and I would love to be like you.” I saw Ikora smile at that, but I continued on, “I have actually decided to be a Hunter…” that last word fell into silence clearly shocking everyone. Ikora and Zavala exchanged curious looks as they both turned to Cayde. Who didn’t look his nonchalant self at the moment, He just turned to me, uncrossed his arms and leaned against the table.

“That comes as a surprise, what happened to “wouldn’t think of it, so help me?” He said mockery heavy in his tone, “you’re clearly better suited to be a Titan” he added in a taunting tone, I prayed to whoever to let me keep my composure long enough. 

“Look, I didn’t choose to be a Hunter because of you or didn’t also choose not to be a hunter because of you. The prospects and skills of a hunter seemed to fit my personality better than other classes. But I will still leave the choice of acceptance to you” I said clenching my fists as my voice wavered at every word. 

“Well you seem determined who am I to stop you?” he said mockingly again, I was growing frustrated by the minute, it was like talking to a brick wall, except this one talks back. Before I could retort however, Ikora stepped in.

“Cayde…” she glared at him, not hiding the warning she was giving. After a few seconds Cayde let out a sigh, seems like he was knocked down a few pegs. 

“Alright, fine, seems like we got off on the wrong foot here” he said holding his hands up, the tension in the room was thick and nobody wanted to be in it any longer. “let’s start over, shall we? I am the Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 and would be honored to welcome you, a new hunter in our ranks and help you along the way as much as possible” he said with much theatrics, making Ikora shake her head at him.

“Thank you, Vanguard Cayde” I said in a low voice as I lowered my head, I wanted to disappear this was too embarrassing to keep up.

“Cayde is fine, now how about we take a little walk, err get some fresh air. We need to get you some better equipment, you won’t get far with your current set up.” he said and quickly turned to Ikora, “Now look, don’t go ripping my head off Ikora” he said as he pointed at her with his left hand, “I mean it with as much care as I can muster” he finished, threw his hands in the air before bringing his palms together and pointed his fingers towards me, “Shall we?” Ikora’s head never stopped shaking this whole time as he walked past me, I gave a bow in the general direction of the other Vanguards and followed Cayde out. 

We walked in awkward silence, he led, and I followed. He ignored the lady that stood below the stairs when she called out to him, I gave her an awkward nod as an apology as I bounded after him. We went up the flight of stairs, out the enclave and then to the left. 

There seemed to be another Exo behind a table, with guns strewn all about it, as well as behind him. he seemed to be in his own little bubble and didn’t notice us. 

“Hey there buddy” Cayde greeted the fellow Exo, who was slow on uptake as he stood up straight and looked at Cayde for a long minute. 

“Cayde, what’s brings you to my shop? Ace needs maintenance again?” responded the Exo, in a low gruff monotone, uninterested voice. 

“Nah, got a new hunter with me, need to get her a new gun.” He said as waved me over and continued, “Guardian, this here is Banshee-44, he is our gunsmith. From now on, if you need your guns repaired or you need new guns that you don’t find out in the wild, you can come right to him and he’ll get you what you need” Cayde said knocking on the table as if in complete approval. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Banshee” I said as I smiled at him and stepped closer to the table. 

“Guardian, I heard about your escape from the fallen, you did well with what resources you had.” He said as he eyed me a while. “That gun maybe old but it’s a fine piece of weaponry” he added nodding his head and crossing his arms. 

“Well… seems everyone knows about my escapade outside the tower and you’re right this gun saved my life” I replied feeling a bit flustered, as I placed the old auto rifle on the table. 

“Alright, I will pick a few guns you might like” Banshee said, as he took the Auto rifle off the table and set it behind him. He then lined up at least five or six guns. I looked from him to Cayde, because I was very sure I couldn’t afford any thing right now. 

As if sensing this, Cayde turned to me “Don’t worry, go ahead, this one is on me, as your Vanguard this is my first gift to you” he said as he leaned against the pillar and continued to stare off into the distance. 

“That’s not much to go off on” Banshee chimed in as he put the last gun down, making Cayde jump. 

Cayde made an over exaggerated eye roll at Banshee and said, “Come on have I ever done you wrong buddy?” 

“If I could remember I would say yes, but I don’t so I write everything down… I might have to go back and look” banshee retorted. 

Cayde just threw his hands up and started walking in circles while he said, “Really?!... Really!!...Just whatever” repeatedly. The whole exchange had me smiling, I felt like some of the tension between us dissipated.

Ignoring Cayde, Banshee turned my attention to the guns. They were in order, an auto rifle, a scout rifle, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, a hand cannon and a side arm. I first picked up the auto rifle, I turned towards the wall and brought it to my shoulder. It felt off like the butt was too heavy making me think the recoil was going to be rough. The sights weren’t as steady either, so that was a no. the scout rifle was a no, solely based on the fact it was three round bursts, it would slow me down. Shot gun not as much as I would like. Sniper rifle can’t be used in high volume situations unless it was a premeditated mission, I’m willing to bet that was not the case in our line of work. I picked up the Hand cannon, but it was too big and bulky for me right now, I may grow to like them later perhaps. I caught a glimpse of the hand cannon on Cayde’s right thigh, as he leaned against the pillar next to Banshee’s table. That thing was huge, he caught me looking at it, because he had his arms crossed but he reached for it instinctually and then drew his back up. He was being awfully patient with me and I really appreciated it. Finally, I zeroed in on the side arm, everything about it felt just right. It was a 13-bullet clip, with high impact and decent range. Melee with it would be easy as well as the mod perks on it was up to my expectation. 

“Alrighty, I’ll take this one” I announced, Cayde kicked himself off the pillar and walked over next to me. 

“Huh, I pegged you for an Auto rifle kinda girl” Cayde mused. 

“Eh, Auto rifles are good and all but when things get in your face, so does your gun. I like to be able to pick up and go” I said plainly as I was examining my sidearm. 

“Smart girl” Cayde replied nodding his head. Did he just compliment me? Oh lord the sun ain’t gon rise tomorrow.

“Here you go, Guardian, I hope it serves you well” Banshee interjected and handed me the sidearm and a holster for it. “and Cayde that’ll be---”

“Uh ah, I’ll come back and take care of the bill later. I need to get her some more stuff” Cayde stopped him short. 

“You better” Banshee half warned, and half reminded Cayde. 

“Oh relax, old friend” Cayde dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Alrighty Guardian, let’s go to the next stop” 

“Amelia” I called out to him as he started to walk off, he stopped and turned around. 

“Am-what now?” He replied as he frowned at me. 

“Amelia Scott, that’s my name. I’d prefer if you didn’t call me Guardian” I said earnestly, hoping it would make things better. 

“Oh, I see but that’s who you are, our Prophesized Guardian. Don’t want to cross any wires there” He mocked slightly and continued to walk away. I sighed feeling the tension between us come back and followed him. 

The next person we went to see was also an Exo. “And this beautiful Exo lady here, my friend is Kadi-55, she is our postmaster.” Cayde announced, she was more exoskeleton, than Exo if you ask me. “Anything you ordered or don’t pick up out there, is picked up by the postal service and brought to the tower. Convenient isn’t it?” Cayde added as he leaned on the counter. 

“And dangerous” I mused

“It is not as bad” Kadi responded. She had a very old robotic way of speaking. “How may I be of service Cayde-6?” she said turning to him.

“I wanted to look at my hunter stash to see if you got the thing, I sent you…Kadi...Yoo-hoo Kadi?” Cayde tapped her on the side of her a head a bit and sighed, “it’ll be a minute… Kadi is o---” 

“Checking, checking, checking” Kadi suddenly responded startling both of us. “This might be of use” she said and materialized a piece of chest armor. 

“Geez Kadi, you need to get your OS checked, you’re lagging again” Cayde teased her but Kadi just ignored him and turned away, making me giggle as Cayde squinted daggers at me. He then turned to the chest armor that was on the counter, “Hmmm, it is of a lower light level, it just might work Kadi, thanks” Cayde said to her and she merely nodded her head, he then turned to me. “Here you go, Guardian, this will help keep you a bit safer out there. I have others but you need to train more to get to able to use them. The gears light level and your ability to wear are both important. Who knows you’ll grow your own stash in the future and won’t need me.” he said as he walked past me, he sounded like a Vanguard should in that instance, Amanda was right he grows on you. I picked up the chest piece and followed him, “Ah, there’s someone I want you to meet!” I almost slammed into him when he whipped around, we were merely inches from each other. We stared at each other for a good minute before he turned back around. What was that? Before I could make sense of it, he called out to his ghost and she materialized. “Sundance, find out where Shaxx is” he said as he put his hands on his hips.

“Sure” Sundance replied, she seemed to have a bright personality, her name fit her so well. “He is still conducting a Crucible match” 

“Aww, shucks, well another day, thanks Sundance” he said disappointment clear in his voice. Sundance gave me a glance and then dematerialized.

“Who is Shaxx?” I asked out of curiosity. 

“Shaxx is the guy who runs The Crucible, believe it or not, he is the last active Warlord. But the crucible is kind of like an arena where guardians fight or spar against other guardians to get better or break in new armor or skills. Shaxx does the best commentary, the man’s practically a motivational speaker” Cayde said with a hint of humor.

“That sounds like fun” I replied excitedly. It really did, I’d like to know how well I would do against other established guardians. 

“Does it now?” Cayde replied but there was a sinister undertone, but before I could retort my stomach gave the biggest growl. “Well then” was Cayde’s wide eye response. 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I started to rant, “I’m sorry all this walking around and the escaping and coming to life didn’t help at all. I haven’t had a single bite all day. New body new rules I guess” and I giggled nervously. 

“Whoa slow down there, guardian, it happens you’re only human” Cayde said holding up one of his hands, that was Cayde’s way of comforting me, I suppose. “How bout we get you some dinner then?” he offered as he gestured to the City.

“Oh no, I can just get something from the cafeteria” I said and Cayde’s eyebrow rose at that comment immediately. “If I ever find it and if it even exists that is. I’ve taken up enough of your time.” I said even more quickly as I move to walk past him, but he held out a hand to stop me. 

“Come on Fledgling right now I don’t think you know your north from your south.” He said as his eyebrows now raised in unison, “It really is ok, after how we started take it as an apology from my end, as a vanguard I should’ve been a bit more put together” he said sincerely. 

“Well, I wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows either so I’m sorry too” I admitted softly as I lowered my gaze.

“So, dinner?” he offered once again. 

“If you truly don’t mind then sure” I smiled at him, there was something in his expression that was unreadable. 

“I don’t, let’s go--- oh you can drop those off at the vault its right here” he said as he turned around and led me to the vault. I deposited my chest piece in there and kept the side arm with me just in case. After that Cayde led me down a flight of stairs, then to an elevator that took us down to the last city. 

The moment the elevator doors opened, I audibly gasped, Cayde seemed to approve of my reaction. He clicked his head to the side as if to say this way and walked out of the elevator. I couldn’t stop staring at the city, in the night light it looked so warm and welcoming. Cayde had to constantly call out to me to make me keep up with him. Here in the city nobody knew me, nobody whispered, and nobody cared, it was a great feeling. After we walked for a bit, we came to stop in front of a ramen shop. Cayde had already gone in and sat down as I was still aweing at the city. But when I walked into the shop, there was already a bowl of piping hot ramen on the counter in front of an empty seat. My stomach growled in anticipation, I hurried my feet and near jumped into the chair. Unable to stop myself I destroyed that bowl of ramen in minutes, I had to slam my hand down on my mouth to stop a loud burp from escaping. I had forgotten Cayde was with me until he spoke. 

“Was it good?” he had this look of anticipation, like a child showing off his greatest treasure, heat rushed to my cheeks again and I nodded. “Do you want another?” he asked as he watched me. 

“No, thank you. I’m fine” I said embarrassed and horrified that I just ate like an animal, in front of him no less. 

“You don’t have to be shy” he said as he either pretended to check his pockets for Glimmer or was he really looking... 

“I’m not, I’m full I promise” I replied waving my hand at him. 

“Ok then, let’s take a walk. I would say let’s drink to your health but” he sighed “as Vanguard who can’t leave the tower or ever enjoy anything ever again.” he said rather disgruntled “It’s against protocol, speaking of protocol I’m willing to bet Zavala is looking for me right about now” he sighed again as he looked up at the ceiling. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised; you seem like the one who loves disappearing all the time” I said teasingly. 

“Listen, sweet cheeks” He started but I cut him off

“Which ones exactly, the cheeks on my face or---” I was only joking.

“Oh no definitely not you face” he retorted without missing a beat. My jaw dropped in shock and then I broke into a giggle. “hey you asked” he said. 

“Yes, yes I did” I was laughing at this point, I let out a satisfied sigh and met Cayde’s blue gaze, “Cayde…Why are you the Hunter Vanguard if you hate it so much… you just seem like you would rather be doing anything else but this” I couldn’t stop myself the words just tumbled out of my mouth. 

“Eh… I made a bet a long time ago and I…lost obviously…” he said as he lowered his gaze to the floor, the answer seemed to have hurt him and for some reason me as well.  
But to change the subject I met his gaze and said, “you know I just feel like it’s too soon for you to judge my skills or who I am. I mean we barely met or know each other. For the record I didn’t ask for whatever this “speaker” is dishing out” I said waved my hand, gesturing towards the tower. 

“Hey, listen…I’m a believer of facts and things that are tangible. The prophecy, I’ll believe it when I see it. So, until then for the record it’s not personal” he replied carefully, as if he was actively trying not to hurt my feelings. I sighed a tired sigh and looked at him for a long minute and he looked back at me.

“Can we try getting along? I want us to get along…” I said softly, I don’t know why, but his opinion of me mattered a lot to me suddenly. I wanted to know him better and get along with him…

“we can try, will it work, we’ll have to see” he replied as he shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. It wouldn’t be Cayde if he wasn’t this snarky. Though he was snarky and nonchalant he was a keen observer because he noticed I was getting tired and sleepy. So, he stood up and helped me out of my chair, we walked back to the elevator and rode it up in silence, this time the silence was just peaceful. 

When we got to the top of the elevator, there was a girl waiting on the other side of the doors, she greeted Cayde and they had a little friendly back and forth, I started to feel a little awkward when suddenly the attention was turned to me. 

“She’s all yours Tess” Cayde said as he pointed his hand at me. 

“Who? What?” I stuttered I was not paying any attention.

“This is Tess Everis, I can’t really tell you what she does, she mainly manages things. She’s here to show you your living arrangements and sadly I’ve got to go back to Vanguard duties before Zavala brings down the tower. Do you know how loud that man can shout?” he said making an exaggerated gesture to the Vanguard office, the image of Zavala being mad was not hard to imagine but him bringing down the tower was a little funny and it made me laugh. 

“I wish you luck then” I replied between giggles. 

“I’m going to need it, see you around, Fledgling” Cayde said teasingly and I playfully scowled at him. 

“Cayde? ---” I called out to him before he could walk away.

“Yea?” he replied as he half turned to me. 

“Thank you… for today, for everything” I said sincerely, I heard a little chuckle from him, 

“Anytime, Sport, you are one of us after all, I got to go I’ll be seeing you” he said as he nodded at me. I nodded back at him not to keep any longer and he took off running.

When I turned to Tess, she had a strange look on her face. My eyes darted everywhere feeling awkward not sure why, but if she had anything to say she didn’t.  
“This way, Guardian” was all she said, and I followed her, today seems to be a day of following people. Tess was also an Awoken, she had silver hair that was cut short and swept back, she too had blue bright eyes. She was smaller and shorter than me, her shoulders were so very slender. Though with Cayde the view was nice, I may not have known how he looked as a human but as an Exo he sure had a frame to look at. He was tall, with broad shoulders and nice filled out body at least from what I could tell with his hunter armor on. He felt strong too when he helped me out of my chair, his grip for nice and firm, my hands kind of fit nice and snug in his. Even for an Exo he had such an expressive face, I’m not sure if it was just me or could everybody see what he was thinking. Whoever made him, made him with a lot of interest, from his face plates being sculpted to his bright blue eyes. I actually liked the way the light inside his mouth lit up every time he laughed, that’s when I knew I was doing it right. 

The last thing I remember was fingers snapping in front of my face and my body reacting on its own. I had a tight hold on Tess’s hand with my left hand and was about to crush it, as my right hand was balled into a fist, inches away from her face. I followed her to the right place, but I have no idea how I got here, and she had been trying to get my attention for the last several minutes apparently. When she snapped her fingers in front of me it jolted me back and things nearly took a bad turn. 

“I AM SO SORRY” I panicked and let go of her quickly. 

Rubbing her wrist, she stepped away slowly. “It’s ok, it happens, sometimes new Guardians kind of go away.” She tried to excuse it, but I didn’t. I didn’t go anywhere I was fantasizing about a man who’s back I stared at for the past hour. Whose waist I wanted to wrap my arms around. OH MY GOD this had got to stop one dinner that’s all it took?!

“So, what do you think? It’s small but a quaint place to stay in” Tess said distracting me from my self-loathing inner monologue. 

“yes, it’s quite nice, thank you” I said awkwardly as I shifted my weigh. 

“Alright, I’ll let you get situated and if you need anything, I’ll right next to Kadi up on the tower.” She said quickly as she moved to get past me to the door, “You got lucky your room actually has a shower. If not, you’d have to use the common one near the crucible hall.” She said trying to light of the situation. 

“I am very glad for that!” I replied in relief, I meant it I was in no mood nor position to have anyone see me naked. Even I don’t really remember what I looked like and haven’t really had the chance to see myself “Tess…I really am sorry though” I apologize once more feeling disappointed in myself. 

“It really is ok, Guardian, I promise” she said reassuring me. 

“Amelia…please call me Amelia” I replied trying to get a sense of connection to her. 

“Sure thing, Amelia, now rest up I’m sure you’ll have a ton to do when day breaks” she said as she smiled at me, breaking the tension in the room.

“Thank you” I smiled back, and I nodded at her as she walked out. I closed the door behind her and sighed as I started to take of my armor piece by piece, I hated the feeling on leather directly on my skin, I had to fix that. From where I could see I had little bruises forming on my thighs and stomach. I walked into the shower, turned on the water and turned to the sink. I was startled by the girl staring back at me, I don’t recognize her but apparently, she is me. A head full of mid back length red curly hair that was now a mess and stuck to me, for a long dead person I had a healthy tan, a small round face with freckles sprinkled on my cheeks, a tiny nose with plump lips and a pair of haunting green eyes. I was small in stature, no wonder Cayde doesn’t believe I can be this badass guardian that the speaker says I’ll be. But I did have a sculpted physique, I had muscles, but they showed only when I moved. I was short too unsure but seemed like I was somewhere in the five feet range. I don’t remember anything about my past and to the point that I don’t even know my own face apparently. 

“I can get rid of those for you” I near jumped out of my skin when Radar materialized. 

“Rid of what?” I asked as I frowned at him, my heart hammering in my chest. 

“Those bruises I can heal you fully if you’d like?” Radar offered as he flew close to me. 

“Oh, no I’m fine, they’ll heal I’m sure.” I said quickly “the pain is good… helps me remember I am alive” I said melancholily. 

“If you change your mind, I’ll be here” Radar said a bit sadly. 

“Thanks, Radar” I said as I reached out and kind of patted him. 

Drawing in a deep breath I stepped into the shower I winced when the hot water touched me but soon it started to feel good. I washed away all the dirt, grime and fallen blood finally off my body and hair. I felt lighter and more put together after that shower. I got out dried myself hastily and got dressed in the clothes I think Tess left in here. I walked into my bedroom and walked over to the window overseeing the tower, I stared out at the Traveler for a long minute, it made me feel as peace. Finally I turned away, I crawled onto and laid down on the bed, I was afraid to sleep for fear I wouldn’t wake, I tried to stay awake, but my body knew better, and sleep took me in seconds.


	2. Answers and Absences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has found her fireteam and Cayde has lost his bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Here is chapter two, look forward to bit more angst and a lot more anger. Also, wanted to say thank you to everyone who stopped by to read and leave Kudos. I hope you guys will stay and return in the future!

I was awoken by something nudging me in the forehead, I blinked and squinted as the morning sun was sharp and streaming into the window. I was groggy still and muttered out loud, “Damn haven’t these people heard about curtains? It’s so bright” 

“Well I opened the blinds” came radar’s voice from behind me, making me jump as I half launched myself off the bed. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” I scowled at him from my draped over the edge position. 

“Oh, come on, Guardian a little sun never hurt anyone.” He said sincerely as he floated closer to my face. 

“I meant you sneaking up on me, hasn’t anyone thought you that you should make your presence known before you speak?” I grunted and pushed myself off the bed, toppling onto the floor. 

“Well, no… but” he floated to the front of me, “but will keep it in mind from now on.” He added with more sincerity. “Anyway, you have a message from Amanda this morning.” He said showing me what she sent. 

“Ok, I’ll go see her” I said as I stood up and stretched. I walked into the bathroom and grunted at the dishevel that was my hair. I ran my fingers through it and tried to make it sit still but the wavy mess just did what it wanted to do. I got undressed and immediately noticed my bruises were all gone, I spun around and glared at Radar who dematerialized running away... I sighed as the tried to put on my hunter pants on over the pants I wore to bed, but that didn’t work, so I went over to the wardrobe in the corner of my room, hoping to find a thinner or tighter pair of pants. I lucked out, there was a skintight pair of pants in the wardrobe, I quickly pulled that on, then my hunter pants, followed by my boots. The shirt I was wearing was thin enough to go under my chest armor, that’s when it dawned on me that my new armor is in the vault. “Ugh it’s going to be a long day” I muttered already tired, I tucked my inner shirt into my pants and then strapped my side arm to my left leg. If anything, my body knew I was left hander, it was funny really, that my body and brain just knew what I needed and wanted, yet I remembered none of it. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and thought that it’ll have to do and left my room. I turned left and headed to the elevator; I believe it’s the right direction at least. Once I located the elevator I waited as it made its way down to me. I heard shuffling behind me and turned a bit, I saw another Awoken man, he was busily looking at a screen as he scrolled through it. He was dressed in yellow and brown robes with a hood pulled over his head. He was just a little bit taller than me and his eyes were gold in color, they glowed too, like Zavala’s. As I turned toward the elevator, he lifted his head and saw me. 

“Ah, Guardian, I finally get to see you.” He said as he smiled slightly

“Uh, hello there” I said as I awkwardly shifted in place. 

“I am Rahool, but most people call me Master Rahool, I am the Cryptarch, if you any Engrams out there, they look like purple or blue Hexagons balls, that enemies will drop, I can decrypt them and if you’re lucky you’ll get high level gear out of it.” He said with much enchantment. 

“That is amazing!” I exclaimed, this new world of mine had so many new secrets and I wanted to learn them all. 

“Our world is an interesting place, Guardian.” He said as he looked at me, as if he read my mind. “A lot of people, have a lot of expectations of you.” He added softly. 

“So, I’ve heard…” I replied as I lowered my head sighing. 

“Fear not, everything will come at the time you are ready.” He said as he nodded at me, that made me smile a bit and before I could respond the elevator doors slid open and he gestured to me to go ahead of him, the ride was short and the elevator full of cleaning bots, one even accidently smacked me in the head with a broom and proceeded to try and bow almost knocking me in the face. I was glad to have gotten off when I did. 

“Are you headed to the Vanguard, Guardian?” called out Master Rahool.

“No, not yet, I’m headed to grab my armor from the vault, I have a date with the ship wright this day” I replied jokingly, but he took that to heart.

“Well I hope she likes you too then” he responded with at most sincerity. I giggled and tried to keep a straight face.

“Me too, good day Master Rahool” I replied as I tried but failed to stiffen my giggle. 

“You too, Guardian” He said as he turned around to walk away, I was too exhausted to tell him my name, I just sighed once again, and I walked over to the vault right outside the Vanguard building. 

“You’re not going out in that, are you?” Came a familiar voice, making me turn to them.

“Good Morning to you too Cayde, I’m surprised to see you bright and early, didn’t peg you for an early riser” I said obviously not paying enough attention to my words, and he immediately gave this “are you serious?” look

“You know what they say early bird catches the worm, except I have chicken and they needed worms” he said humoring me, but he just lost me entirely, I frowned at him and then it dawned on me…Cayde’s an Exo, they mimic human habits but they don’t actually do any of it and I just put my foot in my mouth, no I shoved it right down to my throat…I heard from Radar that if you remind an Exo they are an Exo, they brains reject their bodies and they have to be reset… that’s how he’s Cayde-6… I got awkward quick trying to salvage the situation. I wanted the ground to swallow me up…I tried looking for the words to save myself instead I just stuttered. 

“I ---I --- did---didn’t mean---

“Oh no, we’ve lost the guardian, now we have to throw the whole human away” he said all dramatically. 

“What…?” I breathed, still reeling from my embarrassment, I was not thinking. I just stood there with my gaze on the ground trying to fix this. 

He suddenly took a step towards me and I instinctually took a step back, “Yep, got to throw the whole woman away” he said shaking his head. By the time I finally honed in on what was going on, I was backed into the vault, sandwiched between Cayde and the wall. He leaned in real close, making my breath hitch and I knew he heard, because he leaned in even more and put each of his hands on the wall, on either side of me, boxing me in, he seemed to be enjoying this. He then lowered his head bringing his mouth to my ear and whispered, “Shhhh, you’re alright, the E word that you seem to be afraid of, is not taboo with me, say it, ask about it and for the love of my cotton socks, don’t apologize for it.” He said ever so softly, I was hearing what he was saying, but I couldn’t concentrate, his voice sounded so good, like a low soothing grind. The longer we stayed like that, the more erratic my breathing got, and we were so close together that if had taken a deeper breath, my chest would touch his. But my breathing was shallow and all over the place, and I started feeling really hot for this time of day. 

“Cayde? What are you doing?” Thank everything in this universe, it was Ikora!

“Oh, hey Ikora, you’re late” Cayde responded casually, as he turned towards her, exposing me pinned against a wall. I still want to believe Ikora took my panicked look of, “oh my god, you saw us” for “Ikora save me!” because she just grabbed Cayde by his hood and tossed him like a leaf in the air. While it surprised him it didn’t faze him, he did a flip and landed agile like a cat on his feet. 

“What in the galaxy, Ikora?!” he shouted at her from his spot a distance away. 

“I could ask you the same, terrorizing one of your hunters is not acceptable, Cayde! You know better” She retorted as she turned to face him.

“But I wasn’t, I was just telling her a hunter secret.” He said quickly but Ikora looked furious, she looked like she was going to blast him off the railing. 

“He really was!” I interjected suddenly, what was I doing? Am I really defending him right now? 

“He was…?” She asked as she was now frowning at me. Ikora seemed stumped and Cayde walked back over with a curious look on his face, shock maybe curiosity maybe. 

“Y-yea, he was telling me a trade secret on how to handle my side arm better and respond in emergencies faster.” I said quickly, Ikora didn’t seem to buy it.

“By backing you into the wall?” she asked her eyebrow raised.

“Well, it’s all me really, I got startled and overreacted.” I replied, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. I knew sounded pathetic…Ikora squinted her eyes at Cayde, who had his hands on his hips. 

“What? You heard her, hunter secret.” He said as he shrugged.

“I’m not impressed Cayde… Alright Guardian—” 

“Amelia, please Lady Ikora” I interjected cutting her off.

“Ikora then, Amelia” She responded just as quickly.

“and I’m Cayde!” Cayde cut in, making me giggle and when I looked up at him, he winked at me. That kind of made Ikora back down. 

“We don’t want to keep Zavala waiting, Cayde” He rolled his eyes at that. “and I’m sure you’re busy, Amelia, I won’t keep you.” Ikora said turning to me. 

“Good heavens, forbid, after you Ikora” Cayde interjected as Ikora frowned at him and then walked away, taking a glance over her shoulder before disappearing into the tower.

Cayde started to walk as well but he stopped and glanced towards me, “I owe you that one…my Hunter” He said in that same soft low voice. Heat colored my cheeks, but I smiled at him and he walked away without turning back. Taking a deep breath and smacking my cheeks, I attempt to put on my armor piece, after much fighting while I walked to Amanda, I finally got it on.   
As soon as Amanda saw me, she dropped her wrench, “Oh my…” is all she said as she stood up slowly.

“Oh, my what?” I asked adjusting my neckline. 

“You chose a Hunter…how come?” She asked stepping towards me. 

“Well, the idea of going out there more often and not was too hard pass up.” I replied plainly, still adjusting the armor piece. 

“You know…” she started slowly, “with who you are said to be, Traveler’s chosen, I’m willing to bet you’re going to be out there a lot… Titan, Warlock or Hunter, if I’m being completely honest” my jaw dropped, and Amanda is going to have to scrap it off the floor. 

“You what now?” I asked as blinked at her. I was stunned by the news.

“You could’ve not chosen Cayde and still been able to go outside is what I’m saying” She said as she shrugged, but when she mentioned Cayde, I was flooded with everything that happened up until a few minutes ago, I just shrugged. 

“It’s alright, it’s not only going outside often, but I’m finding I’m better suited for the skill set and agility of a Hunter anyway. I mean look at me, I’m tiny.” I said jokingly as I held out my arms to the sides. 

“Alright, what about Cayde?” Amanda asked as she shook her head smiling at me. 

“What about him?” I asked quickly. 

“You two gonna get along?” She asked and then gazed at the floor as she was mulling something over.

“What?” I asked out of curiosity. 

“Because I heard from Shaxx he’s bet about half a million glimmer on you losing crucible” She said finally as she sighed.

“What?!! Tell me you are joking, Amanda.” I asked in utter shock and rage… I couldn’t believe this and here I thought after everything… we could finally get along. Ugh whatever.   
“I wish I were, Amelia” She said as she shook her head, but attempting to change the subject she turned towards my ship. “so, about your ship, you’re going to need to warp, for now you can go take a look around the cosmodrome, your ghost will know, that’s where you were resurrected, look around there hopefully with any luck you might find a Warp Drive.” She said attempting to keep her tone neutral as possible. 

“Alrighty, World here I come” I said as I sighed and walked over to my ship. 

“Stay safe, out there, Guardian” she stressed that last word as if to remind me I had a bigger purpose that being a fool hardy Hunter.

They unhinged my ship, Radar and I walked over to it, Amanda really did a great job it was amazing. It looked brand-new almost, Radar went in first, then pulled me in and then off to the cosmodrome we went. Upon arrival at the cosmodrome, Radar had zeroed in on a shot down ship, we were going to head there first and see if we are going to have any luck. I deployed my sparrow from my inventory, it was a hover bike, it looked kind of like an arrowhead with just one seat. Guardians use them to travel short distances rather than hoofing it. I found it in my inventory when I got here, apparently Amanda had given it to Radar for safekeeping. I got on it and took off towards the beacon Radar pointed out to me. 

As we got closer, he said we had company, so I got off the sparrow at a distance away and moved on foot, I kept low and quiet. I hid nearby behind an incline of rocks. Being as quiet as I could I looked around the corner and counted off how many there were, I had guessed about 7 or 8 of them. Considering they were not human, even if I headshot them they may not go down with one bullet. Well here goes nothing, I made Radar standby for a resurrection just in case. I forward somersaulted to the next nearby rock, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pulled out my sidearm. I leaned forward a bit to give myself the right posture for as much oomph I could get behind my jump. Then I pushed off the ground with all I had, I flew maybe about 10 to 12 feet in the air, that got me noticed obviously but before they could all react, I had already been firing, I downed three them by shooting them in the head and body. I landed and tumbled to the side behind another rock, I needed to reload, I did another flip from the right side of the rock and shot at the rest of them, closely dodging their shots. I got the next guy in the head and then in the shoulder, the guy after that was the throat and chest, guy number three was all three shot in the chest, I did this as I ran towards them, the last guy I shot at him but he dodged and I wasted the rest of my bullets on him, so I bolted towards him and slid on the ground, picking up a knife I noticed in my right hand. I stopped in front of him and launched up, lifting my left arm above my head driving it into his gun, pushing it up, I then took the knife and slammed right into his throat and pushed away from me cutting his throat clean through. His body slumped and he fell to his knees, I pushed him away and picked up the sniper rifle he had and the remaining ammo off his body. They weren’t human but killing him made me a little sick, Radar materialized as I stared at his limp body. Radar wasn’t fazed he went to the downed ship and scanned it. 

“This one is picked clean, but I’m picking up another ship in the wall, we’ve been through there before, we’ll have to back” he said as he floated towards me, I was afraid to speak, as I felt like I would throw up, so I just nodded and Radar poofed away, I had new coordinates, I followed that into the wall, after we got deep enough my radar had picked up more hostiles, there was a pillar near them so I crouched down behind it and loaded the sniper rifle. I saw a pathway to get above them. I launched myself silent as possible and landed on the floor above. I kept to the shadows, I counted about six of them this time, so I got down on my stomach and positioned the rifle. I aimed down the scope, I had to do this fast if not they know where I am. Radar was not helping, he kept telling the warp drive is in their hands and I needed to hurry. I got my clear shot and fired round after round, I brought down five of them, the sixth one was coming at me I lined up my shot and fired it.

“They’re in the walls!!” shouted Radar distracting me, and I missed. I dropped the sniper rifle and kicked myself off the ground, no point hiding now. I took off the ledge, I pulled out my sidearm midair and fired at the last one killing him. I heard movement behind me when I turned, I recognized him from the first time I escaped, he and two other were firing at our ship. He jumped out of the wall and began coming after me, firing his gun. I tumbled away from him and fired my own gun, I got him a good few times, but he was tougher it seemed. I ran out of bullets and dodged to reload but he caught me by the back of my neck and turned me towards him. He half growled and half screamed in my face. He then, put his gun barrel to my stomach and was about to pull the trigger, when I felt a strange power in me, something other worldly and celestial, coming from the dark reaches of the galaxy. I noticed a purple hue around the both of us and as if my body moved on its own, I pulled out the knife from my boot and jabbed it into his throat. I didn’t cut him, I atomized him, and everything on him, he no longer existed, only his gun remained. I suddenly felt very lightheaded and fell to my knees. 

“Radar…what…was that?” I said as I took deep breaths. 

“It seems that you’ve opened up yourself to void energy” Radar said excitedly. 

“What?” I asked still lightheaded. 

“I’ll explain when we get back, for now we need to move, I’ve picked up the drive already” Radar said quickly as he noted we had more company. 

I staggered to my feet and deployed my sparrow, sped back to our ship and returned to the tower completely confused again. This time the travel was faster than last time and Radar barely spoke to me, he was more involved with communications with the tower. After we returned and I was let out by Radar, I saw Amanda’s eyebrows raised, Radar deposited the drive near my ship. 

“All in a day’s work” I said as I shrugged. 

“Apparently… you’re covered in Fallen blood” she said making a face as she walked over to my ship. 

“You should’ve been there, Amanda! She was so incredible; she even took down the fallen captain who I ID’d as Riksis. He tried taking us down the first time” Radar said floating around my head excitedly, when Radar finished there were whispers buzzing in the Hanger, “Oh!! And it seems she’s unlocked how to use Void Energy as well” he added even more excited, not bothered by the whispers around me. 

“That didn’t take long” Amanda mused.

“That’s enough, Radar” I interjected and grabbed him, I was getting uncomfortable, “These are things we need to debrief with the Vanguard” I said as I looked around me awkwardly. 

“Yea, that’s not going to happen, I just saw your Hunter Vanguard depart with his ship” Amanda replied as she pointed her thumb to the outside of the hanger. 

“You’ve got to be kidding!” I shouted in disbelief; I was a little ticked off.

“Wish I was” was all Amanda replied and turned to my ship to begin repairs. I figured if anyone could explain what void energy was and how to use it… it would be Cayde, but there he goes being… well Cayde…this is tiring. I close my eyes to calm myself down when I got clapped on the back hard, so hard that I choked on air. 

“Oh, Hunters are always so fragile” Came a loud booming voice followed by a rumbling laugh, I swiped my hair out of the way and shocked to see, this massive guy, His face was covered with a helmet that had a full horn on the left side and broken one on the right, the left side was covered in yellow, a black strip in the middle and white on the right side and that yellow strip went over the rest of armor, it covered part of his left arm, outer line of his chest and outer side of his leg. by his armor I could make out he was a titan. How did I not hear him coming!!

“Can I help you?” I asked him and he laughed again.

“My name is Lord Shaxx, Guardian, since you didn’t seem to want to come down to see me in crucible, I thought I’d come pay you a visit” he exclaimed loudly, so he was Shaxx, the description I got from Cayde and the person in front of me are both not the same. 

“Ah, Of course… I’ve heard about you from Cayde… does this have something to do with a crucible? I’m sorry I can’t I’m busy” I said feeling a bit annoyed now.

“Don’t believe everything Cayde says he tries to hide his insecurities behind sarcasm” he said as he reached over and slapped my arm, it took everything not to cry out, it felt like a sledgehammer collided with my arm, it was going numb as we spoke. 

“Oh really? Does this have anything to do with a massive bet, perhaps?” I looked up at him and squinted my eyes as I rubbed my aching arm.

“Uh… That… is confidential to crucible handlers” he said defensively. 

“So… it IS true, so much for ‘don’t believe EVERYTHING right?’” I said through gritted teeth. 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about” Shaxx tried to play it off. 

“And I honestly don’t fucking care!” I yelled and kicked one of the boxes, it went flying across the hanger and crash into the wall. 

“Hey!” was all Amanda got out before I stormed off. 

“Well aren’t you coming, Lord Shaxx?!” I called out as I turned to him, but I stopped short, as I felt that familiar gaze locked on me. I searched the whole hanger and found no one with the same look… what or who was it…

“W-where?” Lord Shaxx responded as he bounded over to me, distracting me from the hawk eye gaze that was on me. 

“Crucible, I’m going to make Cayde wish he never bet on me losing” I replied through gritted teeth. I was seething, I was walking toward the crucible arena when I got a message from Kadi, I had new gear apparently that will definitely help. I told lord Shaxx I’d meet him in crucible, and I went to Kadi. After I picked up my gear, I changed into it, I took off towards the crucible arena. 

When I got there, Lord Shaxx was already setting up, my opponents looked pretty tough, but I was determined to win. Lord Shaxx spotted me and walked over.  
“Ah, Guardian you’re here, Welcome to the Crucible” I got strange looks from the other guardians who were taking part in the crucible today. “Did you all bring enough grenades? You can never bring too many grenades to a match” he turned to all of us and said matter of fact. I just disregarded that as a joke and the match started, it just felt like everyone and anyone was only after me. No matter how I dodged and how I hid they’d catch up to me and I’d get my ass handed to me. It didn’t help that the gear I was wearing was new and heavier than what I’m used to. The first two matches I had placed near the bottom, but as the day went on, I started to get a feel for my armor and got faster reloading my gun. I was crouched behind a wall when suddenly not one but six grenades came flying at me! I escaped by the skin of my teeth by launching in the air and midair jumping away from the explosion. Never too many grenades! He was not joking! When I landed a Warlock pointed his hand cannon to the side of my head, I moved fast, holstered my side arm and brought my arm up from behind hitting him in the wrist pushing his gun forward and away from me, I grabbed his wrist and using him as a stabilizer I spun outward and with my heel I came down hard in his neck he tumbled to the floor and I slipped his hand cannon from his hand and put the barrel to the back of head. I thought I won but he tumbled forward kicking me in the chest, I stumbled backward, he rolled and picked up my sidearm. He didn’t so much as flinch when he aimed and pulled the trigger, but I had already closed the gap and pushed his hand away, making him miss, we spent a good few minutes exchanging blows and shots, we both missed every one of them. It looked like we were dancing from the outside so much so everyone else had stopped fighting and watched us. Before long I ran out of bullets so I flung the hand cannon away, just so he couldn’t get it back and use that too, I pulled out my knife, I had counted he should be out of ammo too soon I need to dodge that all. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight, chosen one?” he taunted

“Has anyone ever told you to fuck off” I retorted and lunged at him, missing yet another shot fired. About four shots later he ran out of bullets and he tried to do what I did and throw my side arm away but I was faster. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind him, I dropped my knife and it slid into its sheath on my boot and while I kept him there I used his thumb to eject my mag and reload it. Once I was reloaded, I grabbed the gun as I kicked him forward, he flipped around to throw a grenade at me, but I was already airborne by then and fired three rounds one in his shoulder, one in his arm and one straight to the chest, taking him out. His ghost respawned him out of the arena and I touched down, the moment I did I looked at the rest of them. When they realized what was going on, they scrambled but I was already on to them. I took them out one by one, winning almost every match after that and the crucible that day. By the end of the day I was sore and covered entirely in sweat. Radar offered his usual “I’ll heal you” thing but I refused again. At that time, I was not ready for it, it felt unnatural maybe I’d get used to it.

“You think you’re all that, huh?” came a man’s voice. I turned around and it was the warlock I had faced off with in the start of match three. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and don’t go assuming” I scowled at him. 

“Nobody needs to assume, we already know. Barely any guardian can take down two Fallen Captains and unlock Void energy in the same day. And you are the ‘Traveler’s Chosen’.” He said tauntingly as he flailed his arms. 

“How do you people hear all that crap?! Don’t you’ll have anything better to so than gossip about one guardian, maybe if you used all that time to get better you wouldn’t have lost, get out of my face if that’s what you want to talk about.” I shouted, I had lost it, I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Whoa, slow down, I was just playing, I guess I wanted to see if you were arrogant along with everything, they talk about you” I said plainly and I spun around so fast I nearly knocked him backward, to stop him from falling I grabbed his arm. 

“Are you serious, right now? Arrogance? I have no idea why me, ok? Just----” before I could continue, I heard Cayde’s voice he was talking to Lord Shaxx, I let go of the Warlock and turned around. 

“You know what they say about Titans.” Said lord Shaxx

“They're loud and abrasive?” Retorted Cayde

“The good ones are all dead.” Corrected Lord Shaxx, solemnly. 

“You don't know that Saint is dead.” Cayde replied gently

“The greatest Titan who ever lived just disappeared. Call it a hunch.” Lord Shaxx replied as a generator nearby roared to life and I walked closer to them leaving fashion robes here behind. 

“No one ever put own a Kell faster than he could. But man, he was a real weirdo.” Exclaimed Cayde, he sounded Enthused.

“Eccentricity was his strength.” Lord Shaxx admitted.

“Talking about the Speaker like you're related to him is eccentric. Claiming he's seen the future, that he fought Six Fronts fueled on the idea that some Guardian savior is coming? That's insane.” Cayde replied with sarcasm in every word. I couldn’t believe my ears, so Cayde wants to believe I would amount to nothing, not that I knew what I was to amount to, but to hear him just say it…hurt. 

“Belief is a hell of a thing.” Replied Lord Shaxx

“Sure, yeah. One Guardian's going to fix everything. Kick Crota off the Moon. Make it look like us Vanguard know our head from our hindquarters.” Cayde said mockingly, “Hey, where are you going?” he called out to Lord Shaxx who was half turned. 

“One of the new recruits from Old Russia I've had my eye on—entered the Crucible for the first time, what to go see how she did” Lord Shaxx replied over his shoulder. Lord Shaxx now saw me and stopped dead in his tracks while Cayde continued his rant

“Hey, maybe they're the one. We'll call 'em Crota’s End” He said with much flair and then his eyes fell on me. His mouth dropped open and he went silent. He shifted his gaze between me, lord Shaxx and the warlock. 

“Ah, Hunter, you’ve exceeded my expectations. I saw you put on an amazing show and also took out the last match’s winner” Lord Shaxx boomed and nodded to the warlock. So that’s why Fashion Robes was so mad, the proclamation for Cayde, however, confirmed his greatest fear. “Cayde, aren’t you proud? Your hunter, the Traveler’s chosen also took the crucible by storm?” Lord Shaxx said slapping Cayde on his left arm. 

“Ah… yea, totally knew you had it in you there, sport!’ he said awkwardly.

“Did you?! I thought it was insane that one guardian could be the one!” I shouted I couldn’t believe it; my own vanguard just did that. 

“I didn’t mean it for you” Cayde tried to excuse himself. 

“THEN WHO?! The only one that anyone is talking about is me!! So, you can’t say that you didn’t know who you were referring to when you said all of that” I shouted feeling heat rise to my cheeks and tears stinging my eyes. 

“Amelia, listen…” that’s the first time he’s said my name, but I was too angry to care. 

“No, Cayde, I don’t want to” I spat as I turned away from him and stomped off. 

“Amelia wait---” He called after me. 

“Whatever, Cayde” was all I responded with my back to him and I stormed away. 

The warlock tried to follow me, but I yelled at him too, I just kept walking I didn’t stop until I ran out of road and came to stand by edge of the tower. I put my hand on the railing and looked up at the traveler. The sun was already setting, I just felt exhausted and broken. I lifted my head to the traveler, “What is it you want from me? I have nothing to give you… why me?” I asked into the cold evening air. 

“There was a time…when we were much more powerful” Came a man’s voice from behind me, he was dressed in white robes, his face was also covered in a white helmet and a black cloak around it. “But that was long ago…. Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler” he came stood next to me as he gazed upon the Traveler.

“You are the one they call, “The speaker” I said as I frowned at him. 

“Yes, I am, and you must have no end of questions, Guardian” he said as he walked over to the railing. “In its dying breath the Traveler created the Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield the light as a weapon. Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can” as he spoke Radar, zoomed towards the traveler and looked back at me. Listening to the speaker and looking at the traveler stirred something in me. My anger from before was forgotten.

“What happened to the traveler” I asked softly… I now wanted to know more about it. 

“I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago… how the traveler was crippled, I could tell you of the power of the Darkness, it’s ancient enemy. There are many tales, told throughout the city to frighten children, but those tales have stopped. Now…” He shrugged sadly, “the children are frightened anyway.” He faced me and continued, “The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time”.

“It’s armies surround us, The Fallen are just the beginning” Radar chimed in, that sparked a new fear in me. The memories of fighting the Fallen was fresh in my mind if those armies were to attack the Last City, everything is doomed. Humanity itself is doomed…I can’t just sit back and let that happen, so I lifted my gaze to the speaker.

“What can I do?” I found myself asking. 

“You must push back the Darkness. There are other Guardians fighting on Earth and beyond… join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely” The speaker finished with a bittersweet tone in his voice, that knocked me down a few pegs, but I was determined, this wasn’t only about me anymore. The speaker gave me a slight nod and walked away. 

“I did, I’m sure of it, we are in this together, Amelia!” Exclaimed Radar as I turned around to leave. 

“Thanks, Radar” I replied as I looked at him and nearly collided with someone, but I stopped myself short, it was Fashion Robes again.

“You again” I said flatly as I tried to walk away. He stepped in front of me stopping me, I whipped my head up at him and glared at him. He put his hands up and backed away slowly. 

“Look, I just came to see how you were doing, I mean that was harsh, your own Vanguard throwing you to the wolves.” He said sympathetically, I was feeling really good but now I’m back to being sour. 

“Can you just go over there…like over that railing.” I said sourly.

“Psh, what good would that do, my Ghost would bring me back to life and I’ll be back so just put up with me.” He said as he laughed, that made me giggle, he was charming I’ll give him that. “I’m Brad, by the way. I don’t know much else just that my name is Brad and now I am a Warlock” he said flailing his hand next to his face as he was leaning on the railing. “Also you look like you could use a warlock” He offered not looking at me. 

“I’m Amelia Scott, I actually also only know that much myself and the rest you know is everything that other people want me to be. But after the talk with the speaker… I want to be all the things that everyone wants me to be—” I said as I sighed, I was leaning backwards while I held onto the railings, I noticed movement on our right, it was Cayde and I couldn’t answer Brad’s suggestion, anger took hold of me. I needed to get out of here, Brad glanced up at me to see why I stopped talking and then he followed my line of sight.   
“Uh oh” He muttered and backed to the other side of the railing. 

“Amelia…” Cayde started as he held up his hands. 

“Save it” I retorted and walked past him, he reached and grabbed my arm. He was gentle but I wasn’t having it. I jerked my arm away, “Your opinion mattered Cayde, and now that I know it. I’ll do everything in my power to always prove you wrong” I spat through clinched teeth and stormed off, “You coming, Fashion Robes?” I called out to Brad. 

“Sure, But where to?” He called back to me as he jogged slightly to catch up. 

“You wanted to be part of my fireteam, right?” I asked more angrily than I needed to. 

“Didn’t think you’d say yes.” he replied as he smiled at me. 

“I just did” I answered absent mindedly as I glanced back at Cayde when we rounded the corner, he was leaning with his back on the railing, head hanging, and arms crossed on his chest. I didn’t need so harsh but so could he. It still hurt…he didn’t believe in me. I wasn’t sure why I needed him to believe in me, but he didn’t and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered. Before I fully rounded the corner, I saw a tall man, walk up to Cayde. He was a Hunter; his hood was pulled low, so I couldn’t see much of him... He walked up to Cayde and patted him on the shoulder as they spoke, so even the obnoxious Vanguard had a friend.

Following the events with Cayde, I have been on a leave of absence from the tower for about two and half weeks now, Brad and I had been on mission after mission. On the request of the Speaker we had gone to the skywatch, a complex that once maintained communication to Earth’s colonies. When we got there, we expected nothing but silence and rubble, but boy, were we wrong. We found Fallen in an uproar, reason at that time was unknown, we had no time to get into it with the fallen. We pushed forward, into a place called the Lunar Complex, it is here we found the reason behind the fallen’s uproar, the Hive, they are type of macabre alien, that according to Radar worship and serve the Darkness. We got into hot waters during this fight, as Brad was being a blockhead and charged ahead. He tried to take on a Wizard, as the name suggests they cast spells as they float above and harness the darkness, this one was called Gotra. In a panic I managed to unleash my Void power even more and summon a Void bow, that shoots three extremely strong bolts, taking down the wizard. As Brad’s ghost Violet healed him, Radar mentioned that Hive haven’t been on Earth for centuries and them being here now only meant that we may be witnessing the start of another invasion. That news was not something I liked hearing at all. 

As we get ready to head back to the tower, we get a message from Commander Zavala, reporting that there has been an upsurge in Fallen activity all over the cosmodrome. Deciding to look further into the matter, Brad and I connect ourselves to the vehicle grid and warp ourselves to this place called the Forgotten shore, it is on the edge of the reef, basically a scrap yard of old ships and machines. To not waste time, we travel on our sparrows and find a Fallen amplifier used for communications, we spread out and locate a second one after scanning Radar finds out both are linked to the Skywatch on Earth. This news worries both me and Brad, none of this bodes well for anyone. As we looked for a third amplifier, we locate a fallen encampment inside this place called the Terrestrial complex, it is a multistory building back on Earth. we did a whole circle around the galaxy while following the Fallen trails. We attacked and defeated the fallen, as Radar tried to hack into one of their machines, but he said there was a strong resistance from an unknown entity, he needed more time to investigate and we had more incoming hostiles. We stood our ground defending him with powers for as long as we could. He finally found out that the unknown entity was called Rasputin an ancient warmind. He somehow magically survived the collapse and he seemed to be defending something. Rasputin gives us his location so we can have a talk, upon meeting him we find out he is defending a thing called the terrestrial array, it is a planetary defense network that allows the warmind to monitor and coordinate defense for Earth. This was all getting more and more confusing and sinister. Although he mentions it is no longer working, we had to set out once again to raise the array upon his request. I wasn’t so sure that was a good idea but… I didn’t sense any threats from Rasputin in that moment. 

On our journey we found a lost Dead Orbit team, Dead Orbit is one of the factions of guardians, they comprise of superb technicians and specialists, Radar suggested we try and extract codes from their ghosts to figure out what we can find, agreeing with him I let him get as much information as possible. We fight our way through Hive who have made their presence very known and are at odds with the fallen, we make it back to the terrestrial complex. We find the array and Radar goes to work on it, during this process we get a sinking feeling of Darkness approaching just as Hive Tomb ship arrives, We get to defending Radar and Violet again as they work to get the Array working, Brad got cocky again and tried taking on a Hallowed knight, he was about to be crushed by the knight’s cleaver but I was able to conjure my void bow again killing the knight. Finally after much back and forth, Rasputin was online again, and he was expanding his reach throughout the solar system. Having had enough of Brad’s heroics I decided it’s time we head back to the tower; I needed a break. 

Arriving back at the tower felt amazing, like a breath of fresh air. It was good to see Amanda as our ship docked and we were beamed out. As I approached Amanda, my stomach gave the most atrocious growl, making her eyebrows raise. 

“Damn, girl do you eat on missions?” she asked looking a bit concerned. 

“Eh, eating slips your mind when you’re being shot at” I answered flatly, I caught a glimpse of a girl from the corner of my eye and turned in her direction. She was holding a brown bag and seemed to wait for someone. She spotted the person she was there for, because her face lit up and she waved brightly at them, I turned to see who it was, to my shock it was Fashion Robes. He waved with almost the same enthusiasm he was trying to hide it for whatever reason. He walked over to her, they exchanged a few words and she pulled out a sandwich from the brown bag! 

“I’ll fight you for that” I called out to Brad, as I walked over to them. 

“You’re going to have to, I’m starving” he replied as he leaned against the railing and opened up the sandwich. 

“There’s more food back at the dorm” The girl said in the smallest voice, If I was not paying attention, I wouldn’t have heard her. 

“Ok, what are you? Who are you? And are you single?” I asked genuinely pleased with her. 

“Hey, hands off, she’s my oldest friend” called Brad as he picked up half of the sandwich, I walked over and leaned on the railing next to him, surprisingly he actually handed the half in his hand to me, I took it of course gratefully. 

“I -err” she started shyly “I am a Titan; my name is Jane and I believe yes I am single for now” she said, and her eyes drifted to Brad who was now scarfing down his half of the sandwich. 

“Titan, that’s nice, how do you know buzzkill here?” I said as I point at brad with my thumb. 

“Hey, first off that’s rude and second off, we’ve known each other since we became Guardians, we actually were next to each other when we were reborn” He said in between chews, as he ate the other half. 

“Wow, that’s lucky and scary” I mused. 

“Yea, it was great that we weren’t alone, but we didn’t know if we were related or we were strangers or what were we to each other” she said in sadness. Well I concluded for myself that they definitely weren’t related, Jane was blonde, fair skinned with blue eyes. Fashion robes here was tanned, brownish-red haired with hazel eyes. No two siblings look that different, their features don’t even match. Only plausible thing could be friends or lovers. From the look in Jane’s eyes I’m going to go with the latter.   
“Have you ever left the tower, Jane?” I asked mulling things over. 

“Titans don’t ever leave to tower, we are here to protect it” she said all patriotically, I had to smile at that, she was a bright sun child and I was loving every moment of it.   
“Not if you join the Chosen one’s Fireteam” Brad interjected, I nodded my head in agreement, “but I don’t want you in danger so… you stay here” he finished, and I had the auto reaction to jab him in the arm. “Oww, what?!” he asked as he scowled at me and rubbed his arm. 

“You can’t decide for her, how is that fair” I replied frowning at him. 

“Well, he’s partially not wrong, I’m shy and buckle under pressure, so when time comes to do anything I stutter and can barely put up shields or anything useful” Jane said disappointedly. 

“Well you’re not going to get over that by staying in the tower that for certain” I said, “We need a perfect Fireteam and I’m looking at one right now. Brad maybe cocky but he is a good warlock” I could feel brad roll his eyes more than see him “and with practice you can become an amazing Titan. I’m sure of it, what say you join us on our godforsaken journey and not leave me alone with brad anymore? I might throw him off a mountain and hide his ghost” Jane giggled at that image and then looked at me with a wide smile and nodded fluffing her blonde hair back and forth. “Well with that settled I’m heading back to my room, to wash all this blood off and get some rest. Thanks for the sandwich. We’ll reconvene same time tomorrow” I said as I smiled at the two of them and I walked off the hanger to my room, feeling sore, beaten and extremely tired all of a sudden. I was not paying attention to my surroundings.

“Welcome back, Hunter” 

“Ahhh!” the familiar voice startled me to the point I jumped back, and my hand immediately went to my sidearm. 

“Woah there, I didn’t meant to scare you” He said softly, and I closed my eyes and blew out a deep breath relaxing. 

“What are you doing here, Cayde?” I snapped at him immediately as I frowned at him. he was leaning against my door. 

“Heard you were back, wanted to see how it all went and to talk.” He said hesitantly.

I sighed and rubbed my temple, “Can it wait? I’m really exhausted I’ve been gone for two weeks-ish and would like to at least catch a breather before I do anything else” I groaned, feeling the aching of my body.

“If…that’s what you want…” he said a bit solemnly.

I stopped at my door and sighed again in defeat, “Fine, just come in please, I need to get out of this blood-stained armor.” I grunted and he just nodded. I opened my door, he walked in after me, I was already trying to undo the clasps of my armor, but I was so sore that I was fighting with it. He walked over and put his hand over mine to take over for me. His touch made my heart jumped and almost run away. I couldn’t turn toward him, I just felt the motions as he undid the clasps from my shoulders, from my sides and from my hip his fingers lingered for a minute but then he released the chest piece and it came off. He then helped me with my arm pieces, after that he helped me unclasp my leg armor, by the time he was done, I felt like my body was on fire… “Thank you” I muttered heady from all of what just happened as I sat down to undo my boots. 

“Of course,” he said but his voice didn’t sound like him, I looked up at him to be sure but couldn’t make out because I didn’t turn the lights on in here. The only light source was the setting sun in the window, and it was shining on my back. After I pushed off my boots and my leg armor, I was wearing my inner clothes, I preferred clothes under my armor cause the leather right up against your skin was just disgusting. I stood up and reached for more regular clothes to head into a shower later, when I turned around Cayde had a very curious look on his face. It took me a bit to realize my clothes though not completely see through still gave off a silhouette, because of the sun hitting me in the back. what he saw left very little to imagination of what I looked like under all these clothes. Clearing my throat, I flip on the lights, I saw him blink and look at the floor before looking back up at me. 

“You wanted to talk?” I asked him sitting back down on the same chair. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Yes, about everything that happened before you left” he said as he leaned back on his palms. 

“Ok…” was all I could muster; I didn’t want to get angry I was too tired to be angry. 

“The bet was made… before you even came to the tower, before I even met you” he said gauging my reaction. 

I blew out a deep breath and stood up clapping my thighs, “You think I’m mad at you for the bet? I was but that all passed after I won, I gained a valuable fireteam member out of that” he squinted his eyes at that, “I’m sorry what?” I asked trying to read that expression. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing, continue.” He said softly almost in defeat. 

I squinted my eyes at him, “The bet meant nothing, but can you explain everything after that? The talk with Lord Shaxx?” I demanded, he opened his mouth and closed it as if he was giving his next words a lot of thought, “Well? Can you?” I pushed. 

“No, I have no excuse for that, I knew full well that Shaxx was talking about you, I’m still getting used to you being who you are. I’m not used to sitting back and having someone else clean up messes they didn’t make. It just…doesn’t sit right with me, ok?” He said as lifted his gaze to mine, and I felt the sincerity in his eyes. “I only told Shaxx that because I didn’t think it was fair for one guardian to be burdened with so much and the Vanguard who swore the same, to protect the city and all of humanity let that one guardian do it. All alone. That is not who we are” he ended and I… I was winded by everything he just said, I was rendered speechless, “It’s not that… you can’t do it… it’s that you shouldn’t have to do it…by yourself.” He admitted softly. 

“But I’m not by myself any more… I now have a fireteam and a good one” I said genuinely happy, that I found Brad and Jane, his face was a blank after that comment, “What? If you have something to say, then just say it.” I asked shortly, these riddled expressions was starting to bother me. 

“Nothing, I’ve heard all about your cocky, show-off Warlock. He’s going to get you killed one of these days.” Cayde spat disgruntled. 

“Show-off? This coming from you? You don’t like the attention off you for more than five seconds and someone else is a showoff? What?” I asked incredulously.   
“I can at least back it up with skill.” He said with force.

“Seriously, Cayde? Where is this coming from? We’ve just spent two and half weeks keeping each other alive and you think he is the problem here?” I asked as I threw my arms in the air. 

“Two weeks is not enough to know how dependable someone is, but I guess after spending two weeks alone and together you get to know a lot about a person” He said seething.   
“What is going on with you? Brad is just a fireteam member, just a warlock… why am I even explaining this to you? I’m just a Hunter to you why does that even matter?” I half shouted in disbelief. 

“If that’s how you want it, I thought you wanted us to be friends, to get to know each other, to--” He closed the gap between us, “to get closer…” he looked down at me his blue eyes burn holes into mine, I didn’t have an answer or reply for him. “But I guess you want to be just a hunter to me and then have it your way” he said abruptly as he turned around and headed for the door. “As a hunter you are meant to attend a mandatory training session tomorrow morning and as your Vanguard, I expect you to be there, bright and early, I’ll send you the time later tonight” he said from the doorway with his back to me and his head half turned. He didn’t wait for my response he just jabbed the button hard for the door to open and he left. With his absence a chill came over my room and I felt like I was about to burst into tears. 

Picking up my armor, I carried it to the shower and first hosed them down. After that I peeled off my clothes, even after getting under the hot water I still felt a chill around me, disregarding it as exhaustion I got done with my shower, dried quickly and got into bed. Radar closed the window blinds and came down next to my head, as he turned off his light, I fell asleep just the same. 

The next morning I roused feeling like I was thrown off a building, I was groggy and almost fell back asleep when I remember the hunter training, I bolted upright and looked at the clock on my wall, it was 6:50am the training was scheduled for 7, I was going to be late and Cayde is going to give me so much shit. I sprung from my bed and threw on my usual inner clothes and then I jumped, shook and twisted into my hunter armor. I holstered my sidearm, pulled on my cloak and grabbed Radar off my bed who was still asleep and ran like the wind on a stormy day. I didn’t even know where the hunters were training, mid-run Radar woke up and located them. I really was late and tried to sneak into the back slowly.

“Ah, Guardian nice of you to finally join us, I guess all that adventuring outside the tower has exhausted you to not even make it to our training sessions, huh?” Called out Cayde from his position on a Cargo box in front of the crowd. 

I groaned as I tried to hide my embarrassment with my hand on my forehead. I did my walk of shame up to the front, everyone parted whispering, all except one she slammed her shoulder into mine and glared at me. Good morning to you too, I guess, she had blazing Cyan colored hair, with almost the same color eyes, she was fair skinned with a small body and face. She looked feisty I could tell you that. 

“I have no excuse, Vanguard. I overslept.” I replied in a small voice looking and feeling ashamed. 

“Ah, the luxuries, and the luxuries earned you the right to go first.” He said tauntingly as he clapped his hands, “Today we are learning to control and use our Subclass abilities. I’m sure you all already know what they are, each hunter can use whichever and yada yada so let’s move on, our latecomer hunter here will show us her Subclass first” He said as he gestured to me. 

“Vanguard Cayde” the blue haired girl piped up. Man, she was literally shooting hearts at him through her eyes. 

“Yes, Cyan” He responded without looking at her, his gaze was entirely on me and it was angry. But wow that really was her name. 

“Vanguard Cayde” she said once again pushing me out of his gaze making him look at her, “I think she shouldn’t go first, with exhaustion and using subclass abilities is dangerous, depending on what it is she could hurt all of us here.” Cyan added with much gusto. 

“Your point is Cyan?” Cayde asked uninterested. 

“Let me go first, I’m a solar hunter like you, I really want to show you how far I’ve gotten with all my practice.” She added almost fanatically. 

“If that’s what you want, go ahead.” he said plainly, I frowned at him, he’s never let anyone do what he didn’t want them to do, maybe Cyan was someone special to him, I mean I wouldn’t put it past him. Well that’s good now I can get my head out of my ass and not think I’m special to him. I’m just a hunter who isn’t allowed to fail and he has to make sure of it. But last night’s conversation came back to my mind, I pushed it away to watch Cyan take position. She pulled out this outrageously huge hand cannon, it looked like she could blast away from the recoil alone. As I watched her do her thing, I felt a tug on my armor in the back and as I turned around, I saw all the hunters back up a few feet. She can’t be that bad… but for good measure I backed up too. She closed her eyes and start to pull solar power as she started to glow a warm orange color, she then jerked her right hand above her head activating Golden Gun, she fired the first round, missed and caught the barrel next the target on first, fired the second round and near missed the emergency bot and set a cargo box on fire, when she fired the last round something didn’t sound right not only did she set another barrel on fire her gun near exploded in her hand and she was blown backwards. She stopped glowing immediately and Cayde rushed to her side. 

“Are you alright, Cyan?” He asked concerned. 

“Yes” She coughed, “I’m sorry I thought I was pretty good, but I guess not” she was milking it. 

“That’s alright” Cayde said as he got her to her feet and went back to his box. 

“Hey, it’s ok you just need more practice” I said as she passed me by trying to cheer her up. 

“No one asked you bitch” was her response and she flipped me off, my eyebrows shot up in shock, well then… I heard Cayde call for the fires to be put out.   
“Leave them” I called out as I give myself a running start and leapt into the air, conjuring my void bow, I did a spin and as I rotated, I fired the first bolt putting out the first fire, then the second and the third in succession. I landed with my back towards the targets, confident I put them out. Everyone facing me burst into cheers confirming I did.   
“Whatever!” Cyan grunted and stomped away, giggling I turned and gave Cayde a slight nod and backed away into the crowd, that was now clapping me on the back and cheering for me. There was look of surprise and pride in his face but maybe I was reading it wrong. I backed all the way to the railing and climbed on it to sit and cheered for the rest of the hunters who showed off their skills. As I sat there, the feeling of being watched over returned… I just couldn’t pinpoint it… at all. It was like the wind, one second, it’s there the next it’s not… I tried to ignore that feeling on eyes on me as we stayed at it the whole day till about an hour or two before sunset. Time was spent going through the motions of summoning your subclass and controlling it long enough to gain accuracy. We shared stories of successes and hilarity of failures. Then we were all dispersed by Cayde and went out way. As I was headed back to my dorm, Cayde called out to me and bounded to me in a quick jog. 

“Hey, hold up! There’s someone I want you to meet!” Cayde said as he waved someone over. “Marcus meet the chosen one, Amelia and Amelia meet one of my best scouts, Marcus.” He said moving his right hand between us. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” The man said as he pushed off his hood, good heavens was he tall, I felt like my neck was going to snap. It didn’t help that the sun was setting behind him, and I couldn’t look at him, without squinting or near crying, thanks to the glare. 

“And you too, you rarely hear Cayde compliment anyone.” I replied nonetheless as I held out my hand to him and smiled but my comment was clearly a jab at Cayde. 

“Hey, I compliment you all the time…” he replied in mock defensiveness.

“Oh yea… when?” I asked, unable to hold back a smile as I continued to tease him, I much preferred looking at Cayde, he was the right height and I could keep my head from rolling off my shoulders 

“Well, I’m kind of busy.” Marcus said hastily, “I got to go.” He said as he smiled at the both of us, but I felt like his smile wasn’t real... 

“Aww, I wish you could stay, buddy. Maybe I should move you closer to home.” Cayde offered. 

“Actually, I’m going to be taking up the scout offer on Venus, so I’m actually thinking of going away.” He said softly, as if the decision actually hurt him. 

“That’s… really far.” Cayde said in concern, Cayde really did care about his Hunter’s after all.

“Yea, but I’m sure.” He said and then turned to me. “It was nice meeting you, Amelia.” He said softly again, this was the first time someone has said my name, instead of Guardian. It made my heart flutter a bit, I won’t lie. But soon after, he pulled his hood back on his head and turned around and left. 

Before I was able to ask about the scout, I was pinged by a message, deploying Radar, I heard Commander Zavala’s voice, he wanted me to meet him in the Vanguard office, I exchanged looks between Cayde and Radar. Cayde jerked his head to the right indicating, he would walk me to the office as maybe he was headed up there himself. I dismiss Radar and began to walk to the elevator to go up, we walked silently at first.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone this time?” Cayde asked with what sounded like concern. 

“Who knows, the last two weeks have been a wild goose chase all over earth, all I know is something bad is coming and we need to be ready, but I don’t even know what that is” I said as I shook my head and lowered it. 

“Hey, for what it’s worth we are always ready” he said and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head towards Cayde, “You just need to do what you do best, kick some butt” He said as he gave my shoulder a slight squeeze, it made me feel better, it grounded me. Before I could reply the elevator pinged to the top, the doors slid open and there stood Brad and Jane in full titan armor, it suited her well. 

“Did you guys also get called by Commander Zavala?” I asked as we step out of the elevator. 

“Yes, Well I was I brought Jane with me.” Replied Brad as he eyed Cayde hand on my shoulder still. 

“Well, Shall we? Zavala doesn’t like to be kept waiting” Cayde said as he cleared his throat and pulled back his hand. He walked ahead of us and three of us with brad in the middle walked behind him. Brad nudged me in the arm with his and made a gesture that said you and the vanguard? nice. I nudged him back and laughed as I looked up at Cayde who suddenly seemed to be in a sour mood again. I don’t get why he’s so worried about Brad when he has Cyan pining after him. I sigh as we go down the stairs and the lady under the stairs, I believe her name is Eris Morn startled Brad, he didn’t expect her there, I giggled hard at that.

“Fireteam if you have time to laugh like children you have time to hurry those feet” He called out clearly not happy. 

“Yes, Vanguard” We replied in unison but giggled still. 

After getting into the office I stood next to Cayde, Brad next to me and Jane next to him and Ikora. With a full fireteam Commander Zavala asks us to perform a strike mission to eliminate a few key names of the Fallen. The lessening the numbers of the fallen will give a better surviving chance. After getting our orders, we salute to Commander Zavala and bow to Ikora, we nodded to Cayde and as we were getting ready to leave Cayde grabbed my cloak in his index finger and thumb tugging me slightly. 

I leaned so he could whisper to me, “Hey, Take me with you… I hate this job.”

I giggled and shook my head at him, I grabbed my cloak, “No can-do Vanguard, you’re sadly stuck here, besides you have Cyan to keep you company” I said snarkily as I pulled my cloak out of his fingers. 

“Maybe I’ll give her private lessons” He said as he squinted his eyes. 

“Hey, ball’s in your court there, stud” I called back, waving my hand with my back towards him as I walked away. I could feel Ikora’s gaze go between the two of us not wanting to get in the middle of it, I don’t look back. 

We soon depart, this time with a well-rounded fireteam, I had more confidence things are going to be easier from here on out. But I had a feeling I was going to be gone for a long time again, another long leave of absence from the tower… I can only hope someday this will stop.


	3. Settling a score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is met with conflict as she carries out her duties as the Traveler's chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you to everyone who keeps reading my updated chapters and leaving Kudos, this means a lot to me. latest chapter has a bit of drama in it. The missions for now are being portrayed as Amelia's recollection since they are lengthy and a lot is going on. however, only certain mission are used in their entire glory. you'll just have to stick around to see it.

I was gone for a whopping month and a half this time around, we pinged ponged around the whole Galaxy again this time. Our journey started with the strike, having a full fireteam worked wonders, we watched each other’s back, Jane’s shield, Brad’s regen circle and my stealth abilities kept us alive longer. The fight against Sepiks prime, a servitor from the House of Devils it was an orb looking thing that floated around and shot balls of plasma at us, before we even got to Sepiks, we ran into a Fallen Baron called Naksis, he launched a Fallen Walker on us. Fallen Walkers were huge spider/crab like machines with little to no weak points, we figured it out though. Brad made the joke, “Talk about weak in the knees” and that they were weak at all limb joints, that’s where we concentrated out assault. In the end we destroyed the machine and Sepiks Prime ending the Devils’ threat on humanity for now. 

From there we moved on to the Earth’s moon I think we spent about two weeks here relentlessly searching for new answers to unknown questions, we had picked up a trail of another Guardian that went dark while trying to find a way into the Hive Fortress, we followed Radar’s coordinates to a Golden Age colony base, the Golden Age was when humans had achieved a lot prosperity. As Radar was hacking into the system to find the rest of the coordinates, we got attacked by more fallen, fighting off their attack together we progress deeper into the moon to a place called the Temple of Crota, it is the Hive god Crota’s temple, this was the temple, the unknown Guardian was trying to get into. As we approached the Temple, we get pulled into yet another fight with a shattered fallen house. After defeating them, we found the lost guardian, I deployed Radar but there’s was nothing we could do, there was nothing left, not the light or his ghost. We split up and looked around for his ghost. Violet, Brad’s ghost, was able to find it and recovered his memories. We came to find out that the Hive were raising an army to invade Earth. Just as we stood around taking in the news, I felt like we were being watched, not by the usual gaze, but one that was hard and unforgiving. I then heard a voice, as I turned around, I saw a female on the rocks behind us, she looked like an Exo, I squinted my eyes to try and make out but sounds from gates turned my attention back to it. The doors started to unlock and when I looked back at where the Exo stood, she was gone. With the doors open we entered into this place called the World’s Grave, it’s a library that holds everything the hive know of Earth, Radar had suggested we head down there and get as much information as possible to warn the city. We ran into a Knight called Kranox, in order to get the key to the library we needed to take him down. It was not an easy fight; I was even forced to use my void bow just to get the last shots in. Radar then proceeded to take in as much data as possible to send to the city. We decided to head back to our ships to send the message to the city. 

Once back at our ships I tasked Jane with sending the information to the city while Brad and I looked through Cryptarch records on the temple, I felt like I was missing something. We decided to infiltrate Hellmouth once more, Hellmouth is the main entrance to the vast Hive catacombs that run beneath the surface of the moon. We fought our way through the catacombs, and I claimed the Sword of Crota, and we killed all its guards with it, shattering it in the process, sadly. While we were inside the Hellmouth, we picked up on a lead left by the vanished Warlock Osiris, he was looking for the fabled Shrine of Oryx, a tribute altar. We find the shrine and eliminate Frigoris and his fallen crew. We get caught up in a fight with the shrine’s priest Sardok, he gets taken down by Brad’s solar super called Daybreak where he floated in the area and rained down blades of fire, during this fight he also destroyed the shrine along with the priest. 

I, for one, was wholeheartedly thankful for Jane’s presence, she grounded me and brad, had she not been with us, we would’ve worked tirelessly without food or rest. She would remind us at nightfall to make a camp and eat something. It was all military ration, the just add water kind and she carried the water on the ship. So, I was entirely grateful for her being with us. we had camped on the moon and were about to call it a night when a broadcast from the speaker boomed to all of us. he had decrypted the information from the World’s Grave, he claimed the Hive ritual is draining the Traveler’s light and at the moment nothing else mattered. Letting the speaker know we were on the moon, we prepared to head back to the temple. 

The next morning as we made our way to the temple, I got a message from the Exo Stranger telling me to come find her if I am successful in our mission as she killed a few siphon witches stopping the drain of any more light. We then followed the stranger’s coordinates to a place called Ishtar Sink on Venus, as soon as we landed we were ambushed by alien cyborgs called the Vex, Radar called them “war machines” we were able to reactivate an extensive series of sensors, giving every other guardian a way to track this cyborgs, we finally met up with the Exo Stranger in a place called the Ishtar academy, it was once home to the brightest minds of the Golden age, they dedicated their time to research and learning. We learned about a place called the Black Garden, the birthplace of the Vex and of a powerful entity responsible for keeping the Traveler in the state of Catatonia. But before I could ask the stranger for the location, she disappeared, that was helpful… Radar suggested we go to the Awoken for the location of the Garden, I somehow did not like the idea of that, but I also had no choice in the matter. The three of us travelled to the Reef, the Reef is a debris field in orbit within the Asteroid Belt in the Sol System and the domain of the expansive Awoken nation under the ruling of Queen Mara Sov, it is the middle ground between the far reaches of the Traveler’s light and the unabated Darkness.  
As soon as we landed, we were arrested for intruding on the Reef, nothing like an Awoken welcome…we explained why we were there and managed gained an audience with the Queen. However, we ended up meeting with her arrogant brother instead, Uldren Sov, he mocked us as he revealed he was the one that let us in not the queen and said we wouldn’t be seeing his sister. Ever. We get ambushed again by Fallen guards who appeared from behind the queen’s throne to subdue us, but I kicked one of guards to the right of me in the hand and took his weapon just as I was about to fire I felt a cold blade on my throat, it was Uldren Sov… the tensions were high until suddenly the Queen showed up and defused the hostility making the prince apologize for his actions. We ask them once more for the Garden’s location, the siblings discuss among themselves and Uldren snarkily offers us a deal that if we bring them the head of a Vex gate lord, they will give us the location of the Garden. I was highly skeptic, but I had no other choice. Jane and Brad advised against it as well but what else could we do. 

The head of the Gate lord was the easiest thing we did by far even though it took us a week as we had to stop off at a research station in the Ishtar collective to find it and ended up finding a Cyclops instead, after defeating it Radar analyzed its Core which gave us vital information on the Vex as well as the mean to summon the Gate lord. Day two on the Ishtar Collective we ran into Graliks, a Baron of the House of Winter another Fallen and high Servitor named Simiks-3 through the fight with them we secured a Golden age archive for the Cryptarch’ s to decipher. Day three we actually took a detour and hunted down Draksis, the Kell(head) of the house of winter, as the reports we read placed him near the caves we were at. We ended up boarding the Ketch Fallen starship and took down the Fallen leader as well as his guards. Day four we got back on track to head out to find the Gate lord. Day five we reached the Endless Steps; The Endless Steps is a Vex ceremonial site located under The Citadel in the Ishtar Sink on Venus. Although its true purpose and significance were unknown, it features an enormous teleporter that allows for endless armies of Vex to come through. We summoned Zydron the Gate lord and Slayed him; Day Six we flew back to the reef completing our Bargain with the Awoken, surprising them that we actually succeeded. I re-request the location of the Garden reluctantly Uldren Sov gave us said information. Mara Sov stood up from her throne as she made the remake that we owed her, unsure of how I still thanked her and left not wanting anymore drama as her brother was gave us mocking well wishes. With the Garden’s location in hand I decided it’s time to head back to the tower we’ve earned a break from all of this. We needed to restock and will return to the Garden soon. 

As always returning to the tower was soothing, like a calming balm placed on my aching wounds. “Tower, this is the Arcadia ship, for Guardian Amelia requesting landing” I called out to the tower, those were my favorite words. 

“Welcome back, Guardian, you are clear to land” came back Amanda’s voice. 

“Thank you, Amanda." I replied as i found myself smiling even more. 

“Oh, Guardian, there-----” and I heard muffled noises with scuffing of the microphone. “Err nothing you’re clear to land.”

“Oookay” I respond suspiciously, as my ship auto docked at the hangar, I noticed Cayde talking to Amanda, that’s rare, he’s usually gone with the wind. He saw me being beamed out of the ship as soon as I landed, he waved at me and walked over. 

“Long journey, eh princess” he said, he sounded happy and relieved for some reason. 

“You have no idea… I never want to go back out there” I said as I stretched my aching muscles.

“But you would have to” his response sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Yes, unfortunately, we got a ton of information from the archives of the Ishtar collective and we have to destroy the birthplace of the Vex if not we have a problem on our hands” I replied almost robotically. 

“I used to know someone from the Ishtar Collective… but that was a long time ago…she was very smart…” he said a bit sadly making me curious, but I dismissed it, it’s his past not my concern, “But! You can trust the information from those archives.” He said with earnestly. 

“I know I can, the files were all detailed.” I mused as rubbed my temples. 

“When is your next departure?” he asked expectantly.

“Not for a while, I need to get my sparrow fixed, we need to restock, I have to break in my new armor so a while.” I replied as I shrugged tiredly. 

“I have the perfect place you can break in your new armor, since you’ve missed a bunch of the hunter training missions, the tower is actually having a collaborative training session with all three classes. The vanguard will be coming down too, since you and your fireteam are a successful fireteam, we were thinking you’ll would do the opening demo of your subclasses.” He said in one breath as if, if he stopped, I would reject the whole idea. 

“Hmmm, sounds like a plan” I said without hesitating, I’m sure Brad would enjoy to gloat. 

“AMELIA” Brad yelled for me, even though I was just a few feet away, I closed my eyes praying I don’t smack a bitch. 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” I muttered under my breath while he kept screaming my name, "What?! ---” I turned to Cayde and held up a finger, “Excuse me a second” I smiled and bounded towards Brad who as soon as I got close enough threw his arm around my neck and pulled me in. I couldn’t move for the first few seconds. 

“Jane and I were thinking…” he said excitedly, “How bout we head down to the Bar and celebrate our first successful month of being a fireteam?” He said as he now grinned.  
“That’s not a bad idea” I said as I elbowed him in the stomach, his instant reaction is to buckle and let go of me. I turned around immediately to look for Cayde, but… he was gone… strange. 

We decided to get our separate ways to get changed, I don’t know why but I was expecting Cayde by my room, but he wasn’t there either. He even rejected my call to him, maybe he was just busy. I rushed inside and got out of my armor, jumped into the shower and changed into regular clothes. I wore black skinny jeans, with boots, a white V neck shirt with a grey jacket on top. I holstered my side arm to my left thigh. I pulled my hair in a low ponytail the best I could and left for the hangar. When I got there Jane was already waiting, she was so cute, she had on like a sky-blue jean pullover dress with a baby pink shirt on the inside. Her hair was pulled into a bun and her bangs hung loosely over her eyes. She had on socks and white tie up shoes on her feet. Did I mention she was so cute? Brad was the last one to join us, he got rid of the Fashion Robes and was really dressed down in Sky blue jean the same color as Jane and a white round neck shirt, he hung a jean jacket from his shoulder. He almost had the same tie up shoes as Jane as well. Just date already god, they were too adorable. As we waited to take the elevator down to the City, I felt like I was being watched, another new gaze… but chalked it up to nerves.

The night was clear, stars were shining, and we were about to have the time of our lives. We spent about four hours drinking and talking about the near misses we had on our mission as well as some of the hilarious stories of Brad and me throwing grenades of a wall to bounce them at enemies nearly killing us. After much drinking, Jane was ready to pass out, Brad was blabbering, and I was feeling the good buzz. We had to leave as the bar machine as I like to call him said he was closing soon. I got on one side of Jane and Brad on the other, we were the blind leading the blind. Brad kept saying how happy he was to be in our fireteam and how happy he was Jane gets to see the outside world. Jane piped in with how much she loves the both of us and how she hopes we will always be together. An emotional rollercoaster I was riding high on, once we got back up to the tower, first stop was Jane’s room, second stop not too far right across the hall Brad’s room. He actually pulled me into a hug, and I didn’t feel the need to punch him this time. 

“You are the best, Fireteam commander we have ever had… let’s kick more inter galactic butts in the future, Guardian” He slurred his words. 

“Yes, yes we will” I attempted to pacify him, “Now go to bed we have the demo tomorrow.” I said sternly but I was smiling like a goofball. 

Gunight” he slurred and stumbled into the room, I stood by the door a few seconds and heard him flop on the bed, I smiled even more and slow walked to my own room, the good buzz was now a dear god I’m drunk buzz. I walked up the stairs towards my room, stopping every so often to look at the traveler, I smiled at it and continued on. When I got back to my room, I saw a familiar silhouette, I had no control over my body, I smiled warmly at the figure and near stumbled into it but caught myself on the wall. 

“Hi there, you came back” I said in a disoriented voice smiling like a darn fool. 

“I did…seems like you a little too much fun.” Replied the voice with a bit sternness. 

“I can have as much fun as I want, Vanguard” I said as I pointed an unsteady finger at him. 

“That’s Cayde to you, Princess, let’s get you inside” Cayde said with all the concern he could muster and took me by the elbow, he let go of me as he pulled back my bed covers, I took that moment to take off my jacket and attempt to take off my boots while standing. He heard the shuffling and turned towards me as I stumbled and was about to faceplant on the floor, he rushed over and grabbed me by the waist pulling me flush against him. “That… was smart, princess” he huffed as he pulled me to stand upright again. I stared up at him for a good minute, smiling like a fool still. 

“What?” he asked in a soft voice. 

I grinned even more and blurted out, “You make my heart want to run away” I took his hand and placed it on my chest over my heart. “See? It beats so hard and fast; I feel it’s going to run away.” I said in the silliest voice. 

I heard him chuckle as he took my hand and put it on his chest, “I’ll say this to you now, since you may not remember the next day… but” he leaned down to whisper in my ear, “You do the same to me…I just can’t tell you yet…” I said and I heard the smile in his voice, rather than see it. 

“Wait a minute… how can I do something like that to you? Do you… have a you know? Never mind, never mind can’t say the E word.” I shook my head unsteadily as I slurred every word. 

He giggled a worried giggle, “I have a heart in case you’re wondering and why don’t you like talking about Exo’s?” He asked gently. 

“I read somewhere if you make an Exo aware of its existence the brain will reject the body and then you reset them… I don’t want you to go away… you’re obnoxious… you’re annoying and you’re the worst… but I like you the way you are…” I said and wrapped my arms around his waist putting my cheek against his chest and heard a slow ticking from inside, it made me smile. Cayde didn’t respond he just wrapped his arms around my shoulders and caressed them with his fingers. he was warm to touch for whatever reason or was it me…I didn’t know anymore.  
He finally let me go and said I should go to bed and I need to be awake for the demo in the morning. He tucked me into bed, gave Radar the coordinates and the last thing I saw was his back to me as he left. Sleep took me blissfully that night I slept like a baby safe and sound. 

The next morning was fantastically painful, I had the full swing of a hangover, my head pounded as I stood up, Radar offered to heal it I refused as usual. Told myself a shower and bunch of water will set me straight. I looked around my room, I couldn’t remember how I got to bed, everything was a haze, I had some real disturbing glimpses of Cayde and me hugging. I shuddered thinking that I was now losing my mind for sure… why would Cayde hug me and tuck me into bed? Fever dream if I ever saw one. I asked Radar about it cause he would be coherent, but he denied me meeting Cayde last night. That kind of put me at ease, cause what I saw was well… something I can’t have. I stumbled into my new armor and headed to the usual training place by the second floor of the tower as I got there I ran into Brad; Fashion robes was back again. He looked just as worn down as me, I asked him why he didn’t ask his ghost to heal him, he said it’s too little of a task for his ghost, so he’ll just fight it he said. Score for Fashion Robes he does care. When we got to the training site, Ikora, Zavala and Cayde were already there along with Jane, she was talking to Zavala when we walked up to them. 

“Good morning, Vanguard” I nodded at them.

“Good morning, Amelia” said Ikora earning her a curious look from Zavala.  
“Guardian” was his confused response. 

“Feeling better I hope, Hunter?” Called out Cayde from the top of this makeshift pyramid of cargo boxes. I couldn’t look at him every time I did, I flushed and didn’t understand why. 

“Yes, thank you” I managed to get out as I walked over and climbed the first two boxes to sit on one still nursing my headache. Jane walked over as well and sat on the box just above me to my right. She looked right as rain as she exchanged jokes with Brad, she looked like hangovers were a myth. Brad staggered up on the box above her and stood next to Cayde. Ikora and Zavala kept standing off to the side by the railing. So, it looked like Cayde was conducting this training session, I wondered if it had anything to do with me, because the scowl I got from Cyan as the Guardians started to gather was priceless. 

“Welcome Guardians, today we are doing a Joint Training session between, Hunters and etc etc” I giggled, there it is Cayde’s half speeches, “This little exercise is to help us all get along better and make better fireteams… like the three with me now, beautiful aren’t they?” he tried to joke which was well received, “before we get started I’m going to ask you a trick question about me and whoever answers it won’t have to go first.” He said with gusto and they were more cheers heard on that, “Nice, right?” he said as he overlooked the crowd making me, Brad, Jane, Zavala and Ikora shake our heads at him, “So, what is my favorite animal?” he asked plainly, there was buzzing but no answers after a few seconds. “ok, ok let me help you sheesh, it starts with a C” Cayde called out and there was an uproar of all the C animals except the right one. Cyan held up her hand trying to get Cayde’s attention.

“Yes, Cyan” he said in his usual disinterested tone with her. 

“Cats!!” she shouted proudly and Cayde sighed, and then there was a roar of all the C named animals, except the most basic one. 

I was growing extremely tired, “It’s Chickens you guys!” I said as I leaned with my chin in my palm and elbow on my knee. 

“That is absolutely correct, Hunter!” Cayde exclaimed and awwww’s and booo’s broke out, holding his hands up to silence the crowd, “But sadly you cannot go last because you are our demo for this morning.” He followed up with, I rolled my eyes and stretched as I stood up. “The fireteam is going to display their supers to us, as a show of how it’s supposed to look” he turned to us and whispered, “no pressure” making Jane blanche, I smacked on his shoulder and I jumped down, we decided Jane would go first and get it out of the way. Jane was nervous we could tell, nervousness makes a guardian make mistakes, so to kind of cheer her on, I walked within the “supposed” blast radius.

“You do this, Jane!” I called out as she turned around in surprise. 

“Pinpoint them targets, blue bird you got this” called out Brad as he walked up next to me, we exchanged smiles and nods. I caught Cayde shift on his feet, he gave off an air of discomfort in that moment, I still couldn’t look him in the eye. I chose to turn my attention to Jane who was powering up her super, fully powered her fist’s glowed a bright sky blue and she launched into the air, pinpoint the targets, upon landing she released a contained field of electric blue energy destroying the targets. There was a lull of silence as her glow started to fade and then we all broke into collective cheers, the one shouting the loudest was Brad. Jane ran over and pulled us both in a hug near crushing us into her armor. 

“You did it, Jane!’ I cheered and I patted her on the head.

“You did great, blue bird!! I knew you could!” shouted Brad, even more excited. 

We let go of her as she was pulled and patted on her back by other titans, she turned to Zavala who gave her a nod of approval, she was grinning from ear to ear, it made me very happy I couldn’t stop smiling myself.

I turned to Brad and tapped him on the arm absentmindedly, “You’re up, Fashion robes...” 

“You might want to back up, radius works for Jane not for me” he said as he gave me a nudge on my shoulder. I frowned at him as he walked into position with his back towards me and turned his head, “Did you forget, I’m a sunlock, I harness the power of fire” the realization dawn on me and I vaulted backwards landing next to Jane, who was already facing Brad to watch his super. I pretended to hide behind her, to safeguard against his super.

“Hey!” she called out though she was giggling.

“Don’t blame me, you’re a titan you’ll survive this not me.” I said in mock fear, before she could respond however, Brad had already start to power his super, a blade conjured in his hands and he too launched in the air and unleashed crescents of flames from his swords setting the three targets on fire, before he could even land and end his super I had already given myself a running start as I conjured my void bow and jumped into the air, I did my usual spin in the air as I released one bolt after another of void energy putting out Brad’s fires and landed facing away from the targets as he landed next to me. 

“Show off” He grunted as he smiled. 

“No, you” I retorted also giggling, we both are startled by the sudden outburst of cheers coming from the Guardians gathered around us still cheering and patting us on our backs, saying how awesome that was. The three of us earned claps and nods from the Vanguard for a flashy display. The remaining training session goes into talking, gathering into pairs and practicing conjuring the subclass super. Once everyone gets to sparing, I noticed the vanguard had moved to a higher bridge to oversee the training session.  
“Guardian, thank you for taking the time to do this, you and your fireteam did spectacularly” said Zavala as he put his hand on my shoulder and patted it. 

“Of course, commander.” I said earnestly as he nodded at me and turned back to watch the training. 

“I have to say, it’s hard to impress me or Zavala but you outdid yourself, Amelia” Ikora said as she gestured me over. 

“Thank you” I giggled, “No Cayde in that impression comment?” I asked playfully. 

“Please, impressing Cayde is the easiest thing you’ll do all day, trust me” She said and giggled. “Amelia…what the deal with those two?” she asked as she nodded her head towards Brad and Jane. 

“Ugh, don’t ask, Ikora they are hopelessly in love with each other and yet both are too dumb to notice.” I grimaced as I shook my head. 

“I’ll say.” She responded wide eyed. 

“I always find myself screaming inside my head, just date already!!” I exclaimed loudly making Ikora laugh. “If only I had a way for them to go out together by themselves it’ll be great. But they always want to do things together, even tonight, perfect night but they want me to tag along. Not into being a third wheel over and over again.” I added as I pouted.

“You won’t be for long.” Ikora muttered. 

“I’m sorry?” I asked, frowning at her.

“Don’t mind me, you know we could always do the last-minute cancel routine where you tell them, you and I have something important to do and they’ll have to go by themselves.” Ikora offered as she crossed her arms. 

“That’ll work… I was about to ask Cayde if he’ll help but he’s just as dumb as Brad. By the time I explain to him what I need. They might figure it out on their own already.” I said as I rolled my eyes, Ikora and I shared a laugh on that. 

“I agree” She said in between laughs. Spotting us Brad and Jane began to make their way up to us and so did Cayde. Oh, this ought to be fun… 

“Oh, yea, Ikora; can Fashion Robes have the night off? I’m sorry we got so busy I was supposed to ask for permission from you and Zavala for them both.” I asked idiotically. 

“Amelia… I just plotted a date with you, of course he can have a day off as for Zavala, I got this don’t worry.” Ikora replied as she shook her head at me. 

I threw my arms around her and hugged her, “Thank you, Badass Warlock you!” I squealed as I squeezed her. She let out a roaring laugh and tapped my forearm, soothing me. 

Cayde had a very surprised look on his face as he saw me hug Ikora and her accept it. Unable to say anything about it he just leaned on the railing still watching us curiously. I stuck my tongue out at him as I still had my arms around her neck, hugging her. He was about to say something but…

“Amelia” called out Jane, letting go of Ikora I bound over to Jane, as I noticed Cayde and Ikora exchange comments. 

“Were you able to do it?” Brad asked expectantly. 

“Who do you think I am, Of course I got them to give you guys the night off.” I replied mock gloating. 

“Yay!” squealed Jane and hugged me, “I’m so excited the harvest festival is beautiful” she was jumping for joy and I was happy for that. 

Brad walked over and put his arm around my neck, “How DID you manage to get Zavala to back down?” he asked in a low voice. 

I turned to him and whispered back, “If you don’t get your arm off me this instant, you’re going back to the training ground and Zavala going to pretend he never gave you the evening off.” Brad immediately jerked his arm off me. “Now go help Jane out of that heavy armor so we can go” he grunted, but went, nonetheless. Oh my dorks just date already. I shook my head and sat up on the railing, watching them fight to get Jane’s armor off laughing every time Brad tripped on air. I also noticed Cayde would glance over at us and then turn back to the training grounds. I heard rumbling and shuffling from my left where Jane and Brad were. Apparently, Brad was helping her out of her leg armor, and she fell backwards but Brad caught her princess style, go Brad! 

“You ok, jane?” I asked not one bit concerned. 

“Geez aren’t you concerned.” Brad scowled at me, damn he caught me. 

“Oh, please she’s in safe hands, right Jane?” I asked as I feigned innocence and pretended to crane my neck to see Jane. 

“Yes…” came a shy voice that made me all warm and fuzzy. Once her armor was off, I asked her ghost Greta to clean her up a bit and we walked over to the Vanguard to leave. By this time Ikora already let Zavala know that Jane was taking the night off, so he didn’t protest to it. 

“Vanguard, we’ll be taking our leave, thank you for this opportunity today” I said to them, “Alright, guys let’s go” I said to my fireteam signaling Ikora who caught my elbow stopping me.

“Actually, Guardian you’ll have to stay” She said earnestly. 

“Why?!” Jane cried out disappointed. 

“The Guardian and I have some files to go over before the night is over, it slipped my mind, forgive me.” Ikora said sympathetically, she was selling it big time. 

“I guess, it can’t be helped, should we stay too?” Said Jane. 

“NO!” Ikora, me and Brad shouted simultaneously, I was surprised that Brad said no. I frowned at him and he avoided my eyes. 

“I mean it’s a waste of a festival and we can bring back souvenirs for Amelia so that she’s not left out?” Brad said, as he cleared his throat. 

“Brad is right, Jane I can’t go but someone should.” I replied, trying my darnedest to not burst into a laugh. 

“Ok…” Jane gave in as she pouted, and Brad took her by the hand surprising her. They both walked away in their own little bubble. I was so filled with fuzzy feeling I wrapped both my arms around Ikora’s left arm and rested my head on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Ikora!” I said still feeling super happy. 

“It was about time those two finally got to their senses” Ikora retorted and unlinked her arm from me. “Now what will you do?” I just shrugged, before I could speak however.

“What just happened? I am very confused” Cayde piped up, I had forgotten he was here. He was always so silent…

“What? With them? They’re going on a date” I exclaimed matter of factly. 

“Wait, him? And her? Are a thing?” Cayde asked wide-eyed. 

“Yes, Cayde, where have you been? You need to get your eyes checked if you haven’t noticed the eyes, she was giving him” Ikora responded incredulously. 

“And he, her” I added. 

“I always thought he and you were a thing” Cayde replied truthfully, I burst out laughing. 

“Cayde… your thoughts aren’t the smartest” Ikora shook her head in pity, I was still dying, ridiculous was what that thought was. 

“As…as---” I couldn’t talk in between breathing and laughing, “As comp…compensation… go with me…” I finished pointing my thumb in the general direction of the City.  
“Go where?” He asked puzzled. 

“To the festival with her” Ikora almost shouted she was getting really tired of dumb men apparently. 

“Oh! Oh… Can I?” Cayde asked as he eyed Zavala. 

“Yes...I’ll handle Zavala, I’ll make up something along the lines of extra security for the festival” She waved her hand. I reached over and hugged her again tightly, Cayde attempted the same, “Do that and you lose the arm” she warned. 

“Damn, No fair Ikora!” Cayde responded pretending to be hurt.

I reached over and grabbed his wrist, “Let’s go, before she changes her mind!” and yanked him towards the elevator. 

We strolled around the city, it was decorated in warm lanterns, bales of hay, makeshift scarecrows and pumpkins. The streets were lined with food carts, I visited almost all of them as Cayde walked close by me, making sure I wasn’t going to collide with anyone, because he reached over every so often and grabbed my waist pulling me to the side or my elbow and directed me out of someone else’s way. I liked this side of him very much…have I said that before? Huh who knows? I took off jogging towards the center of the City, right under the Traveler, there was music and people dancing. People drinking and having fun by the bar nearby, children ran around tiny windmills and streamers. This was all so very beautiful, once it started getting dark, Cayde reached over and took me by my waist and whispered in my ear, “Come with me” I followed him without question, tonight I’d go just about anywhere with him. I don’t know why I just could. He helped me climb this really tall but abandoned building and we sat on the border of the wall, it was pretty high up, but I wasn’t scared not tonight. Except for I was startled when I heard the first boom, Cayde took my hand in his as if telling me it’s ok, we aren’t being attacked and then pointed to the sky which was now lit up by colorful fireworks. The fireworks went off in rapid succession for about 15 minutes as I glanced back and forth between the fireworks and Cayde grinning like a child, he seemed very pleased with my reaction. He didn’t let go of my hand for the rest of the night. It was beautiful, and I never wanted it to stop, we sat on top of the building watching the festivities die down, stalls being put away and people going home. 

“Let’s go home” Cayde said finally, breaking the silence but not the spell I was under, I merely nodded, and we made our way back down the building and towards the tower. My hand still in his as we walked if anyone saw I didn’t care, I was happy in this moment. We got back to the tower uneventfully, Cayde had offered to walk me to my room, but I told him it’s best we part ways here, if Zavala or anyone else saw we’d be in trouble and I was not looking for trouble, he agreed and caressed my cheek with his thumb for a bit, but soon gave me a nod and walked away. I very giddy-headedly walked back to my room, still grinning.

“So, you finally made it back, you bitch” shrieked a voice knew all too well.

“What do you want, Cyan?” I snarled back. 

She ignored my question and just came at me, pointing her little finger up at my face, “You know whatever you did to get him to look at you or whatever you think that he likes you he doesn’t! He just is putting up with you because you’re the so called chosen one.” She spat angrily. 

I threw my hands up in between us, “Cyan, first off I don’t know what you are referring to and what you’re mad about, we can talk.” I offered sternly. 

“FUCK YOUR TALKING!!!” she shouted, “You know damn well, Vanguard Cayde wouldn’t so much as so look at you if you weren’t this goddamn chosen one crap. In fact, he wouldn’t have to work so hard to make sure you didn’t miserably fail” she spat as she grabbed my collar and squeezed. 

“Cyan…” I warned, I’m all for non-conflict but not when it’s squeezing my throat. 

“Or what?” she retorted and brought her knee up to hit me in my side, but I saw it coming and blocked it with my right forearm and headbutted her making her reel backward.  
“You have to stop this craziness.” I warned softly. 

“Stop this bitch” She yelled and launched herself at me, her movements were labored and uncoordinated. I realized she was drunk! Seriously!... She swung a wide punch to my face that I saw coming and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back and kicked her in the back of the knee, taking her down. 

“Cyan, calm down you’re drunk, think before you act, this isn’t good for both of us.” I was now shouting. 

“You think I’m going to fall for your goody two shoes routine? You may have Cayde fooled but I can see right through you” she spat; she was spouting nonsense I needed her to calm down as soon as possible before this got out of hand as I noticed she had her gun still on her this needed to go outside. 

“Radar go find someone who can help quick.” I barked urgently, I wasn’t paying attention to my grip on her in that moment, she jerked away from me and rolled forward, for a drunk person she was sure footed. She staggered to her feet and without warning she channeled her solar ability and aimed her throwing knife straight at me. it all happened so fast that I had to actually use my own hunter dodge to roll out of way and onto to the bridge connecting to the staircase outside, I didn’t get much of a chance at a recovery as she was lunging at me. I dodged her again and as she passed me by, I grabbed her collar and yanked really hard causing her to fall backwards. I grabbed and twisted her arm, flipped her on her stomach and straddled her locking her legs in as I held her hands down on her back. She kept trashing about screaming things I wouldn’t repeat at me.  
“Cyan, Please! Stop you’re only hurting yourself” I tried and failing to stop her. 

“Get off me, you bitch. You can’t beat me in a real fight, that’s why you use cowardice ways to win.” she spat venomously, I was getting really tired of this, what was her deal. If she wanted Cayde she could have him if he wanted her to have him. I heard hurried footsteps coming up towards us, it was Brad and Jane that burst around the corner, followed… by Cayde… great just what we needed. 

“What in the world…” was Brad’s reaction. 

“She drunk and very pissed off right now” I sighed still holding on to her. “Jane go find her dormmates or anyone who is a friend, she’s about to hurt herself, Brad help me get her up and hold her.” I said urgently. 

“She’ll be fine, let go of her” Cayde said stepping closer to us, Cyan made eye contact with him and blanched, she immediately stopped resisting and went limp. I was shocked at the whole reaction, I slowly let her go and backed up a bit. I sighed thinking it was over, but the moment she was on her feet she reached for her hand cannon and swung to point to me. Seeing it coming I leaned out of the way and grabbed her wrist once again, only this time she went pale for a different reason. Cayde…actually pulled out Ace and had it firmly pressed against the back of her head. 

“Put it down, Cyan… you maybe my hunter but don’t for one second put it past me to pull this trigger faster than you.” He warned in low growl, a chill went down my spine unsure if he meant it or not. Cyan’s gun hand dropped, and she began to cry, making her makeup run black streaks down her face. 

“Why her…” she choked as she threw down her gun and looked up at me with anger that could melt, “Why is it always her… she is the only one you ever see” she spat angrily as she was now sobbing, as if knowing the sky erupted and a heavy downpour washed over us, drenching us immediately. 

“Because… She is the Chosen one…” was Cayde’s silent answer.

“I know…” Cyan responded just as silent. Just then Jane returned with Cyan’s dormmate who collected her and her things. They apologized for her and dragged her with them as Cyan’s eyes stayed on Cayde. Feeling the heavy tension in the air, Brad slipped away taking Jane with him. 

“While I don’t approve of Cyan’s outburst, but I don’t approve of yours either.” Cayde finally spoke, as we stood there in the pouring rain. 

“Excuse me?!” I shouted, that floored me, how dare he? “What did you expect I just roll over and let her hit me? Shoot me? I didn’t so much so as raise a hand on her, all I did was defend myself” I spat. 

“You are a seasoned hunter; she has never left the tower…I’m just saying you could’ve hurt her seriously.” He added as he held his hands out. 

“Cayde if you’re so worried about her, then go to her, why are you still here?” I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. 

Cayde sighed long and deep, “Ok, I was being too harsh…” He said as he ran his hands down his face. 

“Especially after pointing a gun at her head” I pointed out. 

“Oh! I wasn’t actually going to pull the trigger” he said defensively.

“Sure, sounded like it” I retorted feeling a chill that wasn’t from the rain.

“You’re getting drenched let’s go inside” he jerked his head towards my room.

“So are you…” I replied as I watched the water run down his chest and shoulders. He stepped forward and took my elbow. 

“Yea, but I don’t get colds” he said plainly and started to walk towards my room. 

“Colds even ghosts can’t heal” Chimed in Radar who decided to finally show himself. Well that was news to me. I let him walk me to my room, I was too exhausted to fight anymore, but once there I just wanted to be alone. The events of the day good and bad have drained me, I also pretty sure Cayde had a few things to take care of, with regards to what just happened. 

He tried to walk me into my room as well, but I peeled his fingers off my elbow, “I think we should call it a night here; I’ve taken up so much of your time already…I’m sure you’re going be busy after what just happened and I’m just very exhausted right now…” I said tiredly. 

He stayed silent for a bit and then reached his hand out to my head but pulled it back as he gave me a nod, “Alright, I’m going to head out.” He said gently and he shifted from one foot to another, “You’re right I need to report this event and I have an early day tomorrow.” He said as if trying to prolong this moment. I nodded at him, he walked me into to my door and then stopped with both his fists on opposite sides of my door frame, “Are you leaving tomorrow?” he asked concerned. 

“No, the restock and repairs will take a week, well now six days, I’ll be around but mostly with Amanda.” I replied as I shook my head. 

“With Amanda, what does the shipwright have to offer?” He asked as he frowned at me. 

“Work, I have a surprisingly high aptitude for repairs, so while she concentrates on the fireteam’s ships and sparrows, I offered to help her fix the other small stuff.” I replied as I shrugged. 

“I see, well I’ll be seeing you then, Good night and get out of those wet clothes, colds don’t become you.” he reminded me as he watched me intently. 

“I will, Good night Cayde” He nodded to me and then left, as usual the moment he leaves the room turns cold, maybe his solar energy is like a personal heater I joked to myself. I made quick work of getting undressed and curled up into my bed, sleep as usual took me in an instant. 

The next morning, I was woken up by a pinging sound from Radar, “what is it, Radar?” I groaned.

“It’s Amanda, you’re late.” He replied flatly. 

“OH FUCK” I yelled and leaped out of the bed. 

“Eww, language Amelia, do you kiss Ikora with that mouth?” Called out Radar. 

I leaned out of the bathroom, “What?! NO! what the hell, radar?” I shouted in confusion. 

“I had no one else you’d want to kiss, so Ikora was the viable option.” He shrugged a little. 

“Still…that’s weird…never again” I sneered at him. 

“Ok, ok but you’re still late.” He offered. 

“Call up Amanda.” I replied, Radar called Amanda as I got my shirt on, thank the traveler I didn’t need to wear any armor, but I did holster my side arm, it became a habit I couldn’t break. 

“Hunter, you’d better not be skipping on your first day of work” Amanda playfully chided me. 

“I’m not, I’m sorry I overslept.” I admitted embarrassed. 

“It’s alright, I heard it was a crazy night.” Amanda replied. 

“Who from?” I asked her as I bolted out the door. 

“Jane was over this morning, brought me, the crew and you some breakfast, I swear if I didn’t know better, I’d say she was your mom.” Amanda replied as she giggled. 

“That is Jane, alright. I’ll see on the Hanger, I’m almost there.” I said as bounded towards it in a hurry. 

When I got to the Hanger Amanda had already set up a workstation for me. I spent the first couple of hours learning to fix communicators and then fixing them all on my own. To learning about bigger things like warp drive and ship engines. By the end of the day I was learning how to fix sparrows, Amanda had five sparrows in back order to fix, that was meant to be my task for tomorrow. From the outside it seemed like little stuff but honestly, we’d be heavily crippled without the shipwright and her crew. As I was cleaning up for the day, I felt like I was being watched and I looked up to find Cayde leaning against the railing of the stairs heading up to the Vanguard office. He saluted to me with two fingers and began to walk over. 

“How’s the demotion treating you?” he teased. 

“Quite well, I really enjoyed today, I wasn’t much help but still” I shrugged 

“Oh, please, you just started, and you learned everything I had to teach, tomorrow you’ll be just like one of my crew hands, be careful Cayde, I might just steal her permanently.” She warned him playfully. 

“Hey, you can take it up with the Traveler not me, I just teach her to whoop ass and sometimes I don’t even do that” he said holding up his hands, “Is she done here though?” He asked Amanda as I frowned at him. 

“Yea, she can go.” She answered still confused. 

“Good!” he said excitedly and linked his left arm into my right one and dragged me with him, the moment our hands touched, my heart immediately started beating like a frenzy.

“Cayde!” I giggled unable to still my emotions, “Where are we going?” I near shouted as I was dragged along. 

He stopped and looked me in the eyes and said, “One word, Ramen” and on que my stomach growled. 

“Why is Ramen your go to when we have had our differences?” I asked as I shook my head at him, but I was still smiling. 

“Warm food and a warm atmosphere dispels almost all bad blood” he shrugged and tugged me gently to walk faster and this became our routine for the week I spent on the tower. I woke up and worked with Amanda all day and by evening Cayde would be waiting for me on the same stairs every time and every evening we’d go out to eat at a different place each time, after that he’d walk me to my room, come in and we’d talk for bit before he’d leave so I can sleep. This was a good routine, a routine I came to love. One of the days, I ran into Ikora and asked her how Cayde was doing with his Vanguard duties I didn’t want him in trouble for my sake and was surprise to find out, he actually was working diligently and getting everything done before dusk. She mentioned he seemed very eager these days to meet his quota for the day so he could leave. She had wished he’d remain like this for the rest of his life, but something told me when I left Cayde would return to his usual self and that day was now upon us. I was to depart to the Black Garden and not know when I would return.


	4. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde made Zavala mad again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to everyone who is stopping by to read, to leave kudos and to bookmark, you guys are really giving me the motivation to post more. In this chapter there's a bunch of mushiness and a side to Cayde no one sees apparently. so enjoy!

Our preparations to leave were ready, I didn’t think we were going to be gone for long, but I never knew those days. Our first destination was Mars, it was somehow the stronghold of the Cabal, giant warmongering bipedal humanoids. We infiltrated a scout bunker and found the Cabal in a massive attrition war with the native Vex, neither side at this point was gaining any ground. Ignoring their fighting we move on to, Giants’ pass a cabal garrison, Radar broke into a local computer that ended up triggering a response from the Cabal, causing us to engage in a quick fight, as we took down a Bracus(lieutenant) named Tho’ourg. After defeating him we took his access key, that let us into the Valley of the Kings, it was here that the Vex gate to the Black Garden was located. Along the way we spotted a mountain Cabal outpost standing guard in front of a vast Vex gate seething with dark energy. I had Radar use the access key to hack into the Cabal network and learned that the Cabal had made significant progress in cracking the Vex darkness. The gate then began to surge with activity, we watched as the Cabal broke off to defeat the onslaught of the oncoming Vex, Radar had pointed out that we would have to fight the Cabal as well in these circumstances, the more I ‘explored’ the more trouble I seemed to create. 

We journeyed through the Scablands, the border between the Cabal defense and Vex onslaught, through here we discovered a Vex Spire, a teleportation device, basically, deep within the Rubicon Wastes. We had just been going deeper and deeper, we encountered yet another army of cabal intent on stopping intruders in the Legions’ Keep, they Primus(commander) Sha’aul, was leading them, but it was not much of a fight, as the fight got done Radar opened the Vex conflux. Before we could go into the Gate, however, we get a request from Master Rahool, we were to go to the Buried City, once an impressive city, it was now swept away by darkness, the red sands claimed what was remained of this once great city, Clovis Bray, the creator of Exo’s had a great influence here. We flushed out all the Cabal on our way to the Clovis Bray facility in the Hollows, part of the lost human city now home to empty shells of skyscrapers. We found the Cabal and Vex battling here too over a computer terminal. We engaged with the Cabal, killing Bracus Tha’aurn and cleared out all the opposing forces in order to secure the computer only to find Rasputin had already taken control of the old Martian Warmind’s system and locked it down. After securing the warmind, Jane had recommended we take a break and camp for the night, tomorrow we head to the Black Garden. 

The next morning, we packed up and made our way back to the Vex Gate, but it was as if the Vex knew what we were up to and suddenly surged across the City, overwhelming the Cabal. This caused us to get involved as well, we delved into the Tharsis junction and destroyed several Transfer gates, we clashed with a Vex Minotaur called Prohibitive Mind in the process and destroyed him. We finally made it to the Vex gate after fighting waves and waves of Vex, teleporting through the Gate as it reacts to the charged eyes that Radar has previous activated. We kept to the shadows as we passed through a graveyard of frozen Vex, they’ve been there awhile, there were plants growing on them. I had asked everyone not to touch them, but spoke too late, Brad was already wiping moss off one of the machines, causing them to activate and attack us. I channeled my super and destroy them swift and quietly, but it doesn’t help the Garden was now awake, we finally got to the point overlooking the Vex realm, Radar remarked that “something dark” lay beneath there. Getting to the realm, we found a barrier blocking our pathway, we had to destroy the Cyclops protecting it that led to the Heart of the Garden and opened another spire with the charged gate lord’s eye and headed into the Chamber.

When got to the chamber, we encountered a curious sight, dozens of ancient Vex kneeling with their arms apart before a large writhing mass of Dark energy within a large coliseum. Three large Statues of Gate lords ringed the worship ceremony. As we watch this curious sight the Vex notice us, Radar piped up with, “Are you willing to kill a God?” we didn’t have much of a choice. The three statues came to life and revealed to be Eschaton Mind, Imminent mind, and Primeval Mind. Channeling all our supers together we make quick work of them. With the death of its protectors, the heart that was being worshipped started to wane, Radar suggested we keep attacking the Vex and weaken the heart, eventually the heart was destroyed, the coliseum started to shake violently as it exploded in a blinding flash and the darkness retreated. The light ostensibly captured by the heart was returned to the traveler. It returned us back to mars, upon returning we got a message from the Speaker asking us to return to the City, we were all for that and depart immediately, by this time I was only gone for four days, it felt a bit strange going back so soon but I also really wanted to go back. 

When we docked our ships, I saw Ikora waiting for us, I was beamed down by Radar and ran over to Ikora. 

“Ikora!” I exclaimed as I slammed into her pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Welcome back, Amelia, you and your fireteam need to hurry. The Speaker is waiting for your arrival, he has something to say to all Guardians.” She said hurriedly, I nodded excitedly to her, as we were joined by Brad and Jane. Ikora turned around and lead us up the second level of the tower, where the Speaker was already standing on a podium in front a crowd of Guardians. So was Zavala and Cayde, noticing us arrive Cayde held out his right arm gesturing to stand next to him and so I obliged as Ikora stood on his other side. Brad moved to stand behind Ikora and Jane near Zavala. There was a calm silence in the air before the Speaker began his address. 

“For centuries we feared the forces of Darkness massing against us, we sought to hide and cower beneath a broken god. No more!” he said with conviction as he looked at all of us, “These Guardians show us what we are, what we have always been and what we will be again. We are what remains of the Light… and we will not be stamped out!” As the Speaker was still giving his speech, I get a ping from Radar stating someone is near our ship on the Hangar, I felt the intense urge to go have a look, slipping away slowly from the crowd I got to the Hanger and find the Exo from before standing on the edge of the landing zone. I walked up to her slowly, but she turned as she noticed me coming. 

“It’s a day for pretty speeches and medals, but we know the real fight takes place out there” she said as she jerked her head outward, she was holding a large rifle in her hand.   
“Take this” she said as she held it out to me, I was confused but I took it from her, “There’s so much more, Guardian, I’ve seen terrible things born out in the Darkness. Every moment brings them closer. All ends are beginnings…Our fight is far from over.” She finished and walked towards the edge of the Hanger, only to disappear in a cloud of light blue dust. The Exo is right… this maybe far from over but I was home and--- a figure catches my eye in a distance, it’s Cayde I smiled automatically, he must’ve noticed I left the speech and came looking for me, and I knew I was not alone…

“What might I ask are you doing up here?” He inquired as he squinted his eyes at me in jest. 

“Speeches and crowds are not my thing.” I replied plainly, leaving out the Exo, I just met. 

“Clearly the Harvest festival was a nightmare.” He remarked as he did an exaggerated shrug. 

“That was a different thing… this one… is just…” I muttered unable to find the words. 

“prettied up pretense?” he finished my thought more bluntly. 

“Yes, in a way…there more that’s going to be coming Cayde and even though I trust in all of us…I am still afraid.” I admitted honestly as I overlooked the back of the city. 

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t either…” he admitted quietly. “But let’s live for tonight and fight tomorrow’s fight tomorrow” he finished and held out his left hand to me. 

I looked at him for a long minute and then smiled at him as I took his hand in mine, “Agreed” I replied plainly. 

The night was a lively one, everyone was drinking, there was music and dancing, even Zavala was in a great mood as he was talking to Lord Shaxx. I spent the party sitting on a railing overseeing it all, nursing a single drink as I exchanged idle harmless gossip and laughing with the blue-eyed hunter vanguard that was leaning against the pillar next to me nursing the same blue drink he picked earlier. It was a good night. I hung around after the party had died down to make sure everyone got to where they were going safely and then wished Cayde a good night as I headed to my room. 

Lately I’ve noticed Cayde’s presence around me has become rather prominent and although from the very start he would make me flush and my heart beat like crazy, I chalked it up to intimidation, but as time went on, when I saw him I had an array of emotions, happiness when I saw him, relief whenever I knew he was on the tower as I returned, admiration that though he was such a pain, he was always there when I didn’t feel like myself and another feeling that was growing strong, I couldn’t afford to address it or let it grow any more than it already had. I told myself it’s because I was seeing so much of him that I’m growing fond of him. But I couldn’t explain the pangs of jealousy I started to feel when he spoke a little too friendlily to either Amanda or Tess or even when he took up for Cyan which I didn’t think he did, but I was jealous none the less. He was my vanguard and he had a reputation to uphold, I couldn’t---and worse the slap of embarrassment if I was rejected… that would hurt and we would go back to being awkward… no, no, no I was not… it’s not happening… these feelings can’t exist… was what I told myself then. In that moment, my plan was to keep my distance where I could manage with him, since he took it upon himself to try and walk me to my room every night I was on the tower. Distance was my only defense then, if not I didn’t know if I could’ve been able to stop myself.   
I got to my room, head still buzzing from my internal war, not bothered to do much else than removing my armor, curling up on the bed and falling asleep. 

The next morning began uneventful till about hours after dawn, I got a message from Commander Zavala to meet in the Vanguard office, I made my way up there to find, Ikora, Brad, Jane and… Cyan… what the fuck was she doing here? 

“Guardians, thank you for coming at such a short notice” Zavala started. 

“Whatever it is, it can wait till Cayde gets here” Piped up Cyan, making all of us frown at her. 

“Unfortunately, it cannot, I am in need of fireteams to conduct a strike by heading into Hellmouth.” Zavala said urgently. I was about to respond---

“And why should anyone other than titans take orders from you, you are not our Vanguard, while I get Ikora is here, so that the warlock over there can take orders but you don’t command the hunters.” Cyan chimed in arrogantly, Ikora was clearly pissed and so was Brad of her address to Ikora, Jane and I were pissed for the way she spoke to Zavala, but did she stop? No “I will wait till Cayde gets here.” She added even more arrogantly. 

Having enough of the bullshit, “No you won’t!” I piped up and turned towards her, “Commander” Zavala and “Lady” Ikora are both Vanguards, we take orders from them all, if you respect one Vanguard you respect them all and if you disrespect either one of them you disrespect all of them “Vanguard” Cayde included. Cayde is a good vanguard and doesn’t need that kind of reputation tacked onto him. So, any Vanguard can command any Guardian let that sink into your head…” I spat through clenched teeth, “and never disrespect the Vanguards ever again in my presence.” I warned her, but she had balls I could tell you that much. 

“I guess anyone will do for the trash you are” she retorted. 

“What did you say?!” Jane near launched from the other side of the table but was held back by both Zavala and Ikora. Just then speak of the devil and he arrived. Cayde came waltzing in, he stopped short witnessing the drama that went down. Tension was high and pressure could be felt humid and thick.   
“What… is going on here…” he asked nervously. 

“Ask her” spat Jane flipping her head towards Cyan. 

I had lost all patience to watch her play wounded puppy not happening, “Cyan refused a direct order from Commander Zavala and disrespected the Vanguard” I said cutting off Cyan. “She wanted you to be giving her the order, since you are the Hunter Vanguard.” I added as I sneered at her. 

He squinted at her, “O-okay, well I’m here so follow what Zavala said.” He dismissed it plainly. 

“Cayde, that’s not the point here…” I interjected. 

“Oh, my cotton socks, Amelia… I told you, you were meant to be a titan, cause right now you don’t sound like a hunter, just be chill and let it go.” He said hastily. 

“No, I can’t let it go! I’m not going to stand by and watch a two-bit hunter disrespect our commanding officers and I’m sorry for ever feeling the need to defend the sorry excuse of a vanguard you are… you think I’m a titan? Then fine, if it’s a resignation you want? then when I get back, a resignation you will have!... Commander Zavala,” I said in a snap as I turned to Zavala not giving Cayde a chance to respond, “Your orders will be carried as given, I’ll put together another fireteam and your mission will be done without Cyan.” I turned to Cyan, “You are staying the fuck right here on the tower.” I near growled at her, I then nodded to Ikora and gestured to my fireteam to leave with me. I could overhear Ikora yelling at Cayde to go after me and that I had all but defended him in this argument, he mumbled something to Cyan and chased after me, I didn’t want anything more to do with him. 

“Amelia! Princess wait!” He called after me, gesturing to Brad and Jane to go on ahead.

“What?! What is it you want now?!” I shouted as I whirled around on him. 

“I was out of line…” He said as he put his hands up. 

“You seem to always be out of line Cayde…when will you ever say what you truly mean… and not do this crap over and over again.” I replied exhausted by these constant arguments. 

“I just didn’t want her to flip like the last time.” He said as he hung his head. “one episode of that was bad enough.” He added as concern showed in his voice. 

“Cayde, she is a liability to Hunters.” I said sympathetically. “What makes me madder is that she addressed the Vanguard as You to Zavala and just Ikora no lady Ikora, no Warlock Ikora none of that…I understand the title are just out of respect but then that means… she respects no one…” I sighed and then looked at him, “Cayde… one of these days… you’re going to do or say something and make a bet that will cost you everything and everyone who care about you and who you care about…” I said a bit frustrated.

“Are you one of those?” He interjected suddenly. 

“What?” I asked confused as I frowned at him. 

“Are you among those people who care about me?” He asked expectantly. 

“Cayde…” I sighed again as I closed my eyes… collecting myself, “I can’t do this right now…I have to go.” I said quickly as I turned around and stormed off, he came after me, but I ran and took off from the balcony, I was beamed straight into my ship that I had Radar already bring around. 

It was then that the feelings I’ve been pushing away came flooding to me just as the tears in my eyes, the need for his approval, the want for his presence and the desire to stay with him forever was… was everything I was coming to terms with… I…I was in love with that thick headed, snarky and silver-tongued Exo called Cayde…and I knew in that very moment I was doomed.

Descending into Hellmouth was a welcomed distraction, I was all rage induced that didn’t require much thought. Our goal was to slay Phogoth, the Untamed, a Hive Ogre before the Hive could unleash it on the City. We had three Fireteams working on this mission, one delved deep into the Ishtar Academy and took out Sekrion, Nexus Mind, it was a massive Hydra, an Axis mind in charge of turning Venus into a Machine world, that dealt a huge blow to the Vex efforts. 

My Fireteam had gone to stop the Fallen house of Winter from restoring the soul of Aksor, an Archon Priest. After that Commander Zavala had tasked us with taking out the Cabal High command and lead an assault on the Cabal Imperial Land Tank in turn taking out their leader Valus Ta’aurc and breaking the grip of Cabal on the Lost city of Freehold. During this fight the Cabal unleashed Psion Flayers to locate one of Rasputin’s usurped AI cores buried in the Dust Palace in an attempt to break his hold on Mars’ defenses. In response, the third Fireteam was deployed to secure it. Once able, my fireteam went to aid the ones guarding the AI. we defeated the Flayers, and Rasputin put a lockdown on the machine. 

We found some data from the Ishtar Archive and decided to put together a raid team to follow in the footsteps of Kabr, a Titan Guardian who became obsessed with the Vault of Glass. I once remembered Cayde mentioning the Vault of Glass, he sounded pretty obsessed with it himself. If I was able to get into it and destroy it for one and then tell Cayde what was in it for two then maybe I could have him not try to get himself killed. Why…oh Traveler he managed to sneak into my thoughts. I was thankful for being pulled away from my thoughts to descend into the Vault of Glass, the fight was fierce but we managed to slay the mighty Templar and its oracles, an extremely powerful Vex hydra, it was able to manipulate reality according to its oracles design. We chose to avoid the Gorgons a group of nine Vex harpies, which were also able to manipulate reality but we guessed this was only possible in the Vault. We instead decided to confront Atheon, Time’s Conflux, a massive Vex Minotaur and Axis mind that oversaw the Vault of Glass Throne with hopes of destroying the Vault using the Aegis but were only able to take down the Vex Overseer and break the Vex’s control over the Vault. Great, I just made it easier for Cayde to get in here. “Traveler just take me now… I’m dangerous to my own existence.” I thought to myself. After the Raids we were summoned back to the City, with a bunch of congratulatory messages from Zavala and others. 

Upon reaching Earth’s atmosphere Radar had made contact with the Tower “Hanger, this is Arcadia ship for Guardian Amelia, requesting permission to land.” 

“Welcome back, Guardian, unfortunately we are a bit backed up, you’re going to have hang out in orbit for a bit” Came back Amanda’s voice. 

“Copy that” Responded Radar. As we waited, I got a ping for Ikora trying to reach me. 

“Welcome back Amelia.” She said sweetly. 

“Thanks, Ikora, this is rare you never reach out on comms to me like this.” I replied a bit confused. 

“Yes, about that… two things I thought you would need to know… one, after you left Amelia, Cyan was heavily reprimanded by Cayde, he suspended her from fireteams and missions. For right now until his mood gets better, she is also subjected to Crucible every single day of the week that she is not doing patrols and the second one… well never mind about that one--- just welcome back! I’ll see you on the tower soon” She said hurriedly and ended comms. 

“O-okay? Interesting…” I muttered to myself, I don’t suppose Cyan is any happier than she was, but you win stupid prizes if you play stupid games, I sighed into the empty cabin of my ship. 

“Arcadia, you are clear to land” Came Amanda’s voice startling me, I let Radar take the wheel as I always do for our docking, the moment our ship docked I saw him, standing there leaning against the Hanger’s frame, my heart had already lost it and began beating erratically, trying to take a steadying breath as I get beamed out. I had every intention to walk past him but… 

“Welcome back.” He said oh so softly that my dumb body decision for me as I stopped in front of him. 

“Thank you” I responded, it took everything in me to keep a straight face and not throw my arms around him, I had only been gone for three days, but the power of realization made me miss him more, especially now that I accepted how much he meant to me…

“So…” He said a bit nervously, “Can we have dinner together tonight?” He added as he pointed both his thumbs towards the City. 

I drew in a deep breath and sighed, “Fine, but can I change first?” I said as was feeling a bit self-conscious about all the Vex remains on me. 

“I actually prefer you as you as are” He said plainly as he shrugged and ran his eyes down my body.

“Heavens! if you’re going to ask a girl out at least let her get changed and not be covered in machine blood!” I half shouted mostly as a joke, but as I realized what I just blurted out I tried to course correct, “I don’t mean asking out like that…it’s only dinner like always—” 

“Oh, no, no I am asking you out, like a date” He said as he reached out and grabbed a stray floating strand of hair to tuck behind my ear. “and maybe an apology for everything that happened before.” He said as his hand slid down the length of my hair, keeping his fingers tangled in the layers of it, “and you’re right I should let you change” he finished as he caressed my hair for a bit and then let it go, giving me something that could’ve been a smile. 

I was rendered wordless for a good minute, stunned by everything that happen almost trance-like, “Ten minutes” I said breathlessly and bolted off. 

“Take your time!” He called out softly, as he made no effort to follow me and for that I was grateful. 

My ten minutes ended being a little over fifteen minutes, because by the time I ran to my room, fought to get out of my armor, jumped into the shower and then got redressed it took a good minute. Even by the time I ran back, I was still wet in places, as my clothes clung to me and my hair was still quite damp. There was heat in my cheeks which I’m sure made them red, from running back up to the Hanger and being late. 

“I-I am- so- Sorry!” I said as I huffed with my palms on my knees trying to catch my breath, even when I stood up straight my chest rose and fell tremendously. Cayde had cocked his head to side as he took in my new appearance, I had decided to wear a pair of ashy grey jeans, a black button down shirt whose top three buttons I hadn’t had time to do, I could feel the evening breeze hit my collar bones, I was wet from my shower there and had an equally grey jacket in my hand. My hair for sure was a mess, but by the look of appreciation Cayde was giving off, I deemed I looked just fine. “What?” I said trying to hide my embarrassment. 

“Hmmm…” He started with as he put his right index and thumb on his chin as if to mull it over, “I think I prefer you this way, way more better.” He said finished as he lingered first on my hair blowing in the breeze then to my neck and chest where my buttons were undone, finally to skim over the rest of me. 

“Stop. Being. A. Pervert.” I said as I walked over to him. 

“I would never!” He said as he faked being offended, “I’m just appreciating a work of art in her natural habitat.” He said nonchalantly, as he turned away and walked off towards the elevator. Leaving me in a blushing mess, a different type of tension was high in the closed spaces of the elevator, as shifted awkwardly from leg to leg but once we hit the city it had all but disappeared. 

“So where are we going?” I asked as I hastened my feet to keep up with him. 

“You have to ask?” He responded and as if he noticed he slowed his stride down to match my steps. 

“Ramen, again?!” I asked mid giggle as I shook my head. 

“We could go elsewhere.” He offered as he reached out to my elbow to pull me away from a puddle of water. I swear around him I’m all thumbs. 

“Nah, I could go for something warm right about now” I said with an expectantly smile. 

“You could use it.” He replied with concern as he reached out and picked up a clump of hair that stuck together due to still being wet.

“Eh, water never hurt anyone” I responded as I grabbed his hand and tugged him, “Let’s go I’m hungry!” He laughed and shook his head at me. We got to the Ramen shop, their food was the best, I ordered my usual. I downed the first bowl and was asking for another when the thought dawned on me, “Wait, who’s paying for this?” I asked as I snapped my head towards Cayde. 

“Hey, don’t look at me” He said slyly with his left hand in the air as he leaned on his right one, “I don’t have any money. I gamble and make bets. I lose, remember?” He said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Really, Cayde?” I squinted at him, “What happened to apology?” I said as I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Well, my presence matters” He said confidently, he wasn’t wrong about that, his presence is all I needed. 

I scoffed at myself more so but played it off, “Yea, Whatever Cayde” just then my second bowl of Ramen came out, “Well I’m going to eat as much as I can then after all I’M paying for it” I mocked and dug in. After downing the second I had a third and that was my limit by then I was stuffed. 

I stood up slowly, rubbing my stomach, “How much do I owe ya?” I asked the Exo behind the counter, he just merely shook his head and then jerked it towards Cayde. 

“He took care of it already.” He said making me giggle and look at Cayde who flailed his fingers waving at me. 

“So much for being broke” I fake pouted and tried to hit him in the shoulder, but he grabbed my hand before that.

“That would hurt you more than me” He said. 

“There’s a ghost for that” I said and waved my hand. 

“You’re funny” He replied with as he tapped my forehead with his index finger. “but what kind of guy would I be if I asked a girl out and made her pay for it?” He asked sincerely. 

“You’d be you at that point” I joked. 

He shook his head at me again and took me by the small of my back, “Come on, miss Savage, let’s walk some of that noodles off, before you turn into one” He said making me giggle, he then turned to the Exo, “Thanks, Buddy, I’ll see you around.” He said as he held up his hand in a sort of wave. 

The Exo waved at us, “See you both soon again” He called out making me blush a bit, as I ducked my face to the floor, hoping Cayde didn’t notice. 

The outside cold air felt good on my already heated face, as we walked around a bit, I noticed it was getting colder, after the Harvest Festival the temperatures dropped really quick. As we did a lap around the inner city, every time I peered into the windows of the nearby shops, every time I got excited when I saw something I liked, was every time Cayde offered to go in and look. I had to pull him by the arm just to make him move along.

“Gosh, you’re such a trouble-maker” I exclaimed pulling him from the third shop, he tried to walk into because I liked how pretty the embroidery was. “Sundance, you must have a hell of a time keeping this Guardian out of trouble.” I said into the air as I tugged him and we started to walk again thankfully.

“Ugh, you have no idea” Sundance piped up as she materialized and floated to the other side of me away from Cayde. 

“Sundance…” He warned playfully.

I squinted up at him and slammed the side of my body into his gently as we walked, “Oh hush, don’t speak for her!” I chided him playfully, “Go on, Sundance spill that much needed tea” I encouraged as I giggled. 

“Oh, my where do I start” Sundance said excitedly. 

“Sundance, I’m warning you, keep that up and I’ll put you in the most ugliest shell” Cayde chided her. 

“Alright, already, keep all your darn secrets! I’m sorry Guardian he’s no fun” She pouted and dematerialized. 

“Poor Sundance, you’re mean” I pouted as well. 

“I am not mean; Sundance just knows too much; besides I’d rather tell you those stories myself wouldn’t you like that?” he asked as he turned to look at me, making me blush and I could only nod in agreeance with him. 

We finally came to stop in front of the large water fountain in the middle of the City. It had warm lighting facing the flowing water. the sound of the water was calming and soothing to me. We sat down and stretched out my legs as I rolled my ankles, a reflex of aching feet that I didn’t have anymore. The wind picked up but not by much it was blowing against me pushing my hair towards Cayde constantly, I reached out, grabbed it and held on to it together. 

“Sorry about that.” I said as I smiled up at him. 

“I didn’t mind, it didn’t tickle if that’s what you were worried about.” He replied and I knew he was holding back a laugh. 

“Oh, no I didn’t want it to swallow you whole for dinner.” I replied dead pan. 

“Welcomed end I assure you.” He returned the jab making me giggle for quite a bit. 

I then stopped and stared up at him for a long minute, “Cayde…” I said softly. 

“Hmmm?” He merely grunted as he watched the street bustle ahead of us. 

“Never mind… it’s not important.” I replied quickly as I thought it was not my place to say any of it anyway. 

He shifted and turned towards me folding his right leg under him, “Why do you always do that with me? You start a question and then you shy away from it.” He said exasperated.   
“I just…” I turned towards him just the same, “I just don’t want to bring up and painful memories that you may have…I see a different you than everyone else and if I can help it, I’d rather not make your life any more painful than it is” I said as I stared up into his eyes unfaltering. 

“Hmm, do you now?” He responded his voice was soft and gentle. 

“I do, I want to believe under all that machoness.” He snickered at that, “under all that cockiness and sure triggerness, that there is someone who cares a lot about the ones he loves,.” I said softly and found him blink rapidly as he took in a sharp breath, “someone who is really warm and someone who puts his family first. That’s who I see when I see you, I just need you to let me keep seeing that side of you and not keep hurting each other anymore, because you want to say things you don’t mean” I finished as I shrugged lightly.   
He drew in a deep breath and took both my hands in his, “Thank you for seeing me in that way… in a way I don’t see myself. Over the years I have done nothing but destroy my life, I have never put family before these moments. I don’t know how to let people in and keep them there, I get so scared of losing them that I end up pushing them away.” He said in voice that sounded like he was legitimately scared. 

“You used push them away, but for whatever reason, Ikora, Zavala, Banshee in all his forgetfulness and everyone on the Tower have been with you for all this time, so you may have done something right.” I said as I squeezed his hands. 

He let out a muffled chuckle, “Nah, those guys are just as thick headed and kept coming back no matter how hard I pushed.” He said as he was now caressing circles on the back of my hands, “and you do too, you’ve given me more chances than I deserve to have you put up with me over and over again.” He said as his gaze was fixed on our hands.   
I pulled my hands out of his, making him jolt his head up at me but he relaxed as I took his hands in mine, “Eh, you’re a work in progress, you’ll get better. You just need something or somebody to ground you, to let you know that you’re not alone and that you’re someone’s light in the dark” he reached out his hand to cup my face, but Sundance materialized and was pinging like crazy. When he looked at his pings he shot up and took my hand to help me up. 

“We--- no I have to go to the Tower right now” he said in a rush and pulled me with him. We all but warped into the tower to find Zavala shouting on the tip of his voice. 

“WHERE IS CAYDE NOW?! HE SHOULD’VE BEEN WATCHING THE PARTOLS HOURS AGO BY NOW?!”

“Zavala calm down I’m sure there’s a reason he’s not done it yet” Ikora interjected trying to play the peacemaker as usual. 

“YOU KNOW THE REASON IKORA IT’S THE SAME REAS----” Zavala stopped short, my eyes widened as he noticed us and zeroed his rage in our direction. “JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” he bellowed, and he stomped over. I have never seen Zavala so livid before. Cayde put himself between Zavala and me. 

“I was just down in the City” he said plainly barely flinching. 

“Down in the City doing what?!!” Zavala shouted again. 

“Zavala, people have things they have to do, we have lives outside this precious tower of yours, I know how to do my job” Cayde retorted. 

“Do you Cayde?!” Zavala’s anger had reignited, this had best be stopped before they came to blows. 

I stepped out from behind Cayde and got right in between both of them, this made Ikora rush over to our side.

“Commander Zavala, this is my fault” I blurted out making him turn his anger towards me and off Cayde who didn’t help because Cayde grabbed my arm and made me turn towards him.

“No, it’s not!” he half yelled at me. I held my right hand up towards Zavala still keeping him focused on me as I put my left hand on Cayde’s chest trying to all but will him to back down. 

“It is my fault,” I said again looking between them, “I just got back and was hungry I saw Cayde and asked him out to dinner. I took most or all of his time tonight. It is my fault.” I said hurriedly, I made every excuse I could right now. 

“Well then” Zavala spoke in controlled anger now, “IF it truly is your fault, Guardian… Then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind spending some much needed time in the Crucible as punishment, now would you?” He said those last words while he looked at Cayde, he earned the reaction he was looking for. 

“Like hell she will!! She just got back from Hellmouth and you want her in the Crucible which now is in Mayhem?!! She’s my hunter and I say she’s not doing it.” Cayde shouted.   
“Cayde…” Ikora tried warning him, trying to be the voice of reason. He was not backing down. 

“I accept!” I shouted between the both of them. 

“What? No, you don’t have to, as your Vanguard I say you don’t have to.” He said as he was frowning at me. 

“Cayde its ok, it’s good practice, I’ll learn a lot. If I let you use Vanguard immunity for me how does this make me any different from Cyan? How does this make it any better than disrespecting you by disrespecting Commander Zavala or Ikora? Back down Cayde and let it go…I’m stronger than I look.” I said as I placed my hand on his chest as gently pushed on it. 

“I know…” He said quietly and took a step back, hanging his head. 

“There! I’ll do the Crucible as given, Commander Zavala” I said as I turned to him, he just looked a bit sad and remorseful that I’m paying the price but it’s a price I’ll gladly pay. 

“And I’ll finish my stupid quota by the end of day tomorrow” Cayde interjected. 

“Settled, um gentlemen I’ll see you around” I stuttered nervously and began to walk away. 

“Wait for me, Amelia, I’m coming with you” Called out Ikora as she jogged to my side. 

We both heard Zavala when he said, “She’s paying the price for your transgression I hope you know.” 

And Cayde stared at him and responded with, “A price you’re making her pay Zavala I hope you know.” 

“Oh, I do… sadly I do” Zavala replied but, by then we rounded the corner and exchanged worried glances. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll work it out they always do” Ikora said as she patted me on my shoulder. “But you do know this isn’t only about today Zavala is mad about?” Ikora chimed in.   
“What do you mean?” I frowned at her. 

“Ever since the last altercation between you and Cayde… he has been standing, in the same spot for the last three days.” Ikora said with concern. 

“WHAT?!” I shouted in utter shock. 

“Yes, and anything that Zavala gave him to do was returned with “I’ll do in a bit” or “I’ll do later” or “When I get a chance” he did not so much as so move a muscle.” Ikora said a bit frustrated herself, “This isn’t on you this is all Cayde” by this point my hand clasped my mouth in shock, “But I honestly wish you didn’t and wouldn’t, but I guess it also too late for that” She finished and walked away. She didn’t give me a chance to wrap my head around it or the fact of…. did she know about my feelings for Cayde?!! Oh no I’m so dead….

I couldn’t sleep I tossed and turned, I was hot one moment and then freezing the next. I wasn’t nervous about the Crucible I just didn’t know how to approach Cayde now or if I should even approach him…. I didn’t know when sleep took me, I was woken up by Radar’s nudging that it was time to get ready for the Crucible. I sluggishly walked over to Kadi and picked up my new gear and stopped by Banshee to pick up a new sidearm. He was the one that mentioned he had seen Cayde work tirelessly all day coming and going from the Tower. I was relieved in a way but also felt a little bad for him. But in the end decided it was for the best that we don’t see each other for a bit. 

The Crucible was tough, Mayhem was quick five-minute matches with a group of six Guardians on each team. Not only was the new armor weird to move around in, it didn’t help that Cyan was also put in Crucible as punishment by Cayde and was making me her personal target practice. We lost the first three matches, I needed to get my head out of my ass, this won’t do any good if I didn’t win. By the fourth match I had gotten used to my armor and my side arm, we had won every match after that ending Crucible with an undefeated winning spree. I was kind of pleasantly surprised when I left the arena Cyan didn’t make hell out of losing, in fact no one was in the arena when I stepped out. There was a whole a lot of commotion on the Hanger, I took off running towards it to see what was going on. 

When I got there, I saw Cayde standing behind everyone watching a weird whale looking ship come in to dock, “What is going on?” I called out to him. 

“It’s Eris Morn, she’s finally come back” He replied not making eye contact with me. Stone lady from down the stairs left? man I feel bad I never noticed… but then again, I barely go towards the Vanguard’s office anymore. When I didn’t reply he looked at me fully this time. 

“I’m sorry I feel bad I didn’t notice her gone as all” I said embarrassed. 

“I don’t blame you; Eris has little to no presence at times, I wish she hadn’t returned…” He pointed at her ship, “That lady gives me the creeps, I just think she’s bad news” he finished, and I had to agree with the creeps sentiments but bad news that’ll have to wait to be seen. “How are you doing?” He asked quietly with concern lacing his voice.   
“We won with the longest winning spree” I responded absentmindedly as I watched Eris. 

“That’s good and all but not what I was asking” He said as reached out to put his hand on my shoulder but we both got pinged at the same time. Zavala had called a counsel, I told Cayde I’d grab my Fireteam and meet him up there. He said that was a good idea he didn’t want to give Zavala any more ammunition than he already did.


	5. Causing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Hive threat high on the Horizon things between Cayde and Amelia are getting tense and not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, my update is a bit late, between school, my job and just life in general, i barely have time for the things i love anymore. That being said! here's the latest chapter where there's a whole bunch of tension and a side to Cayde nobody except me believes exists. so enjoy!

When I walked into the Vanguard office, Zavala, Ikora, Cayde and Eris Morn were already having a deep discussion. Our arrival helped diffuse a lot of the tension in the air, especially between Cayde and Eris, why does she scare or annoy him so much? Zavala had pointed out that Eris came back to warn us of the impending Hive invasion that will be led by the soon-to-be resurrected Crota. Eris had made a suggestion that we go down to the Cosmodrome and hunt down a significant figure in the Hive ranks called, Sardon, Fist of Crota. We were set to depart almost immediately. Not knowing when I’d return, we were stocking up our ships, when I caught a glimpse of Cayde, he didn’t approach me or say anything to me he just watched as I left. Although once I was in my own ship however, I received a comms from him along the lines. 

“Be careful out there, I don’t trust Eris’ judgement and I don’t want you to either. Stay sharp and watch each other’s back out there” I wanted to reply back to him, but I didn’t quite know what to say to him right now. Everything was so jumbled up, deciding to take care of it later I pushed aside his comms. 

Taking down the Sardon was no easy task but we finally found him in Grottos. After that we were instructed to go to the Moon, where we foiled a Hive ritual intended to resurrect Crota. During this time, we learned that Crota’s soul may have survived out first assault and so I requested an addition of three more guardians to go into hellmouth to find a way into Crota’s realm, the Oversoul throne where he was and slayed him permanently. We just couldn’t catch a break while we were off making sure Crota doesn’t live, the Hive decided to attack Rasputin, we got an urgent message from Rasputin requesting aid. My fireteam of Six make quick work of the siege and secured the warmind back into its vaults. It was also here we find out that Crota’s last General Omnigul was found we tracked him down and defeated him breaking the Hive’s hold on the Cosmodrome and ended the possible invasion. 

It’s already been a week since we’ve been out of the tower, we were on route now to Mars, where the Vex’s Undying Mind was attempting to repair a Schism torn by the heart when we destroyed it. We ventured into another part of the Black Garden, we never explored and destroyed it. During this time, we got a transmission from the Queen of the Awoken, Mara Sov stating that the fallen have risen against and have slaughtered hundreds of Awoken. Skolas was leading the uprising, he declared himself Kell of Kells, was wrestling for control over House Winter and had hoped to reunite the desperate Fallen houses. Unable to bear the loss of countless Awoken lives, Mara Sov had declared the Reef open to the Guardians who will exact her vengeance. I felt like a bounty hunter except there was no dead or alive, only dead. It was also here where I met Petra Venj, she was apparently an old friend of Cayde and It was confirmed so when he popped into the comms, to say hi to her and to tell her to take extra care of me for I was his favorite hunter. That earned me a frown from Petra, but I paid it no mind, if Petra had a problem, she could take it up with Cayde. we had stuff to do and had started to systematically track down and dispatch of all key fallen threats. I honestly felt nasty we were Guardians, not guns for hire…Among our first targets are Taniks, the Scarred, I remember Cayde mentioning him at some point in passing, of course I knew of Taniks’ original history and took extra delight in taking him out. Then there was Skoriks, Archon Slayer, that was easy as pie. 

While we hunted his minions, Skolas was up to no good behind our backs, he had sent his elite assassins to wreak havoc on earth, we were tipped off by one of his own called Variks, the Loyal, we had to made a mad dash to Earth to stop him from usurping the House of Devils and foiled the Wolves attempt to seize control of the house of Kings. I was growing tired of this cat and mouse game… we’ve literally been off the tower for three weeks now. We followed Skolas to Venus, who assaulted a Vex stronghold across the Ishtar Sink all the way to the Vault of Glass, where he tried to augment his army with its strange technology. He tried and made a last attempt to unite the Fallen by pulling them through time. But we arrived just in time and foiled all his plans defeating him and sending him off to the Queen to face the consequences. 

We were finally on the way back to the tower, when I got an Urgent message from Petra that she detected the Hive Dreadnaught orbiting the rings of Saturn and ordered all Reef assets to mobilize, a discussion was held between Eris, Mara and one of our own presumably Osiris on Oryx’s imminent arrival. The Awoken Space Fleet engaged the Dreadnaught and lost badly as Oryx fired his ship’s main cannon, destroying both his and the Queen’s fleet in one single pyrrhic stroke. The Queen and major parts of the Reef leadership was now considered MIA... this did not bode goods news to anyone...

We had barely made it back to the tower when the Vanguard had intercepted a distress signal on all channels broadcasting from the Skyburners fortress on Phobos. We were immediately dispatched to investigate, when we arrived it was a war zone… the Skyburners were slaughtered mercilessly and were evacuating. Zavala was watching Radar’s field closely just in case something happens, we went deep into the fortress, when we arrived we caught the first glimpse of Oryx, Crota’s father he was here to exact revenge for his son… whose blood happened to be on my hands… he noticed me and willed into existence corrupted cabal and Hive he called the Taken… sweat beads ran down my spine, as all of this way bigger than any of us had anticipated. His army led by Syrok, charged for us at that very moment Zavala had scrapped the mission and told us to retreat immediately. I was grateful for that on so many terms, but it wasn’t soon enough we had to fight our way through hordes of taken to our extraction point, we nearly made it and escaped out of there. We departed directly for the tower. 

There was a numb feeling coming back to the tower, the threat was too real out there and the lives were too fragile in here… I was scared, scared out of my wits, I had no idea what we were going to do and how… I docked in silence, my ship was being re-prepped for departure, I crossed Amanda though she didn’t seem to notice, the lull over the tower was palpable. I dismissed my fireteam and made my way to the Vanguard office, Radar had picked up a Hologram of the Dreadnaught I needed to give it to them. I wanted to get out of my armor, but I was too scared to do so… I was on edge and I felt someone’s presence behind me, I swirled around in a fury. 

“You made it back safely! I thought I almost lost you” Came Cayde’s voice, wordlessly I just launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. I didn’t realize I was shaking until he put his arms around me to steady me. We stood there for a good minute with my face buried in his chest, he neither asked nor did he say anything. 

“What are we going to do...” I whispered, fear clearly lacing my voice as I stared up at him, fear probably also showing in my eyes, because he leaned down and touched his forehead to mine, the touch of cool metal on my hot skin felt good, like it tethered me back to Earth. 

“We’ll figure it out” He said as he lifted his hands to cup my face, “We always do, we got to trust in each other’s skill and we got to trust that the traveler chose correctly.” he said softly as he lifted my face so that I would look at him, “You---We will do this together, all of us will fight with you” he said reassuring me and I could only nod to him, I was still scared but I was reminded that I wasn’t in it alone… even though now wasn’t the time, but as I stared into his blue neon eyes, I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. I just couldn’t tell him yet… or ever I don’t even know if he’s capable of feeling what I feel, but he’s surprised me before though. 

“We need to head to the Vanguard office” I finally said, taking a hold of his wrists and making him let go of my face. “Radar managed to snag a hologram of the Dreadnaught” I said as my eyes fluttered about, he didn’t say anything to that, but he had a serious look on his face. He took me by the hand, and we rushed over to the office. It felt a bit empty that he let go of my hand when we walked in, but it made sense. 

Radar displayed the hologram of the Dreadnaught on the table, “My contacts near Saturn say the weapon only fired once” Said Ikora, as she circled the Hologram. 

“It’s not like the Queen to attack a superior force.” Chimed in Zavala. 

“How could she have known? How could any? We need a warlock inside the Dreadnaught” Ikora stated. 

“Here we go…” Sighed Cayde. The tension in the room started to rise I could feel it from the corner I was in. 

“Our first priority must be to protect the City; Our Guardian got a good look on Phobos.” Zavala interjected as he jerked his head towards me, I lowered my head not liking the attention turned to me. “Whatever it was, it turned Cabal against Cabal, wiped out their base in minutes, how long would we last?!” Zavala said staring at Ikora who by this time had turned her back to him, deep in thought. 

“Until we understand what we’re dealing with…” Ikora whipped around, but before she could say more, a glowing green rock came flying into the room onto Cayde’s map, knocking off the Hologram. 

We all turned to the source, it was Eris Morn, when she walked in the air just kind of turned cold or was it the face that she reminded me of the Hive…  
“They are taken” was the first thing she said.

Paying her no more mind than usual Cayde piped up, “Eris…Get your rock off my map” I fought against everything to stifle my laugh, the first time today that the tension left my body... But like mostly everyone she too ignored him, I thought I saw him turn his head to me. Was he trying to cheer me up?

“It hasn’t spoken since Crota fell” she continued ominously, pulling me away from my thoughts of Cayde for the moment, “It speaks now because Oryx has arrived, come to fulfill the final covenant of his son” her proclamation sent a chill down my spine. 

“But… Why fight the Cabal?” asked Ikora. 

“Not… fighting” Eris proclaimed shaking her head, “Taking, controlling their will” Her head snapped to Cayde as he picked up her rock. That only served to raise the tension ten-fold, but he gave her the, “What you gon do about it?” look. 

“So, we focus on his army, kill these Taken until he’s all that’s left” Zavala interjected. 

“Whatever you kill, Oryx will replace” Eris declared. 

“The Dreadnaught, then” Chimed in Ikora, she’s still after that thing. “How do we get past that weapon?” Ikora asked as she turned to Eris.

“Without ending up with the Awoken.” Added Zavala. 

Suddenly Cayde’s head shot up as if he had a Eureka moment, “I….err gotta go… see about a ship” he declared and threw the rock back to Eris as he signaled to me to leave with him. 

“Cayde, our discussion is has not yet concluded” Called out Zavala behind him. 

“Oh, I know, that’s why I’m leaving” retorted Cayde and we walked away, leaving them in heaps of tension. 

While Cayde is off to “See about a ship” he tasks me to help train the rest of the hunters, realizing the threat of the Taken is far too large. We had chosen that we were going to make an entire army of three defense lines. Each class was going to concentrate on one element, the Hunters were going to learn to harness the void and become Nightstalkers, the Warlocks travel to mars and mediate upon the Arc to become Stormcallers and the Titans decided to explore Mercury in search of mercenary Sunbreakers.   
Our training began immediately, all the hunters were gathered on the Tower’s training area, they were whispers buzzing around as to why I was doing the training but mostly everyone was focused. 

“Hunters…” I called out to them from my podium of Cargo boxes, “A great enemy is upon us and I know that we have chosen different paths, different subclass, we are different people. Some of you are Solar Hunters, some of you are Arc striders but if there was ever a time, we needed to become one it is now. We guardians have to come together to make an army with three levels of defense, for the City and the people we protect. So, I ask you my fellow Solar hunters put out the fire that blazes within you and channel the calm. I ask you my fellow Arcstriders let go of the balance you so devote yourself to and delve into the Void. We, as Void hunters, we are to become the last line of defense for our people, because by this power we will learn, how to stick to the shadows, hide in plain sight and hit where it hurts the most. But most of all we know how to never let them see us coming!” I ended my speech and it earned me cheers from the Hunters. Fueled with renewed determination the training had begun…

We trained day and night rotating groups of Hunters till everyone had perfected the Nightstalker’s power. During one of our training sessions, I got a message from Cayde he asked me to meet him in the Vanguard office, he had something for me to do, the Hunters were ready so I had nothing else left to do with them and so I went to see Cayde.   
“You wanted to see me?” I called out to him as I walked down the office stairs. At that moment we were alone in the office. 

“Yes, I did, c’mere” he said as waved his hand not looking up from his map, so I walked over to him. But before he could tell me the real reason I was called, Ikora and Zavala had showed up. 

“Is the training going well?” he asked me as he winked at me. 

“Er- it’s going well, the Hunters are almost ready” I replied confused but playing along. 

“Good, good I’ll let you get back to it.” He nodded as he faked being deep in thought. 

“O-okay, um I’ll see you around” I said and began to walk away. 

“Wait, I forgot to tell you something” He called out and walked over to me, taking me by the elbow he pulled me out of earshot of the other two and whispered. “I have a stealth drive, stashed away in one of the dead colony ships, it’ll help get past the Dreadnaught.” 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” I whispered back. 

“Yea! Well kind of, look this is our best shot.” He replied. 

“Cayde…” just then Ikora called out to him, “What are you two whispering over there?” She asked us as she was frowning at us.

“Nothing just Hunter stuff,” he replied hastily as he pushed me out the door, “Go!” he whispered. I didn’t look back as I took off running.

On our flight to The Blast, Cayde chimed in on the comms, “Turns out Oryx really is Crota’s Father."

“Yea, and he’s come all this way just to kill me, that makes me feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy” I replied flatly. 

“We’re not going to let him you know.” He responded and I smiled a little, “For now, Oryx is controlling the Taken from the Dreadnaught near Saturn this you already know, but we can’t get close without a stealth drive, but lucky for us you’re already out to retrieve it. I hid it there, way long before I became the Vanguard.” he said proudly.

“Wait, how do you know it’s still there?” Chimed in Radar. 

“Well, we’d better hope it’s still there, we won’t get past the Dreadnaught without it.” Cayde replied matter of factly. 

“That’s comforting” Radar said nervously mirroring my emotions right now. I found out that the Taken have already reached Earth and have begun overwhelming the Fallen.

“Cayde… we got a real big problem down here” I reached back out to him. 

“Let me guess, multiple arms, attempt to be hunters by wearing cloaks and kinda smell funky?” He replied without missing a beat, making me giggle.

“Not the Fallen, the Taken” replied Radar.

“Damn, thought we’d have more time…” Cayde replied. “How bad is it?” 

“Taken, everywhere” Replied Radar as I was engaged in the fight, trying to stay alive. “fighting the Fallen.” 

“Earth is going to look a lot like Phobos if we don’t find that stealth drive” Cayde warned. That helps I thought to myself. “Alright you got find a vault door, there’s a trick to getting through it so let me know when you’re there” he chimed in again. 

“The…door is already open, Cayde we’re inside” I said as I surveyed the area. 

“And the Flux Grenades didn’t detonate? I got to get out of this tower” Cayde retorted with shock. 

“Cayde, now isn’t the time to try and play vigilante” I chided him, just as the room filled with Taken, defeating them I get into an elevator.

“What are the chances the Elevator still works?” Remarked Radar, as the door slid closed, “Ok, we are heading up… Cayde when’s the last time you rode this elevator?” Radar asked worried. 

“Oh! Relax it works fine… but stand by for a maybe resurrection, Radar” he replied. 

“Cayde!” both me and Radar shouted. “From this height I can pick up Taken energy reads throughout the Cosmodrome, you know I was here looking for you, when the Fallen crews came through, started with one skiff and a few months later the Cosmodrome was theirs. The Taken have done it in hours” remarked Radar, “How do we find you stealth drive?” Radar more so muttered to himself.

“There’s a bridge from the tower to the ship, it’s a little unstable so watch yourself, took me days to get it working.” Cayde chimed in again. 

“Err- someone moved the bridge and destroyed the controls” I interjected. 

“Yea… That would be the Fallen, probably trying to get the Taken of their backs, see if you can reroute the power somehow” Cayde replied. This was starting to look a bit bleak. 

“There’s still an active field coming through those pipes overhead, Amelia if you can find the source, I can patch the power through” Said Radar. 

“Once you get the bridge up and working, my stash is in the vault on the colony ship” Cayde pointed out. 

“We are still waiting for details on this plan of yours Cayde” Came Ikora’s voice over his comms. 

“Err- Yea, give me a minute, Amelia” he said, oh he’s in trouble… we made our way to the top of the tower and Radar got to work on the Bridge. 

“Alright, I’m back in business” Cayde came back, “Hey, the bridge is already moving, nice, make it to the top of the colony ship to get to my stash and watch yourself on that bridge” he reminded. 

“Any advice on which way to go?” Asked Radar as we made it across just fine. 

“Yea, up” was the only thing Cayde replied with as the room materialized more Taken.

I fought my way up the ship, fighting off Taken and Fallen, as I crossing a railing, “Don’t look down” Chimed in Radar, Thanks for that, buddy. There were a lot more taken and fallen than I anticipated as I kept running into them on my way up. until I reached this thing that air lifted me up to the Cabin, it was a strange feeling, I felt like a balloon. As soon as I landed in the Cabin, I saw a few Fallen but suddenly, the Echo of Oryx appeared “I will return the vengeance for… Crota” he shouted. I had to fight him, was not easy but I defeated him, finally. 

“That thing seemed pretty mad Oryx might be still holding a grudge for us, you know killing Crota.” pointed out Radar. 

“Really, buddy? You don’t say” I replied sarcastically. 

“Things won’t get any easier on the Dreadnaught” Added Cayde. 

“Just rain on my parade why don’t you both?” I grunted.

“Anyway, did you find my stealth drive.” He dismissed me. 

“Are you sure it’s still here?” Radar asked. 

“Like all things you got to know where to look” returned Cayde. “boy, you would know” I thought to myself. “Enter frequency 592, Radar” he continued, and I deployed Radar, the frequency near shattered my ears. 

“There it is” Exclaimed Radar. 

“The best hiding places are always in plain sight” replied Cayde, great they are now best friends, I rolled my eyes. “Transmat it out of there, also if you find anything else, leave it for me. There’s going to be enough treasure for everyone on the Dreadnaught.” He said almost excitedly. 

“Of course, Cayde” I chided him. 

Just as I arrive back to the tower, I saw Cayde coming down the stairs to Hanger. I beamed out of my ship and walked over to him as he stopped near Amanda working on the whale ship Eris owns. 

“Hey, Good work out there!” he said as he patted my shoulder as Amanda is giving orders to her crew hands. 

“Interesting tech, Cayde” Amanda said, and she was looking down at the blueprints. “Isn’t this Eris Morn’s ship?” She asked looking at him suspiciously. 

“Is it?” he replied cocking his head to the side, “You know you’re a true artist, can’t even see the join” He said to her trying to change the topic. 

“Cute” she replied shaking her head, “But Zavala has sign off on all launches, need to log where I’m letting it go” she finished as Cayde picked up a wrench and started to walk around. 

“Star- gazing tour?” he said as he leaned to look at her, and she made a face at him, “Ok… How about an unsanctioned op, using modified stealth tech to… infiltrate a Dreadnaught above Saturn’s rings, so we can knock out its weapon’s system, create a Transmat Zone, and send in the Calvary” he proclaimed with his arms held up wide for dramatic effect. I shook my head at him. 

Taking the wrench from his hand, Amanda made a face, “How bout, “test flight?” she offered as Cayde did finger guns at her. “It’ll be waiting for you, whenever you’re ready” she called after him as he began walking away. 

“Me?” he shook his head and let out an exasperated laugh, “I’m not flying that thing…” he then looked at me, “she is” He finished and walked away. It’s been a while since I got mad at him, I wasn’t sure was I mad that I’m being thrown to the Wolves right now or the fact he just had a whole flirt session with Amanda in front of me, not that should even be a thing but still... Whatever I dismissed both thoughts as Amanda looked at me. 

“Lamb to the slaughter, huh?” she said. 

“I guess so…” I said dully, “I’m going to go check on my guys and get better armor. I’ll meet you back here in a bit” I told her and walked away, I noticed her give me a weird look because I sounded a cold even to my ears. 

With the stealth drive installed and me ready to depart, I choose not to see Cayde before leaving I needed to focus, and he was a distraction I couldn’t afford. I departed the tower and warped straight to Saturn and reached the Dreadnaught nestled in the ring of Saturn, there was a gaping circle around it, that must’ve been the single fired shot’s effect Ikora talked about. 

“It only took one blast from the Dreadnaught” recalled ghost as we travelled between the debris of Asteroids, bodies and ships of the Awoken. 

“And when you’re through, it’ll never fire again” came Cayde over comms startling me. “Just don’t forget to plant the Transmat link for other Guardians can land, not everyone has stealth tech and a ship… that smells like Hive…Stay Safe and good luck, Amelia” He finished, before I could reply.

“Activating, Stealth tech” Raday interjected, and we went invisible, “I’m picking fluctuation in the drive power source” pointed out Radar. 

“Relax, I modified the tech myself, probably just Saturn’s radio storm running interference” Cayde assured, I nodded wanting to believe maybe he was right, just then the alarms began beeping. 

“It’s malfunctioning” called out Radar. 

“Did you break my stealth drive?” Cayde replied. 

“Now is hardly the time for that!” I snapped at him; we were in plain sight of the dreadnaught… this was not good. 

“You think they can see us?” Radar whispered and seconds later the weapon started to charge, “I think they can see us!” shouted radar as I pushed the ship to full throttle to try and escape, but the blast hit the ship, blowing it to bits, luckily for me, however, Radar transmitted me onto the Dreadnaught. 

“Is everything alright?! Are you ok?!” Cayde was hysterical, “What happened?” 

“We are alright” Replied Radar I was still a little shaken from that, “Why wouldn’t we be? We are just stuck here with no ship and no Transmat zone.” he finished. 

“Oh, great…” replied Cayde, “Told you my stealth drive would work” chimed in Cayde. 

“Oh, Shut up would you!” I snapped again; he makes me so very mad sometimes. 

“Sorry, I was being stupid…” He admitted, “Now I want to say the strength of the City is behind but as long as that thing is firing, we can’t risk more lives, so head inside and see if you can find whatever is powering that weapon.” He said regaining his composure.

“Same kind of thing, we saw before Phobos fell apart, might some kind of probe, expect trouble” Radar warned, as we walked along the corridors of the dreadnaught, “The bridge across just vanished!” Radar exclaimed. 

“Err-Let me ask Eris” Replied Cayde, since when did they talk, “Err- she says it’s some kind of resonance spell, whatever that is, just don’t trust anything.” He added quickly, as I stood there the bridge came back and so I made quick work of getting across, before it disappeared again. We rushed through the Dreadnaught, fighting off the Hive until we came to find a large shard like thing, pulsating in the middle of a large room. 

“That seems to be powering the weapon, Cayde what do we do?” asked Radar.

“Hold on, Eris is going on about breaking the necrotic…Ugh! Just shoot it.” He retorted frustrated, and so I fired at it. 

“Ah, there’s a shield up, let me take that down for you” Radar said flatly, he’s as done with this as I am. The shield goes down and so does that weapon’s channel, “Ok, it’s down but I’m picking up other channels for the Weapon.” Radar added. 

“You have to take them all down or the weapon won’t stop firing” Cayde responded, he was really being Captain Obvious today, wasn’t he… we moved deeper into the dreadnaught, engaging in more and more taken. We found another one of those shards, Radar went to work on the shield and shortly after I went to work on the shard.

“The weapon is cycling down.” Radar pointed out, “Let’s find another channel” he said as he drew up more coordinates for the shard. The last shard took longer to get the shield down and destroy the shard, but we managed to do it and fight off more Taken. “The weapon is down!” Exclaimed Radar, “Cayde, what’s our next move?” He asked a bit more energized. 

“We need that Transmat zone up and running, there’s a massive hull breach near your position, that’ll be your best bet” Cayde replied. 

“Amelia… there’s a stream of interdimensional energy concentrated from within that field, growing stronger and… something stepped out of it” Radar said as I turned to look at what it was, it was a massive Taken way too strong for me by myself. 

“Stay on target!” Came Cayde’s voice urgently, “We need more Guardians on that Dreadnaught” taking his advice I ran for it, heading to the location of the Transmat zone. I could hear growls and whispering coming from all around me, I was afraid and on edge, sweat dripped down my back making me feel claustrophobic in the dreadnaught just as I thought It was just the walls, I got attacked by Hive, I fought through them and moved forward, until I reached the source of the hull breach. 

“Cabal ship!” exclaimed Radar, “Skyburners caused this, must’ve deployed from Phobos.” He said in shock. 

“Cabal?... We’ll deal with them later… you need to secure that transmat zone, so we can get you back up” Cayde interjected. I ran ahead to the edge of the Dreadnaught and saw various ships coming inbound. I found the perfect spot and set up out Transmat Beacon on the Dreadnaught. 

“Activating Transmat link, our ship is inbound” Radar said. I wish I could be grateful but as we waited for our ship, I was surrounded by Hive and was trying my darnedest to stay alive long enough. 

“Hey, Zavala? Want to know what a transmat zone on the Dreadnaught looks like?” Cayde announced as I was fighting for my life. In that moment I decided if Zavala didn’t kill him, I was going to. 

“You landed a guardian on the Dreadnaught without authorization?!!” Came Zavala voice angry, the expected reaction. 

“Oh! Right, can I have authorization?” Cayde retorted. 

“We’ll discuss that later.” Zavala dismissed him, “Amelia, take care of that Tank or the Transmat Zone won’t stand for long. While I apologize you had to go along with this suicide mission, but right now you’re all we got. So, give it all you got!” Zavala tried to motivate me, I loved that about him, but goodness can this stop already. 

“I’ll bring down some ammo crates from the ship, you’re definitely going to need them” Called out Radar. Taking down the tank was no easy task, even with a Rocket Launcher and my super it took everything I had to take it down. I was running out of ammo and there were more and more enemies filling the room. The situation was starting to look a little bleak and as if the fates didn’t want me to die, I took out the tank with my last rocket and the rest with my last mag. I did not want to ever do this again. 

“Guardian… Cayde just briefed us on your unorthodox mission, your victory no matter the method is a Vanguard victory. You have our most indebted thanks” Zavala said. 

“Everyone likes a bad idea when it works” Retorted Cayde, yep I was going to kill him when I get back, “Now, Excuse me Amelia, I have to go have a very uncomfortable conversation with Eris… about her ship…” He said, maybe Eris will kill him for me instead or at least mildly wound him. “And Amelia? please get home safe…” He finished… ok I didn’t actually want him hurt any more…Ugh this man was about to ruin me or get me killed one of these days… 

Upon my arrival on the tower, the atmosphere seemed to be a bit better than last time. It was either because of what I did on the Dreadnaught or the fact I was gone for a few days in the attempt to do what I did on the Dreadnaught. I had Radar drop me off on the top of the tower near the Vanguard office, the first person I saw was Cayde, I was angry but it all just went away when I saw him. 

“So, how’s it feel to have the keys to a Dreadnaught? You know, I’ve run ops before, tons actually but this one was in the top for a flawless success” He said as he walked up to me, “You’re welcome by the way” He said and put his hand on my shoulder, the anger I didn’t feel came back with a flair. I smacked him square in the stomach, he stumbled backward, I was not sure if he was pretending to hurt or he actually hurt. 

“Do you ever stop?! What is wrong with you? I nearly died” I tried not to shout. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he replied quickly as he held his hands out, “I was being an ass, for what it’s worth, I’m really glad that you’re safe and that you made out.” He said softly then. 

“Yea, no thanks to you! What was the use of stealth tech that didn’t work? I could’ve just waltzed up in my own ship and done the exact same thing!” now I shouted. 

“Yea… but then you’d have lost a ship… better someone else than you” He retorted and against my best judgement I cracked and let out a chuckle before regaining composure.   
“How did that go?” I asked with snark. 

He shrugged, “Moderately well” 

“Seeing how you’re still in one piece, I’d say it went really well” I chided him. 

“Hey, now that’s not something to joke about!” he pouted. 

“And my suicide mission was? You did nothing but have Captain Obvious moments and make poorly timed jokes!” I retorted angry again. 

“I can’t handle stress like other people!” He near shouted back at me, startling me as he threw up his right arm and turned away from me, “You have no idea” he said as he swung back around to face me with both his hands touching fingertips. “you have no idea, how scared out of my mind I was, thinking I sent you to die… I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if anything remotely happened to you. I can’t---I don’t even want to think of that what if! Don’t assume you know what I mean when I hide behind my awful sense of humor…you---” He was about to continue but Zavala came up behind silencing him. 

“Guardian, good to see you back safely.” Zavala said not paying attention or noticing the tension in the air. 

“T-thank you, Commander” I replied absentmindedly as my eyes were glued to Cayde’s back as he was turned away with hands on his hips. He shifted from leg to leg with his head hung down. 

“Zavala is fine.” Zavala said unceremoniously. 

“Huh? I’m sorry?” I replied shaking my head, I was not paying attention.

“I said you can just call me Zavala, there’s no need for the formalities between us… after everything you’ve done.” He replied.

“Oh!” I smiled at him, “It may take a while for me to drop the Commander, since you truly are the Master and Commander of the tower, but I promise I’m going to try.” I said as I nodded at him. 

“That’s all I require.” He then sighed. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked knowing but not liking the next words out of his mouth. 

“Oryx has bled us, but I think it’s time we bled him in return, if anyone has details on Oryx’s location it’s the Cabal.” Just as he finished a woman came rushing to him, they exchanged whispers and Zavala turned to me, “The dead orbit team returning to the city has picked up a high- gained signal from the Cabal breach on the Dreadnaught. The message is outward bound, and its target is far outside the solar system. We need to find out what they are saying and who they are saying it to. I know asking this of you…” He said as he shook his head in remorse. 

“It’s fine, I get it. I’ll go” I replied as I held my hand up at him. 

“Thank you, Amelia” he said and walked back into the office, as Zavala left, Cayde came back towards me. 

“As much as I’d like to blow that beast to bits, my wings are clipped after that little op, so go with Zavala on this on.” he said shakily, he sounded off, worried maybe…before I could respond or apologize for my outburst from earlier, “Don’t ever say I don’t do things for you” He said as he gestured his hand behind me. 

I frowned at him as I turned around, “Jane!! Brad!” my fireteam! I launched myself at them, I was so happy to see them again. I turned around to Cayde, “How? Aren’t they meant to be in training and separated?” I asked in surprise and shock. 

“I can’t risk you being alone anymore, not for lack of trust but for the sheer fact, I don’t want you alone in this. So, I had some talks with Zavala and Ikora and expedited their training so that they can go with you. I—” I just vaulted myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you…” I whispered to him as I buried my face into his neck. 

I felt his arms go around my waist as he pulled me to him just as tight, “I need you to be safe out there… Promise me you’ll be safe out there.” He whispered in my hair.   
“I promise.” I responded as I nodded into his neck. 

“Now go, be the Traveler’s chosen and make us all proud.” He said as he let go of me. I nodded at him one last time and took off for my ship, this time not alone and not unprepared. 

Upon reaching the Dreadnaught and intercepting the Cabal ship, we found out the message they were intending to send out has reached its intended target even as we wiped out the ship. We then broke into the Dantalion Exodus VI ship and got information that the Cabal has secured on Oryx. Following the information, we got to a portal called the Rupture, after defeating yet another Echo of Oryx we figured out that we need to get something called Ascendant to get into the Portal. Relaying this message to the tower, we got information to go to the moon, where we obtained the shard of a Hive crystal that once held the soul of Crota after defeating it’s grave keeper. All of this just felt very ominous, it felt very strange. Just as we get ready to leave, we got discovered by Oryx who sent his Taken army after us, while escaping we stumbled onto the Wolfship Kaliks-Syn and rid it off Taken. We made comms with Rasputin to collect more stealth technology in order to infiltrate Crota’s Funeral, on our way to Rasputin however, we got attacked and took down a Taken Centurion and picked up a mysterious item. During this Rasputin responded with a call for aid in fending off a Fallen assault led by S.A.B.E.R -2, a giant super-powered Shank as the Fallen attempted to gain control of the warsat network. We defeated them and got the stealth tech needed from Rasputin. Getting everything needed we headed into Crota’s netherworld, we sneaked our way into his tomb and acquire his essence in order to become Ascendant. Just as we finished collecting his essence, we noticed Crota’s sisters leading a procession of Deathsingers, along with a full contingent of Guards in the dirge. We attempted to get out of there only to be spotted again by Oryx and he yet again sent his Taken after us. he sent Ta’aun and Baxx among them. However, before they could reach us Eris intervened and transported us to safety. Now armed with Crota’s soul, I was able to enter the rupture, it had to be only me as it was only one soul. I entered the Rupture and confronted Oryx, battling him and subsequently destroyed his physical form, forcing his soul into his Throne world. Eris had then taken apart the Willbreaker and retrieved it’s shard. 

We returned to the tower after almost two weeks, these long missions were really something, upon my arrival back at the tower, I’m informed that my fireteam, Ikora and a few others were put in charge of recon and guiding the rest of the Guardians in their strikes against recent events. As we set up office in a room near the Vanguard office and begin ironing out details for the first strike, where the dead orbit team detected the Skyburners message to the stars, they wanted to send out a team of Guardians to put an end to it. Realizing this maybe too risky to send another fireteam out for, me and my fireteam decided to go instead. While we were elbow deep in information and planning out our next move a messenger bot came strolling in. 

“Attention, Attention I have a note for a… Princess? From a Cayde-6?” said the bot mechanically, not paying any attention to my surroundings I shot my hand up, knowing it was for me. When there was a lull of silence in the room and the messenger bot didn’t hand me the letter I looked up and found everyone else’s fingers pointed at me.  
“Really?” my eyebrows shot up at them. 

“Honey, he didn’t exactly hide it.” Jane pointed out. 

“I’m with her on that, I’m pretty sure everyone on the tower know you more as Princess rather than your name or your class.” Brad said plainly. 

“Ha ha, funny” I said flatly, “Well, are you going to deliver the letter or not?” I snapped at the bot. 

“Oh, yes of course, my apologizes” said the bot and rushed over. 

“Thank you and sorry for being harsh” I said remorsefully. 

“No matter” the bot replied and rushed off. 

“Since you warned me of it, maybe you should aid your own words and not cause waves with the Hunter Vanguard, Hunter” Piped up Cyan, oh did I mention she was made part of the recon team cause she had no other place? 

“I’m not” I stated. 

“For once, I’m with Cyan on this” Ikora interjected making me frown, “I still dislike her, but she’s right. He is your Vanguard and lately you’ll have been seeing too much of each other. People are going to start talking and you’re going to be put in a tough position. You have enough problems and duties being the Chosen One. I recommend getting tangled up Cayde not be one those things.” Ikora warned, making my eyes flutter with both embarrassment and fear. Cyan looked awfully pleased. “And Cyan don’t think for one moment that I’m against Amelia, I still support her one hundred percent, as so I choose to keep her and Cayde safe from people like you, who think it’s ok to pull guns out in a residential area. So, stop looking so smug and get to work” Ikora shut her down. “Well, what did Cayde-6 relay to you?” Ikora snapped back at me, making me jump. 

I opened the letter,   
“Hey princess, Zavala caught up with me a while ago, gave this big speech on how proud he is, how well the Dreadnaught campaign went and well you know how he gets” I giggled as I pictured Zavala and earned Ikora clearing her throat, clearing my own I go back to the letter, “Anyway, he’s given me a list here, “Set up locations for patrol beacons”. I got to go get these planted and tested if we are going to get control of that hell hole. So, I’m going to real busy, but you can reach me if you need me. Cayde” I closed the letter to curious expressions. 

“He—err is on patrol duty for the Dreadnaught” I said quietly. 

“That’s it?” Ikora asked. 

“Yep, that’s it.” I replied as I nodded my head. 

“He could’ve just used comms.” Brad pointed out. 

“Maybe he didn’t have time.” I said as I stand up to leave on our mission. 

“Yea, but he has time to leave you a letter.” Brad retorted shaking his head and we left knowing full well I was getting looks from Ikora. 

We depart on our mission to stop the transmission and end up meeting with Vro’ourn, Fist of Oryx, we engaged and killed him after a tough fight. As we head back to the tower, I get comms from Cayde. 

“Hey, I may need you to help out with the patrol beacons.” He said quietly. 

“Are you serious?” I snapped at him. 

“Yea, the team I sent out didn’t make it too far.” Cayde replied apologetically. 

“Fine, Fireteam enroute” I replied.

“At least I get to keep you company” He replied. 

“Yea, ok that’s what I need” I retorted, and we reached the Dreadnaught. 

“Alrighty, first one on the list is the Intel Beacon, helps up get the lay of the land and updates on the troop movements, skirmishes and the like, you got the marker, go do your thing, Princess.” He said happily. 

The area looked relatively safe as I planted the beacon and it started to beep when I powered it on, “Cayde…” I threatened, “There’s no hostiles here… you just wanted me helping you, didn’t you?” I scowled at him. 

“I have no idea what you mean… Okay, the signal is coming in loud and clear!” he exclaimed and before I can get him back to the topic, “Ah! And I already got a ping, I’m marking a hot zone for you, my dear. Go get a good look at the fight and see what you can see.” He said keeping me off that topic as I grunted and went to take a look, I climbed up and surveyed the battle going on. “Data’s good, second marker has been sent to Radar. Oh, by the way Intel Beacons are Ikora’s favorite, never met a woman who appreciated ambient temperature and energy readings quite like her.” He mused absentmindedly. 

I rolled my eyes, “And you would know many women, right?” I said with heavy sarcasm. 

“Hey, now, that’s not how I mean it!” He replied defensively. I headed to the next marker in the Mausoleum and planted the beacon under the bridge. “That marker’s up and running. You know the eggheads love these scout and scan missions. I just like ‘em as an excuse to stretch the old legs. I’m feeding you data from a new nearby energy spikes.

Get ready to move.” He said in a snap. 

“Yes, sir Slave Driver” I muttered. 

“I heard that.” He replied ruefully, I paid him no mind as I went on to collect numerous energy charges. “I was gonna reply with a pithy joke, but Eris strolled in and started droning on about the pathways into Darkness or some damn thing. I got distracted, anyway, one more beacon to go, my lovely, if you’d be so kind.” He added sweetly, I sighed and moved on because the looks I was getting from Brad and Jane right now, I was not having it. I placed the final beacon, “Beacon is hot. Yeah, that’s a good signal. I am getting a bunch of data on Taken patrols around the ship. We’ve got a hot spot in the board and it’s building. Clear out that blight, Amelia.” He ordered.

“On it.” I replied plainly, by now I just wanted this done and over with. We engaged and take down all the blights that appeared including Balvog, Shield of Oryx. 

“And that’s a Taken pack all cleaned out. Good work” He chuckled, “You know, Zavala always gets so pouty if you “have more important things to do” than plant beacons. But, not a problem today! Come on back, Princess” He said and ended the comms as we boarded our ships. 

I had spent all the journey back putting up with Brad singing ♪Amelia and Cayde, sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G♪ no matter how much I told him to stop he didn’t and then there was Jane trying to talk over Brad to say, “Just date already, he clearly likes you” 

“Did anyone of you miss the warning from Ikora?” I shouted. This two-week missions have all but drained me. 

“Ikora will come around, she likes you” Brad pipped in before going back to singing. 

“Both of you just stop, please” I said and turned off comms. 

Thankfully when we got back to the tower, no Cayde in sight, so we went straight to work. Ikora informed us of a Fireteam tasked by Eris to eliminate Osmium Throne but also regrets to inform me we need to head back out because Cabal intend to blow up the Dreadnaught’s core. I asked her why she didn’t tell me earlier and all three of them chimed in together that they tried but my comms were turned off…opps and so we departed once again to defeat the Cabal assault team including Tlu’urn and Mau’ual in turn saving the entire system from certain doom. I started to wonder will I ever plant my feet on the tower for recon long enough. This latest mission cost me another two weeks, upon my arrival back I heard of a second Fireteam sent into the Vault of Glass to destroy an Echo of Oryx, they rescued Praedyth from a timeless prison and discovered a Vex Hydra tasked by Oryx to co-opt Nexus’ power, to blight and corrupt the Vex network. Luckily for the Vex the blighted mind is destroyed by the Fireteam and Praedyth is freed from their control, with his centuries old remains being found in a small room within the deepest part of the Vault. I didn’t envy them; they could have that century old remain glory. We got back to recon and discussed a simultaneous assault, it’s better to get this done quick rather than drag it out, prep and planning took about a week to ready. My fireteam was going to go to the Ascendant realm. Another fireteam was going to go to stop Theosyion from bringing back Sekrion. Third fireteam was tasked with finding a missing Archon prisoner but are tasked with destroying any blights they may come across. Fourth and Fifth fireteam tasked with searching and destroying of the Echoes of Oryx. 

Our mission in the Ascendant Realm was drawn longer than I’d liked, we were stuck in there for a week, we ran into a Warpriest and an Ogre Golgoroth as well as Oryx’s twin Deathsinger daughters and finally the Taken king himself, not in the flesh of course. When we returned to the tower Eris had given Brad a Hive weapon in exchange for him collecting items from Hive gods. As much as I didn’t dislike Eris, I warned Brad from too many transactions with her. All our fireteams returned victorious, ending the threats of Oryx and the dreadnaught on Earth. 

Just as I thought it was over, Ikora informed me of the House of Wolves were regrouping, taking a strike team I headed down to Mars, they had rebuilt their Prime Servitor, Orbiks Prime and under its direction they attempted to establish a base in the Blind legion’s former keep, they came into conflict with the local Cabal forces. We had track down Orbiks prime and destroy it scattering the Wolves once more. On our way back, we got news of a Taken Warbeast, Malok, Pride of Oryx, attempting to rally the remaining Taken from Hellmouth, our strike team discovered him and made quick work of eliminating him in a last stand in the Shrine of Oryx. Another three weeks away from the tower… I dismissed my entire strike team and went off to do a reconnaissance mission about some debris found at Mount Esja on Earth, I was to board a Hawk to get there. the cosmos just didn’t want me to have a home.


	6. A Fight for our future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when everything is taken from Amelia in the most devastating way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red war is upon us, how does the tension affect Amelia and how does the tension affect everything else. As always thank you to everyone who stops by to read, leave kudos and stick with me on this crazy journey, i promise it only get crazier, hang in there a bit the love will come through in the end.

After a long haul of a month, I was on my way back to the Tower, I missed it so much and missed everyone there. 

“Tower, this is Arcadia ship for Guardian Amelia, requesting landing” nothing… not a sound or a reply… “No response on any channels, even the emergency frequencies” Radar said, “what is going on down there?” he sighed, he was getting frantic the more times we tried and still radio silence… “Remember when I always told you, you fly too fast?” I nodded at him, “Forget that, fly fast!” Full throttle, we descended to the Last city, there was a storm on the Horizon, but when we broke through it… The sight I was welcomed to, was heinous, the last city crumbled, invaded by the Cabal...the Traveler captured and caged…Guardians scattered, and the tower fallen…I rushed to the tower, it was in flames, gunshots could be heard from a distance, I saw people’s lifeless bodies on the floor…. My mouth was dry not only from the fire but from everything I was witnessing. I couldn’t move my body, the fear, the pain and the shock had all but rendered me immobile. 

“Let’s hurry, we need to find Zavala, Ikora and Cayde” Radar’s words was the light house to the storm in my head, I shook my head to focus, there will be a time I mourn for them, now was not the time. I nodded to him as I began my ascend to the Vanguard office, I was suddenly attacked by Cabal enforcers. “This doesn’t make sense, Amelia, The Cabal, conquer systems by blowing planets up, whatever they want is here--- in the last city” Radar finished, I for one was glad they didn’t blow my planet up, whatever it is they were looking for, I’ll find it later. For now, I made my way up the tower, through the debris and shattered walls. I heard gunshots around the corner and rushed to it, I saw three Cabal legionary’s stab and take down one of our protector bots. I engaged, defeated them and continued up the tower. 

“This is Commander Zavala, Civilians, report to Evac points. Guardians, rendezvous in the plaza, our city will not fall!” He proclaimed, I was so relieved to hear his voice; he was okay, and he was fighting. For a fleeting moment, my mind went to Cayde, but I pushed it away to focus on getting to the Plaza. I took off on the path Radar found for me to make it up there and as if the universe decided to cut me some slack. 

“Cayde!” I called out him as he came bursting through the large double metal doors I was heading towards, he had Cabal on the other side. 

“Hey, you two!” He said as he leaned against one of the doors, “Gimme a sec.” He said as he held up one finger. He conjured Golden gun and rapid fired three shots taking down the cabal legionaries. 

“You’re alright!” I exclaimed. 

“Of course, I am, Zavala is doing the Hero thing in the plaza and usual. I? I have a date with whoever is behind this… it’ll be a short date” he stated waving Ace in his hand, he walked over to a hole in the ceiling. 

“Cayde, please be safe.” I said as my heart was pounding like crazy. I wanted so bad to reach out and hug him, but I knew now was neither the time nor the place. 

“Will do, princess you do the same” He said as he looked at me for a brief moment, then jumped through the hole in the ceiling and disappeared. I was relieved and scared at the same time. He was ok but he was also very pissed right now and when Cayde is pissed he tends to do not so smart things, “I’m going to have to trust he doesn’t do anything reckless” I thought to myself. I turned and went down a corridor where there were people and Lord Shaxx! He was ok too, things seemed to be picking up. 

“Over here, Hunter, my armory is open to help, follow the path from there, it’ll lead you through the Hanger to the Plaza. I’ll take care of these people and Amelia, if the Cabal want war give them war!” He said as he wrenched open the double door behind him. 

“You know it, Stay safe, Lord Shaxx.” I said as I patted his shoulder, before pushing past him to the armory. 

“You too, Guardian.” He called out as I went into his armory, I picked up an auto rifle and made my way to the Hanger, sirens were going off, there was rubble everywhere, I met more Cabal on the way, the intercom went off with, “Evacuation order 77 in effect, this is not a drill, all civilians report to designated evacuation areas immediately” I had to hurry, I was covered in dust, ash and sweat by this time. I had to stay focused even though all my body wanted to was tremble, I had to find the rest of them, I had to. I entered the hanger to see two of our protector bots pinned down in the hanger as I turn to head down deeper, I met more Cabal legionaries, I made quick work of them and rush forward. I defeated a Cabal Centurion and more legionaries as I aided the protector bots. We stepped on to the outside of the hanger and were met with a humungous Cabal ship. 

“Look at the size of that thing” Radar mused, “must be their command ship.” he added as I was ambushed by Cabal forces and engaged in the fight. “They are not just assaulting the tower… look at the Traveler!” Radar exclaimed and I did it they had something strapped onto it, I didn’t know what that was, but I was going to find out. 

“Ok, Sundance has been tagging these cabal as the Red Legion, Ikora what do you got?” Cayde came through comms. 

“They are elite, ruthless and rumor has it, they have never known defeat” came Ikora’s voice. Good she was alright as well; I was more than relieved that they were alright. 

“Until today… Today they face guardians” Chimed in Zavala.

“But, Zavala, they’re attacking the traveler” Ikora called desperate. 

“The Traveler waits… we protect our people at any cost!” Zavala chided her, as I ran out, I saw more command ships lining up to attack the tower. I ran up the fallen debris and found Zavala with a shield up, right outside the Vanguard office. Right when I was running up the debris to reach Zavala the command ship had fired on the tower, realizing these giant balls that sprouted Cabal legionaries. 

“These Red Legions are well trained, but we are better, we will hold this line until the last civilian is safely evacuated” Said Zavala as he took cover, “Incoming! Fall back to my shield!” he called out and the Cabal ships fired on us. all I could see was fire and rubble being rained down, once that stopped there were more cabal beyond Zavala’s shield.   
“Don’t let them get past the gate the Evac shuttles are back there” Called out Zavala. Everything was just happening so fast and chaotically. It was just me and Zavala holding the line up here from wave after wave of Cabal, we are all that stood between the Cabal and the extinction of our people. “We hold here, that command ship is next on the list.” Zavala pointed out, “Missiles! Stay inside my shield!” Zavala shielded us again, “More Red Legion show them what Guardians are made out of!” 

“Zavala, the last of the shuttles are away but the speaker…” Came Ikora’s voice over comms, “He never made it…I’m going to look for him.” She added hurriedly. 

“I’ve got the Plaza, go with Ikora, find the speaker.” Zavala said as he turned to me. 

“We’re on it, Zavala, please be safe” I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, he returned a nod and I took off towards Ikora. Ran back into the Tower, I was sick to my stomach seeing the same images over and over again. I felt a panic setting in on me, that I willed aside, I can’t slow down now they need me to stay focused. As I burst through the double doors on the Tower north, I see a huge blast of Void energy come from the Sky, taking down at least five Cabal at once, I took out the last one shielded by a wall. Ikora then landed on the ground, I ran and threw myself at her. 

“Ikora! You’re alright.” I exclaimed as she returned my hug and then set us apart. 

“The Speaker is gone…” she said with the most anger I’ve ever seen her in, just then a Cabal ship had zeroed in on us, she turned to the ship, “Red Legion you will take no more from us” She shouted as she jumped into the air and floated to the top of the ship, she began to glow purple, “and you will find no mercy in me!” She spat as she blasted the engine with Void energy taking the whole engine down and as she landed back on the ship it spun around out of control.

“Zavala!” Radar called out. 

“She’ll find the speaker, you guys need to move on that command ship” He replied confidently, I’ve heard of great Voidlocks before, but that was until I just saw Ikora take out an entire Cabal assault ship with one blow… “Now head to the North tower, I’m sending Amanda Holliday to pick you up!” Zavala stated, that was music to my ears, Amanda was okay as well! I rushed over to the rendezvous point, taking down Cabal as I went, the city, the bazaar, the shop…everything was in flames, I was now very mad, I’ve had enough of this. “Holliday is in bound, we need that ship off the field” Came Zavala, I had just made out on the tower and was surrounded by Cabal, I fought my way through them and saw Amanda’s ship just as I made a run for it another Cabal ball came straight at me. The moment it landed I threw a grenade at them; I was only able to take out two of them with the Grenade and had to fight the Centurion myself. Defeating him I ran to the ship. 

“What’s up, my pretty!” I called out to Amanda, excited to see her unscathed. 

“Someone told me you needed a ride.” She called back. 

“That I do” I said as I was beamed into the ship, she flew fast towards the Traveler. 

“Zavala, picked up our Guardian you never shut up about” She called over comms. 

“Get her on that command ship now!” He called back, hand it to Amanda to say the most outrageous things and not be reprimanded by Zavala. 

“Hold on back there!” she shouted as I watched the command ship come in to sight it was being attacked by other ships but barely any damage being done. She dodged all incoming debris and ships as she flew with apt precision, I thought I heard her whisper as we passed by the Traveler, “Come on, Big guy… Do something…” Just then, we were hit on the right, but she pulled out and forward, she spun the ship onto its back as she rode the underbelly of the Cabal ship, till she found an opening to the dock and flipped the ship back upright, hovering over the docking area long enough for me to get out, “Alright, Amelia go hit them where it hurts!” she called out. I reached from behind her and gave her a hug before jumping out of the ship. “Let us know when the shields are down, and we’ll hit that ship with everything we got!” she called over as she flew away. I watched as the Cabal ship fired one of those ball things, I couldn’t stop it even if I tried. I entered the ship and was immediately attacked by the Cabal, taking them out, radar noticed a Hologram. 

“That hologram could help, let me take a look!” he shouted, I deployed him, and he downloaded the ship’s schematics, “Ok the shield generator should be at the bottom of the ship” he pointed out and gave me a waypoint. I went deeper into the ship engaging more and more Cabal, there was no end to them, this was so much more bigger than anything that’s ever happened… this was bigger than even the Dreadnaught from a few months ago… 

“Cayde! What’s your status?!” called Zavala over the comms. 

“Errr—Little low on ammo, no burning fists *static* keep blowing out *static*” Cayde replied, this was bad I needed to end this quick… “anybody heard from Ikora?” he asked again. 

“Not since she went for the speaker---” Zavala replied, “form up--- on me” Zavala called over. There was just a lot going on around me and I needed to focus on bringing down this goddamn command ship, that was swarming with Cabal. I was getting more and more agitated as I tried to go deeper and kept find more and more Cabal. I decided to ignore engaging them, there’s no end to them it’s no use fighting them, they were slowing me down. I just bolted past them and went down a corridor following Radar’s way point.   
“The shield generator should be straight ahead.” Radar pointed out as the door opened, there was more Cabal…I didn’t want to waste my super if I didn’t have to but dear god, they were trying my patience right now. I finally found the shield generator and destroyed the turbines by shooting at them. Without the cooling turbines the heat levels started to rise, “Zavala, we did it! The shields are down!” Called over Radar all we heard was static… “Zavala?” I took off for the top to be picked up by Amanda, “Amanda, we’re headed top side!” and we got static, “Amanda?!” the ship was in flames and was being attacked. I made to the top of the docking area and waited for Amanda to pick me up. “How do we come back from this?” Radar said. 

“You don’t…” Came a guttural voice from behind us, a chill went down my spine even though, the ship was on fire… I turned around slowly, to see a very large Cabal in white and gold armor. Half his face was covered with a triangle shaped mask, he was flanked by two centurions on each side. Centurions I can take out but big dude? I don’t know… “Welcome to a world…” He lifted his hand towards to Traveler, “Without light.” He finished and my heart lurched, beating erratically as I turned to the Traveler something was wrong, I could feel it…just then the machine strapped to the Traveler went on and an orange glow covered the Traveler’s body, as that happened, the light from within me was pulled away, like someone was trying to pull the air out of my lungs…this was wrong… very wrong….

“G-guardian… something’s---wrong” Radar stuttered, and the light left him as well and he just fell to the ground. 

“Radar!” was all I could mutter, fear, real fear was taking grip of me… I collapsed on my knees without Radar without the light, the pain, the exhaustion… all of it came back… I was now an ordinary human… what was I supposed to do in this situation… If I died here…I --- no I can’t think like that… not yet! The Rhino-sized Cabal stepped towards me, I instinctively reached out and pulled Radar close to me to protect him. Machine or not… Radar was my friend, and no one was going to hurt him, If I could help it. I lifted my head to look at his ugly face. 

“Do not look at me, creature!!” He spat as he swung his leg, making contact with my left side, I immediately gasped for air, I didn’t have to guess as I felt my ribs crack and break. I was vaulted several feet into the air before I came crashing down. The pain was all too real, and I was fighting for air and for the pain to stop but neither happened. “You are weak! Undisciplined! Cowering behind walls!” He kept talking as he stomped closer to me, I was trying to stand, trying to run but my body wouldn’t listen, everything hurt, and everything was crumbling… “You are not brave… you have merely forgotten the fear of death!” He spat, I was almost on my feet, I had one knee under me and the other on the ground, ready to help me stand, but his words were true now without the light I was trembling at the thought of death…I stumbled to my feet as he came close to me, I was almost standing when he leaned down to my face, “Allow me to reacquaint you” He snarled as he swung his left arm and smashed right into my face, crushing my helmet and face along with it. I felt the bones crack more than hear them. I was sent flying again to skid and come to a stop by the edge of the ship. My ears were ringing, my gaze was unfocused, I couldn’t see clearly or hear anything anymore, I felt thick wetness pool in my helmet as blood gushed out. In the skid I had lost my grip on Radar and he went falling off the ship, I rolled on my fours to try and catch him but it was too late, I could only watch him fall… Rhino Cabal still came stomping towards me, “Your kind never deserved the power you were given!” He walked over towards me as I got on my knees and looked up at him, my vision was blurry and I saw two of him, he came to stop in front of me, “I am Ghaul” He said as he lifted his left arm and point at the Traveler, “And your light…is now mine” He stated as he lifted his left foot to my face and straight pushed me off the ship. I could do nothing but watch as the ship grew more distant from me as I fell. I had passed out from all the pain that I didn’t even feel my impact when it came…

I had visions, visions of a bird of light it flew, and I went with it, I saw the traveler over a city. Then I was dropped into icy water and saw people grabbing onto each other trying to make it out of the water, as I turned around, I saw pyramids on the surface of the water, that came crashing into the water. I followed one pyramid to a wormhole that glowed yellow as I went through it, to see a staff of Arc energy, I followed that arc staff, next to it was a solar sword and above that was a void shield. Then the bird of light reappeared and flew ahead of me and I followed again, it flew high taking me with it as it revealed a mountain that looked like earth but that also looked like pieces of the Traveler.   
I finally came to, I didn’t know how long I was out for, I was actually surprised that I survived that fall. But I was in no condition to fight or move, I had accounted for shattered and broken ribs, a possible broken jaw and possible fractures along with bruising all over my body. I attempted to stand but the jolt of pain grounded me, I took it extremely slow, I was having a hard time breathing, every time I breathe, I felt like someone was pushing a hand through my ribs trying to reach my organs. I heard Cabal voices nearby as much as this hurt, I needed to move.

I looked around me at the city… it was destroyed… turned to rubble, the buildings that stood were damaged to no end. I didn’t know if it was surviving the fall or that I was in so much pain that I didn’t feel any fear. I had lost everything… I had lost the light… I had lost Radar… and I probably lost…Cayde! my head immediately snapped up to the tower… No that would never happen. I needed to get up and move, I needed to find them, I needed to find Radar first. He and I fell not too far from each other. I willed myself to get on my feet, gasping through the pain, tears threatened to flood my eyes, but I didn’t need them clouding my vision right now. As I moved slowly and softly, I saw Cabal mercenaries in the distance, I kept to the shadows walking slowly and stopping if I sensed movement close to me. Everything hurt, moving hurt, breathing hurt, living hurt right now. I tripped and slammed into my knees as I fell, it took everything to not scream as Cabal forces were above me on the bridge. I stumbled to my feet as I heard Cabal ships fly above me announcing something I couldn’t make out. I pushed on, looking for Radar when I heard it. 

“Guuuaaaaarrdddiian” a very static electronic voice rung through the air. I found him…I found Radar! I had to stop because there were centurions on the bridge above him, but I had him in my line of sight. he was a glowing orb right now and was freaking out. Seeing his franticness actually helped ease some of my pain. “I’m coming for you buddy…” I whispered and got to my feet again. “This is wrong…” I heard him say even more static-y than before “Awful…this—c-ca-ant be happening” He said as he broke in and out, “Guardian!” He saw me and floated to me, he was still glowing, “You’re alive!” he sounded relieved. “I thought I lost you…” he said solemnly and then he glowed, and I glowed, he healed me back to health, “I can heal you, but I can’t resurrect you… not since...” He trailed off and dematerialized. I spotted a rifle on the ground and picked it up, but it was out of ammo. But at least It was something. 

“Guardian… the light is gone…They’ve taken the City… the Traveler…everything” his voice wavered. 

“The light maybe gone, Radar, but we are still here… and we are together. We will find a way” I said as I trudged on, trying to find a way out of the city. He made no reply to me.   
“The Red Legion, is killing powerless Guardians…” he finally said, “we have to get you out of here…” I found a small hole through a collapsed building and walked through it, “I’m picking up an emergency broadcast, rendezvous coordinates… they are evacuating the planet…we’re on our own.” He said morbidly.

“That’s good, as long as the people make it out… that’s all that matters…We are guardians… we stay…” I replied wanting to brave for Radar right now, he felt that he had lost his only purpose, he lost the light… but, he was more than just the light…Radar to me was more than just the light, I got out of the hole and saw snowcapped mountains… I was outside the wall. It had begun to rain as I still walked on, something told me to make for those mountains and so I did. I had reached the City outskirts… I’ve never really come out here more than once… as I looked around, I saw a Falcon on a stone nearby. It cawed at me and then flew away, just like my vision… it was telling me to follow it. I reluctantly followed, I came to the edge of the cliff and saw a small encampment of Guardians, they were brutally attacked. 

“These guardians…didn’t stand a chance without their powers…” Radar said solemnly. “That could be us…” He said. 

“Hey… I need you focus, Radar… I know this is…” I sighed trying to find words, I myself didn’t believe in… “I will protect you and I will protect myself. I won’t let this become us… you have trust me… you mean more to me than the light…” I said as I reached out to him. 

“But, Amelia…if you die… I can’t resurrect you…you need to be very careful…” He said quietly.

“And I will be, and I need you to watch my back. I’ll get us out of this… I promise.” I said as I found a submachine gun and some ammo, I was grateful for. There was now ice and snow falling from the sky, it was getting cold I needed to move. I looked around for our feathered friend and found him, he was circling the air ahead of us, as if he saw me looking, he cawed at me again. I started to walk towards him again. Just as I got into the open, an alien dog like thing came bounding towards us it stopped on a rock and growl/barked at us. That summoned the rest and a dozen of them came rushing in towards us. I shot at them hoping they run away but they still came, I had to take each one of them down. I continued to follow the falcon; the rain had now turned to snow… I was miles away from the City now… 

“It’s that Falcon again!” Radar mused. “is it following us or are we following it?” Radar weighed his thoughts out loud. 

“We are following it” I replied. I walked through the pathway of the mountain and onto the side of it, following the ledge careful and as I rounded the corner, I was met with the most horrific sight… The Traveler bound and the city in absolute ruin, flames and smokes rising high as the eye can see… I would want to say they will pay for this but… I could barely even survive right now… If the Traveler really did choose me… I hope I find a way for save him… and everyone else…as I rounded another corner, I saw a large Cabal command ship zoom by… I hid not to be spotted and continued to follow the Falcon. I hurried my steps I needed to get out of the open, I jumped down in a riven and it immediately felt off. That’s when I knew I was spotted because I was met with more Cabal dogs and a legionary. Even after I took down the legionary the dogs kept coming… I fought with all the life I had in me and then ran with all the life I had in me. Through the mountain path across and over a tree log and down the mountain. I didn’t stop until I was out of the open land. I suddenly felt extremely light-headed and lost control of my body, I went down with a loud slam and had passed out.   
When I came to, my vision was blurry and my head was fuzzy, I heard footsteps in a distant getting closer. They were light footsteps, but I was taking no chance, I reached for my gun. 

“Oh, look, someone left a perfectly good guardian lying around” the voice said as she got closer, my vision focused on a female, she was young, with black hair, her face was dotted with a circle from her forehead to her cheeks, she wore a lilac and red poncho on. She had an auto rifle in her right hand and sniper rifle on her back along with a backpack. She looked very much like a refugee a well-armed refugee… she helped to me feet, “Things must be worse than I thought” she mused. We heard fired in a distance and she whipped around, “And that’s our cue, time to move people” 

“W-wait… Where are you all going?” Radar stammered and I finally focused enough to see the rest of the people pulling supplies and tech off a guardian ship. 

Poncho turned around and said, “As far away from here as possible” then we heard the Falcon’s caw, it came zooming in and landed right on Poncho’s left arm. 

“That… Falcon it belongs to you?” I half gasped. 

“The name’s Hawthorne and this is Lewis” She replied lifting her left arm, presenting the bird as it chirped at us, “the best pilot we got, what about you?” she said as she looked straight at me, “Fit to fly?” I merely nodded my head was swimming… “Probably going to need one of these too” She said as she threw me the auto rifle she was holding in her right hand. “Time to make yourself useful…Guardian” she said as she looked me up and down, then she whipped around, “Alright, people spin ‘em up!! got a long flight ahead of us” she shouted and took off towards the ship. They were repairing it not stripping the tech… and there was more than one ship… man my tunnel vision was really doing me in…I took off running towards the closest ship. The ships took off and we were going as far as we could… the city growing smaller and smaller in sight.   
“We are coming up on the European Dead Zone…gonna be our new home for a while.” Hawthorne came over the comms. 

“Look… do you recognize it?” Radar pointed out a large piece of the Traveler. 

“That’s where we are meant to go” I replied to Radar. It was the same as my vision. 

“That thing?” Hawthorne spoke again, “they call it the shard of the Traveler” She sighed, “I call it, not a place you want to go poking around in” We landed in a dilapidated barn with a large house and little one, with near rusted and crumbling water tanks and some weapons off to my right, with the Vanguard symbols on a large curtain hanging on the Barn. I fought back the tears…I hope everyone was okay… my fireteam… my vanguards… my people and the Traveler… I hope I find a way… and the first thing was to go to the Shard… I saw quite a few people in the Barn... some Cryptarch, some other Guardians… but no one I knew… I walked up to Hawthorne. 

“This is… whew…lot of civilization… for me at least… but I’ve also lived outside the city for half my life” she said overlooking the barn. She sighed again and this time turned to me, “Anyway, heard you wanted to go poke around that bustled up chunk of the traveler.” She shook her head at me, “You guardians have a weird idea of a good time… oh well” she held her hands up and said, “Lewis and I know plenty about trusting your gut. So, I’m not about to stop you, I’ve got enough to deal with here… take that ship you flew here” she said as she pointed her thumb in its direction, “at least… it’ll get you back faster…” I made to the ship and Radar beamed me in and we took off towards the Shard… please work… please let my vision not just be a fever induced one… I prayed as hard as I could while we flew to it. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Came Hawthorne’s voice over comms as we landed in the EDZ, “That shard is why this place is called the European Dead Zone, you know” 

“We have to Hawthorne…” I replied, “We have to do something…” I said with my heart heavy. 

“It’s a sign…” Radar interjected. 

“Yea, a sign that says Dead Zone” Hawthorne scoffed. I made no reply and started to walk towards the shard, “You know, I’ve been all over the EDZ” Hawthorne chimed in.

“Charming enough, I mean, nothing says come visit like a dark haunted forest…” she added with humor. 

“But, non-guardians… aren’t supposed to leave the city” Radar stated tiredly. 

“Here’s a thing about City rules, they stop applying once you leave the city, nobody goes farther than that, at least nobody who wants to come back” She snapped back. I jumped onto and crouched under fallen bridge piece and infrastructure to get to the end of the road and beginning of the forest… “Let me know when—” Static took over and we lost Hawthorne’s voice. Radar tried to reach out to her but there was only silence and the deeper I went the darker it got, Radar materialized and beamed a light for me to see. The air was eerie down here… I heard crawling on the walls and chirping… 

“Did… you hear something?” Radar whispered as I walked into the clearing. I thought I saw something move down in the riven… I fired warning shots to see if I was imagining things, when I didn’t see any more movement I jumped down and saw scurrying around in the water. “It’s the Fallen!” yelled Radar and they revealed themselves, I engaged and fought them off. Once I took care of them, I moved up, “Those fallen weren’t wearing any House colors we’ve seen before” Radar pointed out. I too noticed but I paid it no mind right now. I moved through the cave that was now lit by little lamps on the side. We made it till the Blackened forest, no movements so far. I just rushed ahead, and when I got onto the railing outside, I saw it…

“The Shard of the Traveler” I whispered as I saw it right outside. 

“This is it, right out of our vision…” Radar stated. Up until this moment I didn’t know Radar saw what I saw when I was asleep. So… it wasn’t a fever induced dream… it was real…I jumped down the railing, stepped into the forest, and ran towards the Shard. There were far flung fires about in the forest and a downed ship and with that came more fallen. I fought my way through them as I ran towards the traveler, but they never stopped. I hated this, I hated them, fucking scavengers…no super to clear the way, no melee and no grenades… I was getting frustrated at their numbers. The air around the Traveler’s shard was weird, rocks light enough were floating above us, after much fighting we finally scared the fallen away. 

“Take… me to the shard” Radar said tiredly… and I walked over to the shard that was pulsating with energy, I gently lifted him up to the shard and he floated the rest of way, he stared at the shard, “This is why we were led here…” he exclaimed, “I haven’t been so close to the Traveler’s light since!... Do you feel it!!” He was excited, he turned around to face me, “Hold on to your cloak” He said and the light from behind him grew brighter. The light beamed through Radar and hit me square in the chest, lifting me off the ground, I felt it course through me like lightning, the light was returning to me, I felt my strength and my power returned in full force and then I was gently put back down on the ground. I was still humming from the light, my vision was suddenly clearer, my head was no longer foggy, I no longer felt I was lost. Radar fluttered around me excitedly, “Do you feel it?! The light is back! we are back!!” as he rounded me, he spotted hostiles, “Eyes up, Guardian” He said with gusto, I was just happy to Radar back in his full glory. There was large pools of lights all around us, that charged my super in seconds, my super had changed to the Arcstrider and I conjured a long staff… there was so much power in it, power I’ve never felt before and I moved around the field fast and light. The fallen came and the fallen were obliterated for I had gotten my light back! 

I returned to Hawthorne, “well, look at you!” she exclaimed, “you got your light back! I don’t know how you did it, but I’m glad, cause we’re going to need it. There are a lot more survivors out there and we’re gonna need to get the word out that, we have a safe place where they can come to. I’ve sent a friend into the EDZ to set up a comm network, his name is Devrim Kay, good guy, great shot… don’t tell him I said that, if you give him a hand, I’d take it as a personal favor.” She said as she nodded to me and so we set off to help Devrim, in Trostland on the EDZ. When we arrived, we found Devrim, planted on top of a church, we rushed to it and got to him. Devrim was an older fellow, he had a grey beard but black hair, he was holding a sniper rifle and was dressed in military clothes. 

“Welcome back” he said as if he known me for years. “I would offer you tea but… I’ve seemed to have drunk it all… if only you were a tad bit faster” He chuckled, he had humor even in this crap was admirable, reminded me of a certain someone who I pushed away right now. “Right, the beacon” he stated, “While you were tussling with the fallen in the forest, we’ve encountered a bit of a setback” he said pointing his gun toward the window. “Hawthorne has set up the last relay on the mountain above the salt mines but even from that height the signal, just doesn’t have the range we expected. That’s a bit curious, regardless this signal booster shall solve our problem” he exclaimed and handed me device. “if you can get it to her on the mountain” he said, Radar drew up a waypoint for me and I took off towards Hawthorne, I chose to not get into it with any hostiles, that beacon needed to go up but, try as I may they still came for me. Hawthorne and Devrim were having friendly back and forth on the comms while I made my way to Hawthorne.   
“Hey, Dev, I still sitting up here on this mountain, with this busted comm, where is that signal booster?” She scowled. 

“Our new Guardian friend is enroute with it, I’m getting too old to be cleaning up after you Suraya” he retorted.

“Finally! He admits he’s old” she replied playfully. “Bailed me out on one assault charge? And you never let me live it down” she chuckled. Assault charge… well then Hawthorne was a wild child it seems.

“Ah!... don’t you mean one a week?” Dev clapped back, oh my… a real wild child. No wonder she was feisty. “you’re the reason my hair is grey” he said, they sounded like father and daughter from here… it was a nice sight. 

“Yea, yea, keep talking old man” she chimed in, they also sounded like Zavala and Cayde… I giggled; I’d love to see Cayde live after calling Zavala old… I missed them… all of them… I couldn’t wait… just then my thoughts were stopped short as we reached an elevator. 

“That elevator should take us to the top of the tower” Radar said as I called for it, it came but, it came crashing down. “We’ll have to find another way up the tower” Radar said plainly. We opened a gate and walked through. 

“Careful the fallen are horrid scavengers they are going to put up a fight for whatever they can get their grubby claws on” Dev said. Boy don’t I know… we found a terminal, Radar hacked into it. 

“They were using this terminal to control the elevator, no wonder it came crashing down and almost turned us into guardian and ghost soup!” Radar said offended, he made me crack up. I crouched and climbed up some debris filled hole till I found my way to an opening, I made my way down the mine and through more holes in the walls. It was now just a cave; the mine was long gone. 

“You’ll be pleased to know the Fallen are fleeing the mine, you’ve really kicked the hornets’ nest, haven’t you?” Dev stated. The fallen were everywhere whether I liked it or not. We found an elevator, but it was not working the power was out, we needed to find a way to get it working. Fighting off more fallen we find the power source, taking out the servitor helped get the power back on. Even as we rode the elevator up the fallen were still attacking the elevator, I really can’t stand them, they don’t know when to back down. We let Hawthorne know we were on the way. 

“Good, now let’s get that beacon going, and err- thanks for the help, you’re not so bad for a fancy pants guardian” Hawthorne said.

“Now, that’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard Suraya say, you’re in rarefied air my friend” Dev shot back. as I ran towards her, I heard Lewis I knew I was close. We got up there and she attached it, there is another incoming message… it’s Zavala!!

“Guardians the city is lost, if there is any light left in the system, we rally on Titan, be brave.” And the message replayed again. 

“Zavala is alive!” Radar exclaimed and I was relieved, “If we leave now---” Hawthorne shut the transmission off with a slam. 

“You are not going to Titan!” she shouted. “We got refugees coming in, the Red Legion on one side the Fallen on the other.” She said desperately. 

“But we have our powers back! and if we intend to retake the city--” retorted Radar. 

“Your city is gone!!” she cut him off. She then stopped talking and picked up her sniper rifle and started to stomp off. 

“Hawthorne, we will come back, and we won’t be alone!” I called after her, I knew where she was coming from but… they needed us as well. 

She shook her head in anger and kept walking, “you’ll know where to find me” she snapped. Me and Radar exchanged looks but we did what we had to. We made our way to Titan, upon arrival on titan, we announced our arrival to hear from Zavala that titan had fallen into the hands of the Hive, even when we offered our help, he yelled at us that he had lost far too many lightless guardians and that this was a mistake. We informed him that’s where he’s wrong, we got our light back and he was pleasantly surprised. We came in contact with Deputy Chief Sloane, who pointed out that we had a counter offensive to plan and to do that we needed the station up and running. She started stating out the things that needed to be done by them, fleet to prep, guardians to arm and a trove of intercepted Cabal transmission to decrypt being among them. She wanted me to gain access to the stations control center and that exactly where I was already headed. 

“If the light really is with you, then send the Hive back to hell!” She said. 

“And Guardian… please… Be careful” came Zavala’s worried voice. He must’ve suffered so much… I was going to make this right. They weren’t lying the Hive had infested the entire building, this place was the Golden age’s pride colony on Titan, Zavala mentioned being foolish to think it was abandoned, he didn’t think the Hive got this far. I didn’t either… we got into the sinking docks and found one Hive nest after the other, we fought our way through them and got to the outside. We let them know we saw the control center ahead of us, Chief Sloane got excited at that. 

“Copy that, keep pushing forward, Commander at this rate we can start planning our counter offensive, we’ll be outside the city gates in no time” she said excitedly. 

“If only it was that simple…” Zavala sighed. I pushed forward fighting off the hive and made our way to the control center, on the way we saw the Hive trying to cast some kind of spell, “I shudder to think what spell the Hive was casting back there” mused Radar. “We should talk to Eris Morn; she might know which Hive god they were trying to commune with” He pointed out. 

“No one has seen Eris or Ikora or Cayde…” Zavala sighed deeply, “Since the city fell” he added as pain showed in his voice. I wanted to believe they were okay, that they got out fine. But fear was still stirring in me…

“There’s the control center” Radar called out, pulling me from my thoughts. Chief Sloane has asked us to clear the area, so that they could move in and like that hordes and hordes of Hive swarmed me, I didn’t like this but being the only guardian with the light, I also had no choice. She also asked us to the recon the perimeter before moving onto the control center. We cleared our way through a Hive nest, Zavala was all but disgusted at that news, I would be too…it wasn’t a pretty sight. we cleared the nest and finally got to the Control center, we secured the perimeter and went into the Control center.

“Sloane, Commander? It’s done!” proclaimed Radar. 

“Copy that, Zavala and I inbound” Sloane replied, “We are approaching the landing zone, get up here and take a bow” she called out as I reached the landing zone, Sloane was bounding towards the control center, she stopped for a second, clapped me on my shoulder and then went back to running towards the control center. I approached Zavala and he walked towards me.

“I didn’t dare believe… if the light can find its way back to you, then perhaps there’s hope for us all… our numbers will continue to dwindle, we can no longer protect ourselves…much less the survivors… without the light…” he balled his hand into a fist, “are we even Guardians anymore?” 

“Commander…” Radar called out to him. 

“We won’t last long with dead generators, they run on wave energy, but thanks to the Hive they are in need of attention” He said solemnly.

“We can take care of it” I said, trying to reassure him. 

“Yes, I believe you can… but I also need you to be very careful…” he replied, we had an easy and simple job get in, flip a switch and get out… that’s if the fallen and Hive had any say in it… I wanted off this planet, but I also couldn’t leave them defenseless… we got to the command room and found the pistons were jammed. I was surprised to hear Amanda say sorry, but I was glad that she was still safe, she had chosen to go with Zavala as he was the only one, she found after the city fell… I shook my head, trying to focus as I had to go out there to get those pistons moving, the fallen and hive were fighting each other, and I was going to get these generators up. we found that the hive had gunked up the pistons after shoot them off and cleaning up the rest the piston boomed to life. I had one more to go and I can leave this hell hole… no offense to Zavala or Sloane but this place was just horrid. We reached the second piston and same thing more gunk and so we cleaned it out and the generators were online, but control center was still dark, so I had to go check what was wrong with the central platform. If I ever made it through the god damn hive wizard and their blood curdling screams… after fighting through them I found the circuit breaker gunked up, got to work cleaning that up…I was getting very tired of this…

After the control center was up and running, Chief Sloane had mentioned that they intercepted a few cabal transmission but they computers were not strong enough to decrypt them, Amanda had spotted some high energy coming off one of the rooms meaning there were high power CPUs in there that could decrypt the transmission, wasting no time I made my way there, I stayed mostly to the shadows, I was done looking for trouble and firing my gun. I made it into the vault, where the CPUs were being held and I picked up a working one and got out. 

“Got eyes on you, girl, meet you at the end of the road” Came Amanda’s voice as she pulled her ship in. “things might finally start looking up for us!” she cheered. 

“Good work, the both of you” Zavala chimed in, “let’s get that CPU back to the control center and decrypt that cabal transmission” Amanda beamed me into her ship, and we got back to control, once we decrypted the Transmission the news was not good. Apparently, the Cabal had a machine called the Almighty, it is the Star-Killer… and what Ghaul wants is the Traveler, he will stop at nothing nor let anything get in the way his ambition…

“The Almighty is now pointed at our sun…” Sloane said over comms, “In short, sir… the war is over…and we’ve lost…” She finished.

Zavala was broken and so was I… how do you destroy a Star-killer… this isn’t the Dreadnaught… It’s our own sun… we had all gathered in the command center, as we tried to figure out what to do next…

“We… built our home under the protection of the Traveler” said Zavala slowly, “When our enemies attacked? We built a wall that stood for centuries but, now walls mean nothing…This enemy has taken our home…taken our light! And now they threaten our very existence! We are going all in on this Almighty. How long before the fleets combat ready?!!” He shouted towards Sloane. 

“Z-Zavala wait…” she stuttered with her hands held up, Zavala was not having it, he slammed his fist into the large iron table in front of us, startling me. Me and Sloane exchanged worried looks, but Zavala put both fists on the table, at first, he hunched over.

“If we wait, we die!! But if we attack together, we can take back out home, our light, our hope… or we die trying! Now…” he said as he rose his head towards me, “I need my Fireteam… I need Ikora and I need Cayde…”


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the remaining Vanguard and the more devastating news found by our beloved Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, people the moment i hope you'll have been waiting for! My usual thank you to everyone stopping by still and reading, leaving Kudos. This means a lot to me, more than anyone of you will ever know... Well... you know now lol so! onwards!

I had set out to find Cayde and Ikora, Zavala said he needed Cayde, but if he only knew how much I needed Cayde in this moment, I really wanted to see him, to hold him and above all else tell how much I loved him and how much he meant to me… all this loss has made me get over the fact of what if’s… I’ll never find out if I didn’t take a step towards it. 

“Commander Zavala needs the Vanguard to be united again…while he prepares for the assault on the Almighty, we’re going to find Cayde and Ikora…” Radar said as he floated next to my head, “Luckily I picked up an odd signal from Sundance that is somehow being boosted by a centar called Nessus, which is super strange.” He mused and floated to the other side of my head, “Centars are just large rocks in the outer reaches of the Solar system, there should be nothing there…” He pointed out. Radar was, however, very wrong. Nessus was beautiful… Nessus was a garden planet covered in Red tree overtaking buildings and machines alike. “So much for nothing being here!” Radar mused, as we entered into Nessus, “Let’s get to high ground so I can pin down where Cayde is” he said. I was beamed down on a very high building made up of some kind of metal, it looked like Copper, but it was also not. As I looked around, “Here I go, tracking Cayde’s signal now” Radar called over, “I think I’m getting something…” He muttered.

“In over my head!” it was Cayde’s voice, it was frantic, but was covered in static and kept breaking in and out. “Vex trap” *static* “Fail safe?!” *static* and his voice went away...Cayde was in trouble and I needed to hurry, before he did something very stupid… 

“Vex trap?” Radar questioned. 

“I have no idea, Radar, all I know is we need to hurry” I said, and I jumped down this portal machine kind of thing that floated me down the building gently. 

“What is Cayde getting us into this time?” Radar chided, “Something is blasting his signal into space… if we find that something, we will find Cayde” Radar pointed out, Radar sounded like such a disappointed dad that his daughter would even think to like someone like Cayde.

After finally making it on the ground I deployed my sparrow and hurried over to where Radar put down the way point. “There! The signal is coming from that wrecked ship!” Radar said as we approached the waypoint. I deployed Radar to scan the ship’s comms. 

“Hello!” Came a female AI voice nice and cheerful, startling me, “Are you here to rescue the Cayde-6?” she asked. 

“Whoa!” Radar fluttered back, “You’re not Cayde!” he exclaimed. 

“The Cayde-6 is currently caught in a teleportation loop! He’s over there! Opp—now he’s over there! Opp” she stated cheerfully. 

“A what?!” I chimed in, oh for heavens sakes! Why can’t he stay out of trouble long enough!!

“His position keeps changing… well that’s complicated…” Radar added.

“Oh! I’ll help you!” Fail safe was the AI’s name said cheerfully, “But I’m going to be super unpleasant about it…” Her voice changed… Radar and I exchanged worried looks… not only was Cayde caught in a loop, we had a bi-polar AI helping us… Great… this is great. When I find him… imma kill him. 

“I’m sorry… what?” Radar was not comfortable with Failsafe… 

“I have uploaded his latest coordinates to you” she said again cheerfully, “against my better judgement” Dark failsafe finished. This was going to be interesting… 

“Uhhh… O-okay?” Radar responded as he shook his body like saying no this was a bad idea… as thus began our game of the ping ponging Cayde-6. With new coordinates we made our way over to the waypoint. 

“May I help you with anything else?” light Failsafe asked. 

“Yea… Are you ok? You sound a little… off” Radar replied with much concern. I mentally chided him for touching on that. 

“I am the Exodus Black’s Failsafe, call me Failsafe!” She said with gusto… not what we asked but ok, “I boosted the Cayde-6’s signal in hopes he would be rescued and look! Here you are!” She exclaimed with emotion…

“Oh I see, she’s just an AI!” Radar had an epiphany, really, bud? Sometimes Radar wasn’t the brightest of lights… “A malfunctioning AI…” He whispered to me.

“I heard that…” Dark failsafe chimed in. oh boy this was going to be a long week… “At your service!” light failsafe chimed in again. 

“Centars were supposed to be just giant icy rocks…how did all of this happen?” Radar mused. 

“You’re asking the wrong Guardian, Radar” I mused back, and I approached a hole in the ground as I jumped down in it. 

“A Robotic alien entity called the Vex have achieved 92.1% of convergence of the Centar Nessus.” Light Failsafe stated, so it was not that the plantation was overrunning the buildings the buildings were sprouting around the plantation… this is bad. What was Cayde doing here!! As I moved closer to the waypoint, I found a large orb floating in the middle of this room and as I approached quick. 

“Cayde!” I shouted both of worry and relief as I rushed over to him, he was ok… suspended midair and in a pixel like portal but other than that unharmed. 

“Is someone there?!” Cayde called over as he floated, he was flailing his arms and legs around. 

“Cayde, it’s Amelia” I said as I came to stop under him. 

“Listen, don’t ask me how this happened, I don’t have time to explain something I didn’t have time to understand!” He said as looked at me, he looked as frantic as Radar and this was a sight. I wanted to laugh so bad but… I needed to help him first. Before he could say anymore, he disappeared and the vex appeared. 

“Warning, the vex will vaporize you” Chimed in light failsafe as to warn us of their arrival… they were already here…I made quick work of them, I had no time to be playing with domed machines right now. 

“So, Failsafe… what exactly happened here?” Radar questioned her in hopes of a clue to help us clean up this mess…

“The Cayde-6 attempted to manipulate the Vex portal system, he is now trapped in a non-linear loop, in my defense I tried to warn him” light failsafe stated plainly, great, this is just great. I was getting madder by the minute. “He’s like not that smart” Dark failsafe added, she can say that again for the ones in the back. 

“Failsafe? How long have you been here exactly?” Radar asked her, I’d wish he’d stop trying to be friends with the bi-polar AI. 

“Long enough to see the Vex convert this entire planetoid, kill all living organisms, reformat molecules and digitize brain waves for further study, it’s a fascinating process” She replied with her same gusto. 

“She sounds way to excited about that…” Radar stated, I merely sighed at him. Hey, I’d go crazy too if I was alone and watched all that crap take place but…whatever I needed to finished this and get out of here. We went deeper into the Centar, it was a lot of distant jumping and vaulting that made me uncomfortable, just as I thought I got closer to Cayde I ran into more Vex, having no choice I engaged, and they kept respawning through the same Pixel portals that Cayde was trapped in. 

“You are very good at destroying the Vex!” light Failsafe chimed in, “much better than my crew was…” She said a bit more sadly.

“I am almost afraid to ask but… Failsafe” Radar’s voice wavered on that, “What happened to the Exodus black crew?” he just couldn’t stop himself could he?

“Only my Captain can access those memories!” Light failsafe replied, and I took a breath of relief, “And he’s super dead…” dark Failsafe finished… and never mind, relief gone. 

“The cayde-6 is just beyond that Vex gate” Light failsafe was back, “Please proceed!” 

“Wait… won’t we get stuck like Cayde?” I asked her.

“Oh, of course not! My judgement module is much better than the Cayde unit’s” She exclaimed, Okay if she says so…not like I had any other choice. Taking a deep breath, I took a step into the portal, Cayde had better be grateful for this or so help me Traveler… 

“We’re through! We’re okay!” Radar mused. 

“Of course, the Cayde-6 is not far now” light Failsafe replied, I do hope so for all our sakes… there was more jumping and vaulting across the riven and then I had to drop down a deep circle in the floor, upon landing I could see the core of the Centar and I could also see our floating Vanguard. I don’t know why, but every time I saw him floating there, I wanted to laugh all the anger just kind of well teleported away…ugh I’m becoming just as stupid. 

“Hey! Over here!” He called out, “Get me out of here!” He shouted towards me. 

“If I knew how I would!” I yelled back just as a Vex Hydra materialized, seriously, I can’t catch a break!

“What’s that?” Cayde called over unable to turn, “Is that a Hydra?” He asked as I was shooting at it, “Yea… Yea, handle that first then me” he called over again, I’ve gotten Captain obvious back. “Hey, you’re doing great!” He called over again as I was engaged in my fight with the Hydra. “Keep it up! unless… you’re losing then do better!” He shouted motivatingly.

“Would you shut up!!” I shouted at him as I dodged out of the way of the firing. But did he? No. 

“Did you get it?! I’ve been floating so long that I’m trying” He made regurgitating noises, “I’m trying not to throw up in here…” oh god anything but that! I destroyed the Hydra and rushed over to Cayde, who started to wave his hands and legs at me, saying Hi…. I started to giggle, why is he such an insufferable goof. I was walking over to get closer to him, “Quick, Hurry, come on I don’t know how long this portal is going to stick” He said, that just made me want to walk slower now.

“Cayde… What have you---” Radar started. 

“Stop! Stop, stop!” Cayde cut him off, “Look, long story and it may look like I don’t know what I’m doing but I do” he said hurriedly. 

“Really now?” I retorted. 

“Maybe not… doesn’t matter, killing the power source at origin point should break the loop and get me out of the portal system, have you got that…” He asked at he looked at me like a puppy in a storm, I swear I wanted to bust out laughing, “Please say you got that! Say something!” He shouted frantically, I was now biting my lip to not laugh, I just couldn’t handle this right now. 

“Fine, we got it, Cayde” Radar answered for me, “But how did you—” Oh Radar... 

“Oh, my cotton socks!! Did you not hear anything I just said?!” Cayde shouted exasperated, now I started giggling a little bit and he teleported away. 

“I want to say this is why they don’t like him leaving the tower…” Radar stated as he looked at me, I was giggling and could only nod my head. Gosh this was priceless, I had to take this more seriously, but it was too funny. 

We moved back to the surface of Nessus by the next morning with the coordinates that Failsafe gave us, we asked her to locate the original Vex teleporter’s power source so we can shut it down and free Cayde. I deployed my Sparrow and made my way to the waypoint added by Failsafe. We had to go in to a Vex copper building structure, as we got to the center of the building, I stepped into some white liquid and it started to electrocute me, I immediately jumped out of it. 

“Ew… this looks like the stuff inside the Vex” Radar pointed out. 

“You’re not the one who stepped into it…” I retorted. 

“It’s called Radiolaria, you know mind fluid!” Failsafe added, ugh I stepped into brain goo, yuck...

“According to Ikora, it’s an organic compound, which means the Vex is not purely robot.” Radar pointed out. 

“Do you guys have to talk about this while I try to navigate through this…” I said as I made a face, this fluid was all over... one wrong step and I’d be in it and be electrocuted. Not fun. 

“Oppsie” Failsafe retorted. 

“What could have possibly brought Cayde to Nessus…” I asked myself… 

“I know the answer!!” Failsafe piped up. 

“One! Stop listening on us!” Radar chided her, “And two… what’s the answer?” he admitted quietly, I shook my head at him. 

“He asked me not to tell anyone!” She replied.

“Are you serious right now?!” I snarled, she made no reply to me, I dismissed it as I found the power source to his damn portal. 

“Warning, incoming Vex” Failsafe announced, just want I needed… “they are blocking your pathway to the teleporter.” She stated obviously. 

“I can see that, failsafe!” I shouted as I engaged the hordes of Vex coming at me, this was never ending, everywhere I turned there was more Vex. 

“I thought your wholesale destruction of the Vex would make me miss my Captain and Crew less” failsafe replied instead.

“Did it?” Radar had to ask…

“It did not!” she replied. I would like to be thrown off this planet now… we finally located the teleporter and shut it down. “The Cayde-6 will want the teleporter; you should pick it up!” she stated again. One more person so much as so said the obvious I swear to everything I just wanted throw myself off the tallest building… 

“Take that you scrap heap!” Cayde’s voice came over the comms, oh good it worked! “I’m out baby!” He sure was excited.

“Cayde, where are you?” I called over the comms. 

“Hey! You did it, you got me out, princess!... Err… wh-where am I?” He questioned worriedly.

“Cayde unit, you are near the remains for my Reactor core, Welcome to the Exodus Black!” Failsafe replied. “Where all you dreams come true” Dark Failsafe added. 

“Er… seems like you’ve met my friends, Failsafe and her evil twin Failsafe” Cayde said over the comms. 

“Which is the evil one?” Radar asked innocently. 

“If I had feelings they would be hurt” Failsafe replied.

“Yes, we’ve met she’s wonderful” I said flatly, deploying my Sparrow I hurried back to the Exodus black. 

“Uh oh, the fallen has the Vex in the tizzy and by tizzy, I mean murderous rampage” Cayde called, is there any planet or planetoid that the fallen aren’t on?! “I’ll hunker down here in the Exodus black and wait for you.” Cayde said.

“Here?! But my hull is in 108 pieces” Failsafe replied. “Decks 1 to 15 are buried and my coolant system---ughhh I am a mess!” Dark failsafe took over.

“Oh, we know Failsafe, we know” Cayde told her, I’m sure he thought he was being supportive. 

“I was really hoping the fallen and vex would finish each other off on Venus” I said again more to myself. 

“But then you’d miss all the fun” Cayde replied. 

“Alright, that’s it I’m going home” I snapped. 

“No, no, no, I was kidding, I was kidding.” He quickly said, in the meantime I was fully engaged in a fight with a very large Vex gate lord after taking it down we made our way to the Exodus black. 

“We’re almost there, Cayde” I called over the comms. 

“That’s good to hear, cause the Fallen just found us…” Cayde replied, just why… 

“Activating defense shield, The Cayde-6 must stand back” Fail safe added. 

“Hey! Nice one, Failsafe, the fallen can’t get to us now…can they? Right failsafe? Get to us?” Cayde asked her, he’s sure having fun for someone who put us on a wild goose chase, “Hey I think you should hustle over here; I think they just said something about ripping my horn off my face, my beautiful, beautiful horn?” He said with worry. 

“That could be a nice look” I called over as I took out the fallen outside of Exodus Black. 

“Intruder Alert!” Failsafe exclaimed. 

“Ugh, it’s us, failsafe!” I snapped at her. I wanted this to be over and failsafe needs therapy… and Cayde needs an ass whooping.

“You have saved us! updating my crew log, new Captain registered, welcome aboard!” Failsafe said. 

“I’m sorry what now?” I said as I walked into the Exodus black, when I walked into the control room, I noticed Sundance peeking out from behind a block of the ship and Cayde put his hand on her and pulled her down. 

“Hey, hey, down, down, down” I heard Cayde whisper and then shoot up himself, I waved the teleporter at him. “So, it’s true, the light found its way back to you…” He sounded miffed as he stepped up on the ramp he was hiding behind, “Not that I am jealous or nothing” Oh that’s why. 

“Really?” I squinted at him as I shifted my weight. 

“Really… If anything I’m glad it did…if anybody had to get their light back, I had hoped it would be you” He said as he walked over to me, “But, take it easy out there, you’re making us Vanguard look bad” He said I giggled and rolled my eyes. “Ah, there it is, the smile I’ve been waiting to see” he said as he leaned down and touched his forehead to mine, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. 

“I’m just glad you’re ok… this… this was crazy Cayde, even for you” I scolded him softly. 

“I know, but I had a plan…” He said and he put his hands on my arms and rubbed them, “Before I got stuck in there, of course” I giggled a tired giggle again. 

“What may we ask were you planning to do with a Vex teleporter?” Radar butted in, thanks bud, wing man 101. Cayde reached out and took the teleporter from my hand, laid it on the floor and began working on it. 

“Get up close and personal with Ghaul, put a bullet in his head and maybe eat a sandwich…I got to work out a few kinks first… fun fact about vex technology not as intuitive as you’d think” He stated plainly as he looked back and forth from us to his work on the teleporter. 

“Cayde, that’s absurd… there’s no way you thought that would work…you can’t do this alone” I said slightly panicked, here it is he was doing it, he was being reckless because he was mad. 

“Hell, I can’t!” he snapped back as the vex teleporter shot electricity at him. 

“Cayde, see reason, even if you manage to kill Ghaul, the red Legion are ruthless, when they leave a system, defeat or victory, they leave nothing behind” I said panic rising in my voice. 

“The Cabal are bad guys who bad things, yes I get it…” He retorted, he was not getting it, he was too focused on doing what he thought was right…

“Cayde, I really don’t think you do…” my voice raised, “The Cabal literally leave nothing behind!” as I shouted at him the Vex teleporter closed on his hands and he shot me a “help me” wide eyed look.

“The Cabal have a weapon that could literally destroy a star! And it is pointed directly at our sun!!” Radar piped up for me. 

“Hey, hey, hey easy, easy… you’re going to blow a bulb.” He retorted to Radar holding his hand up at him, as he picked up the teleporter and stood up. 

“Zavala has a plan, Cayde… he says he needs you…” I was now pleading with him to stop. 

“Yes, well Zavala always says he has a plan but sometimes—wait… Zavala said he… needs me? As in you heard those exact words? Coming out of his mouth” Cayde stalked over to me excitedly. 

“Yes, more or less” I shrugged.

“Please tell me you recorded it!” he exclaimed, I shook my head, “Well did Ikora at least hear it?” he asked. 

“Cayde… Ikora’s been missing, Zavala lost her after the city fell, we don’t know where she could be…” I said with my heart in my mouth… it hurt to not know where and how she was. Cayde went silent and a serious demeanor took over him. 

“Io… Io, I-It’s where she’d go to look for answers….” He said as he walked by me, he stopped next to me, he took me by the elbow “Hey… listen, Thanks… I owe you one…” he said as his hand slid down to my hand and held it. “also, when this is all done… you and I need to talk, there’s something I need to tell you.” He said as he looked at me.

I gave his hand a squeeze and smiled a little, “Well, that makes both of us” I lifted my gaze to meet his, at the same time he leaned over and pressed his mouth to my forehead before walking away. I took a deep breath in relief that I backed him down from that crazy plan…. Now I needed to find Ikora… I needed to get to Io.

“Io, the whole place hums with energy left behind by the Traveler unfinished work” Radar said, as we were inflight to Io, “No wonder Guardians consider this site sacred.” He muttered softly.

“Now, that Cayde is back safely, all we need is to find Ikora and make the Vanguard whole again and bring down the almighty” I said feeling a bit more confident in the outcome since Cayde’s return. 

Upon our arrival on Io the energy of the Traveler was clearly felt, and without much searching we found Ikora, standing alone on a mountain, overlooking the land. She seemed to be deep in thought, I was beamed down by Radar right behind Ikora. I ran up to her and hugged her from behind, making her turn to me. She smiled at me as she put her hand on my face, I had tears in my eyes, and I put my hand on hers. 

“You don’t have to say anything, I can guess what you’ve been through… we all thought we lost you…” She said as her voice cracked, and tears threatened her eyes. 

“And I thought I lost you… but I’m glad…everyone is alright… I just sent Cayde back to Earth and Zavala has a plan. Everyone is ok” I said through tears and my voice wavering. 

“How… did the tower fall?” I asked, as I wasn’t there for it.

She frowned as a pained expression overtook her, she pulled her hand away and turned away from me, for long moment there was silence but then she spoke very quietly.   
“It all happened so fast” She started, “I was working on the satellites, Zavala on recon and we just called in Cayde, who in his usual snarky habit said, “Ikora, if this is a practical joke… well it kills me to say it but I would be really impressed” She mimicked his voice, kind of, she sighed “That made me laugh but on the inside, I retorted with the thing I told you before, “Impressing you, Cayde, is the easiest thing I’ll do all day”” Ikora and I shared a laugh in that moment, “But Zavala butted in, like he always does and told us to get serious to which Cayde replied, “Zavala, this is my serious face, can’t you tell?” we giggled some more, “He rolled his eyes at Cayde and turned to me asking me what did I have, I responded with someone or something had sabotaged our skyline defense systems. Cayde added that comms have been spotty all day, that every sensor beyond the wall had gone dark. Zavala thought it was just the storm, he had asked what the satellites were telling us, I told him nothing, Cayde said that was good, but I told him that there weren’t there, that there were no satellites and that was not good. Zavala walked over to the windows to survey the storm that when they hit us… hundreds of Cabal ships” she stopped her hands balling into fists as she recalled the moment, “Zavala had called to battle stations but they already started to fire on us, he put up his shield and called us to him. Cayde being Cayde conjured Golden gun and took out two Cabal ships before I had to teleport him into the shield away from collapsing ceiling pieces. Zavala tried to keep us shielded but it was too much… we eventually got blown away and then you found us and then all this happened… we watched as you fell from that ship… we could do nothing to help you” she said as she whipped around and grabbed my shoulders, “If I could go back and trade places with you, I would…” She said her voice trembling and now there were tears in her eyes.

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly, “No, Ikora I wouldn’t have wanted that… everything that happened, happened for a reason… so I took it as a hard lesson to never take my power for granted…” she nodded in agreeance with me and then stepped back as she surveyed the land again. “of all the places I’ve been in all the years since my rebirth, this is where I return, the last place the Traveler touched, I came for answers…” Her voice wavered even more, “And I still stand here with nothing.”  
“Ikora… Zavala is forming a resistance and he believes---” I started.

“What good is a resistance, when you are the only one who has the light? I believe this Ghaul creature knows the Traveler blessed this site, I believe he sent his Red Legion to find something they could never possibly understand and I believe they will continue to desecrate all that we hold sacred… Save this place Amelia” She pleaded, “Don’t let your second chance go to waste…” 

I had deployed my sparrow and went on to explore Io to see what the red legion was after, “Red Legion ships have been in and out since I got here” Ikora said over the comms. “We need to find out what they are here for, get into that base” 

“Wait… what is going on with the sky? Ikora what do you think that is?” Radar said as I stopped and looked at the blue cloud of energy wafting out from behind this mountain and spreading across the sky. 

“Energy… the Traveler’s energy… no… this is my fault… I led them here… I should’ve stopped them” Ikora said pained by the sight. 

“Ikora… no, how could you? Not without your light…” I tried to soothe her. 

“I am more than my light! I could’ve tried… I should’ve tried” her voice cracked even more. “But… after all these years of dying and being reborn and dying and being reborn, The Traveler has left me with just one life…and I am afraid to lose it…” she admitted sadly. 

“Ikora, that could happen anyway if we don’t do something… Ghaul? Has a weapon pointed at our sun…” I said softly, “Huh, the Red Legion is leaving…” I mused distracted by their movement.

“What?! Why would he destroy what he worked so hard to conquer?” She replied shocked by the news, “You need to get into that base, there must be answers there!” she said frantically.

I took care of the remaining Cabal that hung around and made into the Base, with everyone cleared out we searched for answers we may not find, but it was worth a try. It wasn’t like the Cabal to invest so much into base to just abandon it. We ventured deep into the base and went down into the mines they made.   
“Ikora, we are coming up on a drill” Radar pointed out. 

“A drill? Are they mining the Traveler’s energy? No, it’s not light, it isn’t the same as giving the traveler’s blessing, not to me, not to Ghaul” Ikora replied. “Or could it...?” she muttered quietly.

“Ikora…” I called over. 

“What’s wrong?” she replied.

“Taken rifts…defensive wards too” I said as I stood in a room surround by them. I took care of them quickly, but there were more and more of them deep into the mines.   
“Why are the taken here? They have no leader… Oryx is dead…” Radar questioned. 

“The taken will always been drawn to the Traveler’s energy, they are no longer what they used to be Oryx changed them using dark power he stole, he--- wait is Ghaul’s plan to do the same… but with the light?!” Ikora mused. 

“That has to be it” I said, there’s no other explanation. Why would he do all if this if not for a purpose. 

“Ghaul must be trying to mine the Traveler’s energy in hopes to change himself and Red Legion into wielders of the light, if he succeeds, he will become immortal, unstoppable” Ikora exclaimed. 

“We have to tell Zavala” I said as I hurried into the mine, clearing the area of Taken as much as possible. 

“I’ll wait for you outside” Ikora said, I rushed to get out of the mine as quick as I could but the Taken were everywhere, fighting them took a long minute. Just as I was making my way outside a voice came over the comms. 

“All channels, this is a sky shock alert, someone or something has drawn the Taken here…”

“Asher Mir…?” Ikora muttered in response. “Is that you?”

“Irrelevant, Taken, are sapping the moon’s energy, I hypothesize that Io will implode if someone doesn’t intervene” the voice replied. 

“Amelia, we cannot lose this sacred place, please do what needs to be done… stop the Taken.” Ikora pleaded frantically.

“It looks like the Taken are conjuring some kind of portal” I said as I rounded the corner. 

“Stop them! Gah! Mindless vermin intend to summon every last one of their friends to devour this moon” Asher Mir interjected. I fought through the Taken on the outside including three wizards. 

“There it goes looks like we closed the portal…” Radar said as we defeated the last wizard. 

“Then why am I still seeing abnormal neutrino scattering?” Asher Mir Shot back. 

“Hang on, we’re gonna take a closer look” I respond, as we stepped through the portal, it was still connected to the Taken world. 

“It’s definitely not closed…” I called over. 

“Gah! Remedy this mess, fool!” Asher called over… he sounds like a grumpy old man…within the portal I find the reason for it to remain open and destroy the Taken responsible and closed the portal. 

“Portal is closed, Ikora… I know this place is important for you but…” I said softly. 

“But… there’s nothing here for me on Io… I know… I have one last life to give and I’ll give it gladly to stop Ghaul! We leave now!” Ikora replied. 

“Don’t be so hasty!” Asher Mir chided, “Ikora Rey we must talk, as for you meddling Guardian, I have a few choice things to say to you.” he chided me harshly, what was his problem I just saved Io, grumpy old man needs more sugar in his life! I was pissed I have been working tirelessly for the past three weeks and some old man decides to scold me… I made my way to him and he looks exactly like he sounds…an old grumpy Awoken man…with white hair pushed back making him look like a porcupine… suited his prickly personality, he had one mechanical arm and was researching something. He looked like a warlock but hard to tell if he was one… 

“Ikora tells me that commander---err---somebody…I don’t care” He said as he waved his left hand around, “has a plan to attack this so called Almighty a plan unsupported by any data!” He said and he held up his index finger, “However, there are remnants of an old interplanetary defense network here, we shall use it to assess the Almighty’s capabilities then… we’ll tell Za-Va-La” he said this as he jerked his head from one side to the other, “Precisely why his plan is wrong! And ohhhh I will relish that, meanwhile I refuse to squander valuable research opportunities, therefore you will be my assistant. Go! All this talk wastes my time” and he dismissed us with a wave of his hand… the only one talking was you old man…ugh I don’t remember agreeing to be a mad man’s assistant… but if he had any understanding of the Almighty it would help…

The next morning, I was given a waypoint to the warmind’ s vault or at least it’s general direction, deploying my sparrow I took off towards it. 

“As we all know, Zavala plans to attack the Almighty…” Ikora said.

“Typical Titan idiocy…” Asher Mir chided, yep he was a warlock alright… “I’m sure he thought, “Ah, Ghaul has a sun destroyer, I don’t need a plan... I’ll simply headbutt it!” I snickered a bit…grumpy but the man had flair. 

“It’s desperation… Asher.” Ikora defended Zavala, she was such a great fireteam player… “Zavala has forgotten by dying, it’ll be his final death…” She added ruefully.

“Pay them no heed assistant!” Asher called out to me as I got caught into a Horde of Vex, “You and I can deal with them later.” He added hastily. 

“Head to the heart of the energy mining operation, we’ll use the Warmind to scan the Almighty.” Ikora said.

“Ikora, we found another drill… this one is bigger than the last…” I called over.

“That’s good, that drill pierced an opening into the Warmind’s Vault, the scanner’s inside” Ikora replied. 

“Got it, I’ll find the drill controls and get it out of the way,” I replied as I made my way to the drill controls if only the Vex would let me… this was starting to get old…reaching the controls I deployed Radar. 

“We got the power going but the drill is still in our way…” Radar stated.

“Ah! What a gloriously irritating commitment to safety standards…” Asher interjected. 

“Want to try that in normal words, Asher?” I asked. 

“There has to be a manual override somewhere in that base” Ikora replied instead. Why can’t my job be a one-step stop, things are always dragging with me… 

“I find it incredible that those myopic red legion ignorami did not realize they were drilling into a Warmind vault” Asher said with much conviction.

“Stranger things happen every day…” Ikora said tiredly

“I’ve detected a spike in Para-causal energy, steroneutrino particles have quintupled” Asher said.

“Anyone want to translate that? I don’t speak warlock…” I said trying not to lose my cool.

“He means watch out for the Taken” Ikora replied, great that what I need more taken… “You should really hire a translator… Asher…” She added sympathetically, and like that the place was swarming with Taken, not in a mood I just ran past them, I really needed this done so we can get to work on the Almighty…we finally found the override for the drill.

“Alright, we got the drill going” I said and began my run back to the drill site. 

“Good, now head back to the drill site, I’m eager to discredit Vuvuzela’s plan to attack the Almighty!” Asher said with much gusto, he’s having too much fun with this…

“So, um, are we going to see Rasputin or is this some other warmind?” asked Radar.

“There is only one Warmind, but Rasputin is in here, I believe he’s been marooned on earth ever since his network fragmented” Ikora replied. 

“Whoa! Guys, the drill is on!” I called out. 

“What!! Pick it up, before it collapses the warmind vault!” Asher yelled. Ugh the Vex…can I please just catch a break… clearing the place of Vex I picked up the Drill and got into the vault. 

“Asher, Ikora, we are on our way into the vault” Radar informed them as I was busy fighting. 

“This is going to be rich, I will ask Zavala can you tell me in Zettajoules the Almighty’s expected destructive capacity, and he will say no Asher I cannot, because I am a reckless fool!” Asher chided even more. 

“Asher, come on, not everyone is a warlock, not everyone commits to research as one… we are just trying to save our home…” I tried to stop him.

“Ignore, Asher…” Ikora stepped in, “Find the warmind, reconnect it to the network and we’ll take it from there.” Ikora trying to dial down the tension, I was getting real tired of being someone’s gun for hire… and real tired of the Taken…the Vex… The Fallen… The Hive… the latest events have made unnaturally angry lately… we got to the mainframe and I deployed Radar, Radar was being just as overworked as I am, unlike me he didn’t mind one bit. 

“Reconnecting to the Warmind network to begin a remote scan” He announced. 

“Yes! We can see the connection coming online” Ikora replied, just then more Taken had spawned making me stop Radar to protect him from the firefight, losing my cool I just conjured my Arc staff and obliterated everything in the room. 

“How’s the scan going?” I asked Asher.

“Orderly, the Almighty, inextricably bound to the harmonic resonance of the sun’s magnetic flux tubes” Asher responded.

“I’m sorry what?” I asked feeling a little light-headed from all that. 

“If Zavala blows up the Almighty it’ll take the sun with it” Ikora responded. 

“So damned if we do and damned if we don’t” I muttered… 

“It’s time I rejoined my fireteam…” Ikora added and went off comms. But… what good would that do… what good would any of this do if… I had to stop these thoughts I really had to. 

I joined Ikora and we met back at barn with the rest of them, I was relieved to see all of them together and most of all I was relieved to see Cayde… we were discussing everything we found on the Almighty. 

“So, wait you’re telling me, we’re damned if we do and damned if we don’t?” Cayde asked he picked up one of the hen’s from the floor. I frowned at him, but I was also smiling at the sight. 

“Amelia already said that” Ikora said as she paced the room with her arms folded, Cayde looked to me and gave me a little thumbs up. 

“On the contrary…” Zavala interjected, “now that we are together again, we just might stand a chance.” He said with conviction, oh Zavala optimism is your strong suit… I sighed and jumped off the box I was sitting on and walked a little closer. 

“The fact is,” Ikora stopped him with a wave of her right hand, “If we destroy that weapon, we might ignite a chain reaction, that could send our sun into a… super nova” she said as she squinted at the thought. 

“Well… at least we have each other,” Cayde said as he pet the chicken in his hand and nudged me with his elbow. 

“Indeed” Came Zavala’s voice startling me, did he just… “We all know what needs to be done, the Traveler must be freed…”

“I’m thinking the three of us and a big fat pile of explosives could get the job done” Cayde said as he raised his chicken in the air and then put her down, “Look, I still have that Vex teleporter” my eyes went wide, oh god no… “It’s got limited range, so we’ll have to get a little too close for comfort” he said as he held up one hand to me.

“Then we get inside the City walls for it to be effective” Zavala leaned his hands on the table, oh here we go…

“But without the light an outright assault on the wall is a little dangerous” I interjected. 

“We could… there will be no coming back…” Ikora added.

“It’s worth it” Cayde added, I frowned at him but I noticed someone was in the room with us, as I looked up and saw Hawthorne, who was sitting on the loft of the barn, swinging one leg, listening in, she squinted at the fact that I spotted her, but how long has she been there? 

“How do we get in?” Ikora and the others were deep in discussion to notice. 

“You know,” she finally spoke up and everyone’s attention turned to her, Cayde glanced at me realizing I noticed her, “The city wall is much like this barn, plenty of places to slip in unnoticed, so long as you know how” She said as she stood up and put her rifle behind her, on her back and jumped down. She barely made a sound on landing…interesting. 

“You sure, you’re not one of my Hunters?” Cayde asked as she passed in between us. 

She scoffed and turned to him. “Not really into Capes” she said snarkily. 

“Clearly… nice poncho” Cayde pointed out, as he moved back next to me and touched his arm to mine. 

“You said exactly what I thought when I met her” I whispered to him. 

“About being a hunter or the poncho?” he whispered back. 

“Both” I admitted, and we giggled a bit. 

“You need to get your team into the city.” Hawthorne spoke, turning our attention back to the job at hand, “Without raising any alarms, my people and I can help with that, we also happen to be pretty good at shooting bad guys.” She declared proudly. 

“Hawthorne…” Ikora interjected, “It’s one thing for us to put our lives on the line but…” Ikora’s eyebrow knitted together and she said the next words, “This doesn’t have to be your fight…you’re not a…” Oh no Ikora… those may have not been the wisest words… 

“A guardian?!” Hawthorne replied incredulously, making Ikora shrink a little as she frowned, “You think you’ve cornered the market on sacrifice?!” Hawthorne grew more passionate in her anger, “You forget that we’ve had to survive without the light…all our lives” that made Zavala and Ikora exchange glances, as my hand went up on Cayde’s left arm and he returned the gesture by putting his right hand on my hand. “Once upon a time that big ball of light was there for all of us, I think it’s about time we returned the favor, Guardians or not” she ended haughtily, and then she turned to us and frowned at my hand on Cayde’s arm, which I slid out of his hold. 

“That’s great speech and all” Cayde said stepping in front of me, “But let’s not forget the whole supernova and complete annihilation thingy.” He said renewing everyone’s frown. 

“If we can’t destroy the Almighty, we’ll have to disable it’s weaponry” I said as I step out from behind him. 

“And that means getting a certain Guardian on board” he said looking right at me. 

“We’ll need a good disguise if we want to fly right through a Cabal armada” Ikora added. 

“If it’s a Cabal ship you need there’s a base nearby that’s full of them” Hawthorne interjected. “It won’t be easy sneaking in.” She said as she shook her head. 

“Oh, we’re done sneaking.” Zavala piped up, “if there’s one thing I’ve learned from Cayde…” Zavala looked right at Cayde, wow this was really happening, “It’s a value of a Grand entrance” he finished. 

“This is great…” Cayde replied as if he was almost in tears, “Anyone want a hug?” He said holding up his arms, making me snicker, I almost broke and said count me in but there were others here. “Hugs? No?” he kept asking before, he placed right hand flat on the middle of back and patted it, while he pouted at everyone else. I merely shook my head in a general way as if to say this is Cayde what did you expect?

Our plan was fairly simple, the base was run by Thumos, one of Ghaul’s buddies, I was to infiltrate the base, get Thumos’ ship and take it to the Almighty and shut its weapon systems down. Hawthorne asked me to take down Thumos as well as a favor, she did point out that she didn’t expect me back at all, let alone come back with the Vanguard, that felt warm and fuzzy. She then went onto say, “Look at us, Red Legion doesn’t stand a chance” expect for she wasn’t the one getting on the Almighty with a chance of fucking this entire op up. 

The next morning, we had gotten the base and was ready to go in, when Zavala came over the comms.

“Amelia, you got a tough road ahead, so I’m sending in Holliday with something… special.” He said, I heard rather than saw his smile. 

“Are you talking Galahorn special or Ikora philosophy lesson special?” Cayde butted in, I snickered trying to hold it in. 

“Just keep moving, storm that facility and board that carrier, no matter the cost we must get you to the Almighty” Zavala responded ignoring Cayde. 

“Thank you, Zavala, you can count on me” I replied. 

“So, Zavala, when you told our lovely guardian friend here, and I quote “I need Cayde…” oh no here they go… “did you happen to by any chance…maybe… cry?” Cayde teased.

I heard Zavala clear his throat, making me unable to keep my giggle in, “Holliday what’s your status?” He said instead. 

“Let the record show, no denial” Cayde teased some more, he’s the worst sometimes…I kept laughing. 

“Still couple clicks out, Commander” Amanda responded, “This girl’s heavy.” She added, just what was she carrying? I took out two centurions and rounded the corner, when I saw Amanda lowering in, the sight was to behold, “Say hello, to the drake” She announced proudly. 

“You got us a tank?” I asked a little bit in shock. 

“You got them a tank?!” Cayde asked just as shocked. “How come I never got a tank?” he pouted, oh that’s why…

“He knows you’d just break it” Amanda retorted. I jumped into the tank and began firing, clearing the Cabal in my way. Ok, this was a lot more fun than I thought. Storming the base just got easier. 

“Amelia, holler my way if you need any more of these armored beauties, plenty more of where they came from” Amanda called out. 

“Oh, so I get nothing and… they get as many as they want? I see how it is” Cayde pouted. 

“Really? We’re on a Cabal base and you want to measure…” I rolled the words in my mouth, but I chose different, “Things” he made no response to that, for the fact I’m sure other were listening in. I took it slow and moved up in the base attempting to use just one tank and not cost another. We came to large door I attempted to shoot down   
“Amelia, I don’t think we’ll be able to shoot our way through that door, let’s find the override.” Radar said. I ran into a control room and found a console that I deployed Radar to, as he went to work on the override, and I went to work on a centurion. 

“Head’s up that carrier is spinning up its engines” Amanda called. “You might want to pick up the pace.” She warned. 

“Thumos is on that carrier, he has what you’ll need to infiltrate the Almighty. You’d better move” Zavala also added. 

“No pressure” I muttered. 

“Of course, the Red Legion have tanks too” Radar said sarcastically. I concentrated my firepower on the tank and took it out. “Well, they’ve retracked the bridge there’s no way we’ll make across that gap with the Tank.” Radar pointed. 

“Oh, your super tank can’t fly? Too bad” Cayde teased. 

“Are we aiming at demotivating cause it’s working” I said flatly. I heard a few muffled sounds over the comms as I searched for the control room to extend the bridge. I deployed radar and he extended the bridge. 

“So, if it wasn’t to give me a Tank why did you send our favorite guardian to find me?” Cayde piped up again. 

“Your…” Zavala sighed looking for the words, “High risk, high reward, combat maneuvers would be effective and inspirational.” Zavala added defeated. 

“Yea, but a Tank can be like a million times more inspirational” Cayde replied, as I crossed the bridge.

“Zavala… please don’t make his head any bigger than it is, he may need a new cloak in the bargain” I chimed in. 

“Ouch… my little hunter, I’ll deal with the when you get back” Cayde chided me. 

“If you aren’t busy when I get back” I retorted. 

“Concentrate people” Zavala interjected. I got deeper into the base and there was another tank waiting for me, damn Amanda really is doing her air work. We rushed past the tunnel, clearing everything out. 

“We’re almost out of the tunnels and nearing the carrier” I announced. 

“Good, the only thing standing between you and the Almighty, is Thumos the unbroken, he’s a blood guard one of Ghaul’s chosen. Red Legion will die for him, why don’t you help them do that” Zavala said. 

“They’re shielding the carrier, see those generators? We need to take them out if we are going to board that carrier” Radar said. I got to work in the generators immediately, I destroyed the generator turbines causing the shield to come down. “The shield is down but the ship is about to launch without us” Radar called out; I couldn’t catch a break. Ever.

“Keep that ship on the ground!” Zavala called out. 

“Couple of missiles in the tailpipe ought to do the job” Cayde suggested. Taking the tank, I moved to the back of the ship, I fired into the thruster system. 

“The carrier is grounded” Radar announced. 

“Good work, Amelia” Zavala said, “And Cayde after this is over, I’ll talk to Holliday about your own tank.” Zavala said making me shake my head. 

“Aww, I missed you too buddy” Cayde a playful pout. 

“Unbelievable” I muttered.

“Why, jealous?” Cayde replied. 

“Yea, ok, you big baby” I retorted. 

“Keep that up and you’ll be in trouble when you get back” Cayde warned. 

“Promises, promises, Vanguard. let’s see you actually cash them in” I egged him on. 

“You’re on, shut down the Almighty and get ass back here and we’ll see who’s making promises they can’t keep” He said threateningly. A heat rose in my body that had nothing to with the carrier I was on. 

“Stop threatening the Guardian, Cayde” Zavala interjected, “Amelia your target is Thumos, his code will get you to the Almighty.” He added in a snap. 

“I had a run in with him off planet, I’d say be careful but that didn’t help the last time” Hawthorne added.

“Find the command deck and you’ll find Thumos the unbroken” Zavala said. 

“And you’ll break him” Hawthorne added. Should be easy enough I thought to myself, but this was a Cabal carrier… it had plenty of Cabal on it. I fought my way through them to get to the Command deck, I had to make quick work of this, if they alert Ghaul of our plan all this ends here. Taking down the centurions and ignoring the rest I make my way to the command deck. Radar found a console, that he hacked into and picked up the schematics for the ship making it easier to find Thumos. An elevator type thing came down, that I took up to the command deck. Hawthorne warned me to stay safe out there, the last team she sent out wasn’t at all lucky. 

“Our guardian can handle it, Hawthorne, it’s what we do” Zavala interjected. 

“It’s what you did” she retorted. “last I checked without the light, you and me not so different.” she spat back. 

“Guys light or no light, this our fight, we are together in this and Hawthorne I have to be to handle this if not we don’t stand a chance” I said, trying to mediate between them. 

“But, listen to her” Cayde reminded. 

“I am, I’m taking heed in your warning, I promise” I replied. 

“Wish I could be out there with you,” she said, “Pull the trigger myself for my team” she spat. 

“Your turn will come, Hawthorne” Zavala replied. 

“I’m counting on it” she said with more conviction. I was almost at the command deck, “By now Thumos will know you’re coming for him, expect a welcoming party.” She warned.

“Holliday, are you in range for an assist?” Zavala asked. 

“Swinging back around, got to shake a couple of these red uglies of my tail first” Amanda called back. I owed that girl a drink for everything she’s done. I made a run for it across the hanger and pulled some access codes for the door. Just as I was surrounded by Cabal, my girl swooped in and gave me a hand. “Someone asked for backup?” She called.   
“You are the best thing that ever happened to me” I called over to her as she starts firing at the Cabal. 

“The feeling is mutual, my friend” Amanda replied, “I mean they shouldn’t leave the door open if you didn’t want me coming!” She shouted as she took out the last of the Cabal.

“Alright, my love, I’ve done my part. Now go do yours.” Amanda called out. 

“You betcha” I replied. 

“I’m sorry, did I miss something?” Cayde chimed in. 

“What’s the matter, Cayde? You jealous of our love?” Amanda retorted as she pulled out of the carrier. 

“Oh? Is that what it is? Love?” Cayde said poutily. 

“Cayde….” I warned him. 

“Yea, yea I know now is not the time” he said. I finally made it on the control deck and Thumos was flanked by centurions, I had a flight to catch so I channeled my super and made very quick work of it. 

“Whew, got the key codes and Thumos is dead” announced Radar. 

“Excellent work now you just need to get to the main supply ship and get to the Almighty” Zavala came back. 

“You did a hell of a job, Guardian” Hawthorne added. 

“Thumos has a ship on that base, that’s the only way you’ll be able to get on the Almighty, so you’re going to steal it” Ikora came on the comms. 

“New flash people, the fallen are on the move,” Cayde added “looks like they didn’t learn their lesson. Those scavenging vultures, those fallen always turn up when you don’t need ‘em kinda like a warlock when you…” He trailed off and there was intense silence for a minute. 

“Go, on…” Ikora dared him.

“Nothing… nope… never mind” Cayde back pedaled. 

“Told you, you’d make a bet that would cost you, Cayde” I teased. 

“You shush” he muttered. 

“There’s only one ship left on the landing pad” Radar called out. 

“That must be Thumos’ ship get to it” Ikora said. As I made my way to the ship, the fallen swarmed the area, ignoring almost all of them I made my run to the ship. Clearing the pad of any Cabal, 

“The way is clear” I announced. 

“Let me at Thumos’ ship” Radar said. 

“Great, this is the part where you borrow it” Cayde piped up. 

“Like when you borrowed Eris’s ship? She will want a replacement Cayde” Ikora chided him. 

“Eris loves me! She’ll be fine” he dismissed her. Yea like she could strangle you with a hug…

“Cover me, I need to figure out how this works” Radar called out.

“Are you serious right now?” I asked incredulously. 

“Protect that ship, Amelia” Ikora shouted, dear god I’m going to lose it. I let Radar work on the ship, my super was charged and ready to go and so that is what I used to clean the floor with those heaven forsaken annoying Cabal. 

“I know you’re trying but are you still in one piece?” Cayde called over.

“Unlike someone I know, they can handle hostile technology” Ikora retorted.

“Hey, that teleporter is all Vexian stuff” he defended himself. 

“Which is why---” I was in the middle of combat “You shouldn’t play with it” I said flatly, “Radar, come on how are we looking, the grounds getting hot buddy.” I said exasperated.

“Just a little bit longer I’m almost done” Radar called back, “Aaannnd done!” he announced and beamed me in. 

“Our plan relies on you, Amelia, take down the Almighty’s weapons, end the threat to our world” Ikora said as the ship began it’s ascent to the outer atmosphere. 

“While you’re doing that, we’ll get to preparing on our final run to the City” Cayde added. “Time for Ghaul’s last dance.” He added confidently. 

The ship then warped out of the earth’s atmosphere and warped near the Almighty. 

“Zavala’s troops are already getting into position around the city, but they can’t attack until we shut this thing down.” Radar said as we moved to dock the ship. “So ready when you are, Partner” I smiled at him and then my smile faded as I saw the Almighty. The sun was not too far away we had to make sure not to get caught up in its rays. Ikora had told us to find the ship’s core and disable it’s weapon system. Of course, there were Cabal on the Almighty and in my way. I made my way across the decks to get to the core. 

“The weapon is already active, are we too late?” Radar exclaimed. 

“No, you need to disconnect the link between the Almighty and the sun before it disrupts the sun’s magnetic field.” Ikora replied. 

“Then everything goes boom” Cayde added. 

“Thanks for that” I muttered. I wanted to believe he was in all my ops because he wanted to make sure I was ok, but I was starting to have my doubts…I came across a bridge and deployed Radar as he activated it. Going across I made my way deeper into the Almighty.

“Our troops are already moving into position outside the City walls, your signal will start the assault” Zavala chimed in. 

“We’ll get this done Zavala” I responded.

“I know you will, Amelia” He replied, we came up on a tunnel, Radar pointed out that would lead straight to the central core, but was guarded by Cabal and the tunnel was blocked, we had to get the grinder working to clear it, deploying Radar he got to working on the grinder, he just needed me to find him a fusion cell. The grinder got to work and so did I as Cabal started filing in. once the grinders were done, we followed the fuel to the machines core. 

“Zavala, your group is in position at the City’s perimeter” Ikora said over comms. 

“Understood, preparing to go radio silent, we can’t give the Red Legion any warning” Zavala replied. 

Taking a deep breath, I would never have thought I was going to miss that snarky fashion robed warlock as much as I did now, I obviously missed Jane… I hope they’re alright... I want them, no, I need them to be alright. So far, we haven’t located them yet, we didn’t know anything about anyone’s whereabouts… pushing the thoughts away, I pushed on, toward the core, for the most part the way was clear. As I got out of the tunnels and closer to the core, we realized the only way to get to it is by facing the sun’s very direct heat… I hoped there would be enough shadows that I could stick to. It was mercilessly, it burned red and hot, I had hostiles on the floor so not only was the sun trying to kill me so were the Cabal. Only good thing was the sun also burned them. Ducking and diving from panel to panel I was finally inside the core. 

“It’s time for me to go, Amelia, you know your path. I don’t need to stay to guide you anymore” Ikora spoke, “If my journey ends today then I’ll face it gladly” She ended the comms, before I could make a reply. 

For whatever reason the inside of the Almighty was relative empty, not sure if they were stupid or overconfident no one would attack the Almighty. I had to climbed up into the ship even more, where they lacked in hostiles they made up for in the location of the core. I needed to hurry, I had people waiting on me. 

“Hey, we are approaching our insertion point, I’m not big on goodbye and I don’t count on it. So, Amelia… you stay sharp and safe out there. I need someone around who gets my jokes…” Cayde said before the comms went dark, I couldn’t make a reply to him either, this sounded a lot like goodbye, it’s not going to be a goodbye…

“See those tubes? That’s how we are going to make to the weapon’s core” Radar said quietly as I entered into the center of the machine and looked down at the two massive tubes moving minerals around in the machine. Ignoring the Cabal, I just run for the tubes and get sucked in. I ride the tube down into the core, just a little bit more further. 

“Interceptors!” Called out Radar, “It’s like they are begging us to blow this place up.” He added ominously. 

“But that’s not what we are here for” I reminded him and got into one of the interceptors and made quick work of getting to the core. It was humungous…any other time I would be little confused as to how to manage this but, the bigger the target the easier to take them out. We spotted thermal exchanges and thought to blow them up causing the weapon systems to overheat and come to a stall. The fight was not an easy one, the Cabal one side, the sun on the other and weapon itself. Once I took down the last turbine, but it wasn’t enough. Deciding to disrupt the core itself without blowing it up, Radar suggested we use a fusion cell to disrupt the electron reservoir, picking up the fusion cell I ran it straight across to the core and drop into the reservoir. The ground started to shake and tremble, I was not sure if we did the right thing. 

“I’m bringing the ship around you need to run” Radar shouted, and I took off running praying we did the right thing. “Zavala the weapon is destroyed start the attack!” Radar beamed me into the ship, “We’re done here, let’s go home” He said, and we took off at warp speed to help them out on Earth. 

As we made our descent into the City the traveler looked very different than the last time, we went over comms to let them know we were back, but our ship was shot down and Radar beamed me onto a building. It was going to be a mad dash to the teleporter now… this beautiful city I called home was is such a bad shape. I still mourned for the destruction Ghaul brought on it, I was going to make him pay with his last breath. 

“Amelia, are you still with us?!” Zavala called over comms, because our ship was blown up. 

“Yes, we are fine” I replied. 

“The Traveler…” Radar stammered. 

“That’s why we are here, Ikora and I are converging on the rally point, Cayde’s already there” Zavala replied. 

“We’re going to use the Vex teleporter to jump to the traveler” Ikora added. “If we make it there alive.” She added worried. 

“We’ve got your back Ikora, I’m on route” I replied as I took off the edge of the building. Apparently, the Red legion had grids up keeping the troops separating them. Hawthorne was hacking them and bringing them down so I could get to the others. 

“We’re in” Radar announced as I fought off some Cabal. 

“Roger that, we’re almost at the Rally point” Zavala responded. 

“Cayde how’s that teleporter coming” Ikora interjected. 

“Oww, yep, almost ready” Came Cayde’s voice he seemed to be under fire, we had to make it there quick. 

“I knew it, never send a Cayde to do a Hawthorne job” Chided Hawthorne. 

“Heard that, Poncho” He called back, well, they seemed to be getting along splendidly. I had to mentally pull myself away from whatever my brain was thinking up. We had to make through multiple barriers and the only way was Hawthorne and for everything she hasn’t done me wrong. Sisters before misters… for now…

“Cayde, we see a squad of Red Legion flanking your position, what is your status?” Zavala asked. 

“Damnit! Next time you get to fix the Vex teleporter, while being shot at” Cayde yelled back. 

“Keep your head down, Cayde, we’re almost there” Ikora called. Navigating the city after being away for so long was overwhelming, I made more than one wrong turn as I tried to get up there. I couldn’t exactly hide from the Cabal either, they took over the whole city, I had to fight now. 

“Ikora and I have reached the rally point, but Cayde is still wrestling with the teleporter” Zavala called.

“I can either shoot or work on this thing, but not both because they just shot off my arm!” Cayde yelled that made me stop dead in my tracks…

“He’s an Exo, Amelia, he’s ok… we need to move” Radar reminded me, but I still couldn’t bear it, I rushed as hard as I could I was almost there. 

“Cayde! We got more Cabal coming we need that teleporter!” Ikora shouted. 

“We are being surrounded, we need your help, Amelia!” Zavala was also shouting, while Radar was waxing philosophical. 

“The Traveler…” he started as I was running up some stairs. “Ghaul has found a way to drain him of the light, it’s the only explanation… Amelia” he sounded angry, “we have to stop him, if he takes the light… it’s over.” He spat angrily. 

“I already know” I replied as I jumped to the next building. 

“Ikora, Cayde, if we don’t make it out of this alive, know that I’ve never been prouder to have been part of your fireteam” Zavala said over comms, what? No, no goodbyes…

“If we have to die, at least we’ll die in the shadow of the Traveler, old friend” Ikora replied very calmly, not Ikora too. 

“We’re about to die and you’re still making speeches?!” Cayde yelled at them both.

“Thank you! I’m glad someone thinks like me, nobody is going to die tonight, except Ghaul” I said as I ran up to the roof. 

“Hey, don’t shoot that” Came Cayde’s voice around the corner. I saw a Cabal Legionary trying to shoot the teleporter, so I shot him. As I got to the roof, I saw one of the Cabal hit Zavala sending him flying into the plantation wall behind him, as Ikora stood up and took him out. They were pretty banged up…I kneeled down near Zavala. 

“Amelia, we can’t make the jump it’s all on you” Zavala said, Cayde got the teleporter going as I checked on Ikora before walking up to him. 

“Hey, there” I said as I got down on one knee, “How you holding up?” I asked as I took off my helmet. 

“It’s a but a scratch” he said as he moved his right arm that was blown off from the elbow down, when he looked up at me, I’m sure he saw my pained expression, cause he reached out to me with his left hand and grabbed me by the back of the neck. He pulled me close to him, gently and touched his forehead to mine, “I’m fine, it barely hurts, you need to finish this so that this nightmare can end, and I can stop sending you off to dangerous places.” He said as he left go me slowly. 

“Cayde, I---” he cut me off by putting his finger on my lips. 

“Shhhh, not now, get this done and I intend to keep my promise” He said, and he ran his thumb over my lower lip, “you need to hurry.” He said, I reached out and hugged him tight and quick, before jumping to the portal. 

As I entered into the Command ship, a door opened and the Cabal hunting dogs were asleep, I was in no mood to stir up trouble from voiceless mutts. So, I just sneaked around them and ran towards the deck of the ship. Ghaul is so close, and I am going to kick his ass to pay him back for kicking me off the ship. I ran across the ship to an elevator all the while taking down Cabal troops, but they weren’t very many on this ship. I got to the deck and the sight I witnessed was monstrous… The Traveler was growing dark, as if the light was being sucked out of him, there was a red fire storm at the end of the deck. 

“Fitting your Traveler would send you to face me once more” I heard Ghaul’s voice coming from the Firestorm in front of me, as it dissipated, I could see Ghaul on one knee, “Look upon me, Dominus of the Red Legion, annihilator of suns” He stood up, “eraser of a thousand worlds” his voice rose, “Slayer of gods and conqueror of the light! I! Am! Ghaul!” he shouted, then he looked straight at me, “And I have become Legend” He said as he pulled out a gun.   
“But that is why, the Traveler sent me to make you pay for all those crimes!!” I shouted back at him. 

“You won’t escape again!” he shouted as he attacked me, and more Cabal came onto the deck, of course only cowards don’t fight one on one.

I concentrated my fire on him and him alone, he was spouting nonsense still, nonsense about claiming what was his. As he went back in the Firestorm, it turned into a void storm, he was using all the different subclasses to fight me right now, when he came back he was using void energy to fight me while telling me I had nothing to fight for, because I let my city get destroyed and nothing to protect anymore. I channeled my super and laid on him, the light rejected him, and he lost the void energy. He went back in the storm and now it turned to Arc, so we were fighting lightning with lightning. May the better wielder win, which is me. He still spouted nonsense, as he lost, he kept calling me weak, and didn’t know sacrifice or devotion. I channeled Arc energy, conjured my staff and beat living light out of him. I had, had enough of his bullshit. He, finally collapsed and smoke was coming off his body, as I approached him, he started to glow and then he shot up into the sky, near the Traveler. His glowing figure sprouted wings and took his form, he had turned eternal, immortal. He turned to the Traveler and challenged him. 

“Traveler! Do you see me now?!” he shouted his arms outheld. “I am immortal” He shouted again raising his left fist to the sky, “A god!” he then looked at me, “You have failed!” he shouted, “Witness the dawning of a new age!” He turned his back on the Traveler to face me, behind him I started to see cracks of light coming off the Traveler, I took a few steps back. The Cables restraining the Traveler had snapped and come undone. Bright light started to pool right in front of Ghaul. He reached out to the light, “You do see me” he said, and he got closer and closer to it. The light was too bright to keep looking at, I was forced down on my knees and shielded my eyes from it, I only heard Ghaul scream and an explosion took place, and everything was bathed in the blinding light of the Traveler. 

The sun rose on a victorious day, Cabal defeated, Ghaul dead, the tower and the city retaken. The Traveler freed himself and returned the light to every Guardian and the last city again. I watched as Zavala, stood on lower level of the tower with his hands on the railing, taking in a deep breath, feeling good to be back on the tower. He was soon joined by Ikora on his left as she folded her arms and they exchanged looks of relief and happiness. They were soon joined by Cayde, who was being himself, holding his right fist up as if in mock cheer, Zavala turned to him and he tapped Zavala on the right arm, as he went to lean both his arms on the railing and look over the city. They turned one more time, when Hawthorne joined them, Cayde waved her over as she watched the Traveler in Awe, she walked up to the railing slowly with her hands on the hips, not taking her eyes of the Traveler. I, myself couldn’t take my eyes off the Traveler, after the explosion the Traveler looked very different. There were pieces of him orbiting him now, there were gaping holes in his body itself, from where bright light shown through. As I stared, I noticed faint lines reaching far and wide out of our solar system. The Traveler may have freed himself but… at a very great cost to himself… and for that I was slightly disappointed in myself. Maybe if it were someone stronger then maybe the Traveler wouldn’t be in this tattered shape right now. 

“This is our que” Radar whispered and nudged me on the cheek to join them, shaking me away from my thoughts, I stepped out from behind the pillar I was at, I took a deep breath and walked towards them. Cayde was the first to notice my approach as he held out his left arm and pointed gun fingers at me, before he proceeded to clap, he had both his arms back, they were quick on that, I was extremely glad. Zavala held out his arms wide, to which I accepted and hugged him. Hawthorne gave me an appreciative nod, which I returned with a smile and a nod back. Ikora patted me on the back as she thanked, before we went back to watching the Traveler. I turned to Cayde who was on my right and smiled at him, he reached out his left arm and placed it in the middle of my back as he patted me gently. I turned to my left and Zavala was smiling, everyone was smiling. We deserved to…knowing it was time to pick up our pieces and our life. Ikora, Zavala and Hawthorne gave me a nod and turned around to walk away. Cayde was about to go with them, but I pinched his cloak, stopping him. 

He turned his head to me and frowned a little, “Stay…” I said and my voice came out so small, I didn’t believe it. He turned around to face me and I turned to the Traveler, I held the railing in my palms as I tried to find the words. 

“You really did it” He said quietly as he leaned his elbows on the railing, as he looked out at the city. 

“We did it” I reminded him, he turned his head to me as watched me for a while, “It’s unbelievable, everything that we’ve been through… we came so close to losing the ones we love” I said as I turned my gaze to his right arm, as if noticing he flexed his fingers to show me, he was fine. 

“Amelia, I---” He started as he stood up and turned to face me, I shot up and cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth.

“Let me first?” I asked nervously and he nodded, pulling back my hand and dropping it into the other. I nervously wrung my hands before I lifted my head and looked at him, “Cayde… after all this and after everything we’ve been through, I came to know… I’ve known… that I care about you and not like a friend or a fellow hunter or like the Vanguard. I care about you a lot more and when I nearly lost you twice during this ordeal. I came to realize that I—” I couldn’t look at him for a second my eyes darted but then, “I came realize I am in love, have been in love with you… I love you!” I blurted out as I looked at him. I saw his bright blue eyes go wide, I heard him gasp and take an unsteady step back, oh no… this is where he rejects me, I thought. 

“Amelia…” He started again; I held my hands up to him. 

“I know this crazy; I know that I’m your hunter and this is possibly very wrong, I don’t even know if you feel my emotions and I’m probably just a friend to you and that’s ok. I just need you to know how I feel, that way I don’t have regrets later and now you know so—” 

“Amelia—” He tried interjecting but, 

“So, you don’t have to awkward or anything I’ll just pretend it never happened!” I was on a roll as I spouting nonsense nonstop. 

“Amelia…Mia… princess stop” He lunged forward and held me by my shoulders stopping me. “you’ll blow a blood vessel” He said with his eyebrows raised, he then stepped back again and put his hands on his waist as he looked at the floor. “Amelia, I’m flattered and honestly it’s not you it’s me” oh no why those words… it’s over… he rejecting me…my heart beat slowed actually, I couldn’t breathe… “Amelia,” he said again with his fingertips touching, “I don’t get it, you could love anyone, I am an Exo what could I possibly give you, I don’t even have lips to kiss if I did I—” before I knew it, my arms were around his neck and my lips were pressed against his mouth, for a second I heard him take in a sharp breath and saw his eyes go wide, before his hands went around my waist, his eyes closed and he pulled me in tight to kiss me back. It felt like eternity and I didn’t want it to stop, but he pulled away gently. I was breathing heavy by now, he didn’t let go of me, when I opened my eyes, I wasn’t sure if it was me or did his eyes looks hazy. I slid my hand from his neck to rest on his chest. 

“I love the man behind all this… Exo or not. I fell for you, the you behind all of it and all I need is you” I said gently as I caressed his chest. 

“Then” He started softly as he was searching for his voice, “Then you have all of me…I’ve tried fighting it for months and I’m done.” He said as he cupped my face with both his hands and leaned closer to me to look into my eyes, “I love you… very much Amelia… with all this circuitry heart can” He said, I smiled and then he leaned down and kissed me again, as he backed me into the railings. 

We were broken apart but someone clearing their throat, behind Cayde, he turned, and I leaned out, “Lady Ikora, would like your presence in the Bazaar” Said a young warlock.   
“Err, be right there” Cayde said as he turned to me and held out his left hand, “Shall we? My princess” I smiled and took his hand as we walked to the Bazaar, as long as it wasn’t Ikora, Zavala or anyone important I didn’t care who saw, cause I think we all have had enough shocks for one day. 

When we arrived at the Bazaar, there were loads of people gathered, we pushed through the crowd to Ikora in the middle and Zavala next to her. 

“There she is!” Ikora said as she whipped around, we were immediately met with a frown, Cayde was still holding my hand, we yanked our hands away and I smiled as I stepped close to her, still frowning at Cayde she went on to say, “Everybody, let us celebrate the victory our guardian has brought us!” I heard cheers burst out, putting my arms up I stopped them. 

“No, this was not a victory for one person. This wasn’t a victory by one person… we all lost things precious to us and we all pushed through it. we all fought day in and day out, in different ways and persevered. This victory belongs to each and every one of you. For fighting with us, for becoming Guardians when we could not, for always believing in us and for believing in the Traveler. We are all victors tonight” I said as I lifted my arms towards the Traveler and cheers burst out again, multiple people patted me on the back. 

“If only we could’ve been of help to you” Came a very familiar voice, my heart began to race, my body trembled as tears started flooding my eyes. The crowd cleared and I saw them, my friends, my family, my fireteam… I all but launched myself into their arms as I sobbed in between them, Jane hugged me real tight and cried with me. Brad had no smart remark to make except to hold us both really tight, as if he was afraid if he let go, we’d disappear… the night was calm, and we just sat silent mostly relishing in the warmth of each other’s presence. We were safe and we were home. But most of all, we were together.


	8. Life as we knew it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to a broken tower, Amelia has her work cut out for her along with dealing with the new found feelings that were actually reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the spotty updates, school and work are beating the ever living shit out of me. but I am truly excited and thankful to see people are still loving and reading my works. I can only hope you stick around for more excitement!

We actually didn’t sleep the previous night at all, we stayed up recalling moments of this horrid nightmare we all lived through. Turns out Jane and Brad stayed on Earth and protected as many refugees as possible along with a few other Guardians. They had no means to let us know they were ok. But finally, it was one of their ships that picked up our messages sent to other guardians about the attacked on the City, that’s when they actually joined the fight at the very last minute. It didn’t matter to me whether they fought or not, it only mattered that they survived. As the sun rose on the Last city, we made preparations of jobs to do for the day. Ikora had tasked Brad with the job to do a consensus on the last city to determine the amount of repairs and length of repairs it’ll take to get the city up and running again. The people were right now scattered in refugee hubs we needed to get to work to get them back to the City.

I tagged along with Brad to see if anyone actually was still in the city, and to help put up sensors for him and so we took his ship down to the city to conduct the survey. It took us the first half of the day to get this done, once he got the last of the information he needed, he called his ship around to pick us up. I was standing on a bridge the same bridge I hid under when I found Radar after the attack, I zoned out surveying the City, when I noticed a lone ghost fluttering by, flew under the bridge a little away from me. I saw it glow that familiar glow, it was resurrecting someone.

“Did you see that?” Radar whispered as I watched.

“Yes, I did.” I responded quietly not taking my eyes off them.

“Should we help them?” he asked.

“No, everyone has their journey, we had ours when you found me and now, they are going to have theirs.” I nodded in their direction, as I saw them stand up. whoever that is, is super tiny. “They are lucky the tower isn’t far” I said as I got beamed into Brad’s ship and we took off for the tower, “Whoever you are little one, you are mine the moment you step on the tower” I muttered in the direction of the new guardian.

When we got back to the tower, I was to help with two jobs, once transfer everything from the barn to the tower and two rebuilding the tower enough to have living quarters and some stations up and running. I had made a group consisting of Jane, Brad, Amanda, Tess, Banshee and myself. I was promised Voidlocks from Ikora and one other Titan to help with the repairs. Everyone was on the main deck as of now as it was the only place with minimum debris and falling walls. The Vanguard worked on securing the city, while we get things setup.

“You’re back, my love!” Amanda called out as she slammed into me, grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to touch her forehead to mine. Amanda was with me, but she was in the air for the most of it, it was nice to see her in front of me, well apparently, I was the only one thinking that.

“Hey, hey break it up” Cayde said as he separated us by putting each of his hands on our shoulders.

“Hey, now she can love whoever she pleases, who asked you?” Amanda said as she smacked his hand off her shoulder.

“Well, it ain’t you, sister.” He said with conviction, “So, hand’s off.” He scowled at her. 

“Well it ain’t you either you lugnut, so big deal.” She yelled back, I played peacekeeper.

“Alright, that’s enough.” I said as I put my hand on Cayde’s chest. “Shouldn’t you be working with the Vanguard?” I said as I squinted at him.

“I-I was, and then you came back” He said caught.

“Everyone is working! Get back to work.” I playfully scolded him.

“You know you’re getting a little bold there, you need to be careful.” He warned.

“That’s what you said last time, I’m still waiting on my last punishment.” I challenged.

“Hmmm… It’s coming alright, just you wait.” He squinted at me.

“Hey Amelia, I got something for you” Amanda called out and she threw me a rectangle of cloth, making Cayde roll his eyes.

“What’s this?” I said as I caught it.

“A change of clothes, you really don’t think you’re going to work in hunter armor, are you?” she asked eyeing me.

“Well, isn’t it safer?” I asked.

“Yes, ok, err no, cloaks don’t work in construction, you may overheat, and armor is heavy. We are already lifting things; armor doesn’t need to be one of them.” She said as she turned in the general direction of everyone, “Same for you titans, take off your armor to help in the construction, get changed” she looked at me.

“Where am I supposed to change? Out here?” I gestured to the deck.

“There’s tarp up by the Hanger?” She suggested, and I rolled my eyes.

“You could use my shop” Came banshee’s husky voice from behind me, scaring me out of my skin.

“T-thanks… Are you sure?” I was stammering as I tried to calm the thumping of my heart.

“It has a shutter and a door better than tarp.” He responded, as he shrugged slowly.

“True, thanks!” I smiled at him.

“Not a problem.” He responded and walked over to where Cayde was standing. I walked over to Jane and grabbed her by the arm.

“Let’s go get changed Jane, in fact Amanda you come too, Titan armor is heavy.” I called out and caught Cayde squinting at Amanda as she happily followed us. I shook my head, what was this newfound jealousy that never or shouldn’t exist, he knew full well I only had eyes for him... Jane and I made quick work of getting changed, Amanda had found me a dark blue plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans that stretched, they fitted me just right and a pair of black work boots. Where does she find these things… when I stepped back out, most of the men stared as if I was a rare creature being reintroduced to society. I fast walked back to Amanda who gave me an appreciative thumbs up. I had left my shirt unbuttoned cause my inner shirt was thick enough and it was warm in the afternoon sun. Jane soon followed in her usual sky-blue jeans and a white polo shirt.

“She’s the poster child of new age Utopia” I said to Amanda, as I appreciated Jane just as much as everyone else.

“That’s for sure” Amanda replied, Jane was just so cute.

“Alright, guys let’s get to work.” I said but stopped and turned to Ikora, “Oh, Ikora I need those Voidlocks now.” I called out get into work mode almost instantly.

“You need two without Brad or with.” She called back to confirm.

“Without, so I’d need three in total” I replied.

“Alright, on it” She replied.

“Speaking of Void energy…” I walked up to Brad who was leaning over some blueprints, “Jane, this isn’t personal, forgive me” I said to jane as I blew on my right palm, that I promptly used to smack Brad straight on the butt. His reaction was priceless, he shot straight up and grabbed his butt as jumped in place.

“That actually hurt!! You monster!” He shouted at me.

“Yes, he’s dying of a butt wound” added Amanda making everyone laugh.

“Brad? How is your aptitude with Void energy?” I asked him seriously.

“I’m a Sunlock been since the start, did you forget?” He answered haughtily, as he still rubbed his butt.

“How are you going to move debris with Sunlock energy?! I’m asking you move things not blow them up!” I replied incredulously

“You should’ve told me that!” He shouted in response. 

“I did on the way back! wait--- before we get you to pick up buildings pieces, pick up that supply crate first” I said seriously. 

“I don’t even know how… not everyone can switch around subclass with ease like you!” he admitted pouting

“Really?” Amanda mused.

“Yea, I’ve been a void hunter” I admitted as I shrugged a bit, “But since this whole Almighty thing, I’ve tapped into my Arc energy and have an Arc staff, wanna see?” I asked her with a big grin, as she shook her head at me.

“And I’ve caught her using Blade Barrage out on the field when I’m not looking.” Brad added.

“I’m about to Blade Barrage you…” I teased him and in response he threw a solar ball at me, I conjured my arc staff and spun it fast knocking it back at him, being a Sunlock, it did little to no damage to him.

“Let’s fight bitch, you’ll lose.” I said still holding my Arc staff.

“No one is going to fight, No using supers on the tower, people!” Called out Zavala, making me dismiss my staff, spin around and both of us bowed to him.

“Noted, Commander” We said in unison, as Brad put his left arm around my neck from behind me, he held my right shoulder.

“That was close” He whispered laughing.

“Yea, Zavala seems to be in a good mood, switch now to void” I said tapping his hand with my right one.

“Alright” He sighed as he tapped my shoulder and spun me out again as he began his making his switch to Void energy.

“Ikora, can I borrow one of your best Voidlocks?” I turned to Ikora.

“Sure, Kamara?” she replied and nodded to the female warlock in front of her. The warlock walked over and stood next to me, she was beautiful, tall, with a shapely body, smooth skin about the same shade as Ikora. Her eyes were black as ebony yet clear as today’s sky. She had shoulder-length hair that was full and bushy with tiny curls. She was dressed in red and gold warlock robes.

I looked up at her, “Gosh, you’re so beautiful…” She smiled at me, “Can you please show Fashion Robes here how to lift and move things with Void energy?” she nodded at me and her hair just whooshed back and forth. She then took a wide stance, with her knees bent, she put her right-hand palm up to the sky near her chest and her left arm outstretched towards the supply crate. Her hands glowed purple as she conjured void energy, the supply crate was then enveloped in the same purple glow as the supply crate floated in the air a few feet and she brought it back down with ease. “Beautiful!” I shouted as she landed it back down, “Thank you very much!” and she gave me a little bow as she put her hands behind her back. “Your turn fashion robes” I called out to him.

He blew air out of his mouth as he jiggled his hands, as he took the same stance and conjured the void energy, the crate was immediately enveloped in void energy and he lifted the crate up with ease. But, as he tried to bring it down it started to wobble, his stance was way too rigid I watched Kamara closely, he was going to drop the crate. I stepped behind him and put my right knee behind his left knee and a hand on his shoulder, “Bend your knees, as you lower the crate, widened your stance to accommodate the movement and come down slow” I pushed his knee with mine as he eased the crate back down slowly, “Yes! You did it!” I said as we mid-fived, Kamara was impressed, I wasn’t sure with me or him. “Alright, people, let’s get to work, we are going to start with the Bazaar, try get living quarters going as much as possible. For now, the ships can stay in orbit, but---” I turned towards who stopped to look at me, before he could say anything, “But, we will get the hanger up and running by end of day, Commander, I promise” I said to him as I had my palms together and pointed at him. His expression went from one of reprimand to satisfaction as he went back to his tasks.

“You move like a Warlock” Kamara said as he watched me give instructions, she had an accent that was very notable.

“I promise I am truly a hunter” I smiled at her

“She’s also strong like a Titan” Came a booming voice, I sensed it more than seeing a large arm take a swing at my head. My right arm on reflex went up, colliding forearm to forearm as my left hand was next to my arm providing support and stopping the arm dead in its tracks. I frowned at the figure; recognition turned my frown into a smile.

“Reinhart!” I called out as I hugged him, but my face near broken when I collided with his chest. Reinhart was a Titan, A titan I ran multiple strikes with, he was a very big and muscular man, bigger than Lord Shaxx, he had a head full of red wavy hair that was almost a mullet now and accompanying beard on his face, bushy brows that almost covered his blue eyes “Ok that was a bad idea” I grimaced in pain.

“You are supposed to go up remember?” he said, and he lifted me off the around and hug me. He put me down as he kept his hands on my shoulders.

“You’re alright…Elise…” I said fear immediately showing on my face.

“Fine, obviously” Came a familiar annoying voice.

“Cyan…” I near hissed at her, jokingly.

“Will you stop? It happened one time, people point guns at each other in crucible… I do it once outside and I’m a bad guy” She said with flair.

“It’s nice to see you too, Cyan” I replied sarcastically as I took a smiling girl from her arms.

“Aunt Mia!” the girl squealed as she smooshed her face into mine, making me laugh.

“I’ve missed you too, Elise” I squealed back and started bouncing on my tiptoes, “Who’s watching Elise while you worked?” I asked Reinhart still bouncing as I smiled at her and glanced at him. Elise was adopted by Reinhart after he found her just abandoned on one of his missions to Earth. Elise was now three, spoke but only few things, Aunt Mia used to only be “aa mm”. She looked nothing like him, black curly hair now to her shoulders, fair skin, grey eyes and the chubbiest cheeks. I adored her very much…

“We’ve arranged for her to be taken care of, Reinhart is your missing Titan” Called out Ikora as she gestured to an elderly lady, who Elise happened to recognize. I skipped over to the older lady and handed her Elise. I was having so much fun, I was stupid enough to not notice, Cayde was quiet and withdrawn. When I looked for him, he was actually no longer next to Banshee. I wanted to go look for him but… they called for me to go start with the work. Deciding I will see him tonight, I went about my work, we got to work immediately on the lower level around the Bazaar. The Voidlocks helped move the debris, the Titans and me moved stuff the voidlocks couldn’t, there was a limit to their power, and they needed to recharge often. Banshee was our on-site repair guy, anything that had little damage with minor repair, Banshee was put on it. We stationed cargo ships right over the railings near the Bazaar to gather up all the debris in one places. After we cleaned up the debris off the bridge connecting to the lower level, we saw it was mostly intact, minor loose bolts and missing parts. Jane and I put a supply crate down for Banshee to get to working on the bridge, as we moved inwards, surprising enough once the large pieces were taken out, the place was mostly intact. We found the four room above the staircase heading to the Bazaar were mostly in good shape the door’s needed replacing and the windows on the inside needed replacing. Ikora gave us Kamara and another warlock, Tefera, who people claimed was Kamara’s sister, like Jane and Brad they were risen together. Tefera was much more smaller and leaner than Kamara, she had taken off her topcoat, exposing her arms, her muscles were so defined as she raised the piece of building out of the way and into the Cargo Ship. She was also much more energetic and louder than Kamara, she’d make jokes or randomly dance making us all laugh. Her long black hair were bound tightly in braids as they swished back and forth with her movements. As they worked, they gave pointers to Brad helping him work smoother.

With the help of the Warlocks and Titan’s we had gotten a pretty big chunk done, we were working on the building at the very end of the Bazaar, the piece of building was too large for the warlocks to lift out of the way, so we have make a pully system. We tied the piece with high tension cable, Me, in front, Reinhart in the middle and Jane in the back, pulled and lifted the piece off the ground as the voidlocks guided it into the cargo ship and we slowly let it down. Throughout my day I had felt like I was being watched but, whenever I looked around, I saw no one. Our final spot was the Hanger, Clearing the Hanger was the easiest, the ship literally docked on any piece of cleared land they could. We loaded up the debris together and got it out. The Hanger was in need of repair, I added a long list to give to Banshee. I walked around looking for Banshee but never found him until I entered the Bazaar and he was working on the large sliding doors that were mostly unharmed but fallen off the slides. When I turned around, I also found the Vanguard in the Bazaar, Ikora had made herself right at home, claiming the middle of the Bazaar as her new watch point. The Warlock tarp already on the floor, benches making a semicircle, had candles and books on them. They were all standing around there and talking, when I walked up to them. Cayde saw me but seemed distant in that moment, I didn’t quite understand if I was imagining it or he was mad at me? I mean yea, I’ve been gone all day, seeing as it was about dusk now, but I have been really working all day.

“So, we’ve secured some living quarters for you guys to move into for now” I said as I stepped down the stairs, getting their attention. “Unfortunately, Commander your office is going to have to be moved to the lower level all things considered.” I said as I shrugged regretfully.

“That’s understandable, I’ll take any space I can get” Zavala responded.

“I see, you’ve taken up the spot here, Ikora” I turned to her, smiling at her set up.

“Yes, I quite like it, under the shadow of the Traveler makes me happy” She replied.

“That’s good” I smiled at her. “And you will be?” I turned to Cayde asking carefully.

“Who, me? You know here and there” He answered nonchalantly. I stared at him for a second, so he was mad but at what…dismissing it for now, I turned to them all again.

“But as I said we also do have living quarters sorted out for you guys” I said holding my arms out.

“Am I to assume you have one for yourself?” Cayde asked with a tone I couldn’t place.

“Me? I wouldn’t need it… what with things needed to be moved from the Barn and there’s a lot refugees out there, I—”

“Let the other Guardians handle that” He cut me off.

“What? I can’t do that” I replied as I frowned at him.

“You have done enough, back me up on this you guys” He said as he looked to Zavala and Ikora, “Hasn’t she done enough? Doesn’t she need a chance to stay grounded for a bit? Besides she’s doing good work with the tower, with her around things are actually getting done” He said, and he spread his arms to show everything we cleared and put back together.

“While, I hate to agree with him, Cayde is right” Zavala interjected, “He’s good at breaking things not fixing them—”

“Hey…” Cayde muttered on the side.

“I’m backing you up, would you rather I stop?” Zavala challenged playfully.

“No” Cayde answered plainly.

“Ok, then since Cayde is not good at fixing them, we need someone who can and that’s you. The other guardians can run recon and refugee transfer. The tower needs you more now, so, he’s right for you to stay here” Zavala said and all of us turned to Ikora who was sitting on a supply crate with a screen in her hand looking at logs.

“It’s two against one, I’ve already lost but, all things considered, everything we’ve put you through these last few weeks. You deserve a break…” She said as she trailed off.

“Fine” I threw my hands in the air, “I’ll pick a room and stay, happy?” I turned to Cayde this time.

“Quite” he said with a sly look on his face, I squinted at him.

“But what of the barn?” I asked, “I was supposed to help bring stuff over.” I asked as I looked between them. 

“That you can still do, you can go with me” Cayde said as he walked up to stand a little behind with his hands on his hips, “We can use my ship as I too am in charge of moving things, you can help out and I can fly us back.” He offered or more so laid out.

“As you wish” I said admitting defeat. Ikora and Zavala were called to overlook some supply crate that just came in, leaving me and Cayde alone. He closed the gap completely between us, having him stand so close to me but not touch me did something to me, something both filled with desire and pain.

“Remember I told you, you had it coming?” He whispered in my ear as he leaned down, “You’re grounded to the tower and to me” The last part lit a roaring fire deep in the pits of my torso.

“Bold of you to assume, being grounded to you is a punishment” I breathed out more than speak it, my heart was hammering in my chest and it all but leapt out and ran away when he ran his fingertips along my waist to wraps his arms around me.

“I can make a punishment if you want it” He threatened as he turned me to him.

“And how will you achieve that?” I asked as I looked up at him. He made no verbal reply he just lowered his head and kissed me over and over again as his hands trailed lines on my back, giving me goosebumps and chills down my spine. He then picked me up and sat me down on the supply crate behind me and positioned himself between my legs. I was lost in both the sensation and the heat of the moment, I felt his hand slide into my shirt from behind, the leather on my bare skin made me gasp. It wasn’t until I heard a tool drop that I came to and gasped in horror realizing where we were. I abruptly broke the kiss and pulled his hand out of my shirt making him frowned me. His eyes… when they opened was so hazy… or was it me. What was I about to do just now…

“Wh—” was all he managed as he took a shaky step back.

“I don’t know… but we could’ve been caught… this is dangerous” I said and quickly jumped down from the supply crate and straightened my clothes, I looked around to hear Banshee still working, but from the crate Banshee couldn’t have seen us. taking a steadying breath, I pushed my hair out of my face, “I should go, move my things into a room” I turned around to walk away when he reached out and grabbed my right elbow gently.

“Hey…Spend tonight with me” He said so quickly I had to double take.

“I’m sorry what?!” I almost yelled, heat rising to my cheeks as I swallowed nervously.

“Not like that…I just haven’t seen you in a long while so…I wanted to spend whatever time I had with you” He said as he caressed my cheek.

“Oh, ok, I’ll see you tonight” I nodded my head, “Your place or mine?” I asked and then immediately closed my mouth, what was wrong with me….

“Um, back here is fine” He laughed, “you’re that nervous” he teased.

“Nervous? Me? With you? Psh” I said as I waved my hand.

“Oh yea, my place then, since you’ll already know where it is” He said making me so wide eyed and chuckling when I did.

“Your place it is” I replied trying to be neutral, but my damn voice dropped and was husky with desire, not wanting to play fox anymore I whipped around and bounded to banshee.

“B-Banshee” I said clearing my throat.

“Are you getting a cold?” Banshee asked when I cleared my throat way too much and my voice was still husky.

“Probably the dust” I dismissed it.

“Hmm, what’d you need?” He said as he stood up and faced me.

I pulled out, the little screen I made the list on and held it out to him, “These are things that need fixing in the Hanger, ship can still dock now, but workstation and a few docking zones are a little banged up.” I said quickly pushing my hair our of my face. 

“It’s a long list” he replied as he eyed me.

“You won’t be alone, me and Amanda will be helping you, just we need direction as all, well mostly me” I said as I took the screen back from him.

“Alright, we’ll start bright and early tomorrow” he said as he sat back down and continued to work on the door. I left Banshee and went back upstairs to check on Tess as she was supplying us with living supplies. The rest of my evening went in doing rounds to see how far we’ve gotten and how much more we need to do. For now, most of it was at least cleared of debris slowly by slowly, we’ll patch things up and get back to where it used to be. We didn’t even address the white elephant in the room, being the actual high tower repair. I actually stopped by my room to shower and change clothes before heading out to see Cayde, before I could even make across the Bazaar to his room, I already saw him. He was helping move some boxes in to a make ship shop in the corner of the Bazaar right opposite Ikora’s location.

“What’s all this?” I asked as I approached them with my hands behind my back.

“Princess, you remember my buddy from the Ramen shop! I moved him into the tower after he suffered such a bad loss out there” he said with emotion as the fellow bot nodded holding up a tray.

“I see, so we can eat our Raman, right here, without needing to leave the tower” I said, he really grounded me…

“Not only for that reason but he needed a place to go” Cayde said more seriously.

“And the tower is that place” I said as I smiled at the Ramen bot, who nodded at me one more time and scurried away busying himself with the set-up. After saying bye to him, Cayde asked me to follow him, as we walked straight from the Ramen shop to under the archway where we pulled that massive debris out today, knowing no one was around, he took my left hand in his right and led me up the stairs, all the way up and then across the border wall.

“Don’t look down” he joked as he walked across it still holding my hand, then he let go for a little bit as he pulled himself up on to the wall and held out his hand to pull me up. we were high up in one corner of the tower nobody could see us up here. The living quarters were behind us, but nobody had moved in today. “Isn’t it peaceful up here?” he said as he sat down on a blanket that was surrounded with soft little lights, I giggled with fondness as I walked over to him.

“When did you find the time?” I asked as I took his outheld hand and sat down beside him.

“When you weren’t looking?” he replied as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. If only he knew my thoughts right now weren’t as pure as he wanted this night to go. Since the crate incident I have mentally undressed him, a million times over and over again. Would he even want that… does he even feel the same? Ugh these question would be easier to just ask him but where do I start?

“Earth to Amelia?” he said as he poked my cheek with his index finger, I shook my head and turned to him.

“What? Sorry…” I replied wide eyed.

“You ok?” he chuckled at me

“I’m fine, maybe tired but I’m fine” I lied I was not fine, I wanted him to rock me like a boat in a river, dear god, I needed some serious meditation. I rubbed my face trying to rub away the lust from me eyes.

“O-okay… I’ll take your word for it” He said as a heaven-sent cold breeze blew by us, helping me cool down.

“This is really nice” I said as I ran my finger on the blanket beneath us.

“I thought you’d need some relaxation, after the long day you had” He replied shrugging slightly.

“I sure did, I’m sorry for not seeing you all day…” I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

“You should be, I missed you terribly, I’m still upset you didn’t sneak away to see me” he hung his head as he pretended to pout. I giggled and lifted his face by cupped it with both hands.

“I promise I start sneaking away more often” I said as I leaned in and kissed him, his arms immediately went around my waist as he pulled me into his lap as kissed some more. Eventually we slowed down, and I still stayed in his lap as we spent the night away talking and recollecting moments when we thought we almost lost each other or moments where I’d wished he was actually with me. It wasn’t until the sun began to rise that Cayde gasped and then looked at me.

“I didn’t let you sleep…” he said sadly, I smiled and kissed him once.

“It’s ok, I can sleep tonight it’s no problem.” I reassured him.

“Are you sure?” he asked concerned.

“Yes, totally am.” I replied as I nodded to him.

“Okay, but if you need help Sundance’s comms are open, call me” he said as he helped me stand up and then led me back down to the tower. Today’s task was the Hanger to make almost fully functional.

That’s pretty much how my days went, wake up work on the tower or fly to the barn in Cayde’s ship and help the transfer come back and work on the hanger some more till dinner time. Throughout the day when I wasn’t with Cayde I’d sneak away to see him, or I’d send him a message to meet somewhere private so I could steal a hug or a kiss or both, multiple times a day. we were about a week and half into this routine and everything was mostly in order. Though Zavala’s office was ready he chose to stay on the tower, right in the spot I first kissed Cayde… Thanks Zavala, that makes me feel so great... Lord Shaxx had set up his crucible site on the right side of Zavala across the Bridge, his monitors were all set up and ready to go. The vaults were against the same wall as Lord Shaxx around the corner and behind the vault wall a little ways away was Banshee’s shop and across from there was where we moved Master Rahool into, he didn’t complain and so neither did we. In the hanger itself was Amanda, two of the factions, and Cayde who moved his chicken into the tower with him. He had blue tarp on the floor, stuff all around from his caches and his map was now knifed, yes knifed to the back of his little space.

For me working on the Hanger was fun, all the wielding and working with wrenches really suited me. I was surprised between the four of us, Amanda, Banshee, Cayde and me how quickly we got done. The highlight of my day was always either stealing kisses from Cayde when he least expected it and when no one was watching or giving his butt a smack when he also least expected it and when also no one was watching. Now that I could touch him, I took my liberties as much as my little heart would allow it.

Today I was returning from one such endeavor where I took, a box down for Amanda and whipped right around when no one was watching, hugged him real tight from behind and ran away before he could catch me. He didn’t notice me coming as he was too into the map he was reading. I knew one of these days I was going to pay for all this or even not as I still didn’t know if he knew sexual feelings…I shook my head as I walked back up towards Banshee’s shop as I noticed Ikora was coming up the stairs with a Warlock trailing behind her, she looked a little version of Ikora herself and then it hit me… it was them! The one from under the bridge my little one! I took off running towards them, I caught Ikora’s attention as I came to jogging stop near them.

“Hey, there!” I said cheerfully glancing between Ikora and the little warlock next to her.

“Amelia, how are you today?” Ikora asked as she reached out and patted my right arm.

“Same old same old” I replied.

“That’s a good thing” she smiled as she lifted her other hand to gesture to the warlock, “Amelia, I’d like you to meet Aeria Regis, a new guardian, who showed up at the tower about week ago and get this she was right in the City” I smiled a knowing smile.

“Damn, Ikora! Is there a factory that now models new Guardians after you, she’s a spitting image of you” I said as I lifted the same hand to pat Ikora’s back.

“Very funny, Amelia, she’s only five shades lighter” Ikora rolled her eyes and smacked the arm she patted.

Laughing, I held out my hand to the Warlock, “I’m Amelia Scott, Nice to meet ya!” I said excitedly.

“I know who you are.” She said in a small voice, I barely heard as she featherlight shook my hand.

“Is that so?” I asked as I crossed my arms in front of me.

“You are the Chosen One, who saved us from the Almighty” She said as she looked up at me with big hazel eyes.

“Ikora, you’re filling her head with nonsense already?” I frowned at Ikora playfully. The little one got extremely frantic as she held up her hands between Ikora and me.

“No, no, Wraith is who told me” She half shouted.

“Wraith?” I cocked my head to the side, and she materialized her Ghost. It was a ghost with a red eye with a green and brown shell.

“This is Wraith” she said as she lifted her hand floating her ghost to us.

“It’s nice to meet you” the Ghost spoke, if voices could cause earthquakes… Wraith had a very deep voice. To describe he sounded like a roaring fire in a home… all warm and well hot…

“Well, yes nice to meet you too” Radar materialized at this point, ah my frantic friend.

“I suppose you are my higher officer as well” Wraith said.

“Err, I suppose? I’ve had a Guardian longer…” Radar stammered

“It is an honor” Wraith replied and did a bow gesture.

“Charmed” I said as I turned to Ikora, “Do want me to show her around?” I asked as I shook my head at Radar.

“Please? Zavala has me all backed up against a wall with the satellites being spotty” Ikora said pleadingly.

“Oh, Zavala kinky!” I exclaimed at Ikora, who promptly rolled her eyes and smacked my arm again.

“Shut up and Thank you” she said as she walked away, while we were talking, I had noticed Aeria craning her neck towards Banshee’s shop, oh? A crush is it? I think it’s time for me to play.

“This way, Aeria” I said as I led her away from Banshee and towards Lord Shaxx. “Let’s save the best for last, shall we?” I walked ahead of her on the back railing headed towards Lord Shaxx as she followed but kept longingly looking over her shoulder with her hand in the other as she wrung them slowly. “By the way” I spun around startling her, “I know who you are too” I said all ominously.

She blanched for reasons of her own, “You do?” she asked softly as her hands went to her chest.

“You’re all anybody ever talks about, Ikora Junior, the new Voidlock prodigy” I said plainly as I rested my hands on my hips. She sighed as one of her hands splayed on her chest.

“Oh, I thought you know me, the me before all of this” she said as she gestured to her whole self.

I chuckled, “I wish” I said as I turned back around to continue walking, “how old are you, do you know?” I asked plainly.

“No…” she said quietly as she stared off the railing to the sky zoning out, “do I look young?” she asked absentmindedly.

“Hmm, don’t we all?” I asked as I shrugged.

“No… some Guardians are definitely older” she said clarity returning to her eyes.

“True, but most of us are” I replied as I waved my hand, we were coming up on Lord Shaxx.

“Also, true” She replied, and we rounded the corner, as soon as I stepped on to his mat, Lord Shaxx bounded over to me and patted my back so hard, I knew it was bruised.

“L-Lord Shaxx! Let me introduce you to Aeria Regis, our new Voidlock from the City” I coughed through that.

“AH! Welcome come!” he bounded to her, to clap her on the back, she shrunk visibly afraid and I was afraid he’d break her, so I stepped in front her.

“Another time, maybe?” I shouted as I held my hands up.

“Not sure of what but another time!” He said merely. “You must come to Crucible some day!” He called after us as I guided us out of there. She sighed again with her hand on her heart.

“That was scary” she whispered as we walked on.

I chuckled, “He can be, but he’s nothing but a softie” I said as I round the corner to the vaults, her face lights up, thinking were headed to Banshee but then it dropped when I stopped by the vaults, this was so much fun. “These here are the Vaults all gear you do not use or cannot use yet can go in here, along with anything else you want to store” she nodded like a dutiful student, she was so adorable, so tiny and…so young. If I had to guess, she was about 21 or 22 years of age, her features were all very young, she had a round face, skin pale but also had much of the youthful color to it minus the dark circles, I’m guessing the resurrection wasn’t settling well yet. Her whole stature was small, she was a whole foot smaller than me, making me feel like a monster for towering over her. The smallest hands and feet and those big Hazel eyes just made me want to hide away and protect her. But just as I said with her brown hair buzzed down to her scalp, she was just like Ikora, formidable, you don’t earn Voidlock prodigy so easily. I’ve seen a ton of voidlocks recently but none like Ikora Rey who could take down a Cabal assault with one blow and this girl was going be as big if not bigger than Ikora. If she can keep her head out of cloud 44… pulling myself away from my own thoughts. I turned around and walked over to Zavala, who was overlooking the City at the spot I kissed Cayde, this memory just burned in me. I was no better my head was stuck on cloud-6 for now and I was totally fine with that.

I shook my head, “Commander, I’m sure you know Aeria?” I said as I gestured to her, she bowed a little with her hands back together.

“Yes, quite a promising Voidlock, I’ve seen her growth” Zavala said nodding.

“Thank you, Commander Zavala” She said quietly as she looked like she wanted to run away again. I nodded to Zavala and turned to go down the few steps to where Tess and Kadi were stationed.

“Tess!” I called out as I jumped from the first step to the bottom.

“Hey, you!” Tess called back, “I see you’ve met the new Voidlock.” Tess said as she smiled at Aeria. 

“You know too? Why am I the only one just finding out?” I asked fake pouting.

“I’m not sure, I remember it being something about not influencing her to pick being a hunter even though she may not want that?” Tess squinted her eyes trying to remember, “You know you being the chosen one and all, most new Guardian after seeing you or hearing about you want to be Hunters.” She said matter of factly. 

I snorted, “That’s impressive… not…well I’m glad then cause tell me you see it?” I asked Tess, gesturing to the whole of Aeria as she shifted awkwardly.

“Yes, I saw it firsthand she’s a spitting image of Ikora, even uses void magic like her!” Tess looked at Aeria from head to toe, “But those robes will get you killed” she pointed out Aeria’s robes were literally sweeping the floor. 

“That is true” I mused in shock, why didn’t she say anything… “Let’s see if Kadi has something else for you” I said as I waved to Tess who shot her chin up at me and smiled at Aeria who waved at her too.

“You know it’s fine, I might grow into it…” Aeria said as she followed me, I spun around with my eyebrows raised.

“Aeria… Guardians don’t grow anymore, what you have is what you got my sweet” I said trying to let her down slowly as if she didn’t already know.

“I could make adjustments to it” She suggested trying to not make me give her anymore gear.

I grunted and ran both hands down my face, “Aeria, let people help you… this is the Tower, this is where all Guardians get help. Stop being so independent” I flailed my hand towards her.

“No one” she said quietly, “No one was there when I was reborn… and so I figured I had only myself to rely on…but when I came to the tower, everyone just gave me stuff, I’m tired of just taking stuff from people… I want to earn my stuff too” she ended passionately.

“Fair… but… in time… right now you need all the help you can get and besides with your potential you’ll be out there in no time” I said as I put my hand on her shoulder, “And Aeria… just because you were reborn alone doesn’t mean you should stay alone” I said as I patted her gently on the shoulder before turning around and heading down to the hanger, she followed in silence, not awkward but more of a she was pondering things over in her mind. We got to the hanger and I took her straight to Amanda.

“My beautiful, I have a new friend!” I called over to Amanda, as I looked over and winked at Cayde, who now walked over with his hands on his hips. He always looked so goddamn hot with his hands on his hips, he had suaveness in the way his hips moved as he walked. I was getting sidetracked, why did I think this was a good idea? By the time I came back around, Aeria had already introduced herself to Amanda and Amanda gave her a sparrow. They were now laughing at something.

“What’s so funny?” I asked as I walked over.

“I was just telling Aeria your first flight without a warp drive, I thought you’d blow my hanger to bits” Amanda said all dramatically making me laugh too.

“If I didn’t love you, I’d be mad, Amanda” I playfully scowled at her.

“Well, you do so...” She said and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed again and turned around to leave.

“Bye, Amanda!” I called back as I jerked my head towards the outside, “Let’s go, troublemaker—oh wait…” I whipped around to see Cayde leaning against the beam of his little station, I held out my hand towards him, “This is my Vanguard--- I mean the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde -6.” I said as my cheeks colored as I bit my lower lip.

She gave me a little bow as with Zavala, “I’ve heard good things about you from everyone. It’s nice to meet you.” She said with as much confidence as she could muster.

“Hey, Kiddo, welcome to hell, where all your dreams come true” he teased, and I smacked him on the arm. “What, it’s true… we got so much stuff to do it feels like hell!” he whined.

“The only complaining is you Cayde” Amanda called.

“Shush, blondie” He shot back.

“That’s enough…” I warned in general as both of them raised their hands up. “Now let’s head out” I told Aeria and she started walking away with her back to me, Cayde’s arm went around my waist and he pulled me flush against him as he backed up to sit on his desk. “What are you doing?!” I hissed, “there’s people!” I said through clenched teeth.

“They won’t know if you don’t make a sound” He whispered to me letting his mouth brush my ear.

“Stop…Aeria will come back” I pleaded as trailed his fingers on my stomach making my breath hitch.

“Are you coming back to see _your_ vanguard any time soon?” he asked as he nipped my ear.

“Y-yes, after her tour” I breathed, and he let me go just as Aeria came into view. I was breathing erratically and unsteadily. “S-sorry about that” I smiled shakily at her as I pushed my hair out of my face.

“Its... fine” she replied as she looked at Cayde suspiciously for a long moment.

We made our way back to the top, how? I don’t know cause my legs felt like jelly, but as we approached Banshee’s shop, I noticed Aeria get both excited and nervously. She reached for invisible hair and she twirled her buzzed down locks. I, instead, tortured her some more, I took her to master Rahool instead.

“Master Rahool, this is Aeria Regis, A new Guardian and Voidlock” I said as I gestured to her and she was lost at staring into Banshee’s shop.

“Seems your Guardian is preoccupied” Master Rahool stated, I nodded my head at him as I agreed, “Some other time then?” He offered. My eyebrows raised in a sympathetic expression and I nodded once more. I whipped around and clapped her on the back startling her.

“What? What?!” she replied shock and trying to reach the spot I just smacked.

“The best for last” I said, and I jerked my head to Banshee, “Let’s go say Hi to our Gunsmith” I offered.

“Are we done here?” She asked all confused as she had both her hands on her chest as she looked between Master Rahool and me.

“My little Guardian, we have been done here since your thoughts left us” Master Rahool said, making me giggle and her confused even more.

“Let’s go, little Ikora” I said as I ran ahead of her and jumped onto the counter in Banshee’s shop.

“Can I help you, Guardian?” He questioned as he squinted his blue eyes at me.

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary” I said as I waved my hand, with my elbow resting on my knee.

“You’re on my counter, that’s out the ordinary” He muttered as he cleaned an Auto Rifle.

“Oh, come on, we’re friends don’t be like that” I pretended to joke with him.

“I don’t remember us being friends… but I’ll look if I wrote it down.” He said as he stopped cleaning the Auto rifle and looked at me for a second. Oh my stoic stars…

“And I have a new friend.” I said dismissively and I waved Aeria over who was eyeing suspiciously, girl if you only knew the only Exo skeleton, I wanted to deep dive into was Cayde-6 you wouldn’t be so hostile, but this was fun too, I jumped off the counter and moved to the side, “This is—”

“Aeria Regis, new Guardian and Voidlock, I’ve heard” Banshee said, making Aeria’s cheeks color bright red.

“My, my Banshee you’re up to date on the grapevine.” I teased.

“I was there, when they brought her to Ikora.” Banshee said as he watched her. “But I don’t remember much else.” He admitted.

“Me either.” Aeria piped up getting his attention, “I have a horrible memory too.” she added as she smiled gently at him.

“Difficult, isn’t it?” Banshee asked as he shook his head remorsefully.

“Yes, quite, it took me three days to remember my name.” Aeria said to him as she stepped closer to him.

“Ah, I’ve done that, I had forgotten my old name for my new… or was it the other way around?” Banshee muttered making Aeria laugh.

“Yep, that’s much like me.” She said as all of a sudden, I realized I was third wheeling.

“Alright, Banshee do your gun thing, it’s on me.” I said as I walked away.

“Really?!” Aeria looked at me wide-eyed.

“Yep, consider it a welcome gift.” I smiled and then winked at her, she blushed again, realizing I was playing with her this whole time. She then smiled and nodded back at me before whipping around to Banshee who was already working on pulling out guns for her. They broke into a new conversation of how tiny her hands were and what gun could work for her. I occupied myself by walking to a supply crate right opposite Master Rahool and sat down. My legs were still jelly from earlier, and there it was the familiar pull in my lower torso… I shook my head as I focused on watching her jump up and down excitedly as they talked, and she laughed at what he said. Girl was an interesting person; she was into Banshee in all his dad bod glory…I didn’t get but I also kinda got it, Banshee was not my type but hey at least he was someone’s type. In that moment I noticed someone was approaching me and by the weight of the arms on my shoulders.

“Fashion Robes, what do you want?” I sighed; it wasn’t Cayde…

“Geez, how do you always know?” He said poutily as he came around me.

“Your robes swish in the wind.” I answered flatly.

“Do they really?!” Brad asked as he shifted side to side, my brain died in that moment.

“What you want?” I asked again. He now shifted nervously.

“Well, advice, it’s rare to catch you alone without your Vanguard bodyguard.” He said as he shrugged, “Never mind speak of the devil.” He said immediately as his gaze went over my shoulder and I followed his line of sight, Cayde had just stepped on to the deck, spotting us he walked over.

“Seems like you’re taking a break.” Cayde said as he stopped next to me.

“Yea… she’s a little caught up with the Gunsmith.” I said tiredly as I lifted my chin towards them. Brad and Cayde watched them for a second.

“W-what… is going on between those two?” Brad asked quietly, glancing back at me.

“Our little Voidlock has a not so little crush on Banshee, now if it’s a crush or real hard love is yet to be seen.” I said waving my right hand as I had my left elbow on the railing and my face resting in my palm.

“I don’t get it…” Brad said and then turned to me and Cayde, “Not that I don’t get how you could fall for Exo, Exos are people too but… out of all of them she picked Banshee?” Brad shook his head. I frowned at Brad’s mention as if to us, but I shrugged it off for now.

“Maybe dad bod’s are her thing…” I said and Brad doubled over laughing, I heard Cayde snicker every time he looked over to them. “But love is love… it’s not the body that makes it possible it’s the person deep within.” I said more seriously as I turned to Cayde, who looked ready to leap forward to kiss me. But instead he ran his left hand from my neck, all the way down my spine, before resting it palm down behind me as he leaned on it. if I turned my face or moved over, I’d be leaning on his chest and I’d enjoy that, but there was Brad.

“So, what were you two talking about before I came by, Brad looked like he was being scolded.” Cayde said as he gestured to the warlock who was squatting on the ground.

“Fuck it.” He said as he stood up, making Cayde and me look at each other, “I needed advice… I want to propose to Jane… I want to marry her…” He said feeling a little embarrassed, as his earlier gusto died down with every word.

“Hey! That’s awesome, I’m all for proposals!” Cayde said as he reached over and clapped Brad’s left shoulder.

“You are?” I asked with my eyebrows raised.

“You have no idea.” He responded to me mysteriously.

“That’s all good and all, but how do I do this?” Brad asked semi-panicked.

“Ok, let’s start small…” I said holding my right hand up at him, “Is there a place Jane likes in particular?” I asked attempting to calm him down. 

“A secret garden on Io, we found together this onetime.” He said off the top of his head.

“Ok… then there, we’ll give some stuff from Tess and make it pretty and you can bring Jane after and do your thing.” I offered and he immediately relaxed.

“What stuff though?” Cayde interjected, making Brad panic again.

“Hmmm, Does Jane like flowers?” I asked Brad, who shook his head.

“Not cut flowers, she thinks it’s cruel to have cut flowers.” Brad pointed out, he knew her like the back of his hand but still acted like she was an enigma.

“Ok then…” I responded and waved Tess over.

“Yes, my dear?” Tess walked over to us.

“Can I um get a red carpet, preferably circular in shape, some potted flower plants pleasant smelling if you can find them and some medium sized battery powered light?” I said to her.

“Deposited onto your ship or to you?” Tess inquired.

“Ship, please.” I responded.

“How many potted plants and lights?” She inquired

“About 15 each.” I responded.

“Done! It’ll be an hour” Tess said cheerfully. “Payment?” Tess asked as she looked between the three of us, Brad started to step forward with his hand in his pocket. 

“On me.” I said quickly as I held my hand up to Brad, “Everything on me” I said and inputted my credentials.

“A pleasure doing business.” Tess said and walked away.

“Thanks for that.” Brad said genuinely grateful.

“Of course, we’re a fireteam, we are family.” I said and in return got a hug from him.

“How are you going to get everything done?” Brad asked.

I smiled and looked over his shoulder to Aeria and Banshee, “I have two extra set of hands.” I said as I turned to Cayde, “unless Vanguard all for proposals wants to join then I have three sets of extra hands.” I offered slyly. 

“I’m game.” Cayde said as he winked at me, making me smile up at him.

“I’ll take care of it, you go catch Jane first.” I said to Brad as I jumped off the crate and headed over to Banshee and Aeria, with Cayde in tow.

“Hey, you two, got a question.” I asked breaking into their bubble. “Actually, to Banshee, you want to leave the tower for one evening Banshee?” I asked as I leaned my elbows on the counter and Cayde just moves closer behind me, not sure if to shield other people from looking or for his own gain.

“Why am I leaving the tower?” Banshee asked genuinely puzzled.

“We’re calling in a favor for her Fireteam.” Cayde replied as he placed his right palm on my lower back, earning a frown from Aeria. I stood up straight now wanting problems and he just switched his right palm for his left. ugh he was killing me…

“I see they got the Hunter Vanguard involved, don’t see why I shouldn’t.” Banshee replied.

“And you Aeria? Want to give us a hand?” I asked her.

“Of course,” she said trying to hide her happiness of a secret rendezvous with Banshee.

I left Aeria with Banshee and took a walk with Cayde, while Tess was getting everything into my ship. I got a little something to eat while we waited and got Aeria something to snack on when we got back to them. Just as we reached them both I got the ping that my ship was ready, so it was decided, I and Cayde would take my ship, Aeria and Banshee would take hers. We followed the coordinates Brad gave us, Cayde and I beamed down first in case of hostiles but as Brad said, it was a secret garden. There was a clearing like a circle in the middle of it and that’s where I beamed down the crates and then Aeria and Banshee. The four of us got to work, we set down the carpet first and then surrounded it with the lights, Tess is so ingenuine she gave lights that looked like little engrams, but we could put the flowerpots on them. The fragrance was so soothing… as the sun went down on Io, we lit the lights, just as we did that, I got a ping from Brad that they were approaching and to hide. I tried to hide with Banshee and Aeria but Cayde just whisked me away the opposite direction. So, I signaled to Aeria to take Banshee and hide, she grabbed his arm and yanked behind some trees. Cayde and I hide behind a tall tree, mostly in the shadows, I was facing the tree and Cayde had wrapped his left arm around my waist and his right arm around my shoulders and I put my right arm on his left and my left hand on his up on my shoulder. We heard footsteps approaching, on instinct we reached for our gun, him with is right and me with my left, never really letting go of each other. After confirming it was Brad and Jane, we went back to holding each other, as I relaxed into him.

We watched as Brad had his hands in Jane’s eyes as he walked her carefully to the carpet and then onto it. He walked her to the middle and then took his hands off her eyes, asking her to keep her eyes closed, he moved to stand in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He, then got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

“Jane? You can open your eyes” We heard him say and as soon as she did, her hands flew to her mouth as we heard a gasp. “Jane… we’ve been through a lot… and I want to be through a lot more with you…for as long as time allows it… Will you Jane, marry a very dumb warlock like me?” he said, and we watched as her shoulder trembled as she was crying, unable to answer she just nodded her head rapidly. Brad lunged from his position and hugged her tightly and they kissed as he slid the ring on her finger. I leaned my head back to smile at Cayde and he leaned down and kissed me. After a moment the four of us jumped out to congratulate them near scaring Jane. But she then smiled and cried at the same time as she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I waved Brad over and the three of us hugged, after a bit of spending time in the secret garden, the six of us packed up, Jane wanted one of the potted plants, I told her she could have them all and I sent off the plants with her. We all beamed to our ships and came back to the tower. Brad and Jane separated from us to go get Zavala’s and Ikora’s blessing to have a wedding soon. Aeria and Banshee went back to picking her gun, Cayde and I went to my room, because I was suddenly very exhausted from the day.

When I woke the next morning, I felt really bad, Cayde was lying next to me and talking to me and my dumbass actually passed out super-fast… I left my room, in my sleeping clothes, it was a little after dawn no one else would be around. I ran from my room which was just near Banshee’s shop to the Hanger I knew Cayde would be there. I ran barefooted I didn’t care the cold ground felt good. I was a panting mess when I got to him, there he was, leaning into his map, when he heard my footsteps. He turned around and something in his face changed

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep so fast” I said sadly,

“It’s fine” he laughed but his eyes didn’t, they was something more in them, he didn’t take his eyes off me, I walked closer to him slowly and expected a hug but he just picked me up and all but slammed me down on his desk, as he slammed a kiss onto my lips, I couldn’t control my body, the moment he kissed me I moaned into his mouth. His kisses got eager and so did mine, before I knew it, my legs were wrapped around him and I was pulling him closer to me. His hands had slid under my shirt as he rubbed and caressed my bare skin. His mouth left mine as he started a trail down my neck, nipping and biting as his hands rose up my shirt from the back. The cold air did it, it brought me back to my senses. I suddenly jolted away and out of his arms, I watched him take a steadying hold of his desk as I backed away from him.

“Amelia…?” He said his voice husky and laced with desire. I didn’t want to believe it was his voice…

“We could get caught” I swallowed feeling a bit shamed.

“It’s dawn, no one is awake…” He said as he stood up straight.

“Yea, but… this isn’t the right place…” I was searching for an excuse.

He slammed his fist into the desk with a low thump, “Then which is the right place? You seem to be avoiding this…” He sounded a bit frustrated.

“I’m not… I need to clear my head.” I said and whipped around and ran away. I heard him call after me, but I didn’t stop. I didn’t know why I stopped him, I wanted to believe he wanted that of his own volition and not because I coerced him into it for my selfish reasons… my body was hot, and I was burning with desire for him… I wanted him so bad to kiss me that way, to hold me that way and to… but what if I’m forcing him into it… that’s wrong… I ran back to my room and threw myself into the shower on cold. Hoping the cold shower did the trick I got dressed in a pair of skintight black jeans and a loose short sleeve shirt. I was working on the front of the tower today, closer to the landing zone all the way up to Zavala. We were going to be putting up catch nets near the landing Zone in case they were some stupid ones that think to fall off and some protection covering for any open spots. I had employed the help of Banshee that came with plus one of Aeria, pleasant addition, we talked and joked as we worked. By noon I was standing in the shade with my back to the inside of the tower.

“How are you able to work in such tight pants?” Cayde’s voice came from up above, I turned around and immediate heat ran through me, that cold shower did nothing…

“They stretch and are close to my body, you avoid snagging yourself and injuring yourself…” I then smirked at him, “Why? Are my tight pants making you hot and bothered, Vanguard?” I joked or more so was testing the waters. He launched himself over the railing and landed in front of me noiseless.

“Yes, actually” He whispered as he leaned down to me, but then he put his hands on my shoulders as he spun me around. “But what bothers me more…” he said as he slid one of his hands inside my shirt and slid one of his finger in the band of my pant, making me gasp, “Is all those other men, gawking at you.” He said in a low rumble as he ran his finger from hip to hip, “And as much as I would like to tell them to fuck off, you’re mine.” He growled and he then slid the same finger up my spine, “But you’ve asked me to keep this a secret… and it’s becoming rather difficult” He said as he pulled his hand out.

I took a steadying breath, “We have a reason, we can’t not just yet…” I swallowed feeling heady.

“A reason I don’t see…” he said, and he walked past me and went back up to the railing as Aeria came bounding to me with something to drink. Just then a ship came to landing and Reinhart stepped out, I smiled and grabbed Aeria by her wrist and took off towards Reinhart.

“Reinhart!!” I yelled and I bolted towards him and jumped up to hug him, it still hurt like hugging a brick wall but big deal, “You’re back!” I exclaimed.

“Ha, Ha, one of these days you’ll break a few ribs” He laughed, as he set me down. 

“Aeria come here quick!” I said as I pulled her by the shoulders to him. “Reinhart meet the new addition, Aeria Regis, the new Voidlock.” I said excitedly. 

“Ah, Ikora Junior, I’ve heard, she really does look like her, is there a factory nearby?” Reinhard made the joke making Aeria giggle.

“Mia said the same.” she giggled out.

“Great minds think alike.” Reinhart laughed.

“Speaking of that, I know you need a warlock to complete your fireteam, how bout…?” I said and made a face.

“Well… she’s not as much trouble as my last one.” He said with his index finger on his chin.

“I heard that!” Cyan passed him by and smacked his shoulder to no damage caused.

“Well, if she’s ready we’ll take her.” Reinhart said plainly.

“Well, do you think you’re ready?” I asked Aeria. Who seemed to think it over.

“Yep, I’m ready I have my gun, ready to picked up from Banshee.” she said with a smile.

“We’ll do that today, Oh! Aeria get this, Reinhart has the cutest little girl!” I said as on cue a squeal could be heard coming towards us, as Elise burst onto the landing as ran towards Reinhart who lowered himself to picked her up and she jumped into her arms.

“Daddy!” she shouted and kissed his cheek, she then squeezed him with face hug.

“Hi, my little angel, you’ve been a good girl?” Reinhart asked as he kissed her cheek back making her squeal.

“Yesh!” and she turned to spot me, she immediately leaned backward scaring Reinhart and me, I darted forward to stop her from going any further. It put her between Reinhart and me, he lowered his arm so I could kiss her cheek which I actually mock munched on making her squeal even more.

“How can you not love this angel!” I said as I turned to Aeria who just smiling at us, I turned back to Elise and kissed her palms.

“Your Vanguard ok there?” Reinhart asked and I whipped around completely forgetting Cayde was there. He saw me squinted his eyes and walked away.

“I—I have to go…” I said as I stuttered and then turned around and bolted. “Aeria! Get to know Reinhart he’s a good leader!!” I called out and took off after Cayde. I looked everywhere for him, but I didn’t find him… I spent a good forty minutes looking… where did he go?

Giving up I went back to work, Aeria asked me if I saw him, I told her no. she gave me an understanding pat on the shoulder, and we returned to work. I was upset and quiet the whole time we worked, Aeria asked if I wanted to eat but I told I just wanted to go to bed. But instead I showered and slipped a dress over my head and pulled on a pair of underwear. I was already feeling claustrophobic I didn’t want pants, before I knew it, I was in front of Cayde room, a little ways way from the Bazaar. I put my hand on it, but it slid open, for a moment I got happy was he in?! and so I ran inside but it was empty and dark. The door slid closed behind me and I walked into the room slowly. It smelled just like him, I wasn’t sure what this smell was, gunpowder and metal is the closest thing I could think off. but it was a smell coupled with fabric smell, a smell I had come to love. I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my hand over it. The bed was never used except when I would spend the night, I’d always pass out and leave him alone. With nothing to do, I started to wander his room, there wasn’t much here a L shaped couch on the left of the door he didn’t use, a coffee table he didn’t use and a wardrobe in the corner by the window…. He did use, as I opened the doors, I saw like three things in there, grey hoodie, a long-sleeved white shirt and a cloak.

In that moment, something very needy came over me, I took the hoodie off the hanger and buried my face in it. I was upset because I made Cayde upset, I just wanted to hold him. I took the hoodie and went over to the bed, I laid down on the bed and hugged his hoodie as I balled up with it. It smelt like him and it felt like him, it was then something more than need took over. I found my desire taking the wheel, when my hands slipped under my dress and slipped off my underwear, which fell on the floor by the edge of the bed. I rolled on my back, keeping my concentration on the smell in the hoodie as I didn’t stop the course of my hand as it slipped under my dress and in between my legs and in between my folds. My breathing grew erratic as I stroked myself in a hypnotizing motion, I moaned and breathed in more of his scent. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, when in a snap, the door to his room opened and closed. I shot up from the bed and somersaulted to the opposite wall, I hid against it, as I heard voices, it was Cayde and… Ikora! They were talking something; I turned my head and I noticed my underwear on the floor. I scurried over to it and picked it up and ran back to my wall, by then I heard Ikora shout and footsteps leaving. Taking a relief breather that hitched as the door slid open and Cayde walked in.

I wasn’t sure if it was lack of light or was his features dark… he waited for the door to slide close.

“What, may I ask were you doing?” He asked in a low serious tone.

“I was waiting for you…” I breathed out.

“Hmm, and why are the lights off and you all sweaty?” he said as he squinted at me, as I heard a click as he locked the door, my heart started to thump within my chest.

“I just got here…” I lied I had no other choice.

“I see…” he said slowly as he took off his shin braces and put them on the couch, just as he took off the charge wire from his left hand. He then walked over to me and put each of his hands on each side of me and leaned down close to my face, “And what is it that you’re hiding behind your back?” he whispered in low rumble, I didn’t know I either liked this or was terrified of him right now. “Sundance go dark” he said as Sundance materialized and then floated to a counter landed and turned off.

“It’s nothing, just something I dropped” I lied again. 

“Is that so?” he said as he slid two fingers of his left hand from my elbow to my wrist, prying my hand from behind my back, revealing his hoodie. “how is it… that you dropped my hoodie?” he whispered. I made no answer, my eyes were jammed shut, by this time I was trembling, he then did the same thing to my right hand to reveal my underwear. I thought I heard him let out a shaky breath. “Can you explain how these things are connected?” he asked. I was a ball of nerves and tears threatened to fall, he lifted my head with his right index finger under my chin, when he lifted my face to look at him, tears escaped.

“I—I cou—couldn’t stop myself… I don’t know” I trembled.

“Oh, no, no Baby girl, that’s not how I meant it.” He said with the softness I was used as he leaned down and kissed the cheek that had to tear on it, “That’s not how I meant it at all” he said as he ran his hand on the outside of my right thigh and hiked my right leg around him, while he worked on unholstering Ace and his belt, he placed both of them on the table next to me I didn’t even know was there. He then took my left leg and picked me off the ground, with my legs wrapped around his waist he held me there tight against him. “You know you can ask me anything and I’ll give it to you. Then why didn’t you just ask or say anything? You’ve been driving me crazy and then running away only to do this with a hoodie when you can have the person who owns the hoodie” he said in a low sensual voice. I lifted my eyes to look into his

“I—I didn’t know that you would…” I trailed off embarrassed.

“Oh, Princess, there’s a lot about me you don’t know” he said as he swung around and plopped me on the bed, my hair just splayed on the bed. I watched him as he climbed on the bed on his knees and gently got in between my legs. He then proceeded to take off his arm braces, I saw for the first time, Cayde’s Exo arms, they were a combination of fiber muscle, blue and cream-colored plates. His biceps and triceps were blue, and his forearm and the backs of his hands were cream in color. He then got to work on taking off his chest armor, while I just laid there stunned into submission. When the chest armor came off, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, Exo or not, there was something very sexy and very attractive about his body. I had to look away before I forgot to breath. “does it surprise you?” he asked in a careful tone.

“Not in the way, you assume, you’re shirtless right now… and you have no idea how that’s effecting me right now” I said as my breathing picked up and I stole another glance of his bare chest. It was like his arms. The chest pieces were a soothing matte blue and everything marking his abs were cream-colored. I don’t know how but the color scheme worked wonders on me.

“I could probably find a way to figure exactly how this is effecting you” He said in a low sensual rumble, as he put his bare hands on my knees at first, the contact of cold metal on skin made me let out a gasp and moan at the same time. He then very painfully slow ran his hands from my knees to over my thighs pushing my dress up as he went over my hips, over my stomach, over my chest. He stopped with the dress over my face, trapping my arms in it, he put his right arm down on the dress, keeping me pinned. As he took his left hand and ran his fingertips up and down my torso, from in between my breasts all way down beyond my belly button and up again, he did this may times, earning more goosebumps from me each time. It was as if he was exploring my body, he then very gently held my right breast in his hand as he squeezed and massaged it. In response, my back arched, pushing my breast into his hand even more, he let go for a split second before his fingertips seized my nipple and twirled it, pinched it and squeezed it gently. I couldn’t control my body or my voice I moaned into the motions of his fingertips, I felt him shift, before I could think of what he was doing his mouth seized my other nipple. I was being pulled apart between the sensation of his fingertips and his mouth. My breathing got shallower and my back arched as high as it could, needing him and wanting him…to do more… to take more… to give more. Instead, he stopped completely, I gasped a disappointed sigh.

“Patience…feisty” he teased, as I heard movement and cloth being put on. I wanted to look but I was to hazed out of my mind to pay attention. Just as I began to relax, I felt his right hand slide down the inside of my thigh, it felt like…leather…at first he only teased the opening with his index finger and chuckled, I knew why…I then felt him put his right hand palm down on my groin and slid his thumb to meet my clit, on cue my entire body shuddered at the feeling. He did slow circles around my clit in the same hypnotizing rhythm, my body wanted what it wanted without my consent, my hips pushed into his thumb as my body relished in the sensation, hypnotized by its movement and as if that was not torture enough what came next near threw me off the edge. I felt the middle finger of his left hand tease and play with my opening, both hands had his gloves back on, he moved his finger in circles, teasing me and as to convince me to let him in. slowly by slowly he slid his entire finger in me, my body was trembling with sheer pleasure, my body arched and it pushed more on to his working hands, pleading and begging him. I moaned; each moan filled with more pleasure than the last. He then pulled out his middle finger and added his index finger into the mix, this time he didn’t take it slow, his right thumb was still painfully teasing my clit while his left hand was keeping pace and steadily thrusting in and out me making me move with the movement. I couldn’t take it anymore; I could feel myself nearing the edge again. But he immediately stopped again, he shifted and came to take the dress off my head, to see my face. I was no longer paying attention I was too pleasure crazed to worry about anything. “This part I wouldn’t want to miss.” He said in a low growl almost as he thrust his fingers back inside, earning him a loud moan. He picked up the pace as alternated between teasing my clit and teasing my nipples. I tried to warn him, but it happened without volition, my insides clamped down on his fingers as my orgasm hit me hard, my entire body jerked and shuddered with pleasure I never felt before. My mind was blank and all I could, smell and sense was Cayde, who was with me, doing this to me in this moment. I rode my orgasm out as long as it lasted. He then gently pulled his finger out of me and let out a satisfied chuckle as he looked at his gloves. He then took them off and came to lie beside me, bringing the sheet up with him. He laid down on his back and laid a pillow on his shoulder before he scooped my spent body closer to him and covered me with the sheets.

“That…was…” I said slowly as I drew circled on his chest.

“Intense?” He asked softly. 

“No…Yes... but it was good… and more.” I smiled, and he pressed his mouth to my forehead, and I lifted my head to look at him, he leaned and kissed me gently.

“It’ll only get better” he said with slyness in his voice.

“There’s better?” I asked as I turned to him and cuddled to him tightly.

“You have no idea…” he said as he pulled me closer to him. With the sound of his breathing in this room… I found pleasure, I found love and I found Cayde.


	9. Keeping the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of new events and tons of new changes happening on the tower, Amelia is just trying to keep up with her duty as the Guardian as well as with Cayde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, my updates are even spottier than before, studies aren't helping along with entrance exams. So, we got new couples, new events and more fun stuff. Thank you to everyone who is supportive of my story and always comes back to read it, you guys have no idea how much it means to me. So without further ado onwards!

I’ve been plagued by the memory of that night, not what Cayde and I did, but something else. I was too tired and hazy to remember. I thought I heard a knock on the door, I thought I heard the door open and I thought there were muffled whispers exchanged. But for the life of me I couldn’t turn over or open my eyes.

When I did finally wake up the sun was blinding my eyes and I found Cayde getting dressed. He was sauntering back and forth getting his gear together, that he took off in various places the night before. He had his shin braces back on, his gun back on and was now picking up his chest armor. The sight of him shirtless did things to me, things couldn’t put into words. I rolled off the bed and walked up to him, taking the covers with me. As I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and placed my cheek on his shoulder plate. “Good morning, my sleepy head.” He said softly as he turned his head to look at me, he placed his right hand on my arms as he caressed a circle on one of them. “Did I wake you?” He asked softly as if I was still asleep.

“No, the sun did,” I pouted, as he leaned into my arms and sighed, “Where are you headed?” I asked rubbing my cheek on his back.

“Off to meet with the Vanguard, the usual boring stuff.” He said as he shrugged.

“Does it have to be so early?” I asked as I loosened my grip on him, allowing him to turn to me. He took in a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

“Wish it wasn’t…” He stared at me for a good minute, “Ah, fuck it.” He then said quickly as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the bed, “I’ve been late before I can do it again” He said as he put me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked smiling up at him.

“Exactly what I want.” He replied and leaned down to kiss me. Before I knew it the covers over me had come off and I was lost in him. The rest, however, I’m going to leave to imagination.

Those events were three weeks ago, I could remember every little detail Cayde and I shared but not if someone visited his room or not. Everyone seemed to be acting fine around me, today we were at the Barn, it was the last move of supplies from here. The tower wasn’t 100% functional but it was at capacity, everyone had a place they could work from and everyone mostly had a place to stay. The Hanger was about almost ready, one platform left to repair, and it’ll be good to go. I was both worried and not if anyone found out about Cayde and me, but right now I watched the ones with us and if they knew they were definitely keeping the secret. I watched Ikora give instructions to Brad and Aeria about information files to be transferred. Reinhart, Cayde, Cyan and Banshee were loading the supply crates onto the ships. I had helped filling and packing the supply crates up until a minute ago. But I decided to be on the lookout up on the Barn where Hawthorne used to stand, for any hostiles, either Cabal or Fallen should they come. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice someone was behind me, they had pulled my cloak over my head and covered my eyes. It was when they pulled my head backwards and kissed me that I knew who it was.

“You like playing with fire, don’t you?” I said pushing my cloak off my head and standing up to see Cayde grin at me.

“I’m a Solar Hunter, of course I do.” He said as he did exaggerated hand gestures.

“Ikora is with us, she’d kill us if she caught us” I said as I turned my upper body to only be able to see Ikora’s legs.

“Psh, she’ll be fine, she’ll spout some nonsense about Vanguard this and Hunter that, pout a few days and then get over it.” He said as he flipped his hand in the air. “I’m really tired of sneaking around.” He said more seriously as he walked over and leaned against the beam next to me, he then turned me to him and pulled me into his arms. I put both my hands on his hips as I leaned against him.

“I am too, but with everything still going on, I still feel we aren’t ready yet” I said as I laid my head on his chest. He shifted his shoulder to make me look up at him.

“Then there’s no telling when we’ll be ready.” He responded defeatedly.

“Soon… I promise” I said as I cupped his face and caressed his cheek with my thumb.

“Alright…” He said softly giving up as he nodded and then pulled me closer to him as placing a single kiss on my lips, but my body had other ideas. Because my arms went around his neck and I pulled him back into many more passioned filled kisses. I was getting more and more lost in him, a lot more easily, that was never a good thing… or was it? I heard rustling coming from behind us, realizing where we were I took a quick step backwards, away from him.

“Geez, you’re going to be the death of me.” I said as I shakily pushed my hair out of my face, that the wind kept blowing right back.

“Now, who wants to play with fire?” He teased as he crossed his arms and stayed leaning on the beam.

“Please, I’ve been playing with fire since I became your hunter, how did I think it was good idea to work under you.” I muttered absentmindedly.

“Careful, you’re saying a lot of things I want to do.” He warned, but before he could continue, Ikora came swinging around the corner.

“Ah, Amelia there you are, the last of the supply boxes are in” She said as neutral as she always did, Brad and Aeria should have the information files almost transferred, so you could head out now if you wanted or stay and bring the remaining CPUs?” she suggested.

“You can go back to the tower and I’ll stay, you have some important stuff to take care of I’m sure” I replied.

“I kinda do” She replied making a sympathetic face at me, “If I go, Cayde goes too because Reinhard and Cyan will be taking the Cargo ship back, Banshee has to wait on either warlock, so I need a ride.” She said plainly looking past me to Cayde.

“Go on the Cargo ship.” He said annoyed.

“Cayde…” I interjected.

“It’s not safe to go on the cargo ship when only two can be in it.” She said as she got annoyed herself.

“I don’t expect Ikora to sit on a supply crate as that thing flew thousands of miles in the air and across the air” I added.

“She’s a guardian, she’ll be fine.” He added but kicked himself off the beam, meaning he agreed to go back.

“Taking the light for granted isn’t my thing anymore.” She snarled at him and stomped off.

I sighed and shook my head at him, “You already decided to take her back, why did you have to go and make her upset?” I asked as threw my arms in the air.

“She has bad timing.” He said plainly, but there was frustration in his voice, confusing me as he walked by, he stopped gave me a kiss on my forehead and went down to take Ikora back to the tower.

With Cayde gone, I sat back down at my Vantage point and watch Brad and Aeria transfer files, all the while Aeria was talking and giggling with banshee as she used her little right hand, balled in a fist to play punch him in his right shoulder. I didn’t get their relationship; they both were obviously very much into each other. But neither made the move, Aeria, I understood why she’d hesitate, if she wasn’t sure Banshee could return her feelings or not, she’d probably not want to complicate things. But Banshee? Has the luxury of knowing she was crazy about him, what with the umpteen times she’d visit him when she could, when they didn’t work together and when they did, they were always together. Banshee never pushed her away or distance himself from her, so I didn’t get why he didn’t just tell her how he felt too. A blind person could see just how much they liked each other. I was forced out of my thoughts by Aeria who was calling out to me as she jumped up and down, waving her arms above her head attempting to get my attention. Even when I waved back and stood up, she just kept jumping, it looked like Banshee warned her she was going to snag her robes, but she waved at him then proceeded to snag her robes and immediately projectile forward. I jumped down from location and ran towards her to make sure she was alright but, she was in literal good hands as Banshee had his right arm wrapped around her, stopping her imminent faceplant in its tracks. She kind of dangled in his arm for a second as he had his left hand on the table for support. He then placed her down gently, before poking her forehead with his index finger and then put his hands on his waist to scold her about her robes. Their relationship confused me…

All through the Aeria fall escapade I noticed; Brad was in his own world. Instructing Aeria to take Banshee back to the tower, which she was more than happy to do, I walked over to Brad and patted him on his back.

“What’s wrong there, Fashion Robes?” I asked as he shot up straight.

“I err… I don’t know” He said absentmindedly.

“Is it about Jane?” I asked trying to pry it out of him.

“No, Jane’s wonderful like always” He said.

“Is it about the wedding?” I asked and he looked at me.

“Yea… I don’t know Mia… we are happy now and I want to be married to her, don’t get me wrong but I don’t know if this was the right move… and if… I’ll always make her happy…” He said a bit stressed out.

“Brad, attempting to make someone always happy is a crazy feat and if you know you love her, and you want to be with her forever then think of the wedding as just a promise to be together forever. I think what you got going on is what I’ve heard some say in old words called cold feet” I said as I patted his shoulder.

“My feet aren’t cold though… not in regard to Jane or marrying her at least.” He said surely.

“Then what is it that is stopping you from being happy about it?” I asked as I look over to Banshee and Aeria, Banshee seemed to have taken something away from Aeria and she was trying to get it back. but Banshee was a whole two feet taller that her… they were so cute, especially now since Aeria’s hair had grown and was now in a bob. Her dark chocolate hair bounced with her, shining in the setting sun. I could hear her laughter all way over here.

“I don’t know… I just have a foreboding feeling.” Brad said as he stood up and picked up one of the CPUs, picking up the other one, we walked over to wait for his ship.

“If it’s about the future, you’re stressing about a problem that belongs to tomorrow’s you, cherish what you have with now. Not many get these kind of chances…” I said as his ship came into view, he nodded his head and gave me a smile before beaming us up into the ship.

“How long do you think before they both use their brain cells and start dating already?” Brad asked in reference to Banshee and Aeria.

“Ugh, I don’t know, one of them needs a talking to…” I said as I plopped down on the ship’s seat.

“It better be Banshee, because I’m pretty sure Aeria is literally waiting on him to turn the light bulbs in his head on.” Brad snorted.

“You wouldn’t be wrong there” I chuckled with him. My plan of having the talk with either of them, had to wait because as soon as I got back to the tower. Reinhart was talking to Aeria about heading out as a Fireteam. Aeria looked unsure but she nodded and took off to the vaults to change her robes for armored ones. Of course, that really didn’t help the length she still swept the floors with them, and to add insult to injury the girl picked a sniper rifle… that thing was bigger than her in length. Although she seemed to move fine with it, but it had to have been really heavy though. I watched as Cyan poked the barrel with her finger making jokes about the sheer size of it compared to Aeria. I was glad to see Cyan was getting along with Aeria in whatever fashion that was.

Reinhart clocked their mission to be about three weeks long, making Aeria glance back at Banshee who happened to look up at the same time. She turned her upper body to hold up three fingers to him with her right hand and Banshee responded by a nod. His gaze then fell on me, he stared at me for a long minute and went back to the shotgun he was working on. Their fireteam had they work cut out for them, they first headed to the EDZ, they had multiple things on the agenda. From there, they were headed to Titan, as Fallen were stealing our supplies. I really don’t envy them right now. From Titan they would head to Nessus, apparently the Vex had some information on the Cabal emperor. I would be watching the comms to keep up with how they were holding up. For right now, my wings were still very much tied up by a convincing Vanguard. but, if my Fireteam is needed to fly out, I would be able to back my claim up. would it be worth it? Absolutely, would I get into trouble for tapping Vanguard comms? Oh, hell yes. But I would impress a certain Vanguard by doing so. The ships were called as Aeria, Reinhart and Cyan, got to the landing. I watched Aeria, I’ve always wondered which was worse for her, dying at the tender age of 21/22 or being resurrected to forever be 21/22… even if she wasn’t, her body made her look terrified of going out there. With a beam up, they departed, leaving us in a flash of worry.

I had two emotions, I really wanted to be out in the field again and I really just wanted to stay here in the tower where Cayde was. But, I also knew I had a responsibility to the cosmos for being the Traveler’s chosen and right now the Traveler’s chosen was choosing a lot for herself. Aeria had been gone a week now, Banshee and I were working on the Hanger in a comfortable silence of “don’t ask, don’t tell” with Aeria around it was all giggles and snarky remarks to how forgetful Banshee was as she herself would forget what she was doing. Repairing the final Hanger platform really took a week to get done with just the both of us, as Amanda was all backed up with tons of things to do. I was to start helping out starting tomorrow and I had to come in here when no one was around to test the hanger platform to see if they were functional or not. To add salt in my wounds, Cayde was going to busy tonight, watching over Reinhart’s Fireteam, apparently, they ran into quite a bit a cookie while they hunted Bracus Zahn, who was stealing our supplies to give to the Red legion, they went on a wild goose chase to track him down and then took him down. In turn, they found that Taken has been corrupting the water supply at a reservoir in the outer side of town. That was too close to comfort… but they took care of it and found that their leader was a previous leader of the Red Legion. They did one sweep around the EDZ to hear from Devrim that there were “glowing fallen” Ikora had asked them to look into it. We found out that Fallen were augmenting their supplies with Cabal tech. They had spent time in destroying the Ether and taking down those responsible.

I had already been working on the Hanger for about three days now, I haven’t seen Cayde in a week and half, maybe in passing and a few words, a quick hug or a quick kiss. It was starting to show on me, I was angrily poking the console as I stress test the platform and ramps for the thousandth time, before the hanger came to life with everyone coming to work. Seeing that the platforms were in working order I turned and walked over to the station I was using, it’s kind of sandwiched between Cayde’s and Amanda’s. I had Amanda on my left and Cayde behind me. it would be ideal if he worked back here but right now, he didn’t, so I was genuinely upset. I sighed as I bent over a piece of comms I was repairing when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, shooting upright, I spun around and threw my arms around him.

“Cayde!” I said as I squeezed him close to me.

“I missed you too, Princess” He said as he leaned his chin on my head and caressed me shoulder with his thumbs. “It’s been a rough week and half” He muttered.

“You can say that again…” I said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in taking in his scent. Never in a million years, I would’ve guessed metal, leather and hint of gunpowder would end up being my most favorite smell in the world. He was so warm on this cold morning I didn’t want to let go of him.

“I am in need of some serious tender love and care.” he said as he let me go and looked around.

“If I could, I would” I said shrugging, as he grabbed my left wrist gently and pulled me behind some tarp as he backed me against some beams. “Cayde… this is the Hanger… Amanda is here early most days…” I warned but was already hazy with desire. He had his right forearm bracing against the beam above my head. His left hand was on my hip, with his thumb rubbing skin inside my shirt.

“Then… until she gets here.” He said huskily as he leaned down and seized my lips in a kiss that was all want and need. He kissed me over and over again as his left hand, grabbed and pulled me closer to him from inside my shirt. It then moved over my stomach to go past it, as he grabbed and massaged my right breast. I moaned into his mouth, he grunted in response and pulled back. he lowered his right arm to join his left, under my shirt and he got to work on breasts, making my head fly back and my back arch, pushing me further into his working hands. He then stopped and lifted my shirt to my neck as he lowered his head and nipped his way over my right breast as he made his way to my nipple, he teased it, pulled on it and nipped on it, driving me absolutely wild. He then moved over to my left breast and mirrored the action. My knees were all but about to give out when he started a path down my stomach still nipping and biting as went lower and lower. My breath grew erratic and shallow as I felt the horn on in his head scrap my stomach slightly. I didn’t know what it was but every inch of this man, however, out of the ordinary made me want him more and more. He slipped one of his fingers into band of my pants, he barely slipped it off my hip bone.

“Amelia, my love! Good morning?” Came Amanda’s voice as she stomped over to the station and put her stuff down with a loud thump. “Amelia? Are you here?” she called out.

I was stunned into silence, as I watched Cayde down on one knee, making no effort to stop, “Cayde… she’s here” I whispered as quietly as possible as I reached out to put my right hand on his eager mouth. He proceeded to kiss my palm instead… that was not helping. I moved my left hand and caught his head to slid down to him to stop him, “If she catches us… It’s over” I said frantically, he scowled in her direction and then stood us both up.

“Amelia?” Amanda walked over to my station and knocked on the desk.

“I—I’m here, Amanda, I’m just trying to find this little screw back here, be out in a second!” I called to her as I was breathing heavy.

“Do you need some help?” she started to walk back here.

“No! no, I’m fine. I’m about to give up in a second” I replied all this while, Cayde made no intention of stopping. He had me pinned against the beam and his hands were teasing my breasts. I was just very much into their motion to focus on Amanda right now.

“Let me bring over my magnet to help you” She said and ran over to her station, by this time my shirt rolled back down over his hands. I grabbed his wrists and tried to stop him, he let out a frustrated grunt, pulled his hands off my breasts to wrap it around my waist to kiss me hard before he let go.

“One of these days… I’m going to get you alone again…” He said in raspy voice, he pulled my shirt down.

“Amelia? Are you sure you’re ok? You went quiet” Amanda called over as she started to walk towards me. Cayde scowled at her and went out the tarp from behind me, I turned around and watched him, he sneaked quietly to a railing nearby, with deft agility jumped over and down on to a platform outside. By this time, I was on my knees and Amanda came bursting through, “My gosh, girl are you ok?” Amanda rushed to my side, apparently, I was sweating and didn’t know it as she pushed the hair strands sticking on my forehead.

“Yea, that darn screw is lost I’m afraid” I said as I rubbed my knees, “And my legs fell asleep as I looked” I lied, Amanda helped me up by grabbing my arm. “Let’s get back to work, shall we?” I smiled at her.

“Yea, sure...” she said as she eyed me suspiciously, “Are you sure you’re ok? And you were alone just now?” She asked as she frowned, I tried my best to keep my face neutral.

“Yea, who would be awake at this hour, except crazies like you and me?” I joked.

“Hm, I guess.” She said as she shrugged and went to work. “Don’t why I thought I heard voices… must be the lack of sleep.” She said rubbing her eyes.

“Must be” I said quietly as I tried to quiet my racing heart.

The days following that event were, well uneventful. I just heard through comms, that Aeria had been done on Titan, absolutely hated the Hive nests. Would like to never return to Titan. She couldn’t believe that the Hive were trying to use Void energy to summon some creature, she had taken that personally. So, she set out to destroy the creature on her own and succeeded apparently. Later on, Chief Sloane had told them about a Captain and his crew sneaking around the command center. During that ordeal they had found a Methane Reactor and so they set out to find the Methane reactor before the Captain. They found out the Captain was trying to use the Reactor to create Ether with the help of Servitor. They destroyed the Captain and they had a choice to either kill the captain or spare him…I was not sure what choice was made, but they claimed the reactor for the rig.

With Aeria on her last week of escapades, I had busied myself with Jane and Brad’s wedding. They wanted it on Io, so I had taken some supplies to pretty up the Garden for their ceremony, while prepared for a reception in the Tower. Since it was going to be on Io, only one Vanguard could go and Ikora opted to go, since Brad was a warlock. I was already going for Jane so, Commander Zavala had to stay put, along with Cayde. For whatever reason, Lord Shaxx was our default marriage minister, so he was going. I was hoping by then, Aeria would return so Aeria, Reinhart and Banshee could go. That might jostle Banshee maybe… as I did my preparations, I heard that Aeria was actually done early on Nessus. They had made quick work getting the information off the Vex and also ended up helping Failsafe find her missing crew. They helped clear out the fallen and find out the Cabal are trying to abduct a Vex, to reverse engineer its weaponry system. Upon destroying it, Failsafe told them that her captain could be alive, but investigated to find the crew along with its captain were long dead. They returned to Failsafe and were on their way home.

I had gotten all my stuff done and was waiting for their arrival as Cayde made his way to the Landing as well. I smiled at him, I’ve missed him so very much, but before he could reach me, I was slammed head on into by Elise. Who had her arms wrapped around my knees, as she giggled, I made a sympathetic face at Cayde and picked Elise up.

“Where are you running off to, troublemaker?” I said as I poked her nose with my right index finger.

She giggled and then shouted, “Daddy’s coming, Daddy’s coming!”

“Oh? And how is it you know this?” I asked her as I smoothed out her hair.

“Ikola told me!” She said with glee as she reached for the sky.

“That’s Lady Ikora to you, missy” I said as I tickled her tummy.

She giggled and caught my arm, “Ady Ikola told me” She said in between giggles.

I scrunched my nose at her, “Never mind, squirt” I said as I kissed her on the forehead. I turned to look at Cayde, his face was unreadable, he smiled at me but hid a lot more than he thought. Elise started to squirm in my arms as Reinhart’s ship came into view. The moment he was on the ground, Elise bolted out of my arms. The little fluffy dress bounced in the wind as she ran at full speed screaming daddy. Reinhart picked her up and she smooshed her face into his as she grabbed his hair. Once she was satisfied with that, she jumped into Cyan’s arms and smooshed her face just as bad by squeezing her cheeks. Cyan the girl who nearly shot me was so patient with Elise, she looked pretty content with all of this, for that I was glad.

The moment, Aeria spotted me she ran over and hugged me, she was as excited to see me, and I was her. Her hair was now even longer, it swished around her shoulder and constantly flew in her face. Even though I knew everything she had done, she started to spit out all sorts of details. While her sniper rifle swung dangerously behind her, the attention immediately shifted when Banshee walked over. She looked like she would slam hug him, but instead she just stood there, her hands held together as she answered the million questions Banshee seemed to have and all of a sudden, she just laid all the details on him. He listened none the less as she ranted on, occasionally going “Mhmm, that’s rough, hmmm” I shook my head at them, they were quite the pair. By this time Reinhart walked over to me and told me how well Aeria did on the mission but, he showed concern when she went off on her own and concern that she near tripped twice while jumping down due to her robes. I didn’t know how to fix her robes either, she won’t let us. During all this commotion, Cayde had slipped away, I called out to Sundance to locate him, this time. He was in the Hanger, but not on the ground.

“Up here, Amelia” Sundance called out as she materialized and floated around, Cayde grabbed her and pulled her in.

“Traitor…” He said to her as he shook her gently, she got mad and dematerialized.

“That…was…mean” I said grunting as I pulled myself on to the beam next to where he was sitting. He always found the most scenic places. The beam we were currently on gave the view through the Hanger door as the clear sky outside. I crossed onto his beam and sat down on the right side of him. “What are you doing up here?” I asked as I swung my legs.

“Nothing needed to clear my head” he said softly.

“Like the sky today? It’s pretty clear” I said as I moved closer to him and banged my left shoulder into his.

“Yea…” he said plainly.

“Cayde… talk to me… what has you upset?” I asked softly as I reached out and took his hand in mine. I interlaced our fingers and gave his hand a squeeze, “You know…” I started as I looked at the sky, “I may pretend to not see them… but I do” I said as I turned my gaze to him.

“See what?” He replied as he met my gaze.

“Your monsters… Cayde… I see your monsters and I see your pain as clear as I see that blue sky” I said softly, he lowered his gaze to our hands. “You know, you can tell me your problems and I’ll do my best to chase them away…” I said choosing my words carefully.

“I’ve always masked…” He started as he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, “I’ve always masked my pain… with my pride…and I’ve been denial since it’s happened. I keep it inside, but I want to go back to the past. Every day when I see ships come and go,” He said, and he looked to the Landing, “I catch myself looking at them to see him coming through one day… but he never will…because I am here…” He balled his left hand into a fist. “If I could get just one more minute…I’d trade it to stop him…we were fools.” He said as he shook his head, “The stupid Hunter’s Dare… the promises we made, the ones that slipped away… I just… if Andal was here.” He chuckled once, “when Andal _was_ here, he knew how to be a Vanguard, he knew how to guide people in the right direction. Heck, he kept me out of trouble long enough…long enough… to leave me as the Vanguard and without him.” Cayde voice shook.

“He knew… the Hunters would be in good hands, he trusted in you to be a good Vanguard, if not he wouldn’t have made the Dare with you…” I said gently as I shifted his right hand in mine and caressed his forearm with my left hand.

“The Hunters always deserved better… they deserve Andal…” He said a bit angrily.

“You know… if Andal is the way I imagined him… he wouldn’t like you talking like that… you need to know. You are enough… you are a Hunter enough… you are a Vanguard enough and you are man enough to be the one to shoulder the responsibility you didn’t want to but had to and you did for years with pride” I said with conviction.

“Geez, you sound like him…” he chuckled.

“Cayde…” I said as I turned to him, bending my left leg in front of me. “Andal may not be with us in body but he’s with us through you and everything he’s taught you…this maybe selfish but, can you try to live for here and now. If you get lost along the way, always remember I’ll be nearby like a lighthouse and I’ll make it okay. So, when I see those monsters of yours, I promise I won’t run away, I’ll stand my ground, brave and tell him to fuck right on off” I said as he laughed and closed his eyes. He then swung his leg over the railing and turned to face me. “So, please talk to me.” I said pleadingly.

“I’m an insecure little man with a metal heart, that you still managed to melt.” he said as he raised his gaze to meet mine.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with a certain Titan and his criminally adorable daughter, does it?” I asked frowning at him.

His gaze darted as his head lowered, I reached out and lifted his head to meet my gaze again, “Cayde… Elise is wonderful but… she’s Reinhart and Cyan’s daughter not mine…” he frowned at me, “You’d have to blind to not see the love between Reinhart, Cyan and Elise… but then again you went off thinking all by yourself so…” He nodded his head guiltily.

“I just thought someday, you’d want that and that is something I cannot do due to many circumstances.” He said sadly.

“Cayde, even Reinhart found Elise in the EDZ…even so even if she was his blood child, Cayde… it doesn’t matter. I _love_ you and all I want is you, everything you can give me is everything I’ll take. I have happiness enough to know you love me, I have happiness enough to love you…” I said as I watched him, “Baby you’re all I’ll ever want.” I said, but before I could continue however, he had scooted over to me, backed me up against the beam and kissed me. this time he kissed me with more affection than passion as if I was the breath of fresh air he was looking for.

“I love you so much.” He said in a whisper, before wrapping his arms around me and slamming another kiss onto my lips, the tone of the kiss changed again, it was needy, and it was wild. He was not asking for permission he never needed in the first place nor was he holding back as he grabbed both my thighs and pulled me onto his lap. I thought I felt something nudge me, but I figured I imagined it. His hand were in my shirt and roaming my bare skin with need and hunger I have never seen before.

“Cayde… we’re on the Hanger… and we have Sundance and Radar with us.” I gasped out as he nibbled on my neck.

“Radar, Sundance go take a walk together by the Hanger door, don’t come back till we call.” He said quickly, Radar and Sundance materialized and floated off together. Since, when did they become so close… “There fixed, now...” He said as he reached for my pants and Sundance returned making him let out a frustrated grunt, “What?” He said defeated.

“Don’t blame me, Zavala wants you” She said sympathetically.

“Ugh, fine…” He said and pulled back, I for one, was grateful… we were up on a 50-foot beam… what was he attempting to accomplish up here was a mystery, but I was not looking to find out. “Shall we?” He said as he gave me a defeated grin. We got back down to normal height as walked on to the top deck, Cayde walked over, or more so stomped over to Zavala while I was going to see Ikora about the wedding, when I passed by Banshee’s shop I noticed, Aeria trying to tell Banshee something but… she was fighting for words. Eventually she gave up and stormed off…I sighed and walked over to Banshee and knocked on the counter.

“Hey, Buddy” I said as he turned to me.

“Yes, we are now…buddies” he said slowly. I laughed and shook my head.

“What just happened with our Voidlock friend?” I asked as I gestured to where she stormed off.

“It’s… complicated.” He said plainly

“Banshee, in life most things are made complicated by ones who think it’s complicated.” I said not sure I was making sense.

“Touché” He said as he put the Auto rifle he was working on down and put his palms down on the counter. “What do you suppose I should do?” He asked as he leaned on his hands.

“Banshee…do you care…no, do you love her? Have you come to love her?” I spelled it out for him.

“I…if that’s the name of what I feel for her in my chest, then, yes.” He replied in his usual slow husky drawl.

“Ok, then why are you suddenly pushing her away?” I asked throwing my hands up.

“If I push her away now it’ll hurt less later.” He said plainly.

“You don’t actually believe that…” I said incredulously.

“I don’t… but let me ask you…Princess…” He said as he looked straight at me, with that piercing gaze, “What if I one day forget her too? What if one day this feeling is not enough to keep her memory with me?” He asked, sounding almost scared.

“Then, she’ll have to fight for you, Banshee… if her love for you is petty… then she’ll forget you faster than you her… but if her love is genuine and it is, I’ve seen it…”

“I’ve seen it too…” He muttered interjecting.

“Then, there should be nothing stopping you from this…Banshee…people are lucky to find someone let alone find someone who love you for you. Don’t let the unknown scare you…dive into the unknown and see what you find…the choice after that is yours…” I said defeated, this was Banshee after all he was set in his ways…

“Is that why...?” He lifted his gaze to me, “Is that why you love Cayde?” He blurted out making me gasp, my hands flung to my mouth. “for who he truly is?” He ended, his gaze undeterred.

“How did you?” I breathed out.

“Call it an old man’s intuition” Banshee said in his raspy voice as he laughed a little.

“Okay, dad bod” I teased him, Banshee knew…

“What’s a dad bod?” He asked frowning at me.

I snickered at him, “Nothing to worry yourself with… just tell Aeria how you feel and dive into the unknown.” I reminded him again, he nodded to me and I turned around to walk away to see Ikora.

A couple days later, it was time for the wedding, I had gone to let Banshee know we were about to leave soon, and he should meet us on the landing. But, when I got to his shop, his shutters were down. The sun had just started to go down, so it was a little early…

“Banshee, yoo-hoo…” I said in a singy songy voice, as I walked towards the door to the shop, maybe he was inside and busy? As I approached the door, it had a little glass opening, allowing you to peer inside. The sight I was welcomed to stopped me in my tracks and my jaw hit the floor…Banshee… was… busy alright…busy kissing Aeria as he had pinned her to the back wall busy!! Oh, my dear Traveler…He really took my advice literally it seems… Damn he really doing this right now…is that how it looks to kiss an Exo… wow… when I saw her outer robes coming off I bolted from there. I ran as fast as I could to… Cayde… I near took him off his feet when I body slammed into him on the deck. He was with Zavala who frowned at my outburst.

“I need to talk to you” I said frantically

“Is everything ok?” Zavala asked.

“Yes… I really need Cayde right now” I said urgently as I was shaking Cayde’s left arm.

“Okay, okay, Let’s go” Cayde said and he turned to walk away, “Sorry, Buddy, I’ll be right back” he called to Zavala.

“Very well” Zavala muttered. After we went up on the bridge out of earshot of anyone.

“Okay, so you want to tell me where the fire is?” He asked concerned.

“In Banshee’s shop…” I said breathily

“Is it a metaphorical fire or a real one. I need to know what action I’m to take here” Cayde asked making gestures with his hands.

“Meta---metaphorical one…” I took a breath. “Banshee…has---Banshee has Aeria pinned to the wall kissing her right now and her robes started to come off!” I blurted out really fast.

“W-what?!” Cayde busted out laughing, “You’re joking? You—You’re not?!” He said incredulously.

“No, I’m serious…” I said wide eyed.

“Ok, I got to see!” He said as he started to walk away from me, I grabbed his left arm, as I wrapped my arms around it.

“No! you don’t…her robes were coming off; what do you think you’ll find?” I asked him as I was still holding him.

“Oh…OH!” He put his hands on his hips, “Is Banshee even built like that?” He suddenly asked, more to himself.

“Built like what?” I asked still stunned.

“You know with…” He did a hand gesture to his crotch, “The…The goods.” He finished, trying to still a laugh.

“Oh my god! Cayde! That’s nasty… I don’t know… Aeria apparently knows now!” I said frantically, “I can’t believe the little warlock beats me to getting it first” I blurted out.

“I’m sorry technically you got it first.” He reminded me.

“Not like that…with you know” I was saying things I couldn’t stop…

“Do you want it that way?” He asked suddenly the air turned threatening.

“I’m sorry did you come preinstalled too?” I asked not believing him right now. He suddenly closed the gap between us and grabbed my left wrist.

“How bout you find out?” he said in a low threatening voice as he moved my hand closer to his crotch. But, like the fates always have it. I get the ping from Ikora saying it time to start heading to Io for the wedding. Cayde’s head dropped on my shoulder and he grunted frustrated. I lifted my right hand and caressed the back of his head. He lifted his head and looked right at me, “One of these days you’re not going to be able to walk…” He threatened and took off stomping leaving me with my knees about to crumble.

Since we were all going together, we had taken a Transport ship, in it was, Ikora, Brad, Jane, Lord Shaxx, Banshee, Aeria, Reinhart, Cyan and me, at this moment I was fifth wheeling…but we also had like four protector bots so in truth I was ninth wheeling… but this was ok, this was fine…I had Radar’s comms linked to Sundance so that Cayde wouldn’t miss out. After all he was in the making of this union... The transporter ship had two level and Cyan had suggested to not let Brad and Jane see each other. It was bad luck for them to see each other before the wedding apparently. So, I was on the lower level with Jane, Aeria who practically glowing… I guess a strong—ok it’s time to let that go… we also had Banshee who sat next to Aeria as if nothing happened and two protector bots.

Upon our arrival the top deck got off first, Lord Shaxx went to the ceremonial site with Ikora, the eager Brad got dragged along. The two protector bots, with Reinhart and Cyan waited for us to come out. With Brad out of sight, we walked Jane out, when she stepped out, we heard Cyan gasp, she hadn’t seen her at all. I gasped too when I saw her at first, she was a vision in white, her dress was actually hand-made it consisted multiple layered of light net and lace. Apparently, some of the warlocks got together and made it for her, it was beautiful, she was beautiful. The dress was see-through up until her chest, the neckline along with the sleeves were made out the same netted material that covered the initial layer of the dress. The body of the dress from her chest to her was embroidered lace, it was so intricate and from her waist to feet, the dress was six layers of net and cloth. They really went all out… her tiara was also made by the warlocks, they fashion it out an old helmet, I could tell cause it literally looked like a warlock bejeweled symbol, fitting really. The veil that attached it was a mixture of net and lace, her hair was put together, and the tiara attached to her hair. She was just stunning; Brad was going to pass out.

The protector bots had made a perimeter around the ceremony site, as Cyan and Aeria did last minute touch ups to Jane. I stood talking to Reinhart and Cyan, Reinhart was called by Ikora for something and he walked away leaving me and Cyan in awkward silence.

“So…” I started, “You and Reinhart….” I said slowly.

“Yea…” She said blushing a little.

“That’s… nice” I said, why was I doing this…

“I know what you might think… after my obsession with Cayde…look… I was young, I was ballsy, and I was stupid…and I think it’s time I thanked you for setting me straight by sending me to Reinhart.” She said plainly.

“I only wanted what was good for you, Cyan, there was never bad blood in between you and I…Cayde… is…”

“The one you’re in love with” She finished. I was floored…

“I’m sorry… what?” I asked incredulously, first Banshee now Cyan… did everyone know?!

“I’m not stupid, you know… I’ve watched you fight your feelings for him, just as I initially fought my feelings for Reinhart, but love is love and you need to let it happen” she said, so, she didn’t know that we’re together she just knows I love him… good…

“Thanks, Cyan, I’ll do that” I admitted.

“Good, cause being alone and miserable when there’s a perfectly good man around is a stupid thing to do.” She said snarkily as Reinhart walked back over, to let us know that Lord Shaxx was ready to begin. She startled him when she threw herself in his arms.

“Cyan….” He looked from her to me.

“Don’t worry, I’ve told your favorite guardian about us” She said as she hugged him, he blushed and wrapped an arm around her.

“Oh…” was all he responded with.

“Congratulations, Reinhart” I smiled at him.

“Thank you” He grinned back, “And someday to you too.” He said as they walked away. Reinhart was elected as the one to give Jane away. So, we all filed in around Brad, we had Ikora, Banshee and Aeria on Brad’s side and Me, Cyan and Reinhart were to be for Jane. Considering we were in Io out in the open, we couldn’t have music, but the ambience still made it serene to watch Jane walk up the aisle and watch as Brad almost passed out, even before seeing her face. The ceremony carried on in its steady place and at intervals, I’d pass glances at Ikora who seemed pleased with everything. When Lord Shaxx, said, “You may kiss your bride” Brad took a steadying breath, after lifting Jane’s veil, then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, it took everything in us to not cheer as loud as we could.

Once the ceremony ended, we got a message from Asher Mir, that the Taken were acting very strange. Deciding it’s best to not ruin their wedding night, I teamed up with Reinhart and Aeria instead to see what Asher Mir wanted.

“How can I celebrate this night if you’re gone!” Jane pleaded with me as she held onto my left arm.

“Jane, tonight is about you and Brad, not me…I need to go check this out. I’ll try not to be long ok?” I replied to her as she launched herself in my arms, “You’re going to ruin your make-up…” I said as I rubbed her back and nodded to Brad.

“It’s going to be empty without you.” He said as he patted my shoulder.

“Try to fill it with moments of each other” I said as I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

They all boarded the Transporter ship and as Banshee was telling Aeria to stay safe out there, she lunged forward and kissed him… in front of everyone…and Banshee returned the kiss… in front of everyone… the balls you’d need for that…as the door closed, I heard Banshee go, “What?” even Reinhart was stunned into silence. 

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re doing what?!” Cayde’s voice came over the comms, startling the three of us.

“Asher Mir…” I started.

“Screw Asher Mir!” he shouted.

“No, thank you, he’s a crinkly old dude, eww” I responded.

“I literally don’t care… you’re supposed to be here.” He growled frustrated.

“I’m also supposed to be a Guardian, Cayde” I reminded him, “I’ll be quick, I promise.” I said softly.

“You better or I’ll ground you for life.” He scolded me.

“I’m hoping on it” I teased.

So much for being quick, it was a mess, we took care of Taken forces, delayed the Vex conversion of Io, once more and investigated a mysterious Warmind broadcast. Then we got dispatched into a Pyramidion to defeat, a Genesis Mind called Brakion. We’d hoped that by taking it out we could stop the conversion of Io. We, surprised Asher by actually making it into the Vex Structure and defeating Brakion. Later, from there we went to investigate the Taken acting strangely with the Vex…what we found out contradicted Asher Mir’s initial presumptions that Vex could never be “Taken” but that’s exactly what was going on, they were turning the Vex into Mindless Robots. We re-entered into the Pyramidion again, to find the source of this. It was a Taken Knight responsible for the operation. Taking him down brought an end to the Taken plot and though a few Vex managed to get away. We put out a message for other Guardians to kill on sight if found. Asher Mir was very pleased with us and I had to tell it was due to Aeria, if she didn’t study how to do code system, we wouldn’t have been able to get in. he complimented her and called her a “True prodigy” Reinhart joked, “Yes, she’s a true prodigy in exo skeleton research as well.” Making me turn to him and say, “If you only knew…” Aeria was miffed for all about 5 seconds before saying at least she got some and that’s saying more than the both of us… the little voidlock… was playing with fire…

That little side quest of mine… took a week… every day I told Cayde I’d be home the next day and the next turned into the other. When I did get back, not only was he mad at me, so were Brad and Jane… well then…I could deal with Brad and Jane being mad later but Cayde needed immediate fixing. After a couple heated disagreements and a few heated sessions, I got him to calm down a bit. I’d always think I was getting the end result and he switch it up and do something else… and the curiosity was killing me…did he… was he really built all human? With those thoughts heavy in my head, I was walking towards Ikora because she wanted to see me, but I passed by Aeria.

“What’s wrong, Little Void?” I asked as she was sitting in the corner on her haunches with her head on her knees.

“Ikora is very mad at me… I am to attend Crucible tomorrow…” She said muffled.

“Well… if I saw my most promised Warlock kissing the Gunsmith… I’d be a little miffed too…

“Oh, you don’t know…” she said as she lifted her head to me, cutting me off.

“I don’t know what?” I asked her as I frowned.

“Apparently… the lower levels have cameras.” She answered.

“Yes, I had them installed, what about them?” I said plainly.

“Well… you should have warned a sister… because…not only did I kiss Banshee in front of everyone apparently Ikora has seen us…” she flailed her hand, “Fuck in the supply closet downstairs” She said dead pan.

“Aeria! Language…and like all of it?” I asked shocked…

“Every… last… detail…even up until I was slammed against the wall while he went at it.” She said quietly.

“I’m sorry she watched all of it?” I asked I was about to kink shame Ikora.

“Nope, she showed me all of it, while she yelled at me…” Aeria said. “She said Banshee was not her problem I was… how could an upstanding Warlock be doing stuff like that in the open” she said her voice lower.

“Ok, that’s a little harsh. Let me talk to Ikora” I offered.

“You can try but my punishment has been given out and I’ve accepted…” Aeria said as she looked up at me, “Worst part is Shaxx is making me participate in Mayhem…” she added. Oh, dear sol… she’s going to get beat up…. I gently patted her on the shoulder, I couldn’t stop it… but I could be there when it happened.

The next morning, I was as nervous as a mother for my kids first performance…Cayde and I had agreed to watch Aeria’s crucible. We were joined by the rest of our known friends including Zavala and Ikora. I was little worried as to how she was going to do, I had forgotten how intensive and absolutely brutal Crucible can be. Aeria fought with all her might and won quite a few rounds, as she used the void abilities to her advantage.

“How is she doing?” asked Cyan as she walked up next to me with her arms folded.

“Pretty good, her team has won like five matches this far and we barely started” I replied.

“All of this just cause she’s in love…Ikora couldn’t be harsher” Cyan spat.

“Hey…” I warned.

“Oh, sorry it’s _Lady_ Ikora, my bad” Cyan scoffed, “You look me in the eye and say those Vanguards aren’t harsh when it comes to certain relationships? Wasn’t that you sometime back when Cayde took you out?” Cyan asked as she squinted at the monitor.

“I volunteered” I defended the Vanguard.

“You volunteered because you didn’t want them throwing hands” Cyan snarled, “Having friends in high places is good and all. But you know how it is to be one of us so bring about the changes for being one of us” Cyan said with conviction. “Relationships shouldn’t define who we are.” Cyan said getting angrier by the second. 

“Yes, but did you know why she’s actually being punished?” I asked as I turned to her, taking my eyes of the match.

“No?” Cyan replied.

“Ikora caught her on tape, doing it with Banshee in the supply closet downstairs” I whispered.

“I’m sorry what?!” Cyan yelled.

“Hey, hey, hey… Shhhh” I said as I put my hand on her mouth.

“Oh, my stars… damn Aeria, I’ve done some kinky things but damn” Cyan Admitted. I just stared at Cyan for a second, but she started tapping my shoulder and pulled my attention to the monitor. We saw Aeria, running across an open field as she fired a single round from her sniper rifle taking down a Guardian a ways away. She dodged all the grenades thrown at her, we squinted at the screen as the explosion covered the arena. My heart skipped beats, I didn’t see Aeria clear the explosions, finally when the dust settled, I saw her little figure as she took off to take cover from the new volley of grenades. As she tried to dart away from the grenade coming straight at her, she slipped on her robes and fell backwards towards the grenades.

“AERIA!!” I shouted as I ran to the Arena window, I looked and waited to see her but instead I saw Wraith… no a ghost deployed on the field is not safe. “Stop! Stop the match!! There’s a ghost on the field! Stop the match!” I shouted as I tried to get the door to the arena open. Just then I saw two sunlocks in the air about to hit her with their supers. “AERIA!!!” I shouted, as my hands flew onto my ears and I jammed my eyes shut; I didn’t want to see it I couldn’t. I had turned into Cayde’s chest as he moved with me and next to me in a flash. He tapped my shoulder to make me see, but I shook my head to afraid to see.

“It’s ok, look she’s going to be ok.” He said gently.

I turned my gaze slowly to the Arena; I was shocked and relieved to see Zavala on the field with his shield deployed over her.

“How did he…” I questioned and then saw Ikora kneeling next to Aeria, talking to her. Seeing both Vanguard on the field Lord Shaxx shut the match down and ran over to them.

The whole place was buzzing, people were rushing in and out of the Arena floor. I was watching as Ikora was still talking to Aeria, when the whole crowd around us suddenly went for silent. I turned around and saw Banshee in the doorway, my eyes went wide and if looks could set you on fire, we’d all be burnt to ash right now. Anger showing clear on his face, he made no attempt to ask us anything or say anything, he just came stomping down the corridor to the crucible door. I attempted to talk to him but Cayde put an arm around my waist and pulled me out of the way. Banshee didn’t even attempt to open the door; he punched a hole in the seam and pried it open with his bare hands as he stomped over to where Aeria was. Cayde and I took off after him, Cayde looked a little nervous in that moment. When he got to them, he still didn’t say anything to anyone, he just turned to one of the sunlock’s who was still standing around and he grabbed him by his collar as picked him up off ground. He looked like he was about to fling him right across the field.

Zavala put his on, Banshee’s shoulder, stopping, “Banshee, stop, it was not the Warlocks fault… put him down this instant” Zavala warned.

Banshee scowled at Zavala before he threw the warlock on the ground and walked over to Aeria, who was pretty banged up. she was bleeding from multiple places, bruises were forming on her pale skin, she had blood trickling down her head and some parts of her hair was singed. Wraith slowly floated over and began to heal.

“What were you thinking deploying your ghost?” Banshee shouted at her, making all of us jump.

“I—I” she couldn’t make a reply, she was trembling, clearly shaken by the whole ordeal and probably cause she felt like she caused another commotion. 

“You could have died just now, do you realize!!” he continued to shout, I tried to move forward to stop him but Cayde put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, I frowned up at him, but the serious look on his face, told me otherwise.

“Banshee…” Ikora stepped forward… oh no that would end badly.

“You had no right, Ikora…” Banshee just whipped around on her, fuming “I get it, she’s your Warlock and I get it she’s a prodigy but before all of that she’s a person… you had no right!” He snarled at Ikora and Ikora actually physically backed off. Wraith was now done healing Aeria.

“Banshee…” Aeria said as she reached out to touch his left arm. He promptly jerked away from her.

“Seems that staying near me is causing you more damage than good, so I think you and I are done here. Until you learn how to be a proper Warlock and try not to get yourself killed, you and I are done” Banshee said harshly and bounded out of the room. By this time Aeria was sobbing as she balled over her knees.

I jerked out Cayde’s arm and ran after Banshee, I caught up to him, just as rage induced.

“Banshee, what the fuck?!” I said as I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, but he was trembling.

“She could have…died…out there and it’s my fault…” He said in a low voice.

“Banshee, it was an accident… to end your relationship with her just for that?” I asked.

“I don’t want to… it hurts me too but until she can concentrate better…it’s for the best” He replied as he jerked out of my hand.

“Banshee… she lives, breathes and survives purely on you…this not how you get her to do better.” I called after him.

“Then she figures that out too…” He said and stomped off. When I returned, Aeria had stopped crying but just sat there like a doll who wouldn’t move…I took her by the shoulders and took her back to her room.

The days following, I was busy with preparation to head out on a mission, much to Cayde’s disapproval, he really meant it when he said he wanted me grounded to the tower. I didn’t mind but I also had a responsibility to who I was. I was still working with Reinhart and Aeria, as I wanted to Brad and Jane more time together, being newlyweds and all has a different feeling. I wanted them to cherish it, unlike someone else I noticed, I spent the rest of the week watching as Aeria, often tried to approach Banshee to talk to him, but he either ignored her or pulled his shutter down. It hurt to see them like this…

“Banshee…talk to her…” I said as I approached his door quietly. The door opened in a crack and I let myself in. Banshee was miserable, his shop was a mess and he, himself was a mess. I saw fatigue for the first time in an Exo’s face.

“I’m afraid of losing her…I almost lost her…” He said slowly.

“Banshee…you can’t stop certain things from happening but… are you really also going to throw away all these moments… for anger?” I asked him as I frowned at him. “Bad things happen Banshee… you can’t control them… but you can spend as much time with the person before that...” I pleaded trying to get him to see reason.

“I’d like to see how you’d handle losing the one you love” He looked straight at me, I launched myself at him and swung my left fist. I wanted to so bad to punch him, but I punched the wall instead putting a dent in it.

“Don’t you dare….” I growled at him, “Aeria was an accident, don’t you dare wish that crap on me…” I warned him.

“I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry” Banshee said as he lifted his hand to wipe the tears now falling from my eyes.

I swung away from him, “I came here to help a friend… but it seems you don’t need my help” I spat and left his shop with a bang.

Aeria had tried to talk to Banshee and Banshee tried to talk to me and none of us were having it. Cayde told me that Aeria came to talk to him about Banshee he told her, “I’m not the boyfriend go talk to the boyfriend” and that he didn’t have a suicidal girlfriend so he couldn’t help. I had gone to Banshee’s shop to pick up my new sidearm as we were going to be deployed soon.

“Amelia… I’m really sorry… please hear me out” Banshee said reaching across the counter and taking my hand.

“Okay, let’s hear it” I said as I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms.

“You said let her in… you said live those moments… you said let love happen and I did. I did so much that she now courses through my veins…I am more afraid of even seeing her get a scratch than anything that I saw that day. I’m sorry… I said those things to you but the pain you felt at the mention was the pain I was really feeling…” He said quietly.

“Then, end this Banshee and talk to her, we get deployed today and not sure when we come back…talk to her…” I said as I placed my palm on his counter.

“I will before you leave, I promise.” He said, I reached out and patted his shoulder before I walked away.

When we gathered on the landing, to leave I asked Aeria if she saw Banshee, but she said no, I looked over and Banshee’s shop was closed. Unable to wait any longer we departed, our mission was find out why a Cabal starship was in our solar system. The Vanguard determined it was not Red Legion so we decided to do some digging into the defectors of the Red legion were doing the bidding of the ship’s commander, who we found out later to be Emperor Calus himself… we had discovered that the defectors were gathering geological data from Nessus in order to turn the soil into wine. As we were on Nessus, the ship showed up and began to absorb Nessus, as this happened, we received an invitation from the Emperor himself to board the Leviathan for killing Ghaul. We accepted the invitation and embarked in the Leviathan, we fought through the ship’s ranks and crushed the Loyalists. We eventually reached the throne, we got to face off with the exiled emperor himself. We found fighting him really strange, his powers were a little off, me and Cyan decided to use our super at the same time and dealt considerable damage to him. When the smoke settled, Aeria got close to see that it was actually a robotic Automaton of Calus. The robot was about to explode and Aeria tried to somersault away, but her foot got caught in her robes and she fell backwards. Reinhart rushed over to shield her, but it was too late, she was blown several feet back by the blast. Wraith materialized without her command and tried to heal her but there was a second explosion from the robot and a piece of metal knocked straight into Wraith damaging him. We had to have her and Wraith Evac’d immediately to the tower, we were rewarded heavily by the Cabal emperor for completing his Challenge and were offered places on his ship should we desire. We humbly declined; we were most focused on getting Aeria the medical help she needed.

There was a commotion upon our arrival, the med was shouted for, people gather around Aeria who now had burns and cuts from the explosion. Wraith was short circuiting out; all of this was a mess. Banshee rushed over not angry but scared. He dropped on his knees next to Aeria as Reinhart was holding her.

“Aeria!” He called out as she gently opened her eyes and smiled at him, she attempted to lift her hand to his face, but she had no strength. He reached and picked up her hand to his face, “How did this happen…?” He asked his voice was trembling.

“Caught in a surprise explosion” I said as I kneeled down next to him.

“You all had a titan…” He snarled.

“Hey….” Aeria interjected, “Don’t…do that…” She coughed, and we all leaned closer to her

“Stop talking…” I reproached her gently. She merely shook her head and smiled.

“Don’t you ever…blame Mia or anyone…for my dumbass… I tripped again… I didn’t listen about my robes… this” She coughed, “this is on me…Don…” and she passed out.

“Aeria! Aeria wake up!” I shouted, tears now streaming down my face; this was bad. Just then the medic arrived, and they took her and wraith away. I didn’t even notice Cayde behind me holding my shoulders.

“I had her… custom robes made… in the City…” Banshee said quietly picking up the rectangle of Cloth from the floor. “I was going to give it to her before you all left but… it took me too long to get back…” He squeezed the cloth.

“Get it to her when she wakes up” I said as I reached out and squeezed his forearm.

“Will she?” he looked at me with eyes wide with fear.

“We’re are going to have to believe she will Banshee” I said as I began to sob. Cayde now was on one of his knees as he wrapped his arms around my trembling frame. He didn’t care who saw and I didn’t either.

Aeria was in the med ward for a whole 24 hours, Cayde, Banshee and I waited outside for her to wake up, but without Wraith she was healing at a very human pace. Banshee just paced back and forth, not stopping even for a second, I sat leaning onto Cayde as he had his arm wrapped around me. I couldn’t stop my mind from imagining the worst. I wanted her to be okay… I needed her to be okay… the others had come to find out how she was, I heard Ikora was helping to fix Wraith, she apparently has been working on him nonstop. Wraith was finally fixed and brought back to us, Banshee took Wraith from the Warlock as I thanked him, Banshee rushed over to Aeria to have Wraith heal her back to health. I never thought I’d see Banshee so gentle ever again as he wrapped his arms around Aeria and kissed her softly.

“I’m so sorry.” He said as he touched his forehead to hers, “I love you very, very much and will never ever keep you away from me ever again…” He said and he hugged her again. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as her little arms could. By this time Cayde and I walked over to the other side of the bed.

“I love you too, Banshee” She muttered as he near smothered her with kisses again.

“Also take off your robes” Banshee said dead pan.

“What?!” I shouted

“I’m going to burn them myself…” He said

“Oh, yea I agree with that” I said, and I sat on the bed.

“You’re not allowed to wear anything not custom made” He added and reached for the button on her neck. I shot up from the bed and grabbed Cayde’s wrist.

“Ok! This is where we leave” I said as I rushed Cayde out of the room.

“Princess…” Banshee called out to me, I turned around to face him, “Thank you… for everything” He said.

I scrunched my nose at him as I shook my head to him, “That’s what friends are for” I said, and I smiled at him.

“Then, I’m glad you’re my friend…” He said, as he turned back to Aeria, last thing I saw him do was kiss Aeria again as I walked out.

Cayde and I walked out of the med ward holding hands, I was done hiding, if anything Aeria and Banshee had showed us. It’s to treat love like it was meant to be, free and without guilt. I no longer cared of the stares we got, that a Vanguard was holding a Hunter’s hand. The whispers no longer bothered me, I wanted to spend every waking free moment with this man for the rest of my life. So much for keeping the secret…


	10. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of happy happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so sorry as usual i went MIA with school and work near killing me. but I hope to be back on a usual uploading schedule now. anyhow a lot of surprises and a fun things in the next chapter hope all of you like it. thank you again for hanging around and reading, leaving kudos and comments. hope you guys enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it. so without further ado, onwards!

Aeria was back to full health after a couple of days, but the whispers and rumors about her spread like wildfire calling her the “Suicidelock” it made me really angry. All of what happened was not Aeria’s fault, the tower gossip tree was just the worst. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind for now, I was going to see Ikora, she mentioned she needed my help on something. As I crossed by Banshee’s shop, I saw Aeria, sitting on the counter talking and laughing with Banshee as he worked, seems like the rumors didn’t bother her. We may call her the little one, but man was she stronger than us, look at her just picking up where she can and moving on. I could only hope for half the grace as her when faced with something that bad. Smiling I turned and made my way down to Ikora, who I saw was pacing circles on her carpet frantically.

“You’re going to wear holes into it, you know” I called out to her as I stepped down the stairs, she whipped around and rushed over to me.

“Amelia, you’re here! I need your help” She said as she rushed back to her table, she picked up a shutdown ghost and turned to me, “This is Sagira, she is the Ghost of—”

“Osiris…” I interjected unintentionally.

“Yes!” Ikora seemed glad I knew, “She showed up on Mercury and she has not been responding, we have no idea where Osiris is…I need you to go to Mercury and find him, please” She said with fear and worry in her eyes. “If I could trust anyone else, I would not send you but…”

“It’s ok, Ikora… I’ll go, let me get my fireteam together and we’ll go, I promise” I said as I put my hands on her shoulder, she smiled at me and nodded her head.

As if reading my mind, Brad and Jane came into Bazaar, we were talking about Sagira and about heading out to Mercury. When I noticed Jane was looking a little pale, her lips were dry, and she had slight dark circles.

I frowned as I approached her, “Jane? Are you alright?” I asked as I put my hand on her left arm.

She was now sweating, her hands went to her stomach and mouth, “I’m not sure, I don’t feel good…” She said, looking a bit unfocused, “I feel like I’m going to be sick” She said as she started to make regurgitation sounds and looked around frantically for a trash bin. Not finding out she pushed me out of the way and sprinted for one of Ikora’s flowerpots and proceeded to empty her lunch in there.

Ikora’s face scrunched up at the sight as she turned to me, I was just as shocked and couldn’t move. Jane then stood up slowly and turned to us wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I’m ok, it must’ve bee—” She barely finished her sentence when was saw her close her eyes and go down with a loud “Wham”. Brad was next to her in a flash, I shouted for the medic and then ran to Jane.

“Jane!... Jane wake up! Jane baby please say something!” Brad called out to her frantically. He was now sweating too his hair came fluffing forward as he tried to rouse her.

“Brad!” I tried to get his attention, he lifted his head to me in a snap as he laid her head down on his thigh, “How long has this been happening? Has she seen the medic yet?” I asked trying to get him to focus.

“I don’t know—a couple of days?” He replied still unfocused with fear, “We thought it was something she ate and so she dismissed it.” He said as he shook his head and looked down at her. He caressed her cheek as he moved her hair off it. By then the medic had showed up and took her to the med ward, the three of us rushed over as well.

This scene was familiar, Brad was pacing in front of the door, his robes flipping and swishing just as frantically as him. He was making me dizzy, Ikora sat next to me as she had right arm laced into my left. Occasionally I’d reach over and give her hand a squeeze, she’d lean over and touch her forehead to my shoulder. It was two hours before the medic walked out and boy did it feel like an eternity. When the medic walked out, he was pale as a sheet of paper. To begin with, the medic was an old man, he looked like he could fall over if a strong gust of wind caught him. He almost fully bald, he wore glasses and had a little hunch. But he was sharp as a tac, the way he walked you’d think he was not very steady, but his hands were the steadiest in the whole tower and he was extremely precise in his work. But right now, the poor old man looked like he was about to collapse as well. Ikora jumped up from beside me and ran over to him, just as Brad whipped around and rushed over as well, she took his hand in hers.

“Dr. Haru, what happened to her?” Ikora asked worry showing on her face.

“Well… Vanguard and…who are you?” He asked in a shaky and nasally voice.

“I’m her husband…My name’s Brad.” Brad responded as he frowned at the doctor.

“Well… Vanguard and husband Brad, Jane is alright… she’s just sleeping right now…However…” He said as he looked in between them making me stand up and walk over as well.

“However?” I asked.

“Ah Chosen One…” He said as he smiled at me, boy did he get distracted easy… “I’ve never seen this among Guardians, but husband Brad depending on how you take to news… I’m pleased and afraid to say your wife Jane is pregnant” He said quite plainly.

“What?!” Ikora shouted. My jaw hit the floor and Brad hands that were holding the doctor slowly slid down, as he backed away in shock muttering, “Pregnant” over and over again.

“I’m just as shocked as you are, Vanguard” He said to Ikora, “But she really is with child.” He said rubbing his chin and nodding his head.

“How far along?” I asked I couldn’t talk.

“I’d say about a month… give or take.” He said thoughtful. “I’m sorry to say Chosen One but you’ll need a new Titan for your fireteam.” He just finished as we watched Brad run his fingers through his hair making it stand up in spikes. he suddenly stopped, looked at us all wide eyed as he ran his hands down his face.

“I’m going to be a dad…” He said silently and then like that he just hit the floor, fainting as well.

The doctor walked over to him and checked him, looking up at me he said, “Scratch that, you may need a whole new fire team. This one is out of commission as well” I shook my head giggling as I heard frantic footstep rushing down the corridor, I turned to see Zavala, Lord Shaxx and Cayde running towards us.

“What of Jane?” Zavala asked hurriedly as he skidded to a stop.

“Jane alright” Ikora said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Then why the commotion and why is twinkle toes on the floor?” Cayde asked as he moved to me.

“Zavala, we may need to retire Jane as both a Titan and a Guardian” Ikora said.

“Why? You just said she was ok” Zavala asked turned to Ikora.

“Is it bad?” Lord Shaxx interjected.

“No, it’s good” I said.

“Depends on how you take the news.” The doctor added as he helped Brad sit up.

“Is someone going to say what’s happening without all the suspense?” Cayde piped up, earning a playful scowl from me as I rolled my eyes at him.

“Jane is…I don’t know by what miracle, but Jane is…with child.” I said carefully.

“What did you say?” Zavala ask wide -eyed, I thought I saw Lord Shaxx brace against the wall with his hand. Even Cayde now stood up straight his hands coming off his hips.

“How did twinkle toes…even?” Cayde muttered.

“I assure you it has nothing to with fruit loop here…” The Doctor interjected, “The Titans entire anatomy is unique, though being a Guardian, she is very much… for lack of a better term alive… I’m unsure if it is due to her being a Guardian for only four years or there’s no other explanation. But the fact stands Jane is pregnant and can no longer be a Titan or a Guardian or be on a Fireteam.” He said as he looked between all of us while he spoke. “and fruit loop here will need to be grounded as well” He said gesturing to Brad, “She cannot have any more stress, or the child and mother will be at risk” He said.

“Can… we see her?” Brad finally spoke as he sat up slowly.

“You can…” The doctor said to Brad, as Brad took off without another word into the med ward, making the doctor shake his head, “the rest of you, however, will have to come back when she’s a bit more rested and stable. She cannot be near high commotion activities either.” The doctor said and went back into the med ward, leaving all of stunned for a long minute.

All of us returned to the top, in stunned silence… we parted ways very unsure of what to do in this situation. Zavala went off to retire Jane from the titan’s temporarily, he wanted her opinion in the matter before making permanent changes. I retired my entire fireteam also temporarily, me and Ikora were trying to figure out who am I going to go to mercury with. Overhearing us Cyan had walked over.

“What’s all this?” She asked watching Ikora pace.

“It’s a little complicated” I replied, “Jane is out of commission temporarily as so I’m missing a fireteam…” I said worriedly.

“Take Reinhart” Cyan said plainly, “I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”

“That would mean splitting your fireteam apart” I replied with confusion.

“Well, Reinhart and I have decided it’s best I stay with Elise, because between the both of us, he spoils her rotten. He gives her whatever she asks and does whatever she wants. So, it’s better I stay back and look after her instead” She said sounding all motherly. I liked this Cyan very much. “But tell me sparkles is going” referencing Brad, “Because new robes or not, I am not comfortable with the squirt going… apart from her clothes she’s too curious for her own good, gets into things she shouldn’t and goes looking for trouble instead more often than not. Reinhart won’t say it, but he’s had a tough time with her.” Cyan admitted making my eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Yea… about that… Brad’s also temporarily retired” I said through awkward clenched teeth.

“Then, no, Reinhart is not going on dangerous missions with a Suicidelock” Cyan spat.

“You watch your mouth” Ikora stepped forward.

“Or what? _Lady_ Ikora” Cyan challenged.

“That’s enough, Cyan” Came Reinhart’s voice from behind her, she closed her eyes and let out a breath.

“What is going on here… I sent you to find Amelia not pick a fight with her” Reinhart scolded her gently.

“She wants you on a Fireteam with that suicidal warlock, she’s going to get her fireteam killed at some point.” Cyan shouted.

“No, I won’t” great, Aeria…who was now coming down the stairs, in perfectly fitting robes. “You think I don’t understand all the stubborn things I’ve done. We’ve been there Cyan, where we think we are the only ones right and everyone else just wants to fuck us over” She said haughtily. “Difference is I’ve learned quite fast which fight I can afford to pick, and which fight I should rather stay away from, unlike somebody else.” She taunted Cyan.

“Yea…you say that now, pipsqueak, we’ll talk the day you kill a fireteam.” Cyan spat turned around and stomped away.

“I’m sorry about that… Cyan’s been on edge lately.” Reinhart said softly.

“Yea, that’s been going around a lot…” I muttered. not willing to address the not so elephant in the room, we move on to discussing our mission. Reinhart clocked it in for about a week, our main goal was to get Sagira back so we can figure out where Osiris went.

Our ships were ready, Cayde was informed and he very begrudgingly let me go, I’m pretty sure if he had the choice, he’d just give me the Vanguard title and tie me to the tower. He joked about it a lot but then would always mutter something about the hunter dare being something like a fake race and then drop the idea. I kind of felt he knew as much as me that I belonged out there for better or for worse.

“Coming up on Mercury.” Aeria called out pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Copy that, we are going to follow the coordinates given to us by Ikora and figure out how to wake Sagira up.” I said as we dived into Mercury.

Our arrival on Mercury was met with a ton of Vex, while fighting through them in the fields of Glass, we came across a certain Brother Vance, he was a follower of Osiris, I found that interesting. We attempted to get into infinite forest but are unable to, Aeria tried breaking the code but was unsuccessful. Instead, we were greeted by swarms of Descendent Vex, I had switched my ability back to Void to aid Aeria in her supers, my Void bow had a new ability this time, I conjured my bow and fired three round arrows tethering all the enemies in one spot, Aeria then conjured her super, the Nova Warp, where she teleported in the middle all the tethered enemies and exploded into void energy, disintegrating all of them. Yep, Voidlocks are just as scary as any other lock…by clearing all the hostiles the lockdown on the Lighthouse was lifted and we were able to speak to Brother Vance, who was pleased we brought Sagira to him, he said we could help revive in her with a Sect of Cultists in the EDZ. Between brother Vance and the Vex we wasted two days in the Mercury and now travelled to EDZ.

Following Vance’s coordinates, I hijacked a heavy pike and reached the temple the cultist set up in the Radio Tower. Unfortunately, we were too late those cursed Fallen, had raided the Radio Tower and killed all the Cultists inside. The Fallen were still in the tower, we engaged and were able to defeat them before they dismantled any machinery that could help revive Sagira. When I put Sagira into the machine to revive her she, however dematerialized and her spirit took over Radar’s shell, to which Radar was not one bit pleased. Though Sagira was occupying Radar’s shell, she was not fazed by it, said we should head back to Mercury to find Osiris. Telling her we first needed to head back to the Tower, we departed homeward. It was already near sundown when I got to the Tower, I was a little tired, been out of fighting shape it seems. I walked over to my room and opened my door, the sight I was greeted to made me snap it shut again.

“Tess… why are there two naked people in my room?” I called over to Tess with a shaky voice.

“Hello, love… didn’t Cayde tell you? He was supposed to at least, for whatever protocol reason you’re moved into the Vanguard building closer to the Vanguard” She said, “Sorry, girl wish I knew I would’ve warned you.” She said sympathetically.

“Nah, Thanks I have a bone to pick with certain Vanguard” I muttered and stomped off towards Cayde.

“Good luck with that…” Tess called out. “Oh, by the way, you’re on the same floor as the Vanguard, room 402” She finished and dismissed her comm, 402? That was right down from Cayde… was he crazy? I was taking off my armor as I stormed way to his room.

The moment his door opened, I threw my armor on the floor, making him turn. For some reason he didn’t have his external armor on today.

“Welcome back, my princess” He said in a little surprise. I stepped forward and the door slid closed behind me.

I stormed over to him, “What do you think you’re doing?” I shouted.

“What am I doing?” He asked confused.

“My room! you’ve moved it three doors down! Without asking, what will people say?” I shouted frantically as I paced.

“Oh, I was going to tell you, but you left already…so I figured.” He said as he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing, “That it’ll be a nice surprise” he said as he turned me to him.

“It was a surprise alright!” I said incredulously, “two naked people surprising!” I added.

“Wow, ok, that was not expected. Geez why don’t people lock doors anymore.” He said matter of factly.

“Is that really the point here?” I asked with my arms crossed.

“Listen…” He said as he sighed and stepped closer to me, “I figured I can’t ground you… not completely at least…” He whispered poutily as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, ugh, there he goes…doing that thing he does where I agree with him cause…I’m entirely distracted by him, “and since you want to continue this sneak around cause I’m the Vanguard thing.” He continued as he lowered his head and kissed my neck, “Which is crazy by the way, I figured if I moved you closer, sneaking would be a lot easier to do.” He said as he walked me backwards into the table behind me.

“How does it make it easier?” I asked clearly distracted by his wandering hands. He grabbed my hips and lifted me on to the table, as he wrapped my legs around him.

“The closer the better.” He whispered to me and kissed me, “Didn’t you miss at all this past week? Cause I dearly have…” He said as he kissed a trail down my neck and his right arm was going up my shirt.

“I did ver—” before I could even get those words out, Cayde’s door slid open, in the doorway stood a very angry, very scary Ikora.

“Ikora… I can explain” Cayde said as he pulled his hand out of my shirt and set me down on my feet.

“Explain what!!” She yelled not holding back, she stormed over to us and pushed us apart, “Do you have any idea how wrong this is?!!” She was beyond mad and I was beyond scared for my life and Cayde’s. “You’re a Vanguard, Cayde! You have a reputation and a responsibility to the tower that doesn’t include, putting Guardians on tables!” She shouted as she pointed to the table behind me as she frowned at Cayde.

“I know how that looked but—” Cayde tried to say something

“But what! It’s not what it is?! Unbelievable! And you?” She turned to me and I felt like I was on the almighty again with the sun’s scorching ray burning me, except right now I couldn’t run, or move or speak. “You have the audacity to do this while others are working?!” She spat as her gaze burnt holes in me.

“Ikora… I—” I was choking on my own words, attempting to choke back my tears forming in my eyes.

“It’s not her fault, Ikora” Cayde tried to protect me.

“Oh, yea sure Cayde, she magically and innocently fell in your bed.” Ikora grunted at him.

“We didn’t get that far” Cayde added making her fume more.

“You are going to Zavala, let’s see how forgiving he’s going to be” She snarled at me and grabbing me by my right elbow and dragged me out of Cayde’s room.

“Ikora, come on, you’re being a bit harsh.” Cayde said as he followed us, jogging to keep up with Ikora’s angry strides. I was shaking like a leaf. She’s going to tell Zavala, what will he do…will he ask me never to return to the tower? No please no… Ikora didn’t stop for the elevator, she just stomped past it and dragged me down the stairs with Cayde calling after her. I was scared into silence I just went with her; I knew better than to protest right now. She burst through the doors, into the Bazaar causing everyone to look at us, I physically shrank, there were whispers and a crowd started to form. Ikora stormed down the stairs in the Bazaar dragging me with her and swung me around her to land me onto her Warlock carpet in the Bazaar. Cayde came around and behind me trying to calm her down but she wasn’t having it.

“You think you could hide it? How long were you’ll planning on going behind our backs?!” She shouted. I was now physically trembling as I choked back the tears welling in my eyes, I wrung my hands nervously unable to look her in the eyes. “Wait till Zavala gets here” She threatened.

“Wait, till I get her for what?” came Zavala’s voice making me, whip my head up, he was furious too. His brows were netted together, and his teeth clenched as he stopped next Ikora, I took a shaky step back. They both looked so thunderously angry right now.

“Did you know, Zavala? That our favorite Guardian was seeing her Vanguard behind our backs!” Ikora snarled.

“What did you say?!” Zavala’s voice boomed, “How dare you two… have you no respect for the Vanguard? For the tower?!” He yelled, I looked around my eyes blurry with tears and fear. I thought I saw Brad and Jane and then I thought I saw Aeria and Banshee with Reinhart nearby… but I couldn’t dare keep my head up, the weight of Ikora and Zavala stormy gaze made me lower my head.

“Don’t you think it’s time Zavala?” Ikora said in lower angry voice, “That she knew the truth about Cayde?” Ikora spat as he turned her head towards him.

“Hmph, why should we?” Zavala replied, “Let her ask Cayde himself…go ask your Vanguard the truth, Guardian” Zavala snarled.

My head lifted in a snap at that, as I frowned a tear rolled down my cheek and I slowly turned around to Cayde, who was standing there in silence as he looked at me and made no reply.

“Cay—de?” I stammered, when suddenly a loud boom went off nearby making me physically jump, as a firework flew to the sky behind Cayde and went off with the word “Will” then another boom “You” and another “marry” one more “me” at this point my hand rose to my mouth as I tried to hold back my tears, but they flowed for a different reason. Cayde shifted as he counted the boom’s

“That’s not right... there should be five.” He said as he pulled out Ace and held a finger to me, “Just a second, love.” He said and ran over to the railing, he fired a single round setting off the last firework before the others disappeared. It flew up and first made a question mark at the end of “me” and then the question mark turned into a heart. Making me cry and giggled at same time, typical Cayde. The words now started to fade away and as I lowered my eyes back to Cayde, he had gotten down on one knee and was holding a small box, which he opened with a snap. In it was a very simple gold band with some writing on it.

“Amelia, I may not be the easiest man to love and I’ve proven this multiple times. Yet, you still stay…you make me want to be better, you make me want to do better… I can’t give you everything a person should have but as you say you just want all of me and I promise you. I will love you with everything I have in me for as long as time shall give us, what I’m trying to say is…Amelia Scott, will you marry a very troublesome Vanguard, like me and keep him out of trouble?” He finished.

I was a little too stunned and shaken but I was so very happy…I didn’t have the words they wouldn’t come out and so all I did was nod my head saying yes to him. He launched himself from the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me in circles before setting me down. I reached up and kissed him a little too hard.

“Ow…” I muttered; he pushed my hair out of my face as he looked down at me.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry, did it hurt?” He asked running his thumb over my lip, I shook my head and jumped up to kiss him again.

By this time, the crowd that gathered around us, erupted in cheers and claps startling me, bringing my attention back to Ikora and Zavala. I rushed over to Ikora who was smiling at this point.

“Ikora, how—what?” I asked very confused and still a little afraid.

“Darling, we’ve known for months now… when Cayde mentioned he wanted to propose to you. I said I wanted revenge for you not telling us yourself that you two were together and—”

“And we came with this plan, much to Cayde’s refusal” Zavala said interjecting in front of Ikora.

“I cannot believe you guys!” I shouted relief rushing through me, “I was so scared…” I said trembling.

“We’re sorry to frighten you but this was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up” Ikora said as she hugged me tight and wiped away my tears.

“I still can’t believe you guys did this together…” I shook my head at them.

“When you are once a fireteam…” Zavala said as Cayde walked up to me and put arm around my hip to hold me.

“You’re always a Fireteam, even in a disagreement” Cayde added as Zavala put his right hand in Cayde’s shoulder and Cayde did the same back. Ikora still had her left arm on my shoulder so Zavala lifted his left arm and put it around Ikora’s shoulder and sort of, kind of had a group hug.

The theatrics died down and the celebration started, there was food brought out on to the tower, with drinks and desserts. Everyone came to the Bazaar; we were congratulated by many. I saw Brad and Jane, rushed over to them to talk to them.

Jane was being very careful in her movements right now, as she gently wrapped her arms around my shoulder and hugged me to her. She had tears in her eyes when she let go me, Brad gently rubbed her back and wiped her tears away before pulling me into a big tight hug.

“How are you doing?’ I asked Jane as I gently put my hand on her stomach. She put her hand over mine and smiled.

“Good, it’s unbelievable but we are going to do this together.” She said as she looked over to Brad who nodded and smiled at her. He then wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her to him gently.

“You two will do great” I said as my voice cracked, and tears trickled down.

“We are going miss being your fireteam…” Jane said quietly as she lowered her head to hide her tears. I put my right hand on jane’s cheek, lifting her head and my left on Brad’s cheek as I shook my head.

“We are not just a Fireteam, we are a family, not flying together doesn’t mean not being together. Always together…” I said softly.

“Always as one.” We said in Unison as I hugged both of them, that phrase started as a warning for Brad and his single-handed theatrics, but it became a quote we came to follow and a reminder we were always there for one and another. By this time Cayde came bounding over.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s with all these water works, this is supposed to be happy moments…” He said as he reached over hugged Jane gently. “Mama bear you’re not supposed to be upset like this, Junior Bear wouldn’t like it” He said as he tapped her nose with his index finger and she nodded her head, as she sniffled and smiled up at him.

“You better take care of my family” She said with her sky-blue eyes wide as she tried and failed to be scary. Cayde pretended to be scared as he raised his hands and backed away a little, but he then put his right hand on his heart.

“With every beat that this heart can muster, I promise” He said seriously.

“You’ll have hell to pay if you so much as so hurt a hair on her head” Brad said to Cayde.

“And… you’re making this threat…twinkles toes?” Cayde asked turned to Brad.

“Oh, no I don’t cash in on bets I can’t win. I was more talking about the Titan approaching us” Brad said and he lifted his chin to behind us. as I turned around, I saw Reinhart come up to us.

“Reinhart!” I said as he put his hands under my arms and picked me up like he would Elise and hugged me tightly, setting me down he lifted my chin with his index finger and studied my face.

“Hmmm, you just proposed to her and she’s already crying… I don’t know about this union” Reinhart said squinting at Cayde.

“Happy tears I assure you.” Cayde said as he pulled me out of Reinhart’s arms and into his own. Making Reinhart laugh a thunderous laugh before he looked down at Cayde. I never really paid attention to how large Reinhart was, he seemed a whole foot or two taller than Cayde as he towered over him.

“However, if you so much as so hurt a single hair on her head… you’ll have hell to pay” Reinhart warned Cayde.

“Called it” Brad interjected.

“I’m asking her to marry me, why does everyone want to hurt me?!” He said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

“Because you’re asking for the hand of our favorite Guardian” Came Aeria’s voice from behind Reinhart, Banshee was with her as they held hands as walked up together.

“It’s good to see you happy, bud” Banshee said as he patted Cayde on the shoulder.

“And you too” Cayde said as he looked at their hands together.

“Life is mysterious” Banshee said softly.

Cayde looked down at me and kissed my forehead, “That it truly is, my friend.” He said.

Ikora called out to us to come sit down and eat, Amanda, Tess and Cyan joined us at this moment. There seemed to be tension still between Aeria and Cyan, but they didn’t show it in this moment. Amanda did a dramatic fake cry that Cayde seduced me away from her and that they should fight for me right now. Tess chided her, making her sit back down and told her to be quiet, Amanda actually listened. After quite a bit of drinking and eating, Cyan suddenly slammed her mug down and stood up shakily. I thought she was going to start a fight.

“Alright! Let’s play the game of who found out first.” She slurred and pointed two wavy finger at Cayde and me, “About these two” and she dropped back down.

Amanda’s hand shot up but so did Ikora’s and Zavala’s and Banshee’s, I was in very much shock and curious to know when and where.

“I’m pretty sure it’s me.” Amanda said also very drunk, she rested her cheek in her palm as she supported herself on her elbow. “You guys wouldn’t believe the guts on these two… I thought Aeria was bad, but these two…was it a couple weeks or months ago.” She said frowning, “Ah fuck it, sometime recently” She said as she waved her left hand in the air, “I caught these two getting it behind some tarp in the Hanger and get this, this motherfucker” She said pointing to Cayde, “Had his entire hand inside my girls shirt, you know right here” She said as she made a gesture to her chest, earning shocked gasps from everyone and snide looks to Cayde who rolled his eyes. “And this one,” She pointed at me, “Lied to me…she really said she “dropped” a screw” She said making air quotes. “Yea, right” She slurred, “You dropped a screw alright, him right in my Hanger. I need to get that placed sanitized now” She grunted.

“Oh, no Amanda that was later” Ikora piped up, “I found out earlier than that” She recalled as she picked up her glass and stared into it as if she was willing the memory away, “We were at The Farm and I needed to talk to Amelia and came around the corner of the Barn door and I see these two.” She gestured to us with her hand that was holding her glass. “He’s got his arms around her waist, kissing her as he leaned against this beam and this snarky fucker” She spat drunkenly, “he opened his eyes, looked right at me and held up his finger to say wait a second. Can you believe the balls of this…ugh.” She shuddered the memory away.

“I was first” Zavala suddenly piped up and he slammed his glass down, he too was drunk, nice, “I caught them as soon as our guardian came back after defeating the Almighty. I saw them in the very place I stand everyday…the memory just burns as I spend every day there” Zavala said wide eyed as if he was reliving a war memory. “Cayde had her backed against the railing as they kissed. I had gone to bring them to the Bazaar but had to send another person in my steed.” He said still very wide-eyed. I was so very embarrassed…I cannot believe they all knew why the hell did I think of hiding it then…

Tess added that she had brought Cayde some supplies to his room one early morning, since he wasn’t in the hanger and found me in his room asleep on his bed. So, the memory was real… she conveniently left out I was butt naked in that moment. Brad said he saw me a few times, sneaking away from our work to go see Cayde, he’s caught us more than once in a corner kissing. Banshee recalled seeing Cayde put me on a supply crate right here in the Bazaar… so he did see... wow… the night went on with people talking about how in many various ways we were caught long before I needed to keep it a secret… ugh I was exhausted with all of this…it’s finally over though.

Each person picked up the other and made their way to their respective rooms, Brad had chosen not to drink, since Jane cannot and in order to not give her strain of taking care of a drunk Brad. So, they were fine, they came by, each kissed me on my cheeks and slipped away. Reinhart though being drunk still managed to pick up a very drunk Cyan and walk back to their room. Tess and Amanda helped Lord Shaxx get to where he was going, while Tess was quite alright, Amanda and Lord Shaxx were being loud and singing some out of tune song. The highlight of this night was Ikora and Zavala both were very drunk but refused our help to get to their rooms. They stumbled, laughed, and walked again and stumbled again. It was like watching the blind lead the blind. We just kind of corralled them to the elevator and let them go their way after that. Aeria, Banshee, Cayde and me walked together for a while as we went to the landing. We parted ways with them at Banshee’s shop as he needed something before, he took Aeria to her room.

Not bothering with it, we went our merry way to the spot where Zavala is haunted by our kiss…I stretched as I was feeling the buzz from the alcohol, Cayde wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, he was holding the little ring box.

“I didn’t get a chance to put this on you.” He said as he pulled out the ring from the box and slipped it on my finger. It had the engraving _“My Princess ♥ your Cayde”_ it made me smile as I turned around as kissed him with as much passion I could muster, because my heart was right now filled with a whole of affection for him. “Let’s go home” He said as he grabbed my hand, and we took off towards his room.

We were just crossing by Banshee’s shop, when we heard a loud clatter of things hit the floor, it was metal sounding as they pinged in the air. It stopped us in our tracks, we wanted to look but, a loud bang on the shutter followed by another bang, as if someone was slammed against it. Then we realized what going on because a mixture of noises filled the air. The constant rapid banging on the shutter, teamed with a lot of moaning and grunting. You didn’t need to be a genius to figure what was happening in that moment…. It was when the bangs got faster and louder that I had to ask…

“How are they doing that…” It just slipped out, I whipped my head to look at Cayde and he had this look I couldn’t decipher.

“I know how… let me show you” He said as he took towards his room. 

When we got to his room, I walked over to the floor to ceilings windows, we were high enough to where we could only see the edge of the Bazaar but get a whole view of the city. I heard rustling come from behind me, I turned around to see Cayde by this time had already taken everything off from the waist up. He was now unholstering Ace and set it down with the rest of his armor. he then walked towards me, his hips had this sensual sway to them as he walked and I loved every movement, when he came around the bed, I noticed he had taken his boots off as well…this would be my first time seeing his feet, like the rest of his body they were in the color scheme of blue plates in top and cream sockets by his toes and ankles. It was so fascinating, but I was distracted from them when he came closer to me, I instinctively backed into the window.

He leaned down to look at me as he whispered, “So, my princess, do you want to find out if I was built that way?” I felt heat rise to my cheeks, he reached for my right hand and put my palm flat on his stomach, I didn’t feel the usual cold from him, he was revving on hot just like me right now. I lowered my gaze to my hand and followed it as I slid my hand to the front of his pants. I tucked my index finger in it, I heard him take in a quiet sharp breath, with the help of thumb I undid the button and then holding the zipper of his pants I pulled it down. My hands were now trembling I was not sure what I was going to find. I took a deep breath and reached for the flaps of his pants and pulled it apart. What I saw… the sight that welcomed me… made my jaw drop… through the floor all the way down to earth. I lifted my gaze to his eyes, and he was grinning, I looked back down and…I still couldn’t believe my eyes. I lifted a very unsteady left hand to hold it from the underside. It was really real… I was holding in my very shocked and unsteady hand…Cayde’s very much awake and throbbing member…I was breathing very deeply to keep myself focused… it was so aesthetically pleasing I mused as I rubbed it from tip to base. The material itself was some type of silicon rubber but it felt so skin like, I made a double take as I used my right hand to feel the skin on my left forearm and my left hand was rubbing it. The tip and the middle was blue in color and the outer layers were cream in color. I was hypnotized by the sensation of it that I just kept running my hand up and down all over it. It wasn’t until Cayde braced his hands on the glass behind me, making a clinking sound that I realized what I was doing.

“Easy there, tiger… you’re playing a bit dangerous right now.” He drawled out as his breath was as erratic as mine, I saw it as clear day that hazy aroused look in his eyes and I was loving every second of it. I moved my hands to the band of his pants as I pushed it off his hips and they crumbled around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, it took everything to will myself to breath. My gaze floated over his entire body taking in this sight, burning it in my mind like a fire brand. His legs were combination of fiber muscles with blue plates on his thighs, cream plates on his knees and blues plates on his calves again. From head to toe…he was quite the breathtaking and attractive specimen, built with much care. He made quick work of helping me out of my clothes and throwing them to the side. He stepped closer to me as he put his left hand on my hip as his right hand slid up my body, he cupped my right breast as he leaned in to kiss me, as he leaned into me his tip nudged against my clit. I moaned into his mouth as his kisses got deeper and hungrier. As he massaged and teased my breast as he started to sway his hips back and forth, slowly by slowly, he broke through my folds and now stroking me with his entire length. I threw my head backwards as I arched my hips into his movement. He moved his left hand moved from my hip up to my other breast, I didn’t know which sensation to concentrate on, his fingers that teased my nipples and drove me wild or his entire length as the tip first slid across my clit to slid all the back and nudge my opening also driving me very wild.

He suddenly grunted and pulled away as I moaned disappointedly, I heard him chuckled before he wrapped his right arm around my waist and put his left hand on my right butt cheek, in one swift movement he lifted me up and sandwiched me between the glass and his body. I held on to him by wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt his tip twitched by my opening to rhythm of his heartbeat as he searched my face as to ask for permission. I smiled at him and loosened my arms, lowering myself onto him. I was pleasantly surprised by the sheer girth of him, I didn’t get far, I had taken him by just the tip and the sensation set me off like a fire. Desire taking me over, I rocked my hips back and forth, taking him in little by little, feeling the sensation wholly. When I had him about halfway in, he shifted his right hand from my waist to cup my other butt cheek as he pulled back slowly and thrust back into me slowly. He was being very careful and very gentle, each time he pushed back in me, he went a little deeper each time. Once he was fully inside me, he pulled back all way to the tip and slid it all the way in, to the base, he did this over and over again, rhythmically slow. He would occasionally thrust a couple times fast and slow back down to this slow pace. I had no a care in the world as I held on to him for dear life and moan into every thrust and out of every thrust. Eventually he picked up the pace of his thrusts, they weren’t hard they were just fast with apt precision. My body moved in unison with his thrusts as they got faster and faster. His tip rubbing against my insides and his length filling me, rubbing against every inch of me, drove me to the edge. Before I could stop it, my climax hit me, my body crumbled in his arms as it shuddered and trembled, I rode my orgasms for as long as he kept thrusting, he then slowed down his pace and came to a stop. The world was spinning when I opened my eyes, he gently pulled out of me and set me down on my feet. I hung onto the glass behind for support as my breath raked through my body. 

“If you think we’re done, you’re highly optimistic” He said his voice raspy and heavy with desire. He took me by the shoulder and turned me around to face to windows. He then took both my hands and brought them over my head, he caught both my wrist in his right hand as he pinned them there. Pulling my hips back to him and positioning his tip to my opening again, he leaned in, “Remember when I told you, one day you won’t be able to walk?” he said as he bit my shoulder, making me moan, “That would be today” he said and just thrust his entire length into me hard. I cried out both in pleasure and shock, he was done asking for permission, he was done being gentle and he was done holding back. he pulled back and slammed right back into me, each time was harder than the last, as his left hand pulled me back into every thrust, making it that much more harder and that much more pleasurable. He grunted again and let go of my arms and I braced myself against the glass as he now began thrusting not only harder but faster. As he picked up the pace, he picked up the impact, I was so lost into the momentum, my vision was blurry, my breath and the heat from my body was fogging up the glass as I braced myself against it. I couldn’t hold out any longer, my insides clamped down on him again as my climax threatened to erupt around him again. I heard him breath huskily as he reached his left hand in between my legs from the front and teased my clit with his middle finger, that did it, my body convulsed in an orgasmic mess as I jerked and shuddered. I felt him thrust quickly a few times before his body went still and he twitched inside of me. If there had been an end result, I didn’t know and what it was I also didn’t know. But I took every bit of it in, he put his hands palm down on the window and he steadied himself. He then, gently pulled out of me and I turned around, I watched with aroused intrigued as he actually went flaccid. He not only reduced in length but also in girth until it retraced into him. I reached out with my right hand and ran it across his groin, he giggled huskily.

“That tickles” He said as he took a hold of my arms, “Let’s get you to the bed before you end up on the floor.” He said as I was precariously holding on to the window. he then threw my left arm over his shoulder as he wrapped his right arm around me and left arm under my knees to scoop me up. He threw back to covers, laid me down gently and then got onto the bed as well, rolling on his side he pulled the covers around me and himself. With much difficulty I rolled on my side and cuddled to him, he tried to reach for a pillow to put on his arm, but I stopped him by laying my head down in the crook of his arm.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” He asked as he watched me. I slid my arm around his waist and shook my head, the underside of his arm was entirely fiber muscle it wasn’t exactly soft, but it wasn’t too bad. Think of it like sleeping on a bag of grain, manageable especially if you loved that bag of grain. I cuddled tightly to him and closed my eyes; he was so warm, and I loved it.

“That was amazing” I muttered against his chest. I heard his laughter rumble in his chest.

“You say that now, but in the morning, someone is going to be in a lot of pain.” He replied softly.

“That’s tomorrow’s me problem” I said and without much warning fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning, Cayde was still holding me, he was on his back with his eyes closed, he had his left arm around me, and his right arm was under his head. When I shifted my I noticed, I had a pillow under it. I giggled making him, open his eyes to look at me.

“Good morning my princess.” He smiled at me. I stretched in his arms and wrapped my left arm around his waist.

“Good morning, my love.” I said relishing this moment. I moved to my left hand to stroke his stomach, I stroked lines up and down his torso, my gaze following my fingers. as I stared at his bare chest, I started to get aroused again. as if knowing full well, Cayde tilted my face up to him as he leaned over and kissed me. I rolled over and got on top of him, apparently, he was revving to go as I felt his tip nudge my lower back. He ran his hands up and down the sides of my body as if he was memorizing my shape. I lifted my hips and moved lower; his hands came to a stand-still on my hips. I held my hips above him as I smirked at him.

“Are you sure? You might be hurting a little bit right now.” he asked genuinely. I shrugged and put my hand in between my legs to tease his tip to my clit, he immediately closed his eyes and laid his back down in a low moan. I then moved his tip along my folds a few times and I saw his hands go to his face as he breathed rapidly. It was so arousing to watch his chest and stomach rise and fall as desire coursed through him. I then stopped his tip near my opening and as I lowered myself, it did sting, it made me frown a bit, but as I moved up and down, the pain slowly turned pleasure. I threw my head back as I started to lift myself and lower myself on to him taking him in whole. At some point he opened his eyes to watch me lost in my hunger for him. But he went back throwing his head back as I rode him harder and faster as if my life depended in it. all it took after that was him reaching out to me with his left hand and teasing my clit with his thumb. I erupted around him as I lifted and dropped myself on him faster and faster till I couldn’t move anymore. He gently pushed my hair out of my face and rolled me on to my back. I took him like that once and he proceeded to take me after that twice more. I really couldn’t move that day or the next.

When I was finally able to move, I walked into Cayde and Ikora having a disagreement. When I got closer it seemed to be about a wedding. I was very confused.

“What’s going on here?” I asked as I stepped down the stairs, still feeling a little sore, as I breathed through every step. Ikora whipped right around.

“Amelia, thank the stars, can you help him understand?” She said pointing to Cayde with her whole hand.

“Help understand?” I asked squinting at her.

“She wants to have _our_ wedding, meaning yours and mine… to each other…in a week.” He said frustrated and turned away hands on hips…I shook my head to not leave my attention on his hips.

“And when did you want it to happen, Cayde?” I asked feeling the bliss that we were together, and everyone knew, and I was actually going to marry him.

“Like tomorrow?” He said plainly. Before I could make a reply.

“You can’t just marry with nothing” Ikora interjected passionately.

“Yes, we can, Ikora!” He whipped around and put his palms together making the muscles on his arms move. I felt that familiar tug in my groin… gosh I needed to focus. 

“No, you can’t, Cayde if you don’t have a proper wedding, you’ll regret it.” Ikora said pleadingly.

“A ceremony is a ceremony, Ikora as long as he and I are together that’s all that’s important” I said as I tried to steady my brain.

“Thank you!” He said as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead, his smell hit me like a wave making me heady. What kind addiction was this…Ikora squinted and switched her approach.

“Ok, hear me out and if you still don’t agree then, do as you wish.” Ikora said determined. She reached over and took me by the arms as she turned me to face him, she put her hands on my shoulder. “Cayde, I want you to imagine Amelia all dressed up…just for you.” She said that was the hook, I watched as he shifted and ran his eyes over me, making heat rise to my cheek, “Don’t you want to her to wear white for you?” that was the line, “Don’t you want to see her come down the aisle towards you, looking like an absolute vision in white and all of this just for you” that was the sinker. There was silence in the air for a minute, as Ikora let the image set in for him, finally Cayde broke the silence.

“Ugh, fine!” He said defeated.

“Yes!” Ikora whispered as she made a fist with her right hand.

“You have a week Ikora after that I marry her white or no white.” He said as he looked at me, he then walked right over and kissed me, startling Ikora, “I’ve been meaning to do that all day.” He said and then walked away leaving me smiling.

“Thanks for using me as bait Ikora.” I scoffed at her.

“He’ll do anything for you, we know this, sometimes you got to do what’s right with that information.” She said as she turned away from me sighing.

“What’s the matter?” I asked as I joined her overlooking the city.

“First Aeria, now you…well technically first you and then Aeria… what is it with you and Exos…” She sighed.

“Hey now, Exos are people!” I said defensively, “And Cayde’s your friend.” I added forcefully.

“That he is, definitely, but at least you aren’t experiencing your love all over the Tower… Aeria she just… they are just… shocking.” Ikora said as she shuddered. I remembered all too well my engagement night… I should thank Aeria when I see her. “Amelia you have no idea the places they have lost themselves in…”

“Ikora… it’s young love” I started and Ikora scowled at me.

“Banshee is not young… I’m willing to bet he’s as ancient as the Traveler.” She flipped her hand around.

“Well… its new to them so leave them be for a while maybe…it’ll die down.” I suggested.

As if catching my lie Ikora turned to me, “You are with an Exo you know they don’t know exhaustion… and Aeria? That girl never runs out of energy which is why her magic is so constant. You’re no different, you replenish as fast as you use!” Ikora said incredulously.

“Why, Aeria?” I sighed

“Aeria is the best Voidlock I have, Yes, Brad is an amazing Sunlock but, Aeria is more precise in her powers. I just figured if I ever wanted to step down as the Vanguard it would go to Aeria but now I’m unsure” Ikora said disappointed.

“Have you told her this?” I asked Ikora.

“She lacks discipline and focus…other than perfecting her only void super she doesn’t want to grow more than that. She thinks that’s all there is to void” Ikora replied.

“You don’t know that Ikora…without her knowing the path you want for her you cannot hold her responsible for your intentions” I said

“I know and it kills me that I hold her to them.” Ikora said. Before she could reply however, Cayde came over the comms

“Ikora, times a ticking.” he teased.

“Oh, no he’s right.” She remembered our wedding and began to rush off, “I’ll take care of the wedding you take care of Aeria” Ikora said as took off in a frantic storm.

“Cayde?” I called over the comms.

“If you tell me you need to leave the tower, I will blow up your ship like I did Eris’ ship.” He called back.

“Cayde I got to find Osiris…” I muttered quietly.

“Screw Osiris” He scoffed.

“Please, stop asking me to screw random people when the only one—” I stopped myself.

“Yes… continue.” He said his voiced slowly getting laced by desire.

“Stop” I pleaded, “Ikora will take a week to prepare for the wedding.” I pleaded.

“Yes, _our_ wedding.” He pointed out.

“I don’t want to get in the middle of that, I’ll go look for Osiris real quick and be back before the wedding. If anything comes in the way of that plan, feel free to punish me how you like.” I said before I thought.

“You’re on.” He said in a low growl, making me heat up again.

“Ok, so see you in a week, for our wedding.” I said quickly.

“In a week.” He warned more than said.

I departed with my fireteam the same day, time was ticking, and I needed to be done. We went to mercury. Where we encountered many reflection of Osiris as we ventured into the infinite parallels of the forest, we see a simulation of Mercury in the past mere minutes before the Vex arrive to convert the planet and then we see another vision. Where the lighthouse is in the dark future where the sun is purple, and everyone is dead including Vance. Just as the simulation ended, Osiris explained that all timelines end in this one where there’s no light or dark just the Vex. Just as he said that Panoptes arrives with swarm of harpies, Osiris opened a portal and let us escape closely from him. Realizing we couldn’t find Panoptes on own on a suggestion from Ikora we head to Io, this was day two I needed to hurry. Getting into the Vex construct Sagira managed to find a map, taking the map we flew back to Mercury, re-entering into the infinite forest we saw the Red Legion simulation of the invasion of Mercury my blood ran cold I never wanted to see Red legion invasion again. Just as the Vex we attempting to use the Cabal to destroy the tree we managed to get there first and retrieve another map. Needing more processing power, we flew to Nessus, this was day three, here we used Vex minds to assist us, still Sagira was not able to locate Panoptes, due to the processor shorting out. I was growing impatient… I was running out of time. Ikora suggested returning to the past to run time forward to locate Panoptes. We returned to the forest and fighting off various Vex, including the one responsible for transforming mercury, we were able to get to the top of the spire to locate Panoptes. Sagira relayed that she found Panoptes, to me and a reflection of Osiris who told the real one. However, Panoptes was able to locate us instead and kidnapped Sagira and threw us out of the forest. Radar came back to consciousness after that. We had to go back into the forest without Sagira or a map… that was day four…Ikora said she would come down and help us get into the forest, we ventured together back to Mercury, it was now day five, Ikora used her power to force open a gateway and allowed us to go inside. We made our way to Panoptes coordinates we had from Sagira, Panoptes tried numerous times to erase us from existence but, Osiris intervened using his reflections, giving us a chance to weaken Panoptes. No matter how much it tried to erase us we still managed to destroy the simulated enemies. We finally met up with Osiris, cornered Panoptes and destroyed him, freeing Sagira and preventing a dark future from occurring. By the time we exited the forest, it was day six. Ikora was waiting outside for us. Ikora offered Osiris to come back to the tower but he stated he was needed in the forest. Ikora asked if he wouldn’t at least like to witness Cayde’s wedding, stating he didn’t see that one coming at all. He wished us luck and bidding farewell to Ikora, he and Sagira returned to the forest claiming they had infinite realities to explore. By the time we got back to the tower, it was in the nick of time. I had actually made back right on my wedding day. This was going to be fun…

When I beamed off, the ship I was grabbed by Amanda who whisked me away to a remote room near the Bazaar. Cyan, Tess, Ikora and Aeria were already there, Cyan resaid the rule, not seeing each other before the wedding. Girl had a death wish, if Cayde only found out…I was swarmed by the women, they took off my armor and shoved me into the bathroom to shower, just as jane came in with a large box in her hands. After I showered, Tess asked me to wrap up my hair and she got to work on my make-up.

“I didn’t even know make-up existed.” I scoffed.

“Darling, the world has infinite possibilities.” She said as she tested to make sure she had the right stuff.

“Yes, but we are Guardians, we wake up like this.” Cyan snorted behind us.

“Hey, we are all beautiful.” Amanda said, “But a little help on a special day didn’t hurt.” As she hugged me from behind and put a box down in the sink.

Tess went to work on my make-up, I wasn’t allowed to see myself after 30 minutes of abuse to my face. Cyan took over to do my hair, she dried my hair the best she could and gathered up most of it, to put it in a bun, her mouth maybe rough, but she was gentle with her hands. She left strands around the front of my face to shape it and some strands at the back, which kind of sprung into their natural curly state. She made me hold the box, that Amanda set down as she opened it and I saw the tiara, it was so beautiful. It was fashioned out of gold wires, the design itself was the Vanguard leaf stock bound over and over again in layers, in the end forming the Hunter emblem in the blank spaces. I smiled at it as I ran my fingers over it, Amanda sure put thought into it and in a week? She was really something, taking it from me, Cyan pinned it in my hair and then attached the veil to it. Last thing to go on was the “dress” technically it was Ikora’s robes, we didn’t give the warlocks enough time for a fluffy dress and for that I was grateful. Jane opened the box and lifted the inner robes out first; it was sleeve less and pure white with gold trimming around the neck. I got it on, and Jane helped me zip it up. it went snugly over my chest till about my waist and then flared out a little till my knees... Ikora brought over the outer robes to me, she had taken off all the gold armor plating, I wished she had left it on, I would’ve look real bad ass. But this was pretty too, a softer look to it. It was long sleeved and went all the way to the floor, it had more gold trimming on it, on the collar, on the cuffs, in front where the buttons met, all the way down and around the edge of the robes, and also around the waist. A lot of gold but it didn’t look too much, but of course I wouldn’t know I wasn’t allowed to see myself. Finally, the shoes, Ikora took the boots apart from the leg braces, leaving just the leather boots with gold leaves on it, when did she have the time! Before they pulled the veil over my face, they let me turn around and see myself. I could barely recognize the girl in the mirror. With my hair pulled off my face I could see my green eyes clearly, the added color to my cheek made me look really young. The robes themselves looked amazing as if they were made for me. I had no words to express what I was seeing…and to end the show Amanda and Tess picked up my veil and lowered it over my face, even my veil had a golden sheen to it. I could not believe the effort put into this.

There was a knock heard on the door, Cyan, opened it in a crack and then opened it fully.

“Did someone call for an escort?” Brad asked as he stepped in, following him was Reinhart and they both went “Whoa…” When they saw me.

“Did you bring it?” asked Tess as she walked over to Brad.

“You betcha I did.” He said as he pulled out a maroon bundle of cloth from inside a blue cloth bag. Tess unfurled it and I gasped as I saw the Vanguard insignias in gold on it.

“What’s that for?” I asked.

“You really think after all our work were just going to let people see you right of the bat? No way” Ikora stated with conviction.

“How are we doing this?” Brad asked.

“Well… there’s eight of us, but Reinhart has another job so and Ikora is a Vanguard she needs to head out soon, so…” Tess started.

“But Aeria isn’t ideal height for this either…” Cyan pointed out.

“Damn… we need one more person…Banshee! Aeria go get Banshee.” Tess shouted and Aeria took off out the door. My god this was controlled Chaos.

“Alright, guys I’m heading out.” Ikora said as she patted my arm and left. I was starting to get hot in this room, full of people and layers of clothes. Aeria suddenly came bursting through the door with Banshee in tow. I just realized everyone was dressed real nice, Reinhart had a red and gold trimmed suit on, Aeria and Brad had ceremonial robes on, Aeria was dressed in red, with her shoulder length hair in a low bun on the right side of head and Brad was in black and gold, what was it with Warlock and the color gold. Cyan had a loose fitting dark blue sleeveless dress that went to the floor, her hair was done up too, she was breath of fresh air. Tess and Amanda had ceremonial suits on as well they almost matched, the design looked the same, but the colors were a shade or two of different blues. Banshee was in a different outfit, it looked like his usual, but it was a forest green with an over coat, and you guessed it more gold.

“Positions people” Tess called out. “Aeria will lead, Brad and Banshee you’ll will be in front, Cyan and Jane the middle and Amanda and I will take the back Reinhart you’ll follow us” She clapped her hands to together, “Alright, people let’s step out to do this and then you come out” Tess turned to me. There was a bit of rustling, from outside and then Aeria peaked her head inside.

“We’re ready for you.” She said as I walked out the door, they had taken up the formation Tess suggested while holding the Vanguard Flag, they let the flag drape over a bit as to block view from the side. when I stepped out the lifted their hands in unison, allowing me to get under it, then they carefully lowered their hands till little over my head. With that began the longest and slowest procession of my life, we headed straight towards the Bazaar. As I looked down, I noticed there was a strip of red carpet under my feet, pink petals lay scattered on the carpet and some floated away in the soft breeze.

The moment Aeria cleared the Archway for the Bazaar, she announced my entrance with as much strength as she could muster. I first heard whispers as Banshee and Brad cleared the archway, and then everyone went silent as the insignia came into sight with Jane and Cyan, soft music started to play on the tower comms as Tess and Amanda cleared the archway. I saw more and more flower petals flutter through the air as we walked further ahead. People tried to see what I looked like, they ducked and craned their necks to get a glimpse of me, but my entourage kept it pretty tight together. We walked along the carpet and made a turn in front of the steps, my procession came to a halt, Tess whispered to me to stay put, as the rest of them lifted their arms in the air and continued walking down the stairs, taking the flag with them, and revealing me to the crowd, Who burst into loud whispers and gasps of appreciation of how I looked.

I wasn’t paying attention to them, the only one who’s reaction I wanted to see, was dressed in his best hunter armor. He looked amazing, his cloak went all the way down to the floor, it was a combination of blue and white. The borders were solid white, a little space away white lines came off his shoulder all the way down to the end of the cloak, bursting into symbols that had flowers sprouting out of them on both sides. The middle was a broad strip of white, it looked like a strip of embroidered flowers, that went all the way up to the hood. There were two more of the same symbols with flowers sprouting out on each side near his shoulder blades... The chest piece had silver trimming on the outside near his shoulders going around his arms, the same trimming came down from the arms in two lines and went down the middle of his chest. His abdomen area was blue on the outside with black towards the middle and an intricate strip of silver embroidery that ran down the middle of his stomach, much like the cloak. The armbraces and legs were twins, inverted twins of each other and were also a combination of blue, silver, and black. Where outer side of his legs were blue, with a silver embroidery in the middle of his thigh, the arms had the blue on the underside instead, followed by silver trimming and silver hatch marks all over his outer thigh and arm. The middle of the pants were black, so were the knees up until mid-calf where the boots came in. The boots themselves were black, with a little bit if blue on the calves and the soles were silver. Leave it to Cayde to be extra and in this moment so was I.

When he saw me, he just stopped and stood looking at me, with his jaw hitting the floor. Reinhart at this point came over next to me, he took my arm and wrapped it around his as he walked me down the aisle. The soft music continued till we reached Cayde, Reinhart then took my left hand to place it in Cayde’s outstretch right hand but pulled it back for a second.

“This is my serious warning to you… hurt her and I’ll take that pretty horn off your head” Reinhart said seriously, but everyone around us burst into giggles.

“I promise you on my life… I’ll make her as happy as I can.” Cayde replied also seriously and Reinhart softly placed my hand into Cayde’s before stepping off to the side. I turned to Cayde who mouthed “wow” as he took me in visually.

“Citizens of the tower!” Lord Shaxx’ s voice boomed next to me, making me jump, causing everyone to giggle again. He quieted them down with his hands in the air, “We are gathered together on this lovely day to witness the joining of our Hunter Vanguard, Cayde- 6 with our favorite Guardian, Amelia Scott.” He paused cause the crowd erupted in cheers, he quieted them down again. He pointed his left hand to Cayde, “The Vanguard will now say his vows to his bride” and he took a step back… we had vows to prepare?! My head snapped up at Cayde.

“In all my time,” Cayde started. “As a Human or as an Exo…I’ve been at the wrong place at the wrong time…” He said as he shook his head, “I’ve chased all the wrong things and been more lost than found. And I, myself have been wrong a million times…no matter what I did and no matter what you saw, it never once crossed your mind to walk away and it took a heart like yours to make things right… and help me find a place that I would come to call home…Amelia… if there was ever a thing I got right…it was you. So, I’m going to try to make our time together as happy and as blissful as we both can muster…” He finished, and everyone was stunned into silence. Cayde was never the one to show this side to outsiders but he did today. He caressed the backs of my trembling hands with his thumbs. as Lord Shaxx stepped forward, Clearing his throat,

“And now Amelia, will say her vows to her groom?” He gestured to me. I was too choked to talk, every time I opened my mouth my voice wavered.

“When I first met Cayde… I didn’t want to be his hunter let alone his wife” I said, and everyone laughed, “but, I’m still trying to pinpoint the exact moment of when I let him under my skin. Was it when he used Ramen as an excuse to spend time with me?” I heard Cayde chuckle this time. “Or was when I met him and not want to be his hunter let alone his wife?” that earned me curious expression from Cayde, “I myself don’t know when but like the air I breathe, I’ve let you in and you burn warm underneath my skin. People have told me I am someone important but, in you I found my safety zone, where I can I go and be unknown…” I lifted my gaze to his, “You’ve always seen me for who I truly was…I’ve tried to tell myself I’m strong enough to do this on my own, but I still needed you and you were always there. Even when it was hard to see and I lost myself in the darkness” I squeezed his hands, he didn’t stop caressing my hands. “I knew I’d find my way, even on days that were the hardest… you were my light in the dark and no matter where I go, I’ll know where home is because you’ll be there to lead me home…from now until whatever time the universe gives us…I will always find home in you no matter what….” I ended and Cayde gave my hands a squeeze as Lord Shaxx stepped forward again, this time sniffling. Turns out our vows made a bunch of people cry….

“Do you…” Lord Shaxx started as he sniffled, “Cayde take…” he sniffled again, “Amelia to be your lawfully wedded wife…” His voice broke, “to have and to hold…” He sniffled, “to love and cherish…” his voice wavered, Cayde let go of my left hand and patted Lord Shaxx on his shoulder, to which Lord Shaxx nodded and tapped Cayde’s forearm, “for as long as you both shall live?”

Cayde turned to me and without a pause said, “I do”

“And do you…Amelia…” Lord Shaxx’ s voice broke even more, “Take Cayde to be your…” He was sniffling uncontrollably by now, so I took a hold of his right hand as he nodded his head and then shook his head, “lawfully wedded husband… to have… and to hold” We heard a sob and I squeezed his hand, “to love—and to cherish…for as long as… you both shall live?” He let out another sob.

I didn’t need to even think about it, “I do” I replied as I looked at Cayde.

“I now…pronounce you—aww just go ahead and kiss!” Lord Shaxx said as he turned away sobbing. Cayde needed no more invitation as he closed the gap between us instantly, gently pinched my veil as he threw it over my head. He stopped for a good second as he took me in again and then he just lunged himself at me, firmly planting a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his slipped to my waist and I kissed him back, by this time the crowd erupted in cheers and some were crying.

The remainder of the day went in congratulations and more eating and more drinking. At some point Tess has walked over and taken off my veil and helped me out of the outer robes.

Even with just the inner robes, Cayde wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled to him and he swayed gently to the music on the ambience, “Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?” He asked as he stared into my eyes.

“Not in words” I said as I smiled up at him.

“Well, you are extremely beautiful today and every other day that I’ve known and every other day I’ll ever know you.” He said as he leaned down as kissed me. “And as much as I would hate to admit it” He called out, “Ikora was right… this was worth the wait” He said as he lifted his elbows to gesture to me and everything around us.

Ikora really out did herself. I was too wrapped up in Cayde that I didn’t notice but she had taken away her warlock carpet and put a plain red one down, removed all the books and candles, replaced them when flowerpots and little lights. The frame of the bookshelf/table was decorated with vines of artificial flowers that looked quite real. The whole Bazaar was in a nice warm glow as the sun went down, Cayde had walked over to the table where everyone was at and sat down pulling me into his lap. No one batted an eye at us, as if this was the new normal. We spent the evening talking about the ceremony, who all cried and how everyone played a part in it without our knowledge. I was so very content with these moments… occasionally I’d turn to Cayde and kiss him or tell him I loved him, and he’d do the same.

Once the night came to a close, I was gathering up the dishes, when Ikora came over, with her hands on her hips, “Why might I ask the newly wedded wife is cleaning up dishes?” she asked.

“Well, I can ask, what must a newly wedded wife do to pass the time, when her husband has tasked himself with taking a very drunk titan to bed?” I said as I lifted my chin in Cayde’s direction who was trying to get out a bear hug from Zavala.

“Oh, my stars…” Ikora muttered, “I got this” she said as she took off towards Cayde, after much back-and-forth Zavala finally let go of Cayde who came bounding towards me.

“And I got this part” Amanda said as she took the dishes from me, “Go be a wife to your Vanguard, it’s about time someone tamed him.” She snorted.

“I heard that Blondie.” He said as he scooped me close to him and kissed me before scooping me up in his arms, “The Vanguard and his wife are now departing.” He said as he carried me to our room. I can say our because he moved all my stuff from 402, a room I never knew to his while I was off fighting Panoptes.

He put me down when we reached our room, waited for the door to close as he locked it. I barely turned around when he put his hands on my waist and lifted me up flushed against him. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked me over to the same desk Ikora found us on. He put me down on it gently, he helped me out of my boots and then robes itself. When he started to undress himself, I stopped him.

“Let me…” I said softly as kissed him, my hands went to work on his cloak, and I kissed a trail to his neck, as his cloak dropped to the floor. I undid the arm brace on his right arm and kissed a trail down his arm as I pulled it off. I mirrored the gesture for his left arm as he watched closely following my trails with his eyes, not once looking away. I undid his chest armor and kissed a trail over his chest, making him gasp in little spurts at a time, as I kissed my way down and over his stomach. I worked on undoing his pants as he footed his boots off, and I pushed his pants off his hips I saw he was just as ready for me as I was ready for him. Except I had other plans. We had all night why rush it? I lifted my right hand to wrap it around him, I heard him take in a sharp breath. I ran my hand up and down his length, falling into the depths of the sensation. He braced himself on the table behind me with his knuckles down, seeing that reaction I got a bit bolder. I stuck out my tongue and ran it over his tip, I watched him physically shudder, emboldened further by it. I wrapped my lips around his tip, and I rocked my head back and forth taking him into my mouth as much as I could as my hand mimicked the motion. I felt and saw his knees about to give out. Smiling as I picked up the pace, I sucked on him and teased him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Having had enough of my teasing and taunting, he reached down, put his hands under my arms and hoisted me up onto the table. He positioned himself at my opening and grabbed my hips. No warning and no holding back he thrust himself into me in entire move all the way to the base and like that my vanguard took me that night over and over again till I couldn’t take anymore… I guess now I know what’s it like to the Vanguard’s wife…


End file.
